Dragon de Lumière
by Archange-Janus
Summary: Sur le champ de bataille de la Guerre de Sang, une jeune diablesse est sauvée d'une mort certaine par un mystérieux inconnu. Update le 22/11/10 : Chapitre 22 et Epilogue en ligne, histoire enfin complète...
1. Introduction

**Dragon de Lumière**

La lame frôla la fillette, n'emportant sur son passage que quelques mèches de cheveux dont la couleur rouge sombre rappelait le sang séché qui maculait le sol à perte de vue. Le coup suivant fut légèrement plus précis, entaillant sa joue pour laisser s'écouler le fluide vital hors de cette blessure qui s'ajoutait à toutes celles qu'avaient causées les attaques qu'elle avait presque évitées.

_Fuir._

Une entaille à la cuisse brisa la concentration de la combattante, l'empêchant du même coup de faire usage de ses capacités de téléportation. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle s'en sortirait.

D'un mouvement brusque, elle déploya une majestueuse paire d'ailes de plumes noires. Surpris, son adversaire réagit trop tard, frappant le vide de son arme alors que l'enfant s'enfuyait à tire d'aile. La marilith, démon mi-femme mi-serpent et dotée de six bras, ne serait pas capable de la poursuivre dans les airs.

_Sauvée…_

Une incantation retentit, et une violente bourrasque la propulsa brutalement au sol. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, la lame levée qu'elle put voir lui confirma que son premier jour dans la Guerre de Sang serait aussi le dernier. Avec sa mort, le bataillon lancé sur l'une des généraux des armées abyssales serait entièrement anéanti.

_Pourquoi ?_

La fillette ferma les yeux, acceptant sa défaite et ce qu'elle impliquait – la mort. Sur les champs de bataille de la Guerre de Sang, il n'y avait pas de prisonnier. Elle ne ressentait pas pour autant de la peur ou de la tristesse : elle avait vécu pendant dix années, et peu parmi les natifs des Neufs Enfers avaient eu cette « chance ». De plus, le destin de tout Diable – les Seigneurs des Neufs exceptés – était de mourir au combat de la main d'un Démon, de même que tout Démon mourait au combat de la main d'un Diable. Elle aurait même dû être fière d'être tuée par une créature si haut placée dans la hiérarchie des Abysses. Alors, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette boule qui se formait dans sa gorge ?

Il ne lui avait été donné aucune armure, et un vêtement n'aurait pu que la gêner au combat : c'est donc sur sa poitrine nue que le sang gicla. Enfin, elle était morte. Elle allait pouvoir savoir ce que leurs supérieurs ne leur avaient pas dit, elle allait découvrir ce qu'il y avait après la mort.

Pour l'instant, il ne se passait rien… peut-être devrait-elle rouvrir les yeux… ce qu'elle fit, avec une certaine curiosité mêlée d'appréhension.

Le paysage qu'elle découvrit était assez décevant : il était parfaitement identique au champ de bataille sur lequel elle venait de mourir… Par contre, la situation état plutôt étrange : une créature du plan primaire, apparemment un humain, la regardait d'un air mi-interrogatif, mi-amusé, alors que le cadavre d'une marilith décapitée se vidait lentement de son sang entre l'individu et elle.

La logique s'imposa enfin à l'esprit de la fillette : elle n'était pas morte, l'homme avait tué la marilith avant que celle-ci ne l'achève. Il était donc grand temps de reprendre le combat. L'humain, n'étant pas un Diable, était un ennemi. Au vu de l'aisance manifeste avec laquelle il s'était débarrassé de la créature des Abysses, il la tuerait vraisemblablement elle aussi sans aucune difficulté, mais malgré cela, elle devait l'affronter, ne serait-ce que pour le retarder légèrement, le temps qu'un Diable plus puissant soit à même de se charger de l'abattre. C'était là son devoir, sa tâche, sa raison d'exister. Ce qui ne l'empêchait aucunement de ressentir une certain appréhension à l'idée de ce qui serait probablement sa mise à mort…

Quand elle se rappela que son arc et son épée gisaient tous deux à quelques dizaines de mètres de là, toute volonté de combattre la quitta pour de bon. Elle se contenta de fixer l'homme qui lui faisait face, le suppliant silencieusement de l'exécuter ici et maintenant.

Celui-ci sembla la comprendre, puisqu'il s'avança vers elle, alors que sa main gauche s'entourait de flammes bleutées, la main droite tenant une longue épée couverte de sang. Comme une promesse d'une mort certaine, la main nimbée de flammes se posa lentement sur la tête de la fillette.

La sensation de chaleur qui se propagea rapidement dans tout son corps la surprit, d'autant plus que cette chaleur semblait chasser toute douleur et même refermer ses blessures… Lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour adresser à l'homme un regard interloqué, elle put s'apercevoir qu'il lui souriait, avec un visage étrange, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu directement… était-ce là ce que l'on appelait de la « gentillesse » ?

Elle resta stupéfaite alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour dire, d'une voix douce et dans un Infernal parfait :

- Tu vas dormir, maintenant… Le combat a été rude, et tu as besoin de repos.

Alors qu'elle acquiesçait sans comprendre pourquoi l'homme disait cela, le regard de celui-ci se fit soudain plus intense, et la fillette se sentit envahie par un sommeil auquel elle ne tenta pas de s'opposer.

L'instant d'après, elle était endormie.

* * *

**NdA :** Faisons classique, commençons par un petit…

_Disclaimer :_ l'univers des Royaumes Oubliés ne m'appartient pas… j'aimerais bien, mais je crois qu'Ed Greenwood et quelques (nombreuses) personnes chez Wizards of the Coast et Cie ne sont pas d'accord. Ce qui ne change rien au fait que les personnages décrits dans cette intro, eux, sont à moi. Tous droits réservés, Copyright, blablabla… ceci dit, si vous avez envie d'en faire quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à me demander…

Bon ! C'est fait… les deux personnages principaux sont posés, même si on ne sait rien d'eux, pas même leurs noms. Ca viendra, ça viendra… (Genre dans le chapitre 1, par exemple ?) Pas grand-chose à dire sur cette introduction, à part une petite remarque, valable pour toute la fic : j'utilise et j'adapte à ma guise les Royaumes Oubliés, les Plans et les règles de D&D, ce qui implique certaines… différences avec ce qu'on peut trouver dans les matériaux officiels et les livres. Donc si quelque chose n'est pas conforme à la théorie, c'est juste que je l'ai arrangé à ma sauce…

Ah, et pis merci à ma béta-lectrice, Alake... qui est auteur aussi sur , donc si vous aimez les fanfics bien écrites sur Harry Potter, Saint Seiya et autres, allez jeter un coup d'oeil... (vala, fin de la petite pub...)

Et maintenant, que va-t-il advenir de notre héroïne anonyme ? Qui est donc ce mystérieux et puissant personnage ? (suspense, suspense… non ? bah, j'essaie… je réussirai mieux la prochaine fois.) Vous le saurez… au prochain épisode. (euh… dans le prochain chapitre.)

A suivre, donc…


	2. Chapitre 1 : Yanael

Chapitre 1 : Yanael

La sensation était étrange. Elle était allongée sur un sol étrangement mou, et enveloppée d'une matière étrangement douce, la caressant délicatement au moindre de ses mouvements ; la température, sans atteindre le froid glacial des plaines désertiques de Cania, était tout de même bien moins étouffante que la chaleur moite du Cœur de la Furie. En fait, elle aurait pu définir cette sensation comme étant agréable - si elle avait connu la signification de ce terme.

Tous ses sens aux aguets, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. La douce lumière qui régnait dans la salle lui permit de prendre connaissance des lieux sans l'agresser pour autant. Elle se trouvait dans une petite pièce de marbre blanc, chichement décorée d'un symbole qu'elle ne connaissait pas, un gantelet droit, paume ouverte vers l'observateur. Le mobilier était tout aussi restreint : outre le lit dans lequel elle était allongée, elle ne pouvait voir qu'une table de nuit, une commode, une chaise et un humain posé dessus.

_Ennemi._

Toutes griffes dehors, elle se rua sur sa proie, résolue à la réduire en charpie, mais les draps dans lesquels elle était empêtrée en avaient décidé autrement, et c'est vers le sol qu'elle se précipita. Appliquant l'enseignement qu'elle avait reçu, elle anticipa la douleur pour ne pas être surprise par le choc, tout en sachant parfaitement qu'elle était totalement à la merci de l'humain. Le combat était déjà perdu alors qu'il n'avait pas encore commencé.

Malgré tout, elle fut surprise. Le choc était arrivé plus tôt que prévu, et avait été beaucoup plus doux que ce qu'elle avait estimé : à l'instant où il s'était rendu compte qu'elle allait tomber, l'homme s'était précipité pour la rattraper dans ses bras. Levant vers lui un visage étonné, elle put voir qu'il la regardait avec un air étrange, comme si quelque chose l'inquiétait…

- Ca va ? Tu devrais faire plus attention, tu aurais pu te faire mal…

Ce n'est qu'à c'est instant qu'elle se souvint de ce qui s'était passé la veille. L'homme qui la tenait dans ses bras était celui qui ne l'avait pas tuée, et qui l'avait soignée avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Comme hébétée par ce souvenir, elle ne répondit pas.

Sans se formaliser de cette absence de réponse, l'humain se redressa dans l'intention de la reposer sur son lit. Devinant ce qu'il allait faire, la fillette referma ses propres bras autour de lui. Sans pouvoir exprimer avec précision ce qu'elle ressentait, elle savait qu'elle se sentait bien dans cette étreinte et qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'elle cesse. Se serrant contre l'homme, elle le supplia sans mots de ne pas la lâcher, de ne pas l'abandonner. Sans comprendre pourquoi, elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de cette chaleur.

L'homme eut d'abord l'air surpris, puis une expression plus complexe remplaça la surprise sur son visage, un mélange de sourire, d'un peu de douceur et de quelques autres sentiments qu'elle ne sut identifier. Accédant à sa demande silencieuse, il s'assit sur le lit, la tenant toujours dans ses bras.

Ils étaient encore dans cette position, sans qu'un seul mot ait été prononcé, quand un jeune homme fit irruption dans la pièce. Découvrant la situation, il rougit, honteux de l'interruption qu'il avait causé. Il se reprit néanmoins, se souvenant de la raison pour laquelle il était là :

- Seigneur Kael, le Grand Prêtre souhaiterait que vous lui accordiez une audience…

- Maintenant ? demanda l'homme après un instant, constatant que le nouveau venu ne semblait pas disposé à partir bien qu'il ait transmis son message.

- Oui, seigneur, confirma celui-ci en appuyant sa réponse d'un hochement de tête. Il vous attend dans son bureau.

Ledit Kael n'avait pas l'air enchanté par cette « requête » du Grand Prêtre, qui n'était rien de plus qu'un ordre poliment déguisé. Il déposa sur le lit la fillette qui le regardait sans comprendre, avant de réaliser que le jeune prêtre s'était adressé à lui en Céleste – et il était peu probable qu'une si jeune combattante de la Guerre de Sang ait pris le temps d'apprendre ce langage.

- Je dois…rencontrer quelqu'un, lui expliqua-t-il en Infernal. Je reviens bientôt. Tu restes ici en attendant, cet homme va s'occuper de toi. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, demande­lui.

L'enfant acquiesça, fixant le jeune prêtre du regard. Kael se concentra quelques instants, psalmodiant quelques paroles étranges avant de poser sa main sur le front de la fillette.

- Comme ça, vous vous comprendrez, ajouta-t-il en se relevant. Quant à toi, dit-il au jeune homme, je te la confie…

Quand il fut partit, l'enfant détailla plus précisément celui qui devait s'occuper d'elle. Vêtu d'une simple robe de bure, il portait en pendentif le même symbole que celui qui ornait la pièce. En outre, il semblait excessivement nerveux, lui lançant de temps à autres un regard mi­apeuré, mi-dégoûté.

- Ne bouge pas d'ici, finit-il par dire d'un ton peu assuré. Je vais chercher de quoi faire ta toilette et quelques vêtements.

La fillette acquiesça, et le jeune homme partit sans plus de cérémonie. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il revint, chargé de quelques robes et d'un baquet d'eau chaude, qu'elle se rendit compte de la faim qui torturait son ventre – et de l'allure appétissante du novice. Quand, troublé par son regard insistant, il se décida à lui demander si quelque chose n'allait pas, elle répondit simplement :

- J'ai faim.

Dans son bureau, le Grand Prêtre exposait son opinion sur les créatures des Enfers à Kael.

- Ne vous méprenez pas… je comprend votre point de vue, mais vous faites erreur. Un Diable n'est pas semblable à un humain. Il est possible de convertir un homme, aussi mauvais qu'il soit… Il est possible de ramener même un elfe noir du côté du bien… Mais un Diable ! Ces créatures sont l'essence même du Mal, pas simplement des êtres égarés dans les Ténèbres… Ils sont le Mal, et en aucun cas on ne pourra les faire changer du Mal vers le Bien.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord, rétorqua calmement le jeune homme. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir ce qu'il est advenu de Triel. Si un Ange peut devenir une créature du Mal, alors un Diable peut devenir une créature du Bien.

- Le Seigneur du Neuvième a fait usage d'une magie surpuissante pour faire de Baalzebul l'un des siens… il ne s'agit pas là d'une conversion.

- Triel avait déjà abandonné le Bien quand Asmodeus l'a accueilli. Il se battait pour le combat et la puissance. Le Bien en lui avait déjà disparu, ou au moins en partie. Regardez cette enfant… en une nuit à peine, l'aura de Mal qui l'entoure a commencé à décroître…

- Décroître ?! Etes-vous aveugle à ce point, Seigneur Kael ? Son aura est tellement puissante que je la sens d'ici…

L'homme prit un instant pour se concentrer, et son visage se déforma d'horreur. Le religieux avait raison : une immense aura de Mal se faisait sentir dans tout le temple, provenant de la salle où il avait laissé la fillette. D'un bond, il se leva de son siège et sortit du bureau du Grand Prêtre au pas de course, suivi de près par celui-ci.

Ce bras avait plutôt bon goût ; la chair était tendre, et le sang était parfait. Décidément, l'humain était un plat de luxe. Pas étonnant qu'elle en ait mangé si peu souvent dans les Enfers…Ce n'était pas très commode au niveau des mains – beaucoup d'os, beaucoup de nerfs, mais pas tant de viande que ça. Par contre, les bras…

Deux autres humains entrèrent dans la pièce. Parfait, elle aurait des provisions pour plusieurs jours… elle qui n'avait jamais pu manger à sa faim, elle serait repue, pour une fois. Le premier ne semblait pas beaucoup plus âgé que celui dont elle était en train de s'occuper, sa chair serait probablement de la même qualité ; par contre, l'autre nettement plus vieux, serait probablement plus sec et moins tendre. Bah, il ferait tout de même un bon repas.

Elle se rua sur le plus jeune des deux, bien décidée à en découdre, mais il fut plus rapide. Un seul mot jaillit des lèvres de l'homme, une vague d'énergie divine à l'état pur qui la heurta de plein fouet. Elle s'effondra à terre, inconsciente.

- Comment avez-vous pu être assez fou pour la laisser libre de ses actes, en compagnie d'un novice, et sans même le protéger ! Tuez-la maintenant, avant qu'elle ne se réveille et ne fasse d'autre victime… Tuez-la, et quittez ce temple ! Vous n'êtes plus le bienvenu en ces lieux.

Anéanti, Kael marcha vers la fillette, tirant son épée. Il avait été un fou, et voilà le résultat… Même s'il le ramenait à la vie, ce novice serait probablement traumatisé jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. La Mort était le genre d'expérience que l'on n'oubliait pas facilement…

L'enfant était à ses pieds, affalée par terre dans une posture grotesque, baignant dans le sang du malheureux. Et malgré tout, elle semblait être en train de dormir, de faire un mauvais rêve… L'homme leva son arme, mais ne put se résoudre à ôter la vie de cet être qui semblait si innocent. Alors, il se concentra pour voir le Mal qui émanait d'elle, pour voir sa vraie nature afin de trouver dans cette vision la force et le courage dont il avait besoin.

Quelque chose clochait. Terriblement. L'aura qui émanait de la fillette était désespérément faible, presque évanescente. Alors, d'où venait cette sensation de puissance maléfique écrasante ? Le jeune homme se retourna vers le Grand Prêtre pour lui demander assistance et conseil – et se retrouva face à face avec une jeune femme d'une beauté inhumaine. Aux pieds de celle-ci se trouvait le cadavre égorgé du religieux ; dans sa main, une lame courte encore souillée de son sang.

L'aura émanant de l'assassin était, elle, tout sauf belle. Le Mal et le Chaos, élevés à une puissance considérable, s'entremêlaient dans un tourbillon de folie.

_Une succube._

- Eh bien, eh bien… on dirait que je suis démasquée, dit la jeune femme sur un ton nonchalant. Dommage que tu n'aies pas prit le temps de tuer ta petite chérie, je t'aurais bien égorgé au dessus de son cadavre… Bah, tant pis pour l'aspect artistique de la chose, je suppose. Je vais devoir me débrouiller autrement…

- Reste ici ! tonna Kael, invoquant sur la démone les effets d'une _Ancre Dimensionnelle_ qui l'empêcherait de fuir ou de se dissimuler par des effets magiques.

- Mais je n'ai nullement l'intention de partir, rétorqua-t-elle. Vois-tu… le fidèle de Torm qui sauve la misérable petite érynie sur le champ de bataille de la Guerre de Sang, j'ai trouvé ça tellement mignon… Dis, ajouta-t-elle en se débarrassant de la fine toge qui lui faisait office de seul vêtement, tu veux bien me faire un câlin, à moi aussi ? S'il te plait…

Et après tout, pourquoi pas ? C'était demandé si gentiment, et puis, elle était tellement belle… et ce n'était pas comme s'il ne la connaissait pas, après tout. Sans trop savoir comment, il était certain que cette jeune femme était une amie… une amie de plus en plus proche, et qui ne demandait qu'à le connaître plus en … profondeur.

Le baiser lui fit un effet étrange. Il avait l'impression que sa vie était aspirée hors de lui… ce qui était normal, puisqu'il était en train… d'embrasser une succube ?! Reprenant ses esprits, il se dégagea vivement, brandissant à nouveau son épée. La démone reconnut aussitôt l'incantation qu'il prononça. Un _Bouclier Mental_. Maintenant, il était à l'abri de ses manipulations…

- Tant pis pour toi… moi qui voulait t'offrir la mort la plus agréable dont un humain puisse rêver…

Elle claqua des doigts ; rien ne se passa.

- C'est mieux quand ils répondent à l'appel, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix un peu moins assurée.

Quelque chose lui faucha les jambes ; elle s'effondra à terre. L'instant d'après, sa propre dague lui transperçait le cœur, guidée par la main de l'érynie.

- C'est elle, dit cette dernière en levant des yeux suppliants vers Kael. C'est elle, elle parlait dans ma tête, et je ne pouvais pas résister, et… je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé… C'est moi qui les ai tué ? demanda-t-elle en désignant les cadavres du novice et du Grand Prêtre.

Kael n'eut pas le temps de répondre : un groupe de prêtres venait de faire irruption, alertés par les incantations, cris et autres bruits de chute. Voyant les visages choqués et muets d'atterrement, il se résolu à expliquer la situation.

- Cette succube, dit-il en désignant le cadavre de la démone, a tué ce novice et le Grand Prêtre, et s'apprêtait à me faire subir le même sort quand cette enfant l'a abattue.

Voyant que personne ne semblait savoir quelle attitude suivre, il ajouta :

- Transportez leurs dépouilles dans la chapelle, je procéderai à leur résurrection. Quand au corps de la succube, détruisez-le. Vous savez comment procéder.

Quand les prêtres furent sortis, le jeune homme prononça à voix basse une courte incantation, avant d'expliquer à la fillette qu'il ne s'était pas tiré tout à fait indemne de sa « rencontre » avec la démone, et qu'il venait de se soigner. Elle acquiesça, avant de lui adresser la parole pour la première fois :

- Vous pouvez ressusciter les gens ?

- Uniquement les originaires de Toril… les dons que m'accorde Torm sont limités, répondit-il avec un faible sourire.

- Alors, vous ne pouvez pas me ressusciter moi ?

- Non, admit-il. Je ne suis pas assez puissant. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ajouta-t-il d'un ton rassurant, personne ici ne veut te tuer.

L'enfant baissa la tête sans rien ajouter ; Kael tenta de détourner la conversation sur un terrain moins délicat.

- Au fait, je suis content de voir que tu sais parler… je commençais à craindre que tu ne sois muette. (Avec un sourire, il ajouta :) Manifestement, non… et tu as une très jolie voix.

- Je sais parler l'Infernal, répondit elle avec un sourire, flattée par le compliment. Et je connais un peu de Démoniaque, aussi… « Meurs », « Soit maudit »… commença­t­elle à énumérer en comptant sur ses doigts.

- Je t'apprendrai le Céleste, l'interrompit Kael. C'est une très belle langue, tu verras.

Se rappelant que les prêtres l'attendaient dans la chapelle, il la prit par la main pour l'entraîner hors de la pièce.

- Viens. Il est temps de ramener à la vie les victimes de la succube.

L'incantation était longue, très longue… Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'elle durait, et elle semblait ne pas avoir de fin. La lumineuse chaleur qui rayonnait depuis le diamant était presque palpable, et avait manifestement parfaitement refermé la plaie du cou du Grand Prêtre.

La fillette se sentait seule. Kael était concentré sur la magie qu'il tissait, et les autres prêtres s'étaient écartés d'elle - certains par peur, d'autres par dégoût. Elle mourrait d'envie de s'enfuir, mais l'humain lui avait demandé de rester avec lui.

Enfin, le sort s'acheva : le Grand Prêtre ouvrit les yeux et inspira profondément. Epuisé par l'effort qu'il venait de fournir, Kael recula jusqu'au niveau de l'enfant et s'appuya contre le mur ; les fidèles de Torm, ne sachant trop quelle attitude convenait à la situation, restèrent immobiles et muets. C'était la première fois qu'ils assistaient à une _Résurrection_, et ils étaient pour la plupart partagés entre quatre sentiments : admiration à l'égard du Seigneur Kael, qui, bien qu'il ne soit pas un prêtre, réalisait de tels miracles ; gratitude à l'égard de Torm, qui avait confié à l'humain le don de ramener les morts à la Vie et d'accomplir bien d'autres prouesses dignes de louanges ; bonheur de voir leur Grand Prêtre revenir parmi eux… et crainte à l'égard de cette enfant qui restait aux côtés du Seigneur Kael, et dont on murmurait tout bas qu'elle était un rejeton des Enfers.

Le ressuscité se redressa ; un novice se précipita pour l'aider à se relever et le guider jusqu'au siège le plus proche. Le Grand Prêtre le remercia simplement avant de déclarer :

- Laissez-nous seuls, à présent. Le Seigneur Kael et moi avons à parler.

- Reste, dit doucement celui-ci à la fillette, qui s'apprêtait à suivre les prêtres hors de la chapelle.

Celle-ci acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, alors que le religieux demandait d'une voix confuse :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Une succube, répondit Kael. Elle a profité de notre inattention pour vous assassiner. Vos prêtres doivent être en train de détruire son cadavre à présent.

- Comment une succube a-t-elle pu pénétrer ce temple sans être repérée ?! tempêta l'autre. Ah, oui… bien sûr, ajouta-t-il avec un regard entendu à la fillette. Elle a du se dissimuler dans son aura, et passer ainsi inaperçue… Un fiélon qui se cache dans l'ombre d'un autre fiélon, quoi de plus naturel ?

Kael retint d'un bras l'enfant avant qu'elle ne se jette à la gorge du religieux, bien décidée à laver cette insulte dans le sang. Comment osait-il la comparer, elle, une fille des Enfers, à une démone, à cette pitoyable manipulatrice qu'elle avait tué avec sa propre dague ?

- Il suffit, déclara le jeune homme d'un ton qui ne tolérait aucune réplique. Grand Prêtre, votre mort est due uniquement à votre manque de vigilance. La présence d'une érynie dans ce temple n'aurait pas dû vous empêcher de détecter cette succube.

- Vous non plus ne l'avez pas détectée, répliqua l'autre d'un ton cinglant.

- Mais j'ai au moins l'honnêteté de reconnaître que cet échec n'est dû qu'à ma propre faiblesse.

- C'en est assez ! Quittez ce temple à l'instant, et n'y revenez plus. Vous avez causé suffisamment de tort ici, je ne veux plus vous revoir.

- A votre guise, Grand Prêtre, répondit Kael d'un ton glacial en prenant la main de la fillette qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Viens, petite, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de celle-ci d'une voix plus douce.

Le duo était arrivé à la sortie de la chapelle quand le jeune homme énonça d'un ton anodin, sans même prendre la peine de se retourner :

- Ah… vous pourrez vous charger de la résurrection du novice ? Je vous ai laissé le diamant nécessaire à l'incantation près de sa dépouille, il ne vous reste plus qu'à réaliser le sort…

Laissant là le Grand Prêtre qui, blême, n'osait pas avouer à celui qu'il venait de chasser de son temple qu'il ne disposait pas de la puissance nécessaire pour ramener les morts à la Vie, Kael et la fillette quittèrent les lieux pour ne plus jamais y revenir.

La plaine était vaste ; le temple n'était déjà plus qu'un petit point loin derrière eux et la ville où Kael comptait passer la nuit n'était pas encore visible à l'horizon, mais il espérait bien l'atteindre avant le crépuscule. Sa monture, un superbe pégase à la robe d'un blanc immaculé, avait accepté sans rechigner la charge supplémentaire que représentait l'érynie, mais ne se sentait pas capable de voler avec deux cavaliers sur le dos, d'autant plus que l'enfant n'avait absolument aucune expérience en termes d'équitation.

- Au fait, dit le jeune homme pour rompre le silence alors que la fillette ne s'y attendait pas, je ne sais toujours pas comment tu t'appelles…

- Comment je m'appelle ? demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

- Tu dois bien avoir un nom ?

- Un nom ? Seul les Diables importants en ont un…

- Je vois, répondit Kael. Pour Torm, chaque être est important… Chaque habitant de Toril a un nom, ou presque. Il t'en faut un, à toi aussi… puis-je t'en donner un, ou peut-être préfères-tu t'en choisir un toi-même ?

- Donnez-moi un nom, répondit l'enfant en hochant la tête après une seconde d'hésitation.

L'humain réfléchit un instant, puis déclara :

- Yanael. Ce nom te convient-il ?

- Je m'appelle Yanael, énonça la fillette, ravie. Merci, Seigneur Kael !

* * *

**NdA** Et voilà, c'est parti… Les héros ont enfin un nom, un premier ennemi se dresse sur leur route… pour mourir rapidement ;; mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le prochain durera plus longtemps. (Enfin, j'espère pour lui…)

Mais puisqu'il faut bien le faire, voici un petit…

_Disclaimer_ :les choses n'ont pas changées depuis l'intro, je n'ai pas gagné au loto, et je n'ai pas racheté les droits des Royaumes Oubliés. Par contre, Yanael et Kael sont à moi, et rien qu'à moi. Ceci dit, je ne dirai probablement pas non à une demande d'utilisation de l'une ou l'autre, tant que je suis mis au courant…

Quelques petits détails…

- Non, le temple ne se trouve pas dans le Cœur de la Furie, mais bien quelque part dans les Royaumes Oubliés. Donc, il y a eu un changement de plan… Qui a incanté le sort nécessaire ? Devinez…  
- Le Gantelet dont il est question dans le deuxième paragraphe et un peu plus loin est le symbole sacré de Torm, la Loyale Fureur, dieu mineur féérunien, patron des Paladins et ennemi inébranlable du Mal et de la corruption. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que Kael est un Paladin (par exemple, les Paladins ne sont pas supposés ressusciter les morts…)  
- Triel, jadis un céleste, finit par devenir un des plus puissants Diables qui soient sous le nom de Baalzebul, grâce à un petit coup de pouce d'Asmodeus, le Seigneur du Neuvième Enfer,maitre reconnu (mais pas toujours respecté) de tous les Diables.  
- Les érynies sont des diables de forme à peu près humaine, généralement de magnifiques jeunes femmes, dotées d'ailes noires, et la plupart du temps excellentes combattantes à l'épée et à l'arc. On dit parfois que les premières érynies étaient des anges avant d'être déchues et envoyées dans les enfers…  
- Les succubes, elles sont des démones aux allures de femme d'une indicible beauté, êtres de désir, de plaisir et de mort. Leur étreinte est certes des plus agréable, mais leur permet d'absorber la vie hors de leur victime… Leurs pouvoirs de manipulation mentale en font (si leur physique parfait ne suffit pas) des séductrices et manipulatrices redoutables, et leur capacité à se téléporter ou se dissimuler dans le plan éthéré en cas de danger les rendent plus dangereuses encore. Leur plus puissant pouvoir est celui de convoquer à leur côtés un Balrog (euh, pardon, un Balor, selon le vocabulaire D&D… c'est la même chose, mais bon ;;), mais ce pouvoir magique ne fonctionne pas systématiquement…  
- Ramener les morts à la vie n'est pas chose facile… trois incantations sont spécifiquement destinées à cet usage : dans l'ordre de difficulté, _Rappel à la Vie_, _Résurrection_, et _Résurrection Suprême_. Chacun de ses sorts nécessite une composante matérielle onéreuse, à savoir un diamant d'une très grande valeur (de 5000 à 25000 pièces d'or, selon l'incantation) et a une fonction différente. _Rappel à la Vie_ permet de faire revivre une personne originaire de Toril (en particulier, pas un extérieur, donc pas un diable, donc pas une érynie, donc pas Yanael…) à condition que son corps soit en relativement bon état et qu'elle ne soit pas morte depuis plus de quelques jours. _Résurrection_ permet de ramener à la vie une personne dont il ne reste presque rien, tant qu'elle n'est pas morte depuis trop d'années et qu'il reste au moins quelques cendres de son corps. Là encore, il doit s'agir d'un originaire du plan primaire. Enfin, _Résurrection Suprême_ peut faire revivre une personne morte depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années, quelle que soit son origine et même s'il ne reste plus rien de son corps. Il est à noter qu'aucun de ces sorts ne peut ramener à la vie une personne morte de vieillesse…  
- Les Diables et les Démons se vouent une haine infinie et probablement insurmontable, dont la plus évidente caractérisation est le conflit meurtrier qui les oppose depuis des temps immémoriaux, la Guerre de Sang. Evoquer une coalition entre des êtres des deux camps équivaut à se condamner à mort si l'un de leurs représentants vient à en entendre parler… alors, le faire devant l'un d'eux est une erreur impardonnable.

Voilà… bientôt : une magnifique ellipse temporelle, un peu d'entraînement, une quête sacrée, une crypte hantée, et quelques mauvaises rencontres… niéhéhé…


	3. Chapitre 2 : La Crypte

Chapitre 2 : La crypte

Quatre années s'étaient écoulées. Quatre longues années durant lesquelles Kael avait appris à Yanael à vivre hors des Enfers et des champs de bataille de la Guerre de Sang, quatre années durant lesquelles il lui avait appris les principes de la religion de Torm, quatre années durant lesquelles il l'avait aidée à perfectionner sa maîtrise de l'épée, quatre années durant lesquelles le corps et l'âme de la fillette étaient devenus ceux d'une jeune fille alors que le temps semblait n'avoir aucune prise sur l'humain.

L'heure n'était pas à la nostalgie. Le milicien qui avait relevé son défi était tout sauf un amateur, et elle avait besoin de toute sa concentration si elle ne voulait pas perdre. L'armure que Kael l'obligeait à mettre la gênait considérablement, interférant avec ses mouvements et ralentissant ses réactions. Ses attaques étaient trop lentes pour être efficaces, alors qu'elle arrivait à peine à contrer celles de son adversaire.

- Ca suffit, déclara-t-elle soudain.  
- Tu admets ta défaite, ma mignonne ?  
- Non, j'enlève cette cuirasse. Je me battrai mieux sans.

Le milicien fit la moue. Il n'aimait pas trop les risques que ça impliquait, et n'avait pas trop envie de faire couler le sang de cette gamine… à part _ce_ sang-là, bien sûr. Mais les circonstances ne s'y prêtaient pas vraiment pour le moment.

- D'accord, répondit-il, mais à deux conditions. D'une, je ne suis pas responsables des dégâts que je risque d'occasionner à ton joli minois ; de deux, si je gagne, tu es à moi pour la nuit.  
- Je ne perdrai pas, annonça-t-elle tranquillement en achevant de se débarrasser de son armure, inconsciente de l'engagement qu'elle venait de prendre.

L'homme sourit en se remettant en garde, anticipant le bon temps qu'il allait pouvoir prendre avec cette petite. Certes, elle était bonne combattante, mais il était beaucoup plus expérimenté qu'elle… et sans armure, elle abandonnerait rapidement si elle ne voulait pas être blessée.

Yanael attaqua, beaucoup plus rapidement que précédemment… mais aussi plus témérairement. Le milicien, qui avait anticipé le coup, le para aisément de sa lame longue. La surprise de la jeune fille ne s'arrêta pas là : dans le même temps, son adversaire se décala d'un pas sur le côté, brisant l'équilibre instable dans lequel elle se trouvait. Une petite poussée acheva de la « persuader » de tomber… mais ce fut au tour de l'homme d'être surpris quand, après une roulade d'une souplesse parfaite, celle qu'il croyait vaincue le désarma d'une frappe violente alors qu'il ne tenait plus son épée que d'une main, s'apprêtant à en poser la pointe sur la gorge de la jeune fille pour la convaincre d'admettre sa défaite…

- Pas mal pour une débutante…

Le sourire de la victoire s'effaça quand elle vit son adversaire dégainer une paire d'épées courtes. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça… mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas de gagner. A nouveau, elle attaqua, d'un coup puissant qui aurait pu trancher le bras du milicien avec son armure… s'il ne l'avait pas paré avec une aisance insensée de l'une de ses épées, alors que de l'autre, il entaillait très légèrement la poitrine de la jeune fille, à ras du collier de métal qui retenait sa robe par devant.

- Le combat est terminé, annonça l'homme alors que certains dans l'assistance laissaient échapper un petit sifflement à la vue des courbes que Yanael ne protégea pas assez rapidement des regards. A moins que tu n'aies envie de te battre à moitié nue ? Je suis sûr que ce spectacle en ravirait plus d'un ici…  
- Je ne perdrai pas, répondit Yanael en serrant les dents.

L'homme hésita. La détermination de la petite le surprenait. Là où n'importe quelle fille serait restée immobile, bras croisés devant la poitrine et rouge de honte, cette gamine se remettait en garde face à lui, une certaine forme de rage dans son regard. Avec un soupir, il rangea ses lames au fourreau.

- J'admet ma défaite, annonça-t-il d'une voix claire. Mes épées sont des armes magiques, ajouta-t-il en réponse à la surprise des spectateurs. J'ai triché.

Avisant la jeune fille qui ne savait absolument pas quelle attitude prendre, il dégrafa sa cape et la lui lança d'un geste ample.

- Couvre toi, avant que quelqu'un ne te saute dessus…

- Kael, tu veux bien réparer ma robe ? S'il te plait…

L'interpellé se retourna, laissant sur son bureau le parchemin de _Guérison Suprême_ qu'il était en train de préparer. Détaillant la jeune fille, il demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette cape ?  
- Prise de guerre, répondit-elle. Gagnée dans un duel contre un milicien. Donc, tu veux bien me réparer ma robe ?  
- Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je t'explique que Torm ne m'octroie pas une partie de sa puissance pour que je répare les robes des jeunes filles ?  
- Je sais, mais si je la recouds, ça ne va pas être joli… et puis, tu l'as déjà fait plus d'une fois, donc Torm ne doit pas estimer que c'est grave d'utiliser sa puissance pour ça…  
- Je suppose que non, céda-t-il avec un soupir. Bon, montre-moi les dégâts…

Yanael s'exécuta, se débarrassant de la cape dont elle s'était drapée. Gêné, Kael détourna le regard.

- Je pensais avoir réussi à te faire assimiler le concept de pudeur…  
- La pudeur ne risque pas de me sauver dans un combat.  
- Mas elle t'en évitera probablement quelques uns.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules. Elle n'avait rien contre l'idée de se battre, bien au contraire. Elle appréciait cette excitation qu'elle sentait monter en elle avec chaque combat, cette puissance qui grandissait en elle peu à peu avec les batailles…

- De toute façon, tu m'as déjà vu nue, alors qu'est ce que ça change ?

Kael, ne se sentant pas de taille à argumenter contre elle, renonça une fois de plus. Essayant d'éviter de regarder trop bas, il se concentra pour refermer la blessure de Yanael par une imposition des mains. La délicate caresse de l'humain et la douce chaleur qui l'accompagna alors que l'énergie de la Vie se répandait dans sa poitrine créèrent en la jeune fille une sensation étrange mais agréable, qu'elle ne suit définir. Alors que son esprit commençait à vagabonder dans des directions surprenantes, elle fut interrompue dans ses… méditations par un Kael légèrement impatient.

- Bon, tu veux bien tenir cette robe en place, s'il te plait ?

Surprise, elle s'exécuta alors que Kael libérait sur l'étoffe le sort qui referma la moindre déchirure, lui rendant son intégrité originelle. Constatant le résultat, elle offrit à l'homme un de ces sourires que seuls les enfants sont capables de faire.

- Merci, Seigneur Kael, dit-elle avec une révérence.  
- De rien… mais dit moi, ajouta-t-il sur un ton anodin, n'étais-tu pas supposée porter une armure pendant tes combats ?  
- Elle me gênait plus qu'autre chose, alors je l'ai enlevée…  
- Elle te gênait plus qu'autre chose, répéta l'homme, blasé. Bien sûr qu'elle te gênait, tu n'imaginais quand même pas que la première armure venue allait épouser parfaitement le moindre de tes mouvements sans même te ralentir, alors que tu ne daignes même pas t'entraîner à la porter ? ajouta-t-il d'un ton légèrement excédé.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Yanael était affligée par la violence de ces mots. Elle se sentait triste de le voir ainsi en colère, alors qu'au fond d'elle, une voix lui chuchotait que c'était elle qui avait raison et que c'était à elle de s'énerver.

- Mais je n'arrivais pas à attaquer, et encore moins à esquiver ses coups, dit-elle d'un ton presque suppliant, cherchant autant à se justifier qu'à se faire pardonner. Je ne pouvais rien faire, il allait gagner…  
- Je comprends, répondit-il d'un ton radouci devant l'état de la jeune fille en posant doucement une main sur sa joue. Je comprends, mais s'il a été capable de frapper ici, dit-il en suivant du doigt la blessure déjà effacée, il aurait aussi pu frapper un peu plus haut, termina­t­il alors que le même doigt répétait le même geste au niveau du cou.

Yanael frémit, et baissa la tête… pour la relever aussitôt que Kael retira sa main. Il ne comprit pas le regard suppliant qu'elle lui adressa et se retourna vers son bureau pour se replonger dans le parchemin qu'il était en train de rédiger, alors qu'elle restait plantée là, les yeux dans le vague, fixant l'endroit où l'homme se trouvait l'instant précédent. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle détourna le regard et s'éloigna vers la sortie.

- Je retourne m'entraîner.

Kael se retourna vers elle avec un sourire paternel.

- Met ton armure, cette fois-ci…

Yanael acquiesça d'un faible sourire avant de s'éclipser.

- Seigneur Kael ?

L'homme se retourna vers la jeune halfeline qui venait de se matérialiser dans la pièce, légèrement surpris par son arrivée inattendue.

- C'est bien moi.  
- J'ai un message pour vous, dit-elle en lui tendant un cylindre marqué d'un symbole en argent représentant un lever de soleil.  
- Je ne suis pas un fidèle du Seigneur de l'Aube.  
- Le prêtre vous prie instamment d'accepter cette mission, répondit-elle. Il pense que vous êtes le seul ici capable de l'accomplir, et vous accordera toute récompense que vous lui demanderez pour ce service.

Kael soupira, et prit le cylindre pour lire le parchemin qui y était roulé. Prenant connaissance des réflexions du prêtre, il dut se ranger à son opinion : à moins d'aller quérir des prêtres combattants dans les grandes villes voisines, sa présence serait nécessaire à l'accomplissement de cette quête – quête dont dépendait la survie des habitants du village.

- Tu peux retourner au temple y transmettre ma réponse. J'accepte la mission que me confie le prêtre ; nous partirons demain à l'aube.  
- « Nous » ?  
- Yanael viendra avec moi.  
- Bien, Seigneur, répondit l'halfeline. Puisse Lathandre veiller sur vous…

Elle s'inclina profondément avant de psalmodier une courte incantation. Une porte apparut devant elle, et elle disparut en la franchissant. Kael retourna une fois de plus à son parchemin, espérant réussir à le terminer avant qu'il ne soit à nouveau interrompu. Après quoi, il s'attaquerait aux potions de _Restauration_ dont ils ne manqueraient pas d'avoir besoin…

- Tu aurais pu me demander mon avis, déclara Yanael, à la fois vexée de ne pas avoir été consultée et excitée par anticipation.  
- Et qu'aurais-tu répondu ?  
- J'aurais répondu « oui », admit-elle. Mais quand même…  
- Tu étais je ne sais où en train de t'entraîner, et je ne doutait pas trop de ta réponse… mais si tu veux, j'y vais seul.  
- Non ! s'affola la jeune fille à cette idée. Je viens. C'est juste que… quand part-on ? demanda-t-elle, renonçant de peur de l'énerver.  
- Demain, à l'aube. Tu devrais aller te reposer…

Vaincue, la jeune fille acquiesça. Elle s'éclipsa, laissant là Kael qui se repenchait sur ses alambics. Leurs adversaires du lendemain ne leurs laisseraient probablement aucun répit, aussi après la journée qu'elle venait de passer, un peu de sommeil lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Le cimetière était calme. Quelques rangées de pierres tombales honoraient la mémoire des défunts du village, morts pour la plupart de vieillesse ou par accident – un chasseur devenu chassé, un lac gelé engloutissant un pêcheur… Le village avait toujours été très calme, à l'écart des zones de conflit et des convoitises.

Au fond se trouvait un petit mausolée, qui se prolongeait en sous-sol dans ce qui était jadis une crypte elfique, abandonnée quelques siècles plus tôt quand les elfes avaient quitté les lieux pour rejoindre Eternelle-Rencontre, laissant la place aux humains. La famille noble qui avait dirigé le village pendant quelques générations avait décidé d'utiliser cette crypte comme caveau familial, alors que ses alentours avaient été transformés en cimetière.

Ils n'avaient rien trouvé dans les alentours, ce qui tendait à démontrer que ce qu'ils cherchaient était ici… probablement à l'intérieur du mausolée, puisque c'était le seul bâtiment des environs. Les occupants des lieux étaient certainement des morts-vivants, ce qui corroborait les intuitions du prêtre, et incitait d'avantage encore Kael à agir.

- Ca sent la Mort, murmura Yanael d'un ton qui n'était pas aussi ferme qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

Le jeune homme acquiesça sans un mot, d'une inclinaison de la tête. Ses traits s'étaient étonnamment durcis depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur les lieux ; l'érynie espérait qu'il se détendrait après une ou deux escarmouches. Après avoir fait le tour du cimetière pour plus de sécurité, les deux envoyés du village marchèrent vers l'entrée de la crypte.

Le fidèle de Torm incanta, priant son dieu de l'aider à ne pas se laisser abuser – et éventuellement tuer – par les pièges que les occupants des lieux avaient probablement déployé pour se protéger des visiteurs indésirables.

Ce qu'ils étaient sans nul doute.

Après avoir vérifié qu'aucun glyphe ne risquait de les réduire en cendres et qu'aucune trappe n'allait s'ouvrir sous leurs pieds pour les précipiter au fin fond des abysses, Kael poussa les lourdes portes qui s'ouvrirent lentement, révélant aux deux intrus le petit bataillon de squelettes qui braquaient leurs arcs sur eux.

L'instant d'après, Yanael, qui n'avait même pas eu le temps d'esquisser un geste, sentit l'Energie Positive déferler à partir du corps du jeune homme… et put voir les morts-vivants retomber au sol, inertes, comme autant de marionnettes dont on aurait coupé les fils. Ceux-là ne feraient plus jamais de mal à personne.

Après quelques prudentes vérifications, Kael entra dans le mausolée, suivi de près par la jeune fille qui gardait la main sur la garde de son épée. Elle n'aimait pas trop la situation. Contre de tels groupes d'archers, elle ne pourrait rien faire ; elle n'était d'aucune utilité vis-à-vis des pièges non plus, et ne serait pas non plus capable de lancer des sorts curatifs, ni même d'incanter le moindre sortilège. Tout ce qu'elle était capable de faire, c'était combattre au corps à corps… Elle se sentit effroyablement inutile.

Pendant qu'elle s'abîmait dans ces sombres méditations, le jeune homme s'assurait que tous les squelettes étaient bien tout à fait morts. Examinant leurs armes, il put se rendre compte qu'elles n'étaient pas magiques, ce qui le rassura quelque peu. Ces arcs étaient rudimentaires, taillés assez rapidement. Si le maître des lieux avait ainsi équipé ses premières sentinelles, il ne devait pas disposer de beaucoup de moyens, et n'était donc probablement pas trop puissant… du moins, il pouvait l'espérer.

La pièce n'était pas très grande, et avait probablement été très belle autrefois… Maintenant, cependant, il ne restait que les traces des ravages qu'elle avait subis. Les murs jadis couverts de fresques avaient été comme lacérés à coups de burins, et il ne restait que les socles et quelques débris des statues à l'image des nobles elfes qui reposaient en ces lieux. Sur le sol, un pentacle d'invocation avait été tracé en runes de sang. Kael frémit, essayant de ne pas imaginer les implications de ce symbole, et incanta quelques sorts pour le rendre inefficace puis l'effacer.

Yanael, pour faire quelque chose, s'approcha de chacune des trois portes, l'une après l'autre, pour y chercher un piège suffisamment grossier pour qu'elle le remarque ou, tendant l'oreille, pour repérer un occupant des lieux suffisamment bruyant pour qu'elle l'entende…

- Ah, ça devait être piégé, je suppose, fit le jeune homme.

Le pentagramme, loin de s'effacer, s'était mis à rayonner d'une lumière rouge alors qu'une forme sombre y grandissait lentement, se précisant peu à peu pour révéler la créature convoquée. Des courbes féminines, six bras, une queue de serpent… mais elle restait d'un noir absolu, comme si elle était formée de Ténèbres à l'état pur.

Une marilith d'Ombre.

La créature para la première frappe en croisant deux de ses épées, alors qu'elle tentait d'embrocher son adversaire sur une longue lance. Celui-ci fit un pas en arrière et pivota légèrement, aidant l'arme à glisser inoffensivement sur son harnois. L'instant d'après, il puisait dans la puissance de sa divinité pour porter une frappe dévastatrice. Les lames longues, dérisoires protections dressées par la marilith, volèrent en éclats alors que la créature se penchait en arrière dans un ultime effort pour éviter que la frappe n'atteigne un point vital. L'épée du fidèle de Torm lui faucha un bras, mais ignorant la douleur, la démone lui fit un croche-pied d'un coup de guisarme.

Kael s'effondra à terre, et put voir son adversaire approcher, sûre d'elle, lance dressée, savourant sa victoire… Elle était sur le point de le transpercer quand il cria un mot de pouvoir qui résonna brutalement dans la pièce. La créature poussa un hurlement, qui ne cessa que quand elle réapparut dans le Plan de l'Ombre, bannie de Toril et incapable d'y retourner.

De son côté, le jeune homme se relevait en soupirant.

- Yanael… la prochaine fois, un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue… Yanael ?!

La jeune fille n'était plus dans la pièce.

- Ton… compagnon me déçoit. Non seulement il ne se rend pas compte de ton départ, mais en plus, il fait appel à un sort qui t'aurait renvoyée directement dans les Enfers.

La jeune fille frissonna. A travers le « miroir » qui lui faisait face, elle avait pu voir la créature d'Ombre disparaître progressivement, alors que le rayonnement du pentacle cessait. La magie que Kael avait utilisée était clairement un _Bannissement_, et, étant bien moins puissante que la marilith, elle aurait subit le même sort si elle avait été dans la pièce quand le jeune homme avait incanté.

Celui qui venait de parler se trouvait juste derrière elle, les bras passés autour de sa taille. Elle aurait pu le prendre pour un elfe assez grand d'environ un siècle et demi, si ses traits n'avaient pas été anormalement durs pour un être de cette race, et si ses yeux n'avaient pas été si rouges et si…

Laissant là un Kael qui examinait la pièce en quête d'un passage secret, le « miroir » s'obscurcit lentement alors que l'homme incitait doucement la jeune fille à se retourner. Se retrouvant face à lui et toujours aussi proche, elle dut fournir un immense effort de volonté pour détourner son regard de ses prunelles écarlates le temps de poser l'une des multiples questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

* * *

**  
NdA** Comme d'habitude, commençons par le...

_Disclaimer_ Si vous avez les droits sur les Royaumes Oubliés et que vous êtes prêts à me les céder pour pas cher (mais alors pas cher du tout… cadeau de Noël en retard ?), je suis preneur. Tant que ce ne sera pas le cas, bah… ils ne seront pas à moi. Par contre, Yanael et Kael, ainsi que le charmant monsieur aux yeux rouges, oui… et il serait malavisé de me les emprunter sans me prévenir au préalable. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que vous ne devez surtout pas y toucher, hein… en particulier, si quelqu'un veut me dessiner Kael, je suis preneur… Esthé, si tu me lis… tu n'aurais pas envie de t'y essayer ? S'il te plait…

A ce propos, merci beaucoup à Myriam pour son dessin de Yanael, que vous pourrez trouver à l'adresse : http:membres.lycos.fr/sylphania/ dans la catégorie Personnages de Jeux de Roles, à peu près tout en bas (la fille habillée en blanc et or). Merci merci merci merci

Bon, et puisqu'il faut bien préciser quelques détails…

- Le sort de _Guérison Suprême_ est le sort de guérison le plus efficace qui soit. Il purge le corps de toutes les maladies et de tous les poisons, et referme toutes les blessures.  
- Un parchemin de sort n'est pas un simple parchemin sur lequel l'incantation a été recopiée… c'est un objet magique contenant la puissance même du sort, et donnant les instructions nécessaires pour libérer cette puissance – et donc utiliser les effets du sort, pour peu que l'on s'y connaisse un peu. Par exemple, n'importe quel prêtre sera capable d'utiliser un parchemin de Réparation, et donc d'utiliser ce sort, sans entamer son propre potentiel magique (les sorts que lui accorde sa divinité) pour autant.  
- Certaines créatures sont capables de drainer l'énergie vitale de leurs victimes – les succubes, par exemple. Le sort de Restauration permet de rendre à la cible d'une telle absorption ses capacités physiques perdues, dans une certaine limite. De même que l'on peut rédiger un parchemin de sort, on peut créer des potions qui, une fois bues, affecteront le consommateur des effets d'un sort. De toute évidence, c'est souvent plus utile qu'un parchemin, qui nécessite un certain travail de la part de l'utilisateur… mais seuls les sorts les plus simples peuvent être ainsi « stockés ».  
- Ah, les morts-vivants… squelettes, zombies, spectres, vampires et autres… Tous sont animés par ce qu'on appelle l'Energie Négative, puissance de Mort. A l'opposé, l'Energie Positive permet de soigner les vivants – c'est par exemple ce qu'utilise Kael dans ses Impositions des Mains. Ces deux énergies sont opposées, et s'annulent mutuellement, ce qui fait qu'en utilisant l'Energie Positive, on peut perturber, blesser, voire même détruire les morts-vivants. C'est ce que fait Kael à l'entrée de la crypte, et c'est ce qu'on appelle « Repousser les morts-vivants ».  
- L'univers n'est pas unique : en fait, il existe de nombreux univers, appelés « plans d'existence » ou plus rapidement « plans ». Par exemple, les Neufs Enfers forment un plan, le Cœur de la Fureur en est un autre, et Toril est le plan dans lequel sont situés les Royaumes Oubliés… Lorsqu'une créature originaire d'un plan se rend dans un autre plan, elle est particulièrement vulnérable aux sorts de type _Bannissement_, qui la renvoie de force dans son plan d'origine – le plan de l'Ombre pour la marilith d'ombre, les Neufs Enfers pour Yanael… et l'empêche de revenir avant un certain temps, qui peut aller d'une journée à plusieurs siècles pour les sorts les plus puissants.

Voilà... Dans le prochain chapitre : l'identité de l'inconnu aux yeux rouges, un Kael en quête de sa protégée, un combat épique et... hey, je ne vais pas tout vous spoiler, non plus.  
Au passage, quelques reviews pourraient m'aider à écrire plus vite... alors ne vous en privez pas, reviewez, reviewez... je suis sûr que vous en mourrez d'envie


	4. Chapitre 3 : L'Armure

Chapitre 3 : l'Armure

Kael était inquiet. Il n'avait trouvé aucune trace d'un passage secret dans la salle, et les portes étaient manifestement restées closes… Espérant que la jeune fille, effrayée par l'apparition du démon, ait préféré se réfugier à l'extérieur et le laisser venir à bout de la créature, il sortie du mausolée pour fouiller le cimetière du regard.

Personne.

- Yanael ?

Pas de réponse.

N'ayant pas le temps de retourner chaque pierre à sa recherche, le jeune homme se résigna à utiliser la magie. L'incantation qu'il prononça était suffisamment puissante pour lui révéler la position de l'érynie, où qu'elle se trouve dans les Royaumes. Aussi, un frisson glacé parcourut-il son échine lorsque le sort fit effet.

La jeune fille n'était plus présente dans ce plan d'existence.

L'homme aux yeux rouges resta un instant songeur avant de répondre :

- Je suis Darken, seigneur de ces lieux.  
- Alors c'est vous qui enlevez les gens du village ?  
- Non, répondit l'autre, amusé. Ce sont mes… enfants. Vois-tu, poursuivit-il en plongeant son regard écarlate dans celui de la jeune fille, je suis un vampire… et comme moi, mes rejetons ont soif de sang. En général, ils arrivent à se retenir, mais de temps à autres, ils font une victime… alors, plutôt que de laisser sur place le cadavre qui deviendrait poussière aux premiers rayons du soleil, ils le ramènent ici… pour en faire l'un des miens.  
- Mais c'est mal de tuer des gens, n'est-ce pas ? Kael m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas tant qu'on n'y était pas forcé…  
- Je trouve… surprenant d'entendre de tels mots de la bouche d'une érynie… Quoi qu'il en soit, tu n'as pas tout à fait tort : quand on n'a pas l'intention de tuer, le meurtre n'a rien de maléfique en soi. C'est juste une grave erreur qu'il faut réparer… ce que je m'applique à faire en apprenant à mes nouveaux enfants comment « vivre » au mieux leur nouvelle condition…  
- Ils ne font pas exprès, alors ?  
- Non… quand ils commencent à goûter au sang d'un humain, ils ont… un mal fou à s'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
- Mais si c'est si risqué, pourquoi font-ils ça ?  
- Les vampires et leurs enfants boivent le sang comme les vivants respirent… Bien sûr, nous pourrions nous contenter du fluide vital de quelques animaux, mais… toi qui a déjà goûté le sang humain, tu dois savoir à quel point il est savoureux, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille ne put que se remémorer les rares occasions où elle avait pu déguster un tel festin. La voyant ainsi plongée dans d'agréables souvenirs, Darken fit glisser une main le long du corps de sa proie, pour achever son mouvement d'une douce caresse sur la joue qu'un ongle acéré entailla légèrement, laissant perler le sang. Lorsqu'il se pencha sur elle, Yanael crut qu'il allait l'embrasser à la mode des humains amoureux. Elle s'apprêtait à protester, mais il se détourna au dernier moment pour cueillir de sa langue les gouttelettes rouges qui ornaient sa joue.

- Les récits sur le sang des érynies sont bien en dessous de la réalité, murmura le vampire d'un ton gourmand. Je boirais volontiers le tien jusqu'à la dernière goutte…  
- Mais j'en mourrais, répondit sa proie dans un frisson, qui ne lui semblait pas causé par l'aspect funeste de l'acte.  
- Pas si je te donne un peu de mon propre sang en échange… Je peux faire de toi une vampire, si tu veux. Mon égale, pas l'un de ces faibles rejetons que deviennent les villageois… Tu y gagneras en puissance comme en sensibilité… songe au régal que sera le sang pour tes sens exacerbés…

Vaincue par les suggestions de Darken, elle ne répondit pas. Elle n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement quand elle sentit sa robe glisser à terre ; quand il se pencha sur elle, elle ferma les yeux.

- Apprête-toi à découvrir de nouvelles sensations…

Avec un frisson, elle offrit sa gorge au vampire.

Revenu dans la première salle du mausolée, Kael observait la Toile à la recherche d'explications. Les traces laissées par les sortilèges incantés mettaient toujours un certain temps à se dissiper ; il espérait comprendre ainsi ce qui s'était passé.

Comme il l'espérait, son _Bannissement_ n'avait pris effet que dans le cercle de convocation. Néanmoins, les restes d'autres sorts que le sien le laissèrent songeur.

- Ca, s'expliqua-t-il à voix haute, c'est ce qui a amené la Marilith d'Ombre ici… Yanael devait se trouver à peu près ici. Alors qu'est ce que c'est que ces traces… un sort de _Convocation_ ? Elle ne maîtrise pourtant pas la magie…

La vérité apparut enfin aux yeux du fidèle de Torm.

- Elle s'est téléportée… alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne la retrouve nulle part sur Toril ?

Ce n'est qu'après un moment de réflexion que Kael remarqua deux détails. D'une part, les traces de _Convocation_ ne résultaient pas d'un, mais de deux sorts de _Téléportation_ : le premier arrivait sur les lieux, le deuxième en repartait. Quelqu'un était venu sans qu'il ne le remarque, et reparti avec l'érynie – sans qu'elle puisse résister. A moins qu'elle n'ait même pas cherché à résister ?

D'autre part, les lieux étaient baignés d'une aura d'_Abjuration_ quasiment imperceptible. Un sortilège avait toujours effet sur le mausolée. Il ne fallut dès lors pas longtemps à Kael pour comprendre que le bâtiment était protégé par un effet magique empêchant toute détection.

Le jeune homme tenta de dissiper l'enchantement, mais échoua… Une deuxième tentative à l'aide d'un contresort plus puissant ne fut pas plus efficace. Ses talents n'étaient pas à la hauteur contre celui qui avait tissé cette magie… Et pourtant, il lui fallait se hâter. Yanael était probablement en danger.

Kael s'agenouilla et murmura quelques mots d'une puissance magique inouïe. C'était à Torm lui-même qu'il demandait assistance : il l'implora de l'envoyer auprès de l'érynie afin qu'il puisse la protéger des dangers qui la menaçaient.

Torm entendit sa prière.

Les longues canines s'enfoncèrent délicatement dans le cou gracile de Yanael, pour y puiser avidement le savoureux liquide écarlate. La jeune fille sentit son sang s'embraser, alors qu'une immense vague de plaisir naissait en bas de son ventre pour déferler dans son corps, comme amplifiée par les caresses prodiguées par le vampire. Sa vie s'enfuyait de ses veines, lentement absorbée par son nouveau mentor, mais elle ne s'en souciait plus : seule comptait cette sensation unique et ultime, dont elle souhaitait qu'elle dure pour l'éternité.

Soudain, Darken sentit la présence d'un intrus : Kael venait de se matérialiser dans la pièce et incantait un sortilège. Reconnaissant la gestuelle d'un sort connu pour son efficacité contre ceux de son espèce, il relâcha son étreinte et se cacha derrière sa victime qui, surprise, rouvrit les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait. La violence de l'_Explosion de Lumière _l'aveugla instantanément.

- Kael ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
- Ton compagnon nous attaque, répondit Darken tout en propulsant sur celui-ci une décharge d'énergie magique à l'état brut.

Aveugle, nue et désarmée, Yanael ne pouvait rien faire. L'espace d'un instant, elle envisagea de fuir… Mais ne comprenant pas la situation, elle préféra se recroqueviller dans un coin de la salle. Le vampire, lui, se montra plus agressif, expédiant à Kael une deuxième vague d'énergie, qui fit mouche sans pour autant réussir à le stopper dans sa charge. L'épée s'abattit, fendant en deux un essaim de chauve-souris qui s'éparpilla dans toutes les directions… avant de se rassembler un peu plus loin pour reformer le mort-vivant, indemne. Une deuxième charge, au cours de laquelle une autre salve d'énergie faillit faire chuter le fidèle de Torm, n'eut pas davantage de résultat.

Changeant de tactique, Kael prononça quelques mots de pouvoir : la salle fut instantanément ravagée par une _Tempête de Feu_. Le vampire évita une mort certaine d'une roulade et d'un grand mouvement de cape, mais de toute évidence, il ne s'en était pas sorti indemne. Rugissant de fureur, il bondit sur son adversaire pour labourer ses chairs de ses griffes acérées, chacune de ses attaques donnant l'impression au jeune homme qu'il était peu à peu dépouillé de toute son énergie vitale.

Se sentant proche de la défaite, le fidèle de Torm décida d'utiliser sans modération une ressource qu'il ne dépensait usuellement avec qu'avec parcimonie. L'énergie de vie utilisée pour une _Imposition des Mains_ pouvait avoir deux effets : soigner les blessures les plus importantes sur un être vivant, et infliger ces mêmes blessures aux deux fois nés, voire même les détruire.

Kael concentra dans sa main gauche autant de cette énergie qu'il en était capable, la nimbant de flammèches bleutées ; dans le même temps, il tenta une frappe à l'épée suffisamment facile à esquiver pour que son adversaire ne fasse pas l'effort de se décorporer une fois de plus. Mais cette attaque n'avait qu'un seul but : détourner l'attention du vampire afin de le toucher de la main gauche.

Ebahi, Darken sentit la chaleur envahir son corps, chassant la non-vie qui l'habitait. Il lança au jeune homme un regard chargé de haine et de terreur…

Ses cendres retombèrent lentement sur le sol.

Alors seulement, Kael prit conscience de la situation. Il était au centre d'une vaste salle, dont le haut plafond était soutenu par de larges colonnes et dont les portes avaient été soufflées par sa _Tempête de Feu_. Les dizaines de sarcophages alignés le long des murs étaient en train de s'ouvrir, révélant les enfants du seigneur vampire ; par les portes, des zombies et des squelettes s'avançaient vers lui, obéissants à la dernière requête de leur maître : tuer l'intrus. Enfin, de toutes les parois suintaient des ombres et des spectres, affamés à l'idée de vider le jeune homme de toutes ses forces vitales.

Murmurant une prière à Torm, Kael se prépara au combat.

Lorsqu'elle sentit les flammes déferler dans la salle, Yanael comprit qu'elle ne survivrait pas à une deuxième attaque similaire. La peur la gagna : elle décida de fuir. Se concentrant, elle fit usage de son pouvoir de Téléportation, mais quand vint l'instant où elle devait visualiser mentalement sa destination, aucune image ne lui vint à l'esprit… Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était être à l'abri.

Une sensation étrange l'envahit : elle n'était plus nulle part. Avec un certain malaise, elle appela Kael, mais même sa propre voix ne lui parvenait pas. La terreur était sur le point de ravager son esprit quand, sans savoir comment, elle perçut une lumière au loin. Elle ne la voyait pas, non… mais elle la ressentait. Alors, de toute la force de son âme, la jeune fille se concentra sur cette lumière, tentant bien qu'elle n'ait même plus conscience de son corps de se diriger vers elle.

Soudain, le monde exista de nouveau, et elle fit de nouveau partie de ce monde. Elle se palpa lentement, parla pour ne rien dire, heureuse et soulagée de ressentir à nouveau. Quand elle fut persuadée qu'elle était bien réelle, elle se concentra sur ce qui l'entourait.

Elle était toujours aveugle, elle était nue, et il faisait froid. Les seuls sons qu'elle percevait étaient ceux qu'elle créait, renvoyés après avoir été déformés par les parois. En tendant les bras de chaque côté, elle sentit la pierre, semblable à celle qui formait les murs du sanctuaire de Darken. Peut être était-elle encore dans la crypte…

Juste devant elle, elle percevait encore la lumière qui l'avait guidée. Tendant la main pour en saisir la nature, elle fut surprise par la douce chaleur qui émanait de l'objet. Il lui sembla qu'il s'agissait d'un médaillon de métal fixé à un mur de pierre, et l'image qui imprégnait son esprit était celle d'un cercle à l'intérieur duquel se trouvaient deux dragons se complétant l'un l'autre, remplissant pleinement l'espace à eux deux. Un seul des deux dragons rayonnait la lumière qu'elle percevait, l'autre restant obscur dans son esprit et froid au toucher.

Yanael était en train de fouiller ses souvenirs en quête d'un symbole similaire quand le bruit de frottement de la pierre la surprit. Ce qu'elle avait pris pour un mur était en fait une porte en train de s'ouvrir. La lumière qu'émettait le symbole parut soudain dérisoire devant celle qui régnait dans la pièce ; fascinée, la jeune fille s'avança.

A mesure qu'elle avançait vers la source de lumière, les contours de celle-ci se firent plus nets, révélant quand elle ne fut plus qu'à un mètre de celle-ci la plus belle armure qu'elle ait jamais vue. Constituée d'une multitude de fines écailles d'un matériau inconnu à l'érynie, elle semblait conçue pour épouser parfaitement les formes d'une jeune fille de la stature de Yanael. Une plaque du même matériau renforçait le ventre et la poitrine, et d'autres les articulations les plus vulnérables – genoux, épaules et autres. Un casque, semblable à la tête d'un dragon, complétait l'armure. Enfin, la main droite était refermée sur une longue épée dont la lame semblait faite de lumière pure. Tenue verticalement contre la poitrine et le casque, la pointe tournée vers le haut, l'arme semblait figée dans un salut éternel.

Tendant les doigts vers l'armure, Yanael fit un pas de plus.

Ils étaient trop nombreux.

Le fidèle de Torm sentait la fatigue l'envahir ; le combat était long et difficile, les ennemis nombreux, résistants et bien organisés, et il avait épuisé en très peu de temps la plus grande partie de son énergie magique. De plus, la structure des lieux le défavorisait, et la crypte elle-même semblait rayonner d'une énergie négative qui renforçait les morts-vivants. Ceux-ci se relayaient pour harceler Kael, se retirant uniquement quand il commençait à incanter un sort à base de lumière, attendant à l'abri derrière les colonnes ou dans le plancher et les murs que les effets s'estompent – ce qui se produisait beaucoup plus rapidement que normalement, autre effet de l'enchantement qui affectait les lieux. Enfin, les quelques attaques que réussissaient à placer les ombres et les vampiriens absorbaient une partie de l'énergie du jeune homme, et les potions de _Restauration_ qu'il avait préparées la veille étaient quasiment épuisées.

Soudain, prenant au dépourvu les morts-vivants tout autant que leur adversaire, une forme lumineuse se matérialisa aux côtés de Kael. Les vampiriens et les ombres furent instantanément détruits, alors que les zombies et squelettes qui avaient survécus aux assauts du fidèle de Torm retombaient au sol, à nouveau inertes pour l'éternité. D'un mouvement rapide, la forme traversa la salle de part en part, exposant à sa violente lumière les recoins encore ténébreux et achevant à l'épée les morts-vivants rescapés. Enfin, elle revint se camper face au jeune homme, pour finalement retirer son casque.

L'être de lumière, que Kael avait pris dans un instant d'égarement pour un eladrin envoyé par Torm pour le sauver, n'était autre que Yanael, radieuse dans son armure, et dont les yeux avaient perdus leur couleur rouge pour prendre l'apparence de deux perles irisées rayonnant d'une lumière pure, douce mais intense.

- Yanael ? Ca va ?  
- Comme dans un rêve… tout est tellement beau, et je me sens si légère… Mais toi, ça va ? Tu n'as pas l'air en très bon état…  
- Là, c'est mieux ? demanda Kael après avoir bu le contenu d'une fiole et lu l'incantation écrite sur un parchemin.  
- C'est mieux… il ne te reste plus qu'à laver tout ce sang, refaire polir ton armure et affûter ta lame, et… prendre un bon bain, conclut la jeune fille sur un ton malicieux.  
- Bon, euh… si on sortait d'ici ? répliqua le jeune homme d'un ton légèrement vexé.  
- C'est par ici, répondit Yanael, s'avançant vers la plus grande porte de la salle.

Sans chercher à comprendre, Kael lui emboîta le pas. Le trajet jusqu'à la surface lui sembla parfaitement labyrinthique, mais l'érynie se déplaçait sans la moindre hésitation, ne s'interrompant dans sa progression que le temps d'anéantir un mort-vivant qui n'avait pas fui, ou un groupe de squelettes toujours à son poste. Quand ils furent enfin sortis de la crypte, la jeune fille tendit son arme vers la droite, et se concentra un instant ; l'épée, puis l'armure, semblèrent plus lumineuses encore, avant de disparaître. La jeune fille s'étira gracieusement, alors que Kael détournait le regard, gêné.

- Yanael…  
- Quoi ?  
- Quand apprendras-tu ?  
- Hein ?

Avec un soupir, le jeune homme se débarrassa de sa cape pour venir la déposer sur les épaules de l'impudique érynie.

- Ah… mais c'est ta faute, aussi… c'est ton sort qui l'a fait brûler, dit-elle sans mentionner le fait qu'elle était déjà nue quand le fidèle de Torm avait incanté. En plus, elle était jolie, cette robe… je suis sûre qu'on n'en trouvera jamais une comme ça ici…

Deuxième soupir.

- Bon, on ira t'en racheter une à Eauprofonde… ou peut être à Lunargent. Mais d'ici là, tu devras te contenter de quelque chose de plus classique…

Légèrement boudeuse, Yanael acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, avant de partir en direction du village… et de s'étaler à terre après trois pas.

- Ca va ? demanda Kael en l'aidant à se relever.  
- Ca va… je suis juste… un peu fatiguée…

Le jeune homme la rattrapa alors qu'elle chutait à nouveau. D'abord inquiet, il comprit à ses yeux fermés, sa respiration calme et ses traits sereins que l'érynie était simplement exténuée. Avec un sourire paternel, il la prit dans ses bras avant de se diriger vers le village.

Dans son sommeil, Yanael sourit.

Au centre de la pièce, une jeune fille aux traits d'une divine et lumineuse beauté contemplait avec un intérêt certain un miroir dans lequel un couple d'individus sortait d'un cimetière.

- Eh bien, petite sœur, on t'a volé ton armure ?

L'interpellée se retourna vers le jeune homme, d'une beauté aussi grande que la sienne mais plus sombre que la nuit.

- On ne me l'a pas volée, je l'ai donnée… elle en avait plus besoin que moi. Regarde, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers le miroir, tu ne penses pas qu'ils vont bien ensemble ?

L'autre haussa les épaules, dissimulant son sourire cynique en s'éloignant.

- Fait ce que tu veux.  
- Je fais ce que je veux, petit frère…

* * *

**NdA** puisqu'il faut bien le faire, commençons par un…

_Disclaimer : _Vous devez commencer à le savoir, les droits des Royaumes Oubliés ne font pas partie de mon patrimoine. J'écris cette fic gratuitement, pour mon plaisir et, j'espère, le vôtre… Par contre, Yanael, Kael, Darken (paix à ses cendres…), « petit frère » et « petite sœur » sont à moi… Si vous voulez les utiliser, merci de me prévenir au préalable.

Ceci étant dit, il y a pas mal d'explications à donner, je pense…

· La Toile est… une sorte de… toile, tout simplement, qui englobe tout Toril. Tissée par Mystra, déesse de la Magie, c'est le « conduit » qui permet aux mortels d'utiliser toute magie. Lancer un sort consiste principalement à manipuler la Toile pour canaliser l'énergie magique, d'où l'expression « tisser un sort ». La plupart des incantations n'ont qu'un effet bénin dessus, laissant quelques légères traces qui s'estompent rapidement, alors que les sorts les plus puissants peuvent aller jusqu'à la détruire localement. Mystra veille sur la Toile, la répare et l'entretien, et veille à ce que les mortels n'aient pas accès à trop de puissance par son biais.

· La Convocation et l'Abjuration sont deux des écoles de magie, parmi lesquelles figurent aussi la Divination, la Nécromancie et quelques autres. La Convocation concerne tous les sorts permettant d'amener instantanément à soi une créature ou un objet, ou encore de se téléporter, entre autres ; l'Abjuration contient la plupart des sorts de protection ou de dissipation.

· J'aurais du l'expliquer dans le chapitre précédent… les miroirs sont, avec les boules de cristal, l'un des médiums les plus appréciés pour les sorts permettant d'observer à distance une créature. En particulier, au chapitre 2, Yanael ne s'est pas retrouvée dans le miroir, mais elle et Darken observaient Kael à travers celui-ci, tout comme la jeune fille observe Kael et Yanael à la fin de ce chapitre.

Mais qu'est ce donc que cette armure ? Et qui sont ces mystérieux jeunes gens qui observent sournoisement nos héros ? Quels dangers planent encore sur leurs têtes ? (Bon, j'ai l'impression que c'est dur de faire naître un suspens intolérable quand on a bien conclut tout ce qu'on avait à conclure, ou presque…)

Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne sont pas sortis de l'auberge… Pleins de nouvelles aventures dès le prochain chapitre… dès que j'aurai reçu quelques reviews ;-) alors, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire…


	5. Chapitre 4 : Drow

Chapitre 4 : Drow

Les gobelins étaient nombreux, mais faisaient de piètres combattants. Leur chef le savait, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ses troupes puissent subir une telle défaite. Car l'adversaire n'avait rien de commun avec les patrouilles de kobolds ou les quelques ogres en maraude qu'ils avaient affrontés par le passé. Victorieux ou défaits, ses hommes avaient toujours su se tirer relativement bien de tous les conflits qu'ils avaient engagés. Mais là…

Dans le Labyrinthe, les aventuriers n'étaient pas une denrée trop rare. On en croisait périodiquement des petits groupes, qui ne faisaient jamais de vieux os… Les gobelins se chargeaient généralement de ceux qui semblaient les plus faibles, laissant les autres aux pièges ou aux créatures plus redoutables qui hantaient les lieux. Aucun ne survivait plus de quelques jours, pour autant que le sache le chef des petits humanoïdes.

Ses éclaireurs avaient repéré celui-là dans le niveau supérieur. Il était seul, assis le dos contre une paroi, enveloppé dans une cape sombre déchirée par endroits. Plutôt intelligent pour un représentant de sa race, le meneur des créatures avait décidé qu'il s'agissait de l'unique rescapé d'un groupe d'aventuriers qui avaient fait une mauvaise rencontre. En fin stratège, il avait fait faire un détour à une partie de ses troupes pour contrôler les deux issues du couloir. Leur proie ne pourrait pas leur échapper.

Quand les deux groupes de gobelins n'avaient plus été qu'à quelques mètres de lui, l'individu s'était levé. Désireux de prouver son autorité, le chef lui avait ordonné d'abandonner là tout son équipement, en échange de quoi il aurait la vie sauve… C'était un mensonge, bien évidemment, et les siens le savaient. Jamais ils n'auraient permit à une telle quantité de viande de leur échapper. Néanmoins, tous avaient naïvement crû que l'aventurier, déjà mal en point et séparé des siens, se laisserait facilement intimider par l'autorité de leur chef.

Leur surprise n'en avait été que plus grande quand l'individu avait retiré son capuchon en répliquant d'une voix cinglante :

– Mesure tes paroles, esclave.

D'un hurlement de rage, le gobelin avait lancé l'offensive. Aucun être ne l'avait ainsi insulté – et survécu à sa colère. Ses hommes s'étaient rués sur l'impudent, sûrs d'en venir rapidement à bout. Certes, ils n'avaient jamais vu un elfe avec une peau aussi sombre, mais sa couleur ne le rendrait pas plus résistant que ses semblables. Un coup au cœur ou à la gorge, et il s'effondrerait comme n'importe lequel des siens.

Et le massacre avait commencé. Une épée courte avait jailli dans la main droite de l'aventurier, égorgeant le premier gobelin à sa portée avant de parer l'assaut d'un second, pendant que sa main gauche projetait une dague en direction de l'autre groupe, encore distant de quelques mètres. L'arme se planta profondément dans le front de l'une des créatures, la stoppant brutalement dans sa charge.

Quand les deux parties de ses hommes s'étaient rejointes, le chef avait eu la certitude qu'il avait gagné. L'elfe ne pourrait jamais parer autant d'attaques simultanément, aussi bon combattant qu'il puisse être. L'un des coups qu'il n'éviterait pas lui serait fatal, il finirait par s'effondrer sous le nombre.

Et puis, l'adversaire avait disparu. Les gobelins avaient eu beau écarquiller les yeux, il n'était plus là. Ce n'avait été qu'après la chute de cinq d'entre eux que les créatures avaient compris leur erreur… L'elfe était toujours là, mais il n'était plus leur proie. Il était le Chasseur, il était la Mort, invisible et implacable.

Chose étrange pour un membre de sa race, le chef gobelin ne céda pas à la panique. Ignorant les cris des siens qui tombaient les uns après les autres, il cherchait à comprendre le prodige dont il était témoin. Jadis, avant que les effectifs de ses troupes ne soient réduits de moitié par un minotaure enragé, il avait eu un puissant shaman sous ses ordres, qui était capable de rendre ses hommes invisibles. Le maître des arcanes lui avait expliqué à plusieurs reprises que quelle que soit la puissance dont il disposait, une créature enchantée redeviendrait visible au premier acte agressif qu'elle commettrait.

Alors, quel était ce miracle ?

Et puis, le gobelin le vit, se glissant entre deux de ses soldats pour en égorger un autre qui lui tournait le dos. La vision ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, et le chef aurait cru avoir rêvé si le soldat en question ne s'était pas effondré en portant ses mains à son cou. Et là, derrière ce combattant qui tombait avec un râle d'agonie, n'y avait-il pas une forme sombre à l'instant ?

La petite créature sentit l'épouvante monter en elle alors que la vérité lui apparaissait. L'elfe n'était pas invisible, il se contentait d'échapper aux regards… Il utilisait les gobelins contre eux, se cachant de tous derrière l'un d'eux, ou se fondant dans le mur avec une facilité déconcertante. Il était là, mais nul ne le voyait.

Reprenant ses esprits, le chef fit la seule chose qui lui restait à faire : laissant là ses guerriers, il s'enfuit en espérant que leur massacre durerait suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il puisse se mettre hors de portée du terrible aventurier. Une fois revenu au camp, il donnerait l'ordre du départ, et sa tribu fuirait vers un passage menant aux niveaux inférieurs. Là, il attendrait que les jeunes soient assez forts pour pouvoir reconstituer son armée. L'elfe serait probablement mort d'ici là. Il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter.

La morsure glaciale de l'acier interrompit brutalement le fil de ses pensées. Le gobelin n'eut pas le temps de se dire que le carreau qui venait de se planter dans sa jambe ne risquait pas de le tuer : il s'effondra presque aussitôt, inconscient.

Le drow acheva proprement celles de ses victimes qui étaient encore en vie, à l'exception de celui qui était manifestement leur chef. Le poison dont était enduit le carreau qui l'avait terrassé le maintiendrait endormi une heure environ ; cela laissa à l'elfe noir le temps de fouiller les cadavres des gobelins, tâche qui ne lui rapporta pas grand-chose, mais aussi de désarmer et ligoter le survivant, pour qu'il ne soit pas tenté de faire une erreur trop grossière à son réveil. Patient, l'elfe se rassit, profitant du temps qu'il lui restait pour se reposer.

Lorsque le chef gobelin revint à lui, le drow l'accueillit dans le monde des vivants d'un coup de pied bien placé.

– Dans ma cité, toi et les tiens auriez souffert d'interminables tortures pour avoir osé me menacer. Mais nous ne sommes pas dans ma cité, aussi serai-je plus clément. Sais-tu comment rejoindre la surface ?  
– La surface ? répéta la petite créature sans comprendre.  
– Je sais que ce labyrinthe me mènera à la Nuit-d'en-haut. Sais tu comment sortir d'ici ?  
– Il y a plusieurs sorties, vers au-dessus, et vers au-dessous, mais Tork ne sait pas où elles mènent.  
– Amène-moi jusqu'à une sortie vers au-dessus, et je te laisserai la vie sauve, promit le drow.

Le gobelin hésita un moment, se demandant quelle attitude adopter vis-à-vis de cet aventurier qui l'avait appelé esclave. Conscient qu'il était très loin en dessous de lui dans le domaine des armes, il décida de se comporter comme les mâles qu'il dirigeait jusqu'alors.

– Bien, maître. Tork vous guidera.

Avec un sourire, le drow le libéra.

– Je te suis.

L'errance du drow et de son guide dura plusieurs heures. L'elfe commençait à comprendre que si les niveaux inférieurs étaient aussi vastes et labyrinthiques que celui-là, il avait eu de la chance de monter si haut en quelques heures seulement. Quand il fut tout à fait exténué, il arrêta le gobelin, et l'attacha de sorte qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir.

– Tous tes soldats sont morts, lui rappela-t-il. Si une créature m'attaque pendant mon sommeil, elle te tuera aussi. Donc si quelqu'un approche, crie. Je me réveillerai. Et ne t'avise pas de t'endormir, ou tu ne te réveilleras pas.

Le petit être acquiesça silencieusement, intimidé. Après avoir disposé quelques objets dans le couloir, le drow utilisa une huile pour tracer un pentagramme sur le sol. Un peu de son propre sang, versé au centre du cercle magique, conclut le rituel. Une fois ses préparatifs achevés, l'elfe s'assit en tailleur dans le cercle ainsi enchanté, et entra en rêverie.

Lorsque le gobelin vit arriver les kobolds, il hésita. Les créatures firent de même : un être capable de s'aventurer en solitaire dans le Labyrinthe, et qui plus est de s'encombrer d'un prisonnier, était nécessairement quelqu'un de puissant, probablement trop pour eux. L'attaquer serait probablement une mauvaise idée.

Las, Tork décida d'en finir. Si des kobolds rodaient dans le secteur, il n'avait aucune chance de rejoindre son clan. Une fois capturé, il serait tué à petit feu, après avoir été torturé jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus aucune information de valeur à donner. Alors qu'avec un peu de chance, ceux-là l'exécuteraient rapidement s'il les aidait. Peut-être même l'accepteraient-ils comme mercenaire ? De quelques signes de la tête, il fit comprendre aux nouveaux venus que l'elfe était endormi et qu'ils pouvaient attaquer sans crainte.

Les kobolds avancèrent de quelques pas, le plus silencieusement possible, bien décidés à prendre aussi peu de risques qu'ils le pourraient. Mais le drow ne dormait plus. Sans même prendre la peine de se lever, il tendit brusquement le bras vers les assaillants ; un carreau jaillit, propulsé par une arbalète de poignet.

Le projectile brisa l'un des objets que l'elfe noir avait déposé dans le couloir. En une fraction de seconde, les flammes envahirent l'espace occupé par les kobolds, déclenchant l'explosion d'autres objets similaires. Les hurlements de douleur cessèrent très vite, et le gobelin regretta que le drow n'ait pas déposé l'un de ces objets plus près de lui. La mort des créatures semblait bien douce face au châtiment que l'aventurier pouvait lui réserver pour sa trahison…

Sans exprimer la moindre colère, ce dernier sortit une fiole de son sac et força son prisonnier à en avaler le contenu, un liquide visqueux et répugnant.

– Maintenant qu'elles ne sont plus dans la fiole, ces larves vont commencer leur croissance. Malgré leur petite taille, elles sont extrêmement voraces… Il ne leur faudra que quelques jours pour te dévorer de l'intérieur. Ta mort sera très lente et très douloureuse.

Un bâillon vint étouffer les hurlements de terreur du gobelin.

– Mais, dans ma grande générosité, je t'accorderai une exécution propre et rapide si tu me mènes jusqu'à la sortie sans plus attendre… et sans tenter de me trahir une nouvelle fois. Et ne pense même pas à t'enfuir, ou je te fais ingérer une autre fiole qui ralentira le processus. Une agonie de plusieurs semaines, ça te tente ?

Sans ménagement, le drow détacha la pitoyable créature et la remit sur ses jambes. Tremblant, Tork inclina la tête en guise de réponse, et recommença à guider son maître.

Souriant, celui-ci reprit sa route.

La douleur se fit trop forte. Sans se douter qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un effet de son esprit trop facilement influençable, le gobelin prit sa décision.

Dans ce niveau, les couloirs piégés étaient légions. Plus d'une fois, Tork en avait emprunté un, nourrissant l'espoir secret que l'elfe marche là où il ne fallait pas, ou fasse l'erreur de prendre appui sur le mur. A chaque fois cependant, il avait été déçu. Le drow ne touchait à rien et marchait exactement dans ses pas.

Mais cette fois, ce serait plus facile. Il ne s'agissait plus de tuer ce tourmenteur, mais de mourir. Et tant qu'à faire, s'il n'était pas le seul à y passer… Malgré la douleur, Tork réprima un sourire.

Il savait où il allait.

Le drow ne dut son salut qu'à ses réflexes surhumains. Son pouvoir de _Lévitation_ lui permit d'arrêter sa chute juste avant qu'il ne s'empale sur les multiples piques acérées qui garnissaient le fond de la fosse. Reprenant un peu d'altitude, il assimila ce qui venait de se produire. Arrivé au milieu du couloir, le gobelin avait déclenché le piège, espérant probablement mourir plus rapidement, et en sa compagnie. Maintenant, son cadavre décorait les épieux qui l'avaient accueilli et le drow se retrouvait sans guide. Etouffant un juron, il lévita jusqu'au bout du couloir.

S'en remettant à son instinct, il reprit une progression plus prudente dans le labyrinthe. Méthodique, il finirait bien par arriver à l'une des sorties vers le monde de la surface… avec un peu de temps, et s'il ne faisait pas trop de mauvaises rencontres.

Les couloirs qu'il emprunta le guidèrent jusqu'à une grande salle, dont les murs étaient ornés de miroirs et de quelques torches, fournissant un éclairage suffisant sans être trop violent pour les prunelles sensibles du drow.

Celui-ci ne dissimula pas sa surprise : s'il avait déjà vu un miroir, celui-ci n'était pas plus grand qu'une dague, et valait une fortune. Ceux-ci, plus hauts et larges que lui, l'auraient rendu plus riche que la Mère Matrone de la Première Maison, s'il les avait ramenés dans sa cité… Quel était le fou qui laissait ici un tel trésor ?

Allant de miroir en miroir, l'elfe noir se contempla sous tous les angles. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques allées et venues qu'il s'aperçut que quelque chose clochait : l'un des reflets, au lieu d'avoir le même air curieux et presque émerveillé qu'arboraient tous les autres, lui offrait un regard suppliant, désespéré.

Intrigué, le drow s'approcha du miroir fautif, négligeant les autres. La faible lumière lui permit de mieux se distinguer à travers celui-ci, et lui arracha un cri de surprise. Les traits de son reflet étaient semblables aux siens, mais à la fois différents. Le visage en particulier était moins dur, moins anguleux… et le piwafwi noir qu'il portait laissait deviner des formes qui n'auraient pas dû se trouver là. Enfin, son regard implorant n'avait rien de commun avec l'expression mi-surprise, mi-choquée qu'il aurait dû arborer.

Pris d'un doute, l'elfe noir sortit de son vêtement son bien le plus secret : le symbole sacré du dieu qu'il servait, Vaerhaun. Le reflet fit exactement le même geste, exhibant lui aussi le masque sombre. Le drow en fut rassuré : au moins, il ne s'agissait pas là d'un piège de la Reine Araignée. Même la plus fourbe des prêtresses de Lolth n'aurait pu brandir un tel objet sans trahir sa répugnance.

Se laissant aller à la curiosité, l'elfe avança une main vers le miroir. Le reflet agît de même, mais de suppliant, son regard se fit effrayé. Surprit, l'original arrêta son geste… avant de le reprendre. Si l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir était suppliante quand il ne demandait rien, désespérée quand il était confiant, et féminine quand il était masculin, il pouvait être serein quand elle était apeurée.

Mal lui en prit. Au moment où il toucha le miroir, il se sentit aspiré à l'intérieur. Son corps glissa au travers de la surface glacée, croisant son reflet inversé qui le remplaça dans la salle du labyrinthe.

– Excusez-moi… Je suis vraiment désolée, dit celle-ci, sincère. J'ai essayé de vous prévenir, mais je ne contrôlais pas mes gestes… Et je ne sais pas comment vous sortir de là sans reprendre votre place…  
– C'est sans importance, répondit une voix.

Soudain paniquée, la drow se retourna vers l'autre bout de la galerie, où l'un des miroirs était devenu absolument terne. Fouillant la pièce du regard, elle finit par repérer un être exactement identique à celui qui s'était laissé piéger dans sa prison.

L'imbécile s'était aussi contemplé dans _l'autre_ miroir maudit.

Un carreau la frôla, brisant ce qui aurait pu être un refuge face à cet être purement maléfique qui s'avançait vers elle avec un calme terrifiant. Alors qu'elle reculait d'un pas et se mettait en garde, une épée courte dans chaque main, son jumeau fit de même avec un sourire malveillant.

– Que le meilleur gagne, murmura-t-il, une lueur de folie dansant dans son regard.

Le duel commença dans la lumière des torches. Les deux drows semblèrent un moment hésiter, tournant lentement l'un autour de l'autre ; le mâle, plus agressif, attaqua le premier. Sa première lame fut aisément esquivée alors que les deux épées courtes de sa rivale se croisaient pour parer un deuxième assaut. Une feinte pourtant impeccablement réalisée ne troubla pas la jumelle ; sa contre-attaque ne fut pas plus fructueuse.

Le combat aurait dut être parfaitement équilibré : les deux jumeaux avaient hérité de leur modèle la même force, la même agilité, la même endurance et les mêmes talents d'escrimeurs. Cependant, le mâle était encore plus maléfique et plus fourbe que le drow originel, alors que la femelle avait une mentalité contraire.

Aussi, là où l'un multipliait les feintes vicieuses que la drow contrait d'autant plus facilement qu'elle en était en quelque sorte l'auteur, cette dernière se contentait d'assaillir son adversaires de coups aussi rapides et précis que possible, sans pour autant offrir d'opportunités à son rival. Le résultat était logique : l'une des deux duellistes était indemne, alors que son jumeau maléfique n'arrivait pas à esquiver ni parer toutes les attaques qui lui étaient destinées.

Constatant qu'il était sur le point de perdre, le drow fut incapable de réagir autrement qu'en multipliant les coups bas. Matérialisant une sphère de _Ténèbre_ qui les aveugla tous les deux, il plongea pour planter l'une de ses lames dans le cœur de sa victime qu'il pensait surprise, mais celle-ci n'était déjà plus là.

Sortant de la zone d'obscurité pour retrouver son adversaire, il se laissa déposséder de l'une de ses épées, voulant mettre à profit le mouvement de la lame ainsi libérée pour empêcher la drow d'anticiper le carreau d'arbalète qu'il destinait à sa gorge. Là encore, la combattante avait prévu l'attaque : son autre lame placée en bouclier dévia aisément le projectile.

Alors, le fourbe sut qu'il avait perdu. Armé d'une seule épée, il ne put que reculer face au déluge de coups que lui portait son adversaire. Lorsqu'il fut dos au mur, une des deux lames eut tôt fait de bloquer la sienne le temps que l'autre s'enfonce dans son cœur. Regrettant sa faiblesse, le double s'effondra.

Enfin unique, la drow revint vers les débris du miroir dont elle venait d'être libérée. Avec une certaine nostalgie, elle se remémora toutes les différentes formes qu'elle avait dut prendre, reflet inversé de tous ceux qui se pavanaient devant elle ou traversaient simplement la salle. Et maintenant, elle était libre… Libre de se mouvoir à sa guise, libre de ne plus changer de forme au gré de ceux qui la regarderaient.

Libre de faire quoi ?

Les yeux dans le vague, l'elfe finit par remarquer que devant elle se trouvait une porte, jadis dissimulée par le miroir qu'elle avait habité. Avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre, elle eut juste le temps de remarquer le symbole gravé en son centre.

Deux dragons, l'un noir, l'autre blanc, se complétant mutuellement pour emplir un cercle.

* * *

**NdA** comme toujours, commençons par un petit… 

_Disclaimer :_ Je trouverais peut être un jour un moyen de les acquérir… mais pour l'instant, les droits sur les Royaumes Oubliés ne sont pas à moi. Je ne publie pas cette fic pour en tirer un quelconque bénéfice financier, mais pour le plaisir (le mien et aussi le vôtre, j'espère). Par contre, cette drow est à moi. Yanael et Kael aussi, même si on ne les voit pas dans ce chapitre. Et tous ceux cités précédemment… Bref, pas touche, en tout cas, pas sans ma permission. Sinon je mords. Fort.

Ceci étant dit, quelques explications peuvent être utiles…

· Les gobelins sont, dans les Royaumes Oubliés, des petits humanoïdes ressemblant vaguement à des orcs, laids et agressifs, vivant en clans ou en bandes, et toujours prêt à piller, tuer, etc. Pas vraiment les pacifiques banquiers de chez JKR, quoi.

· Les kobolds sont les rivaux directs des gobelins : même taille, mêmes activités, mais un physique différent bien que tout aussi laids, ils ressemblent davantage à un croisement entre un dragon et un chien (si, si… et croyez moi, c'est pas vraiment beau à voir).

· Les drows, ou elfes noirs, sont… des elfes, noirs de peau et de cœur, du moins pour la plupart. Ils vivent en général dans des cités dans les profondeurs de la terre, divisées en Maisons qui sont chacune dirigée par une Matrone, toujours une Grande Prêtresse de Lolth, la principale divinité drow, une femme araignée démoniaque. La société drow est basée principalement sur la compétition : pour gagner, tous les coups sont permis, ou presque. Meurtre, tortures ou simplement mensonges et intimidations… tant que ça marche, c'est bon. Entre autres, les drows utilisent la plupart des races qu'ils jugent « inférieures » comme esclaves, et en particulier les gobelins et les kobolds.

· Comme les autres elfes, les drows ne dorment pas ; à la place, ils entrent en une sorte de transe méditative qu'on appelle « rêverie ». Ils sont aussi vulnérables dans cet état qu'un humain endormi.

· Les drows disposent de deux modes de vision : une vision normale, comparable à celle d'un humain, et une autre forme, l'infravision, qui est le plus utilisée sous terre car elle permet de voir dans le noir. L'infravision consiste en une détection de la chaleur émise, et ne permet donc pas de lire un texte ou de se regarder dans un miroir. D'où la rareté de ces objets dans les cités drows : ils ne sont utilisés que par les mages, ou presque.

· Le piwafwi est le manteau de furtivité que portent les drows. Il augmente de façon non négligeable leur aptitude à se dissimuler dans les ombres et à ne pas se faire remarquer.

· Vaerhaun est le dieu drow des voleurs. Il s'oppose à Lolth en plaçant les males à égalité avec les femelles… d'où la sentence logique infligée à tous ses fidèles par les prêtresses de la déesse araignée : une mort lente et douloureuse, dans le meilleur des cas.

· Tous les drows disposent de pouvoirs magiques mineurs : la capacité de créer une sphère de ténèbres absolue est un de ces pouvoirs. Même l'infravision ne permet de voir à travers cette zone obscure.

Voilà… fin des explications. Dans le prochain chapitre : le retour de Yanael et Kael (il serait temps… qu'est ce que c'est que ces persos incapables de survivre à un chapitre ?), une rencontre… délicate, quelques conflits et… d'autres choses. Niéhéhé…

En attendant… une p'tite review, siouplé ?


	6. Chapitre 5 : Rencontre

Chapitre 5 : Rencontre

­­­­­‑ Après, je ne sais pas vraiment. C'était un peu comme si elle m'appelait… Quand je l'ai touchée, elle s'est… déplacée ? Avant, elle était immobile, et après, je la portais, et je tenais l'épée. Et j'y voyais à nouveau…

Muet, le fidèle de Torm écoutait les explications de Yanael, acquiesçant par moments d'un hochement de tête, tout en essayant de se remémorer quelque chose de similaire – en vain. Même le symbole que lui avait décrit la jeune fille lui était totalement inconnu et, plus surprenant encore, résistait à toute tentative de divination. Le symbole, l'armure, l'épée – tout dépassait sa compréhension.

‑ Et puis, j'ai su que tu…  
‑ Que j'étais sur le point de me faire achever, conclut-il à sa place, conscient qu'elle cherchait la manière la moins vexante de présenter les faits.  
‑ Oui, enfin, euh… bref, je savais que je pouvais te rejoindre, même si je ne pouvais pas dire comment… Après, tu as vu le résultat. Je connaissais parfaitement la crypte, je commandais à la lumière, et j'ai même pu renvoyer l'armure une fois sortie. Et je sais que si je l'appelle, elle reviendra… Je sais comment il faut faire, alors que rien ni personne ne me l'a expliqué…

Kael resta silencieux quelques instants. Peut-être cette armure était-elle une relique rescapée d'un temps oublié, et le symbole celui d'un ancien dieu mort depuis longtemps. Si le mausolée n'avait pas été profané, peut-être auraient-ils pu y trouver quelques indices, mais au vu de l'état dans lequel était la première salle, le fidèle de Torm doutait de pouvoir y trouver la moindre indication. La seule certitude qu'il avait, c'était qu'il ne s'agissait ni d'un artefact maléfique, ni d'un objet maudit. Yanael pouvait donc s'en servir sans risques.

‑ Ceci dit, ça ne répond pas à ma question…  
‑ Quelle question ? répliqua Kael, troublé dans sa concentration.  
‑ Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?  
‑ Ah, oui. _Cette_ question.  
Un ange passa.  
‑ Alors ?  
‑ Bientôt.  
‑ C'est ce que tu disais déjà les fois précédentes !  
‑ Et c'est chaque fois un peu plus vrai.

Renonçant, Yanael préféra se replonger dans ses souvenirs. Elle non plus n'avait pas parfaitement compris tout ce qui lui était arrivé… Entre autres, ce qui arrivait à ses yeux. La première fois qu'elle avait porté l'armure, elle avait oublié que l'_Explosion de Lumière_ de Kael l'avait aveuglée peu de temps auparavant. Puis, quand elle l'avait révoquée, elle avait de nouveau été frappée de cécité… pour y voir à nouveau correctement à chaque fois qu'elle avait rappelé l'armure à elle. Depuis, elle taisait ce détail au jeune homme, d'une part pour éviter d'affronter sa réaction, d'autre part parce qu'elle avait peur que son lien avec l'artefact ne soit dû à son état. Et puis, avec l'entraînement au combat en aveugle que Kael lui avait infligé, le handicap lié à sa condition était minime… Manifestement, il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

Sur ce point, la jeune fille avait tort. Son compagnon avait compris instantanément ce qu'il en était : sa subite maladresse, la couleur blanc perle qu'avaient pris ses yeux et le souvenir qu'il avait des évènements lui avaient suffit pour conclure. Mais se sentant – à raison – responsable de l'infirmité, il n'osait pas proposer de lui-même de la soigner, surtout au vu du fait que l'érynie faisait tout son possible pour dissimuler sa faiblesse. Comme l'armure palliait apparemment à cette cécité, il estimait que la jeune fille ne serait pas trop handicapée en cas de combat… et si elle voulait rester aveugle le reste du temps, qui était-il pour s'y opposer ? Après tout, elle se débrouillait très bien comme ça.

Une voix tira Kael de ses méditations. Plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne reconnut pas tout de suite l'hymne à la gloire de Torm que chantait l'érynie : autant il semblait être une marche martiale dans la bouche des guerriers avant le combat, autant, chantonné ainsi à mi-voix par la jeune fille, aurait-on dit une simple contine d'enfant.  
S'était-elle rendue compte qu'il la contemplait ainsi, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres ? Toujours est-il que Yanael finit par interrompre sa chanson pour se retourner vers lui, lui offrant un sourire espiègle.

‑ Quand est-ce qu'on arrive ?  
Kael lui rendit son sourire.  
‑ Bientôt.

A mi-chemin entre la route et la falaise qui formait la côte de la Mer des Epées, les deux compagnons déchargeaient leurs montures, s'apprêtant à monter un bivouac pour la nuit. Loin en dessous d'eux, les vagues se fracassaient contre les rochers ; au loin, le soleil teinté de rouge descendait vers l'horizon. Déposant sa selle sur l'herbe, l'érynie prit soudain conscience de quelque chose…

‑ On n'était pas sensés arriver bientôt ?  
‑ Combien de temps as-tu vécu, jeune fille ? Des secondes, des minutes, des heures, des jours, des mois, des années, des décennies, des siècles ?  
‑ …ou des millénaires, compléta Yanael. Je ne sais pas… des années, je crois.  
‑ Alors que représente un voyage à cheval de deux misérables petits jours devant une si longue vie ?  
‑ DEUX JOURS ? Tu appelles ça un voyage rapide ?  
‑ Je te rappelle que c'est à Eau Profonde que l'on va, pas à un petit village voisin… et puis, comparé à certains trajets que l'on a faits, tu conviendras que c'est assez court…  
‑ …mais c'était différent, on était en quête…  
‑ Mais nous sommes en quête, Yanael… Nous devons rallier la Cité des Splendeurs pour y trouver un artefact d'une importance capitale pour l'avenir de Toril…  
‑ Hein ? fit la jeune fille, éberluée.  
‑ Nous devons trouver… une robe qui convienne à l'érynie la plus difficile de tous les Royaumes, acheva-t-il en conservant à grand-peine son sérieux.  
‑ Tu… toi…

Hésitant entre rugir de fureur et se murer dans un silence indigné, la jeune fille se décida après un instant de stupeur sur l'attitude à prendre : elle éclata de rire, se joignant ainsi à Kael, qui n'avait pas longtemps résisté devant son air stupéfait.

Laissant là la monture qu'elle avait fini de décharger, Yanael se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, s'allongeant sur le dos pour faire face à l'infini du ciel auquel le soleil couchant conférait ses couleurs rougeoyantes. Le fidèle de Torm eut un pincement au cœur en se rappelant qu'elle ne pouvait voir ce spectacle magnifique, et hésita un instant à incanter le sortilège qui lui rendrait la vue, avant de renoncer. Doucement, il s'assit dans l'herbe aux côtés de la jeune fille.

Yanael sourit en sentant le jeune homme la rejoindre. Même si le vent et l'herbe qui dansaient contre sa peau, le murmure des feuillages dans la brise, le bruit des vagues, et l'odeur saline de la mer qui se mêlait à celles plus douces de la végétation étaient des sensations agréables et apaisantes, ses yeux aveugles n'avaient que des ténèbres à lui offrir là où, elle le savait, se trouvait un spectacle grandiose. Mais la présence de Kael à ses côtés, si proche, représentait plus qu'elle ne voulait bien se l'avouer. Douce et réconfortante, elle suffisait à elle seule à combler le vide causé par sa cécité. Lentement, elle se redressa, pour venir s'abriter au creux des bras de son compagnon.  
Quand Séluné fut la seule lumière les éclairant, ils étaient toujours enlacés.

Dans les entrailles de la terre, la jeune drow luttait vainement contre une volonté plus forte que la sienne. Si l'armure qu'elle portait à présent – aussi noire que la nuit et si légère qu'elle ne la sentait quasiment pas – était sans nul doute enchantée, elle était aussi très probablement maudite, ou à tout le moins dotée d'une intelligence propre et désireuse de s'imposer.

‑ Tu triches, petit frère…  
Surpris, l'interpellé se retourna vers la jeune fille qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver.  
‑ Je corrige une erreur, un incident qui n'aurait jamais dû se produire.  
‑ Tu triches…  
‑ Ce n'était pas elle qui était sensée trouver l'armure.  
‑ Mais c'est elle qui l'a trouvée. Tu n'as pas le droit d'intervenir de cette manière sur Toril, c'est la règle…  
‑ D'accord, maugréa le jeune homme. D'accord. _Sa_ volonté sera respectée.  
D'une pensée, il dissipa l'image de la drow qu'il épiait à travers un miroir, et congédia la jeune fille d'un geste de la main.  
Il y avait bien d'autres moyens d'agir.

D'un coup, le duel de volontés cessa. Soulagée, l'elfe noire hésita tout de même, n'osant espérer que l'armure avait décidé de se laisser ainsi dompter. La suite lui donna raison : une voix se fit soudain entendre dans sa tête.  
Avec prudence, la drow écouta.

Eau Profonde, la Cité des Splendeurs.  
Tous les habitants des Royaumes, ou presque, connaissaient cette ville. Non seulement elle était l'un des plus grands ports marchands de Féérune, mais elle avait également bien d'autres raisons d'être célèbre. Pour les mages, elle était connue en raison de la Tour Noire, la demeure de Khelben Bâton Noir, l'un des plus puissants archimages connus ; pour les contrebandiers, Port-au-Crâne, le nid de pirates dissimulé sous la cité, était une destination de prédilection ; enfin, pas un aventurier sur la surface de Toril, ou presque, n'ignorait l'existence de Montprofond. Créé par le sinistre archimage Alaster le Fou, ce labyrinthe aux dimensions cyclopéennes était le rêve de tout « héros » en puissance : des richesses colossales protégée par des dangers immenses et d'innombrables monstres, et une gloire considérable pour tout ceux qui survivaient à l'aventure…

Et ces aspects-là de la ville n'étaient que les plus célèbres. D'autres, beaucoup moins connus, n'en étaient pas d'une importance moindre pour autant, tels qu'un portail à destination d'Eternelle Rencontre, ou un havre de paix pour les drows ayant tourné le dos à leur héritage maléfique…

Consciente seulement du fait qu'elle se trouvait dans une grande ville, Yanael en arpentait les rues avec insouciance. A ses côtés, Kael, bien que plus sensible à l'univers l'environnant, ne s'en préoccupait pas pour autant davantage : il cherchait un tailleur pour la jeune fille.

Enfin, une enseigne attira son regard. Les quelques modèles exposés en vitrine faisaient preuve du talent de l'artisan, aussi le jeune homme avait-il bon espoir de trouver ici une robe qui conviendrait à l'érynie.

Voyant les deux compagnons entrer dans sa boutique, le tailleur les détailla rapidement pour tenter de cerner leurs besoins. L'humain était trop jeune pour être le père de l'autre, dont les oreilles pointues la désignaient par ailleurs comme une elfe ou une demi-elfe à ses yeux ; cette dernière était quand à elle manifestement trop jeune pour être l'épouse légitime d'un seigneur d'une telle prestance. Probablement s'agissait-il d'une courtisane… plus ou moins intime avec le jeune homme. Un second regard lui apprit quelle serait sa clientèle : si l'humain portait une armure assez lourde, sa cape et les vêtements de bonne facture que l'on pouvait deviner dessous démontraient sa richesse et son port prouvaient sa noblesse, alors que la jeune fille ne portait qu'une tunique trahissant une condition modeste et se comportait comme une enfant sans trop d'éducation, ce qui la désignait comme provenant d'un milieu moins élevé. Fort de ces déductions, il s'adressa aux deux nouveaux venus.

‑ Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans ma modeste boutique, nobles clients, récita-t-il d'un ton sirupeux. Que puis-je vous proposer ? Cette robe de soie pure, venant tout droit de Kara-Tur, peut-être ? Elle serait du plus bel effet sur votre noble personne, jeune demoiselle, continua-t-il en marchant vers un mannequin pour y récupérer le vêtement en question.  
‑ Il me faut quelque chose de court, léger, beau, et qui ne me gêne pas dans mes mouvements, le coupa Yanael.  
‑ Bien sur, noble cliente, répondit le marchant, conforté par ces mots dans son jugement. Quelque chose qui mette votre beauté en valeur sans restreindre vos mouvements… peut-être puis-je vous faire essayer ce modèle ?

Avisant la robe que désignait le tailleur, Kael décida que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée : le « décolleté » plongeait loin en dessous du nombril, et l'érynie mesurait une bonne tête de moins que le mannequin.

‑ Bien sur, je pourrai vous l'ajuster si elle vous convient, ajouta l'artisan en saisissant le regard du fidèle de Torm.  
‑ Yanael… Je pense que ce rouge n'irait pas avec tes cheveux.  
‑ Ah ? Bon, vous n'auriez pas quelque chose d'autre, alors ?  
‑ Bien sur, noble cliente… Tenez, essayez celle-ci, répondit-il après avoir retourné quelques étagères.  
La prenant au mot, la jeune fille entreprit de se défaire de sa tunique, avant d'être interrompue par une main de Kael et une phrase du tailleur.  
‑ Euh, nous avons une cabine d'essayage, si vous le désirez… Par ici, je vous prie.  
‑ Ah… je vous suis.  
Quand Yanael sortit de la cabine, une pulsion de meurtre passa dans le regard de son compagnon.  
‑ Alors, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Court, léger et pas contraignant. Je la prends ?  
‑ Un peu trop transparent, peut-être, répondit Kael d'une voix sourde, jugeant que l'érynie aurait aussi bien pu être nue.

Alarmé par la façon dont la main du guerrier semblait être attirée par son épée, le vendeur se hâta de proposer quelques habits plus décents. Enfin, la jeune fille se décida pour une robe courte à dos nu, d'un blanc immaculé, donc assortie aux gants et aux bottes qui avaient survécu à la mésaventure de la précédente tenue, et dont le décolleté, s'il n'en était pas moins provocateur que celui du premier modèle proposé par le tailleur, avait le bon goût d'être interrompu par une large ceinture dorée, en dessous de laquelle deux pans de tissu offraient à la pudeur de l'érynie une protection qui disparaîtrait au moindre mouvement brusque, ou au plus petit coup de vent.  
Kael se demanda un moment si elle avait choisi à dessein un vêtement si révélateur, mais le sourire innocent et joyeux qu'elle arborait en tournant sur elle-même pour lui montrer la robe sous toutes ses coutures – et lui en dévoiler un peu plus que ce qu'elle ne l'imaginait – le convainquit de la pureté de ses intentions. Il portait la main à sa bourse lorsque le vendeur l'interrompit.

‑ Noble seigneur, si vous le désirez, je puis faire enchanter cette robe pour qu'elle mette encore plus en valeur la beauté et la grâce de cette jeune demoiselle… Je suis même prêt à vous offrir ce vêtement, si vous achetez l'enchantement.  
L'expression qu'arbora Yanael ne laissa aucun choix au guerrier.  
‑ Combien coûte l'enchantement ?  
‑ Tout dépend de la puissance du sortilège…  
‑ Le plus puissant possible ! fit l'érynie. S'il te plait…  
‑ Normalement, il vous en coûterait cinquante mille pièces d'or… d'autant qu'augmenter la beauté d'une jeune fille déjà si belle tiendrait du miracle. Néanmoins, pour de tels clients, je serais prêt à réduire ce prix, à, disons… quarante mille pièces d'or.  
‑ Trente.  
‑ Trente cinq ?  
‑ Marché conclu, répondit Kael, conscient que si l'enchantement était celui qu'il pensait, le prix était très légèrement en dessous de ce que la plupart des marchands en demanderaient.  
‑ Mademoiselle, si vous voulez bien me rendre cette robe, il ne me faudra que quelques instants pour réaliser l'enchantement…

Moins d'une heure plus tard, les deux compagnons erraient à nouveau dans les rues d'Eau Profonde, quelques gemmes en moins dans leur bourse. Au grand dam de Kael et de façon très prévisible, le nouveau vêtement de l'érynie – et celle qu'il habillait – attiraient bien des regards empreints parfois d'amour, d'admiration, de jalousie et très souvent de lubricité. Yanael, radieuse, semblait ne se rendre compte de rien, heureusement…  
…du moins jusqu'à ce que quatre brigands à la mine patibulaire viennent leur couper la route, les yeux emplis d'un désir malsain.

‑ Joli brin de fille, dit l'un d'eux avec un sourire vicieux. Dis moi, noble guerrier, combien en demandes-tu ?  
‑ Elle n'est pas à vendre, répliqua le fidèle de Torm, glacial.  
‑ Dommage, dommage… dit un autre. A louer, peut-être ? Une heure ou deux, pas plus… on ne l'abîmera pas, promis.  
‑ J'ai dit non…  
‑ Là, c'est pour toi que ça va être dommage, annonça un troisième, jouant nonchalamment avec une dague. Vois-tu, on aimerait vraiment s'amuser un peu avec elle… Et on te paiera pour ça, en argent ou en acier.  
Kael tira lentement son épée.  
‑ Bah, tu l'auras voulu… Voyons comment tu te débrouilles, seul contre quatre…

Quand ils furent loin des quatre corps inertes, Yanael demanda :  
‑ Tu les as tués ?  
‑ Oui. Même si on ne pouvait pas leur reprocher de te désirer, prendre quelqu'un contre sa volonté est un acte impardonnable. Et vu la façon dont ils se comportaient, ils n'étaient pas des novices en la matière.  
‑ Et toi, tu me désires ?  
Eludant la question, Kael désigna une enseigne d'auberge.  
‑ J'ai entendu dire que l'hydromel qu'ils servaient ici est très bon… Tu veux qu'on aille le goûter ?  
‑ Oui !

De même qu'Eau Profonde était l'une des villes les plus célèbres de Féérune, le Portail Béant était l'auberge la plus célèbre de la cité, non pas du fait de la qualité irréprochable du gîte et du couvert qu'elle offrait à ses clients, mais en raison de la petite pièce autour de laquelle elle était bâtie, qui contenait en tout et pour tout un puits.  
Un passage vers Montprofond.  
Toute la célébrité de l'auberge était due à ce chemin vers les profondeurs, que Durnan, le propriétaire, avait jadis emprunté pour revenir du terrible donjon – avec une petite fortune grâce à laquelle il avait construit le Portail. A présent, l'auberge était l'entrée favorite – car la seule connue – du labyrinthe pour les aventuriers en quête de gloire et de fortune.  
L'unique porte de la petite pièce donnait directement sur la grande salle de l'auberge, dans laquelle Kael et Yanael savouraient l'hydromel local, consommateurs anonymes parmi une petite foule de héros potentiels.

Quand un coup violent fut donné à la porte, ils furent au nombre des clients qui se retournèrent, surpris.

Au deuxième coup, toute l'assistance se leva, regards braqués dans la direction dont provenait le bruit. Durnan se saisit de l'épée grâce à laquelle il faisait régner le calme dans l'auberge ; quelques guerriers tirèrent leurs propres lames. Les aventuriers descendus à Montprofond étaient censés attendre en bas du puits que l'aubergiste vienne les remonter, aussi, les bruits ne pouvaient signifier qu'une seule chose : un monstre était remonté du labyrinthe, et s'apprêtait à répandre la mort à la surface.

Au troisième coup, la porte vola en éclats. Les défenseurs blêmirent : la créature qui se tenait dans l'embrasure, vêtue d'une armure et d'une cape noires, et armée de deux courtes lames de la même couleur, avait une peau d'obsidienne, des longs cheveux couleur d'ivoire et des yeux rouges comme le sang.

L'envahisseur était un drow.

**

* * *

NdA : comme toujours, commençons par un petit…**

_Disclaimer : _Ca y est, les droits sur les Royaumes Oubliés sont à moi ! A moi ! Enfin ! …Hein ? Quoi ? Ce n'était qu'un rêve ? …Tant pis, alors… il va falloir que j'attende encore un peu… Bah, Yanael et Kael m'appartiennent, eux. Et cette charmante petite drow aussi, na ! Et même le tailleur, et les brigands à la mine patibulaire – même si eux, c'est moins important, vu qu'ils ne risquent pas d'intervenir à nouveau… enfin bon. On fait avec ce qu'on a. Et je préfère avoir ces trois là que rien du tout… ce qui ne doit pas vous empêcher de vous en servir, à condition que vous m'en parliez avant… Par exemple, Sylphania, une image de Yanael avec sa nouvelle robe… ah, c'est déjà en cours de réalisation. Parfait.

Ce qui ne me dispense pas, je suppose, de quelques explications… explicatives, même s'il n'y a pas grand-chose de neuf dans ce chapitre… se relit activement ben, rien, en fait. Toutes les explications à faire sont dans le texte, je me suis appliqué à rendre les choses compréhensibles, pour une fois…

Ah, on me souffle que c'est raté. Alors, complément : Séluné est l'une des déesses les plus importantes des Royaumes Oubliés, l'une des deux premières, en fait, la rivale et sœur ennemie de Shar, déesse des Ténèbres désirant plus que tout que le monde revienne à son état initial, c'est-à-dire au néant. Séluné, donc, est quand à elle la déesse de la lune, des voyageurs, des lycanthropes… La seule lune qui tourne autour de Toril s'appelle elle aussi Séluné. Quand à savoir si l'astre de nuit et la déesse ne sont qu'un, c'est une autre histoire… Mais en tout cas, celle qui éclaire Kael et Yanael, c'est la lune, pas la déesse en voyage touristique… (Quoi que. Après tout, les divinités…)

Cette fois, ça devrait être bon… et, si ce n'est pas le cas, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, non ? Review…

D'ailleurs, si c'est bon, Review aussi, s'il vous plait

Bon, profitons honteusement de ces NdA pour remercier Moïra, qui se joint à Alake pour bêta-lire cette fic (et potentiellement, les autres, s'il y en a d'autres un jour). Et tant qu'à faire, remercions aussi Alake, puisqu'elle continue à me bêta-lire (et Ao sait qu'il y en a besoin), et Sylphania/Racha qui a immédiatement accepté de re-dessiner Yanael… Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre l'encrage et le coloriage, mais en tout cas, le crayonné vaut déjà le coup d'œil.

Et maintenant, que va-t-il se passer ? Quel suspense intolérable… Euh… Une drow au milieu d'une auberge d'humains de la surface, aventuriers de surcroît ? Question idiote…

Baston !

Reste à savoir pour qui ça va mal tourner. Niéhéhé…


	7. Chapitre 6 : Confrontation

Chapitre 6 : Confrontation

Du premier coup d'œil, elle les repéra. L'homme, imposant par sa taille et sa carrure, devait avoir environ vingt-cinq ans, selon les critères humains ; ses yeux d'un bleu glacé et ses longs cheveux d'or cascadant sur sa lourde armure de plaques correspondaient en tout point à la description qu'on lui avait faite. Quand à l'érynie, ce ne pouvait être que cette jeune fille dont les cheveux coupés courts avaient la couleur du sang séché, et qui venait de faire apparaître une armure et une épée dont émanait une lumière blanche agressive. Protégée par sa propre armure contre l'aveuglement dont elle aurait dû être victime du fait des vulnérabilités propres à sa race, la drow pointa une de ses deux lames vers la poitrine de sa proie et annonça d'une voix forte :

‑ Toi ! Fille des enfers, créature maléfique ! Toi, érynie ! Au nom d'Eilistraée, ma déesse, et de tout ce qui est Bon sur Toril, je vais te renvoyer dans le plan d'existence que tu n'aurais jamais dû quitter !

La déclaration ayant été faite dans la langue commune, avec une conviction et une force considérables, toute la taverne, ou presque, se retourna vers l'apostrophée.

‑ Une érynie ?  
‑ …des enfers ?  
‑ C'est un diable ?  
‑ Mais non, voyons, c'est une elfe… regardez ces oreilles…  
‑ Les elfes n'ont pas des cheveux rouges... et puis, vous avez vu ses yeux ?  
‑ Je le savais ! Si belle, ça ne pouvait être qu'une créature diabolique, venue pour nous séduire et ramener nos âmes avec elle aux enfers…  
‑ Tuez-la ! Tuez l'érynie !

De son côté, Kael avait mis à profit le discours de la drow pour prendre connaissance de ses motivations. Il blêmit quand il se rendit compte qu'elle était absolument sincère et que, combattante dévouée au Bien, elle tenait ses ordres directement de sa déesse. Ou du moins, elle en était persuadée. Il parvint néanmoins à mettre sa stupéfaction de côté le temps de dévier un projectile que sa protégée, immobile, aurait du recevoir en plein cœur.  
Yanael, quant à elle, était pétrifiée. Pourquoi cette haine à son égard ? Qu'avait-elle fait à cette drow et à sa déesse pour mériter leur colère ? Pourquoi tous ces gens qui la laissaient en paix l'instant d'avant voulaient-ils maintenant sa mort ? Pourquoi…

‑ Assez ! cria une voix d'un ton ne tolérant aucune réplique.  
Durnan, le maître des lieux, brandissait son épée.  
‑ Une drow sort de Montprofond, défonce ma porte et accuse mes clients, et tout ce que vous trouvez à faire, c'est approuver et attaquer deux innocents ?  
‑ Mais…  
‑ DEHORS ! Tous ! Sauf la drow, et vous deux, conclut-il en désignant Yanael et Kael.

En un instant, la salle se vida. Tous les clients auraient préféré affronter les légions des Enfers et les hordes de drows de l'Outreterre plutôt que Durnan en colère.

‑ Maintenant, j'exige des explications.  
­‑ Elle a dit vrai, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix blanche. Je suis une érynie, une fille des enfers, un diable, tout ce que vous voudrez… mais je n'ai rien fait de mal, si ? demanda-t-elle, avec un regard implorant pour Kael.  
‑ Rien fait de mal ? répliqua la drow, prenant de court le fidèle de Torm. Alors qu'à peine arrivée sur Toril, tu tuais et dévorais les apprentis du temple qui a eu la faiblesse de t'héberger ? Alors que…

Et la liste commença, longue, énonçant toutes les trop nombreuses fois où Yanael avait cédé à ses instincts pendant sa première année d'existence sur le plan primaire. Durnan écoutait, hébété ; Kael tentait de contenir la rage qui grandissait en lui ; enfin, l'érynie finit par s'effondrer, en larmes, révoquant sans en avoir conscience l'armure de lumière pour redevenir aveugle, pour ne plus voir ce visage haineux qui lui crachait tout ses crimes au visage.

‑ L'accusée plaide coupable… Que la sentence soit exécutée, annonça la drow en marchant vers sa proie, l'épée tirée.  
Kael s'interposa.  
‑ Ecarte-toi… ton procès n'a pas encore eu lieu.  
Devant l'absence de réponse de la part du fidèle de Torm, elle finit par conclure :  
‑ Bien. Pour avoir contre toute logique ramené cette érynie des enfers, pour l'avoir aidé à chaque instant à poursuivre son œuvre maléfique sur Toril, pour l'avoir protégée contre la justice et le châtiment qui lui était destiné, je te condamne à mort.  
Un mot de pouvoir empêcha Durnan de réagir ; Kael n'eut le temps de rien faire, l'homme s'était pétrifié.  
‑ Que la sentence soit exécutée.

Le combat commença avec une rapidité et une violence qui surprirent le jeune homme. Il avait entendu parler des vierges guerrières servant Eilistraée, mais il lui semblait qu'elles étaient supposées se battre avec une épée bâtarde, alors que le style de combat à deux armes de cette drow était redoutable. Une seule lame lui suffisait pour parer ses coups, alors que de l'autre, elle multipliait les offensives… Pire, les deux épées noires avaient été enchantées de sorte qu'elles puissent passer au travers de toute armure et des chairs, blessant directement l'âme même de leurs victimes. De sorte que Kael, à peu près incapable de toucher une telle escrimeuse, ne pouvait pas non plus se protéger efficacement contre ses coups.

Rompant le combat d'un bond en arrière, le jeune homme cracha une courte incantation. Avant que la drow ne soit à nouveau sur lui, son armure se mit à scintiller d'une pâle lueur. Le coup d'épée suivant ne fut pas capable de passer au travers, pas plus que les frappes qui lui succédèrent. Aucun adversaire ne semblait à présent capable de vaincre l'autre ; le combat était parfaitement équilibré.

Alors, l'elfe rompit à son tour le combat, le temps d'incanter une courte formule. Kael tenta de contrer le sort, mais sa magie ne fut pas assez puissante ; soudain, le monde sembla s'accélérer autour de lui. Il voulut prononcer l'incantation qui le libèrerait de cet état, mais la drow était à nouveau sur lui et, profitant de sa lenteur, réussit à le toucher au visage, interrompant ainsi sa concentration. Le jeune homme ne put terminer son sortilège ; le combat reprit.

Yanael n'avait pas besoin d'y voir pour comprendre que son protecteur avait le dessous : le bruit des lames lui suffisait, sans parler du fait que les rares tentatives d'incantations que faisait Kael étaient systématiquement avortées, alors que la guerrière elfe ponctuait ses attaques d'invocations, conjurant les énergies élémentaires en autant d'assauts contre son adversaire. A chaque seconde, la mort de fidèle de Torm se rapprochait, et elle ne pouvait rien faire.

_Combats.  
_La voix résonna dans son esprit, longuement. Mais qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Si Kael n'était pas à la hauteur, elle le serait encore moins… Mieux valait attendre la Mort sereinement.  
_Combats !  
_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas le laisser mourir sans rien faire ? Pas _lui_ ! En plus, il ne lui avait même pas répondu…

Les coups pleuvaient sur le guerrier, incapable de se défendre correctement. S'il arrivait encore à en parer le plus grand nombre, il était contraint de rester sur la défensive, incapable d'attaquer. Un mot lui aurait suffi pour se mettre en sécurité, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Yanael derrière lui…

Soudain, il vit une ouverture. Mettant toute sa force dans son coup, il plongea tête la première dans le piège que lui avait tendu son adversaire : d'une lame, la drow invita l'épée du guerrier à glisser sans mal le long de son flanc, alors que l'autre filait droit vers l'œil de Kael.

Et la lumière fut.

Bien qu'immunisée contre ce genre d'effet, l'elfe noire eut tout de même le réflexe de protéger ses yeux, ce qui permit au fidèle de Torm d'éviter la sournoise offensive. L'instant d'après, il repartait à l'attaque, alors que Yanael, dans son armure de lumière, prenait la drow en tenailles. Ainsi cernée, leur adversaire devenait beaucoup plus vulnérable…

Quelques acrobaties plus tard, elle était à l'autre bout de la salle, à incanter un nouveau sort de _Lenteur_, que Kael ne réussit pas plus à contrer que le précédent. Ce fut au tour de Yanael de voir le monde s'accélérer autour d'elle… ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de charger la lanceuse de sort, mais celle-ci s'écarta d'une roulade, et profita de l'élan de la jeune fille pour lui planter une lame dans le dos, en direction du cœur…

Mais l'armure de lumière n'était pas aussi facile à franchir pour les lames d'ombres que si elle avait été faite de métal. De plus, Kael avait profité de ce bref instant pour se repositionner en tenailles… La drow n'esquiva son coup que d'extrême justesse, ce qui laissa à l'érynie le temps de se retourner et d'attaquer à son tour. Cette fois, l'elfe noire ne put esquiver : elle para le coup d'une de ses lames jumelles, mais la violence du choc la déstabilisa. De l'autre côté, le fidèle de Torm s'apprêtait à frapper à nouveau ; la guerrière ne dut qu'au sortilège qu'elle lui avait lancé de pouvoir parer l'attaque, dont la force la contraignit à poser un genou à terre.

La drow voulut se mettre à l'abri à l'aide d'un sort de _Téléportation_, mais Yanael ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle frappa aussi violemment que possible, d'un coup vertical que l'elfe vit avec horreur s'abattre sur elle. Doutant d'être capable de bloquer l'attaque, elle croisa tout de même ses deux épées devant celle de l'érynie. L'impact lui fit poser son second genou à terre ; alors, elle sut qu'elle était morte.

La lame de Kael s'abattit sur la nuque ainsi offerte.

‑ Qilué ? _Quelque chose_ m'empêche de savoir ce qui se passe au Portail Béant… depuis l'instant où quelqu'un y a prononcé mon nom.  
‑ Je pars enquêter à l'instant.

‑ Laérale… Il se passe quelque chose au Portail béant.

‑ Khelben, tu arrives à contacter Durnan ?  
‑ Non… Alaster nous prépare encore un mauvais coup ?  
‑ Ca a l'air plus sérieux que ça.

Le temps cessa de s'écouler.

­‑ Là, tu as fait une erreur, petit frère…  
‑ Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu interviennes ?  
‑ Cette fois-ci, je n'ai eu besoin de rien faire… Regarde…  
L'image dans le miroir changea.  
‑ L'élue d'Eilistraée ? Mais pourtant, le Portail n'est pas le seul lieu où j'ai bloqué sa perception…  
‑ Réfléchis…  
‑ Elle n'a quand même pas cru que la Promenade était ciblée ?

La lame de Kael se planta dans le plancher. Sur le pas de la porte se trouvaient Khelben et sa compagne Laérale ; plus loin dans la salle, la drow était à genoux devant une autre représentante de sa race, reconnaissable entre toutes à sa chevelure argentée. Sa majesté et son port expliquèrent facilement la réaction de l'elfe noire :

‑ Déesse ! J'ai failli, je vous supplie de me pardonner… implora-t-elle, face contre terre.  
‑ Je ne suis pas ta déesse, répondit Qilué d'une voix chaleureuse et rassurante. Seulement l'une de ses fidèles, comme toi. En quoi as-tu failli, explique moi ?

‑ Rien n'est cohérent dans son récit, expliqua plus tard Qilué à Kael, Yanael et Laérale, Khelben ayant été rappelé par des occupations plus importantes. Et pourtant, elle est parfaitement sincère, la magie le confirme… Elle a vraisemblablement été manipulée, par un être assez puissant pour occulter la Vision d'une divinité. Mais quel être assez puissant pour accomplir une chose pareille s'intéresserait ainsi à une érynie isolée ?  
‑ Qui est cette drow ? demanda Laérale, formulant la question que tous se posaient.  
‑ Elle-même ne le sait pas… D'après ses explications, elle vient de la Salle des Miroirs de Montprofond, mais… enfin, si j'ai bien compris, elle est sortie d'un des miroirs, même si elle a été incapable de me dire quand ou comment elle y était entrée. Elle ignore jusqu'à son propre nom…  
‑ Si elle ignore même son nom, comment a-t-elle pu en savoir autant sur moi ?  
‑ Quelqu'un le lui a dit… en se faisant passer pour la déesse que je sers, ce qui n'est pas rien. J'ai pensé un moment que c'était peut-être son armure, mais je n'ai détecté aucune magie en elle, encore moins de l'intelligence.  
‑ Qilué, demanda Kael, peux-tu la mettre à l'abri de cette influence ? Si elle est une fidèle d'Eilistraée, la Promenade pourrait peut-être l'accueillir ?  
‑ C'est ce que je comptais faire. J'espère qu'une amulette pourra protéger son esprit…  
‑ Je l'espère, pour elle comme pour les tiens. Vu ses talents de combattante, elle fera probablement un carnage dans le cas contraire.  
‑ Au fait, demanda Laérale pour changer de sujet, que vient donc faire le puissant Seigneur Kael dans notre cité ?  
‑ Juste quelques courses, répondit celui-ci avec un sourire. Une nouvelle robe pour cette jeune demoiselle…  
‑ Qu'est-il donc arrivé à la précédente ?  
‑ Euh… Elle a brûlé…  
‑ Vraiment ? Vos nuits doivent être torrides, fit Laérale d'un ton intéressé.  
‑ Non, c'était de jour, répondit Yanael innocemment. Mais c'est vrai que c'était chaud…  
‑ Une _Tempête de Feu_, pour venir à bout d'un seigneur vampire, expliqua Kael, agacé par les sous-entendus douteux parsemant la conversation. Rien de plus.  
Le regard qu'échangèrent Laérale et Qilué en dit long sur leur opinion.

Quand les deux sœurs furent seules, Qilué fut la première à briser le silence.  
‑ Alors c'était vraiment une érynie… Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible… Je croyais que les fiélons étaient au-delà de toute rédemption.  
‑ C'est ce qu'on raconte… et c'est aussi ce qu'on dit de ton peuple. Pourtant, tu es ici, pas en Outreterre à ourdir des plans démoniaques contre la surface.  
‑ Je me demande combien de temps elle tiendra, avant de succomber à ses instincts…  
‑ Ou de succomber tout court. Avec Kael pour compagnon, c'est déjà surprenant qu'elle ait survécu si longtemps. Tu penses qu'elle est au courant pour les précédentes ?  
‑ Je ne pense pas. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir changé…  
‑ …et il n'a jamais eu pour habitude de se confier. C'est vrai. Mais tout de même…  
‑ Bah, on verra bien comment les choses se dérouleront…  
‑ Que Mystra puisse veiller sur eux…

‑ Et maintenant, où est-ce qu'on va ?  
‑ Trouver une autre auberge. Je doute que Durnan soit toujours disposé à nous recevoir après ça. Et demain, on quitte la ville. Il vaut mieux s'éloigner un peu, le temps qu'on nous oublie…  
‑ Je suppose… Dis, quand on sera à l'auberge, j'aurai une question à te poser…

Qilué lui avait confié un talisman sensé l'immuniser contre les attaques mentales ; la drow se rendit rapidement compte que la puissance de celui qui s'en prenait à elle dépassait largement tout ce contre quoi l'élue de Mystra pourrait la protéger.  
Dès que la nuit fut tombée, la voix résonna à nouveau dans son esprit.  
Insistant encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que l'elfe noire accepte de l'écouter.

**

* * *

NdA :** Vous commencez à avoir l'habitude, non ? Je commence par un… 

_Disclaimer :_ Les avocats des possesseurs des droits sur les Royaumes Oubliés, à savoir Wizards of the Coast et cie, ayant reçu quelques lettres anonymes, je devrais bientôt pouvoir me passer de disclaimer… (just kidding.) En tout cas pour l'instant, il n'y a que Yanael, Kael, une drow habile au combat et à la magie, et puis un petit frère et une petite sœur qui sont à moi. Enfin, y'en avait quelques autres, mais ils sont morts – paix à leur âme (hein mon p'tit Darken…). Vous commencez à le savoir, vous pouvez vous en servir, à condition de me prévenir avant…

Bon là, les explications, je ne vais pas pouvoir m'en dispenser – du tout. C'est ce qui arrive quand on utilise des persos officiels…

Khelben Bâton Noir, Laérale Maindargent et Qilué sont trois des Elus de Mystra, êtres ayant reçu une bénédiction divine de la part de la déesse de la Magie. Laérale et Qilué sont de plus deux des Sept Sœurs, appelées ainsi parce qu'elles sont sept et qu'elles sont sœur (je sais, ça vole haut), et célèbres parce qu'elles sont toutes les sept Elues de Mystra et d'une puissance et d'une influence non négligeable.

Pour ajouter à la confusion, Qilué est une drow (oui, ça fait tâche) et est aussi Elue d'Eilistraée, la déesse Drow des rares elfes noires (presque exclusivement des femelles) qui tentent de se tourner vers le bien, et qui préfèrent danser et chasser nues sous les étoiles que chevaucher des araignées et massacrer leurs confrères au plus profond de l'Outreterre. C'est bon, j'ai perdu tout le monde cette fois-ci ?

La Promenade est un repère de ces drows qui fuient l'Outreterre pour se jeter dans les bras d'Eilistraée, qui les accueille avec plaisir et les aide à tourner le dos à leur héritage racial maléfique. Elle est une cible prioritaire pour la Déesse Araignée, Lolth, qui est accessoirement la mère de cette fille ingrate qui lui vole des fidèles… D'où l'inquiétude d'Eilistraée quand une des portes vers les profondeurs disparaît de ses perceptions.

Pour en revenir aux Elus de Mystra, ils ont un petit pouvoir toujours utile : il leur suffit de prononcer le nom de l'un d'entre eux pour que celui-ci entende la phrase qui suit. Si Khelben n'a pas eu besoin de commencer sa réponse par « Laérale », c'est simplement qu'ils étaient ensemble à ce moment là (eh non, il n'y a pas d'incohérence dans mon récit. Non mais !).

Vala… Kael et Yanael sont heureux et enfin débarrassés de cette enquiquineuse drow, ils n'ont plus qu'à repartir folâtrer insouciamment dans de petites bourgades hantées par quelques vampires et autres zombies, et faire la fête autour d'un bon hydromel avant d'aller se poser des questions existentielles dans une chambre d'auberge…  
…sauf que j'en ai décidé autrement. Niéhéhéhéhé…


	8. Chapitre 7 : Mort

Chapitre 7 : Mort

Ténèbres.  
La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux ; rien n'y fit.  
‑ Tu es aveugle, expliqua une voix, aussi glaciale que la dalle de marbre sur laquelle elle était maintenue par des chaînes tout aussi froides, ses membres largement écartés.  
Une main gelée passa sur son visage ; d'instinct, ses paupières se refermèrent.  
‑ Tu peux les rouvrir, reprit la voix. Tu y verras à nouveau. C'est plus… intéressant comme ça. Regarde moi…

Obéissant, la jeune fille put enfin voir les traits de son ravisseur : l'homme – s'il était vraiment humain – ne semblait pas beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle, et sans qu'elle puisse dire pourquoi, elle reconnaissait quelque chose en lui… Pas ses cheveux noirs ou ses yeux d'obsidienne, non, ni ses traits si durs ou cette expression maléfique ; c'était quelque chose d'autre… Il lui semblait que quelqu'un se cachait derrière ce visage, quelqu'un de très important pour elle… mais qui ?  
La main glaciale glissa lentement sur sa peau nue, lui arrachant un frisson et un gémissement. Avec horreur, elle vit son ravisseur se pencher sur elle, de plus en plus près… beaucoup trop près.

‑ Prendre quelqu'un contre sa volonté est un acte impardonnable, réussit-elle à articuler.  
Un pieu de glace se planta en bas du ventre de la jeune fille.  
‑ Je ne désire pas être pardonné.

Elle voulut hurler ; pas un son ne sortit de sa gorge. Elle voulut fermer les yeux, fuir mentalement aussi loin que possible ; les yeux noirs comme la nuit et le rictus sadique de son bourreau ne purent s'effacer de son esprit, la douleur et le froid grandissants en elle à chaque mouvement de l'homme ne lui laissaient aucun répit, pas plus que les mains qui dansaient sur ses courbes, ne laissant derrière elles qu'une traînée de glace en guise de plaisir.  
Après ce qui sembla une éternité de tourments à la jeune fille, le visage de son ravisseur changea d'expression, alors qu'une mort liquide et glaciale s'écoulait au plus profond de son ventre. Presque instantanément, toute vie la quitta, aspirée par celui qui l'étreignait encore.  
L'homme se releva enfin, ne laissant là qu'une coquille exsangue et sans vie.

Kael se réveilla en sursaut, haletant. Un cauchemar, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un cauchemar. Pourtant, cela lui avait semblé si vrai, si… réel. Et cette sensation de plaisir immense, quand il avait dépouillé ce corps de toute vie…  
Chassant ces pensées ignobles de son esprit, le fidèle de Torm regarda autour de lui afin de s'ancrer dans la réalité. La chambre de l'auberge était faiblement éclairée par la lumière de la lune ; la nuit devait être bien avancée. Dans son lit, Yanael dormait paisiblement.  
Trop paisiblement. Sa poitrine aurait du se soulever à chaque inspiration, l'ouie du guerrier aurait du percevoir le bruit infime de sa respiration dans le silence de la nuit…  
Se forçant à rester calme, Kael se leva lentement et marcha à pas mesurés jusqu'au lit de la jeune fille à laquelle la lumière blafarde de la lune donnait un teint plus qu'inquiétant. D'une caresse, il se rendit compte qu'elle était bien trop froide… était-elle malade ? Prolongeant sa caresse jusqu'à son cou, le fidèle de Torm s'arrêta soudain, horrifié.  
Le cœur de Yanael avait cessé de battre.

‑ Alors ? demanda la voix glaciale.  
‑ Il a fait le rêve que vous désiriez, et la jeune fille est morte après s'être vue à la place de celle-ci, répondit un homme plus jeune et encore plus sombre, dont les doigts erraient sur la dépouille de l'infortunée.  
‑ Son âme ?  
‑ …devrait déjà être dans cette gemme, fit l'autre en sortant un bijou. _Quelque chose_ a du l'intercepter…  
‑ Bah. Elle est morte, et si _vous_ n'êtes pas capable de récupérer son âme, Kael ne le pourra pas non plus. C'est tout ce qui compte pour l'instant.  
‑ Je ne suis donc plus d'aucune utilité ici… et il est plus que temps que je retourne d'où je viens.  
‑ Au revoir, alors…  
‑ Non, adieu. J'en ai déjà trop fait.

Kael se força à rester calme et à procéder avec méthode. Le corps de Yanael ne présentait aucune blessure apparente ; un sort de détection lui révéla qu'aucun poison n'avait été utilisé contre la jeune fille ; un autre, que les seules traces de magie restant dans la pièce n'apportaient aucun élément de réponse. Alors qui ? Comment ?  
Prenant le corps sans vie dans ses bras, le fidèle de Torm sortit une gemme d'une de ses bourses, et prononça la formule gravée dessus. L'instant d'après, il disparut, pour réapparaître au cœur du sanctuaire d'un temple dédié à son dieu. Déposant la dépouille funèbre sur l'autel, il appela jusqu'à ce qu'un apprenti arrive.  
‑ Appelez-moi la Haute Prêtresse Alexia. J'ai besoin que Torm m'accorde un _Miracle._

L'incantation terminée, Alexia se tourna vers Kael. Même si elle ne semblait pas plus âgée que lui, une immense sagesse se lisait dans son regard, et même le guerrier était écrasé par sa majesté.  
‑ Je ne peux rien faire. Torm a entendu notre prière, mais l'âme de cette jeune fille n'est ni dans son royaume, ni en train d'errer dans le plan de Fugue… et le Juge des Morts ne l'a pas vue se présenter à lui.  
‑ Alors, où est-elle ?  
‑ Où qu'elle soit, nous ne pouvons plus rien pour elle. Si elle existe encore…

Dans sa chambre, Kael méditait, cherchant dans sa prière à s'oublier lui-même… Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il ne pouvait effacer de sa mémoire le corps sans vie qui reposait sur l'autel, ni ce rêve immonde qu'il avait fait alors même qu'elle était en train de mourir. Au moins, le visage de celle qui dormait maintenant de son dernier sommeil semblait-il serein, signe qu'elle n'avait pas souffert.  
Le guerrier frappa le mur d'un poing rageur. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien pu faire ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il rien faire ? Maintenant, Ao seul savait ce qui adviendrait de l'érynie, si son âme n'avait pas tout simplement été détruite. Pourquoi ?

Un long moment passa. Kael ne pensait plus à rien : totalement immobile, il avait fini par réussir à faire le vide dans son esprit.  
Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne frapper à sa porte.  
Maudissant intérieurement celui qui venait troubler son repos, le guerrier réussit tout de même à contenir sa rage le temps de répondre :  
‑ Entrez.  
La porte s'ouvrit ; le fidèle de Torm oublia instantanément toute colère.  
La personne qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre était la drow qui avait tenté de le tuer quelques heures plus tôt.  
‑ Yanael n'est pas morte.

‑ Je suis morte ?  
‑ Oui, répondit une voix douce et chaleureuse. Mais c'est un peu plus… complexe que ça. Un être extrêmement puissant a arraché ton âme à ton enveloppe charnelle. Tout ce que j'ai pu faire, c'est accueillir ton âme en moi pour l'empêcher de s'en emparer…  
‑ Qui êtes-vous ?  
‑ Ce serait difficile à expliquer… disons que je suis ton armure.  
‑ Mon armure ?  
‑ Oui… enfin, ce n'est pas ce qui compte pour l'instant. Il y a plus important… Ton âme est en moi, ce qui la protège contre l'être qui s'en est pris à toi. Mais ton corps, lui, est mort... Un prêtre ou un magicien d'une puissance immense pourraient peut être te ressusciter, mais il faudrait pour cela que je te libère.  
‑ Alors, libérez-moi…  
‑ Tu es une érynie, rappela la voix. Si je te libère maintenant, tu seras aussitôt rappelée dans les Enfers, sans pouvoir t'y opposer.  
‑ Libérez-moi, répéta Yanael. Kael me rappellera à lui. J'en suis sûre.

La lumière cessa d'exister ; la voix chaleureuse se tût. Yanael sentit un froid immense s'emparer d'elle. Elle voulut se recroqueviller en position fœtale, mais elle n'était qu'une âme sans enveloppe charnelle. Un temps infini s'écoula.

Soudain, une présence s'imposa à son esprit. Ile de lumière noire au milieu du néant, elle apparut comme un havre, un refuge à l'âme désincarnée.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix grave et chaleureuse s'adresse à elle.  
‑ Tiens, tiens, tiens… Mais qui revoilà, après tant d'années ?  
La jeune fille eut l'impression que quelque chose pénétrait doucement son esprit pour lire en elle, sans que la présence cherche à s'imposer. Un instant, elle hésita à tenter de s'y opposer, mais la perspective de se retrouver à nouveau perdue dans les ténèbres infinies qui l'entouraient la découragea.  
‑ Et tu as un nom, à présent ? Yanael… c'est joli. Celui qui te l'a donné a bien choisi. Mais dis-moi, Yanael… serais-tu morte, pour que ton âme erre ainsi dans la nuit ?  
‑Oui, répondit-elle faiblement.  
‑ Pauvre petit être, fit l'autre, compatissant. C'est ce qui se passe, quand on se promène ainsi sur le Plan Primaire…  
‑ J'ai failli mourir à la guerre…  
‑ Oui, on m'a raconté. Une erreur, votre cible avait été sous-estimée. Heureusement que ce… Kael a pu s'en charger, et te sauver. Il est arrivé juste à temps…  
‑ C'était un de vos alliés ?  
‑ Disons que ce n'est pas un ennemi… Mais j'y pense, ne voudrais-tu pas poursuivre cette conversation plus… confortablement ? Je peux t'offrir un nouveau corps, si tu veux… Le même que celui que tu avais juste avant que tu ne meures, ajouta-t-il, anticipant la question de l'érynie.  
‑ Vous pouvez ?  
‑ Non seulement je le peux, mais je le ferai volontiers, pour compenser cette erreur sur le champ de bataille…  
‑ …s'il vous plait.

Presque aussitôt, la jeune fille se sentit exister à nouveau. Ouvrant les yeux, elle put voir qui s'adressait à elle : le diantrefosse qu'elle avait servi jadis.  
Le diable contempla un moment l'érynie qui se tenait nue devant lui. Souriant, il changea de forme pour prendre l'apparence d'un humain d'allure imposante au charme ténébreux.  
‑ Tu es devenue vraiment belle… viens, lui dit-il en l'invitant de la main. J'ai beaucoup de choses à t'apprendre…  
Frémissante, la jeune fille obéit.

‑ Qu'as-tu fait !  
‑ Et toi, petit frère ? Peux-tu me dire qui a tué la personne à laquelle j'ai confié mon armure avant de tenter de capturer son âme ?  
‑ …je me suis contenté de rendre un service à quelqu'un qui en avait besoin…  
‑ Moi de même… j'ai rendu à une déesse une fidèle qu'un être sournois manipulait à sa guise.  
‑ Et tu l'as protégée contre moi, par la même occasion.  
‑ Ne me dis pas que c'est toi, celui qui contre les règles s'est présenté comme un dieu aux yeux des mortels ?  
‑ Ca va, ça va… je me retire du jeu.  
‑ Si tôt ? Ca ne te ressemble pas…

Le plaisir la submergea, immense, alors que la chaleur déferlait en elle. Le temps sembla se figer pour lui permettre de profiter pleinement de cet instant ; puis, elle se laissa retomber, allongée sur le ventre de son ancien maître.  
‑ Merci…  
‑ Pourquoi me remercies-tu ? demanda le diable, doucement.  
‑ Pour m'avoir tirée des ténèbres, pour m'avoir rendu mon corps et pour m'avoir fait connaître ces sensations.  
‑ Ne me remercie pas… Je n'ai pas fait tout cela gratuitement.  
De comblé, le regard de Yanael se fit inquiet.  
‑ Ne t'en fais pas, dit-il, souriant gentiment. Je te l'ai dit, je te devais ce corps, et tu méritais de connaître ce plaisir.  
‑ Alors… ?  
‑ Chut, la coupa-t-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Maintenant, dis-moi… Voudrais-tu ressentir cette sensation à nouveau ?  
‑ Oui… s'il vous plait.  
‑ Alors voilà ce que je te propose. Reviens à moi, et chaque nuit tu recevras plus de plaisir que la précédente…  
‑ Que je vous rejoigne ?  
‑ Tu étais une grande combattante quand tu es… partie, et tu as encore progressé depuis. Veux-tu redevenir l'un de mes soldats ?  
‑ Je dois retourner sur Toril, finit par répondre l'érynie. Je dois retrouver Kael…  
‑ Je comprends, fit le diable, compatissant. Malheureusement, je n'ai aucun moyen de te renvoyer là-bas… Tu te doutes bien que sinon, il y a longtemps que nos armées auraient conquit ce monde.  
‑ Alors il n'y a aucun moyen ?  
Le diantrefosse fit mine de réfléchir, avant de répondre :  
‑ En fait, si. Modifions le marché : en plus de ce que je t'ai déjà proposé, la prochaine fois qu'un mage du plan primaire appellera à lui une érynie, c'est toi que j'enverrai. Une fois que tu auras fini de le servir, tu pourras rester sur Toril jusqu'à ce que le sortilège dont il aura fait usage arrive à son terme : cela devrait te laisser assez de liberté pour prévenir Kael que tu es ici. Et quand il viendra te chercher, tu seras libre. D'ici là, je resterai ton maître, et tu seras à mes ordres. Marché conclut ?  
‑ Marché conclut.  
‑ Alors redresse-toi, Yanael… car j'ai encore bien du plaisir à t'offrir pour cette nuit.  
‑ Oui, Maître, fit l'érynie, souriante.

‑ Comment ça, elle n'est pas morte ? Et le corps que j'ai déposé sur l'autel, c'est une illusion ?  
‑ Non, c'est bien son corps… Enfin, c'était, parce que maintenant elle est vivante à nouveau.  
‑ Sans corps et sans âme ?  
‑ Avec son âme, dans un nouveau corps. Il y a des sorts qui permettent de faire ce genre de choses, non ?  
‑ Oui, si son âme était libre… Ce qui n'est pas le cas, puisque le _Miracle_ demandé à Torm n'a pas aboutit.  
‑ Où va l'âme d'une érynie après sa mort ?  
‑ Elle retourne aux enfers, si elle est libre et si personne n'est là pour la guider vers un autre royaume. Mais si elle avait été libre, Torm aurait pu la guider vers son corps quand Alexia a demandé le _Miracle_. Et même si l'un des Seigneurs des Neufs l'avait capturée, il n'aurait pas pu empêcher une divinité de la libérer. Le plus probable, c'est qu'elle ait été détruite.  
‑ Son âme existe toujours, et elle est probablement libre, puisque Yanael est en vie.  
‑ Qu'est ce qui te permet d'affirmer ça avec une telle conviction ?  
‑ Je ne sais pas… Je crois que je suis liée à elle, d'une certaine manière. Peut-être par nos armures ? Même si la mienne est ténèbres et la sienne, lumière, elles se ressemblent, d'une certaine façon.  
‑ Tu ne sais pas ? Tu crois ? fit le guerrier en tentant de conserver son calme. Et donc, cette sensation, cette croyance te disent que Yanael est en vie, alors que tout montre que c'est impossible ?  
‑ Aussi impossible qu'un être qui parvient à se faire passer pour Eilistraée à l'une de ses fidèles et d'occulter la perception d'une divinité ?

Après un bref silence, Kael se précipita hors de sa chambre, bousculant presque l'elfe noire. Arrivé dans le sanctuaire, il préleva avec une douceur infinie un cheveu de l'érynie, avant de repartir vivement vers une autre salle, presque entièrement occupée par un vaste bassin d'eau bénite. La drow venait à peine de le rejoindre quand il termina son incantation.

Le fidèle de Torm blêmit quand l'image se forma. L'érynie était en vie, certes… mais le sortilège dont avait usé celui qui se trouvait avec elle ne trompait pas le bassin de clairvision. L'elfe noire étouffa un cri d'horreur ; le guerrier, livide, réussit à peine à modifier son enchantement pour avoir une vision plus large du lieu où se trouvait la jeune fille.  
L'image changea pour montrer une étrange cité dont les rues étaient parcourues par des ombres grises et des diables de toutes sortes. Quelques autres créatures se mêlaient à la foule, mais bien peu étaient originaires de Toril.  
Le climat régnant sur les lieux et le paysage environnant offrirent plus de précision à Kael : le bassin lui révélait des vastes plaines glacées, balayées par des tempêtes de neige et de grêle.  
L'érynie se trouvait dans le huitième enfer : Cania, royaume du seigneur diable Méphistophélès.

Espérant contre toute logique se prouver que ce qu'il venait de voir était faux, le fidèle de Torm se concentra à nouveau sur la jeune fille. Un frisson d'horreur parcourut son échine : le diantrefosse, visage tourné vers lui, lui adressait un sourire empli de plus de sadisme et de cruauté qu'il n'en avait jamais vu.  
Dans le miroir, l'image se dissipa.

Une nouvelle vague de plaisir submergea l'érynie, la coupant l'espace d'un instant du monde qui l'entourait. Elle ne vit pas son maître profiter de ce moment pour fixer un point de la pièce, comme si un observateur invisible s'y était trouvé. Puis, la jeune fille revint à la réalité et, d'une caresse, enjoignit le diable de se consacrer à nouveau à elle.  
‑ L'aube approche, Yanael… Il est temps de partir au combat.  
‑ Si tôt ?  
‑ Oui, si tôt… Mais la nuit reviendra t'apporter encore plus de délices, ne t'en fais pas. Et d'ici là, tous les démons auront appris à redouter l'érynie vêtue d'une amure de Lumière. Maintenant il est l'heure… prépare-toi au combat.  
Souriante, la jeune fille s'étira lascivement.  
‑ Oui, Maître.

* * *

**NdA :**Pour une fois, je vais faire original… je commence par…

…m'excuser humblement et vous prier de ne pas me lapider, merci… sinon, vous n'aurez pas la fin de la fic. Et OUI, j'ai osé. Mais je l'ai ramenée juste après, alors c'est pas trop grave, si ? …si ? Bon, euh… (trouvons une excuse pour détourner la conversation) ah, il faut que je fasse un…

_Disclaimer :_L'univers des Royaumes Oubliés ne m'appartient toujours pas, et je commence à douter que ça puisse être le cas un jour… mais je garde espoir. Par contre, Yanael, Kael, petit frère et petite sœur, la drow et le diantrefosse sont à moi, rien qu'à moi. Et défense d'y toucher… sans me prévenir.

Bon, vous avez pu vous en rendre compte, le changement de catégorie est justifié… au moins à mon avis et selon mes deux bêta-lectrices. Désolé si ça gêne ou choque quelqu'un, c'est justement pour éviter ça que je me suis reclassé en M… Et désolé de ne pas avoir classé la fic en M dès le début, mais je ne savais absolument pas comment ça allait se passer à l'époque.

Sinon, rien de particulier à dire sur ce chapitre… à part peut-être que les diantrefosses sont les seigneurs des enfers, juste derrière les Neufs Seigneurs. En particulier, celui-ci ne répond qu'aux ordres de Méphistophélès. Extrêmement rusés et sournois, ils sont des maîtres manipulateurs et des puissants guerriers à la fois. En terme de jeu, ils sont l'incarnation parfaite de l'alignement Loyal Mauvais : des tyrans manipulateurs et maléfiques qui concluent des accords et des promesses qu'ils tiennent… littéralement, et non dans l'esprit. Par exemple, quelqu'un qui demanderait la vie éternelle à un diantrefosse en échange d'un service risque fortement de se retrouver en état de stase, hors du temps, vivant et immortel mais immobile et inconscient pour l'éternité. Le diable tient sa parole, mais pas forcément de la manière que la personne aurait supposé…

Spoilons un peu pour vous rassurer : dans le prochain chapitre, Kael part à la recherche de Yanael, qui redécouvre de son côté les joies de la Guerre de Sang… Bref, que du bonheur. Enfin, pour un auteur qui aime torturer ses persos, en tout cas… niéhéhé.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Guerre

Chapitre 8 : Guerre

Menées au combat par leurs généraux, les légions infernales s'abattaient méthodiquement sur les hordes démoniaques qui déferlaient sur le champ de bataille dans un chaos meurtrier. La stratégie et l'organisation auraient dû donner l'avantage aux diables, mais les créatures des abysses étaient pour l'instant les maîtres du front, grâce à leur sauvagerie et leur nombre. Si rien ne venait rétablir l'équilibre, le plan d'Hadès finirait bientôt par tomber entre leurs griffes, ce qui déplacerait les combats sur un autre plan, encore plus proche des Neufs Enfers…  
Non loin de là, un _Portail_ se refermait. Le diantrefosse fit le compte de ses troupes avant d'observer les combats, analysant de quelle façon il serait à la fois le plus efficace et le plus remarquable. Aujourd'hui, il se battrait parmi les siens ; doté d'un atout considérable, il entendait briller. Il eut un rictus mauvais en constatant le nombre de cadavres jonchant les landes grises maculées de sang ; le soir venu, il y en aurait bien plus, et il n'en ferait pas partie.  
Avisant l'érynie qui se tenait, nue et fière, debout à ses côtés, il lui adressa un sourire.  
‑ Appelle ton armure, Yanael. Nous partons au combat.  
‑ Oui, Maître.  
Le diable donna ses ordres ; ses troupes, toutes dotées de la faculté de _Téléportation_, disparurent pour réapparaître au sein d'une formation de démons s'apprêtant à charger. Pris par surprise, une bonne partie des créatures succombèrent avant que les survivants ne commencent à réagir.  
Yanael se matérialisa, seule, au dessus du champ de bataille.  
Elle avait ses propres ordres.

‑ Non, non, et non. C'est irresponsable, dangereux et, de toute manière, inutile. Une fois que tu seras arrivé sur Cania, tu mourras de froid avant d'atteindre une cité, ou tu seras dépecé par les diables qui s'abritent dans les rares villes… En admettant que tu arrives jusqu'à lui, c'est ce diantrefosse qui te réduira en charpie. Et d'après ce que tu m'as dit, Yanael n'était pas… opposée à son traitement. Qui te dis qu'elle te suivra une fois que tu auras tué son maître ?  
‑ Je dois y aller.  
‑ Alors vas-y… Si tu as la puissance nécessaire pour survivre à une telle expédition, tu es capable de te rendre là-bas par toi-même.  
‑ Je n'en suis pas capable, admit faiblement Kael. Je peux ouvrir un portail pour aller là‑bas, ou pour en revenir, mais je ne peux pas ouvrir deux portails en un laps de temps si court.  
‑ Alors n'y vas pas ! Tu ne survivras pas. Tu n'arriveras même pas jusqu'à elle.  
‑ Même si je viens avec lui ?  
Alexia et Kael se retournèrent simultanément vers la drow.  
‑ Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? demanda la prêtresse.  
‑ Pour me faire pardonner du mal que je lui ai fait. Et parce que moi non plus, je ne veux pas la laisser… perdre face à ses instincts.  
‑ Et tu as pleinement conscience du fait que vos chances de survie sont minimes ?  
‑ Minimes, oui. Donc, elles ne sont pas nulles. C'est l'essentiel, non ?  
‑ Si toutes les fidèles d'Eilistraée raisonnent de la même manière, Lolth a encore de beaux jours devant elle. Enfin, je suppose que tenter de vous raisonner ne servira à rien… Suivez moi.  
Avec un sourire de remerciement, Kael et l'elfe noire obéirent.

Au-dessus du champ de bataille, Yanael rayonnait. Chaque rayon de lumière jaillissant de ses mains terrassait un démon, et quelques érynies l'avaient rejointe, ajoutant leurs traits enflammés à ses assauts lumineux. Les diables la reconnaissaient comme une sœur et une alliée de valeur, alors que les hordes abyssales la redoutaient comme un adversaire dangereux. Certains, trompés par la nature de son armure, allaient jusqu'à la prendre pour un céleste…  
Au sol, un groupe de diables était assaillis par des démons presque dix fois plus nombreux, menés par une marilith dont les six lames étaient rouges de sang. Yanael cria un ordre ; les flèches s'abattirent en pluie sur leurs cibles. Seule survivante, la reine serpent fut massacrée par ceux qui étaient ses proies l'instant d'avant.  
Quelques démons, enragés par ces traits de feu et de lumière qui décimaient leurs rangs, tentèrent de voler vers les érynies ; transpercés par de nombreuses flèches bien avant d'arriver à porter de lame, ils retombèrent au sol, morts. Rien ne semblait pouvoir ravir la suprématie des airs aux filles des enfers.  
Soudain, un démon de près de quatre mètres de haut, aux larges ailes de chauve-souris et entouré d'une aura de flammes, vola vers les érynies. Tentant de conserver son calme face au balor, qui en puissance comme en influence était l'équivalent démoniaque de son maître diantrefosse, Yanael dirigea vers lui ses rayons de lumière ; la créature poursuivit son vol comme si de rien n'était. Les diablesses qui accompagnaient la jeune fille se dispersèrent, paniquées.  
D'un seul coup de son fouet de feu, le démon mit fin au combat. L'arme, comme dotée d'une volonté propre, enserra sa victime, l'immobilisant complètement. D'un coup violent, le balor projeta son adversaire vers la plaine. Paralysée, Yanael s'écrasa lourdement au sol. Le balor se posa près d'elle, voulant l'achever. Autour d'eux, les combattants s'étaient écartés : l'aura de puissance du seigneur des abysses était terrifiante, pour les deux camps.

Le fouet s'était rompu lors de la chute ; face contre terre, l'érynie toussait et crachait du sang. Souriant, son adversaire s'approcha, levant une longue lame au tranchant acéré et nimbée de flammes. Soudain, il s'arrêta : naturellement immunisé contre les illusions, ce qu'il voyait n'avait pourtant aucun sens. Comme superposé à la jeune fille qui se relevait en grimaçant de douleur, un dragon formé de lumière pure et blanche lui faisait face. A l'instant où Yanael était à nouveau debout, la créature se dressa sur ses pattes arrière, se révélant ainsi plus grand que le fiélon. L'érynie brandit son épée ; les pattes avant du dragon retombèrent au sol, soulevant la poussière.  
‑ Pourquoi ! cracha le balor, haineux. Pourquoi un céleste, un être de lumière, est-il venu dans l'Hadès se battre au côté des diables ?  
Yanael retira son casque, exhibant devant tous sa chevelure écarlate et ses yeux flamboyants. Quand elle répondit, le dragon parla en même temps qu'elle, leurs deux voix se superposant comme leurs deux corps.  
‑ Parce que je _suis_ un diable.

L'espace sembla se tordre pour laisser apparaître un cercle menant vers un autre monde, plus chaleureux, plus accueillant. La neige s'engouffra dans l'ouverture, alors qu'une première silhouette en sortait, rapidement suivie d'une deuxième. Et puis, le _Portail_ se referma.  
Le froid choqua les deux aventuriers, mordant comme une lame. Alexia les avait protégé de ses effets pour quelques heures, et Kael serait capable de renouveler le sortilège quand le besoin s'en ferait sentir, et pourtant, ils le ressentaient davantage que s'ils s'étaient trouvés pris au piège, en plein hiver, dans l'Epine Dorsale du Monde.  
Un bref regard circulaire ne leur apprit rien ; la neige et la grêle réduisaient la visibilité à quelques mètres seulement. Le fidèle de Torm incanta un sortilège de _Localisation_, qui ne lui révéla rien. Le diantrefosse avait du protéger sa demeure contre ce genre de divination. Une deuxième incantation, plus neutre, lui révéla la direction dans laquelle se trouvait la ville qu'il avait pu voir la nuit précédente dans le bassin de clairvision.  
Des hurlements de loups révélèrent bien vite aux deux aventuriers qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans les plaines battues par les vents glaciaux. Bientôt, une meute de loups à la fourrure d'un blanc immaculé les entoura. Les crocs exhibés, les mâchoires claquantes ne leurs laissèrent pas trop de doutes sur les intentions des créatures. L'humain et la drow sortirent leurs armes.  
Ils n'étaient pas décidés à se laisser manger.

Sans avertissement, la jeune fille chargea, sautant en s'aidant de ses ailes pour frapper à la tête. Le démon vit le dragon foncer vers lui, et l'épée qui allait trancher sa gorge ; il esquiva de justesse l'une des pattes griffues alors que l'autre lui labourait un bras. De sa propre lame, il bloqua celle de l'érynie, avant de l'envoyer rouler au sol d'une frappe puissante. D'un coup d'œil, il se rendit compte que son bras n'avait aucune blessure : que la bête existe ou non, elle ne pouvait lui faire aucun mal.  
Avec un sourire sadique, le balor se retourna vers sa proie, qui se relevait à nouveau. Tendant sa main vers elle, il concentra toute sa puissance magique en un unique point de l'espace.  
Yanael sentit un poids énorme s'abattre sur elle ; elle dut reposer un genou à terre. Puis elle comprit : le poids ne pesait pas _sur_, mais _tout autour_ d'elle. Le démon faisait usage de sa capacité d'_Implosion_ : elle allait mourir écrasée, broyée par tout l'univers qui l'entourait.  
Le dragon sembla se tasser comme pour la protéger ; elle eut le sentiment d'être un peu plus libre. Un instant de concentration plus tard, elle n'était plus là ; l'instant d'après, la créature disparut à son tour. Troublé, le balor regarda autour de lui, pour constater au dernier moment que sa proie, qui s'était téléportée dans son dos, fonçait sur lui, épée brandie.  
Souriant, le démon esquiva d'un pas de côté, avant de frapper avec sa propre lame. L'érynie se baissa, et cru qu'elle avait évité le coup, quand une immense douleur lui déchira le dos. Entendant un bruit mat derrière elle, elle se retourna pour voir avec horreur l'une de ses ailes, tranchée net, qui venait de retomber au sol.  
Prise de panique, la jeune fille chercha à s'assurer de sa main que le membre n'était pas le sien, qu'une autre qu'elle avait été blessée. Quand elle ne trouva qu'un moignon, elle gémit avant de faire à nouveau face à son adversaire, qui la regardait avec un sourire sadique… sourire qui se figea devant la furie que trahissait le regard de Yanael. Par-dessus elle, le dragon rugissait de rage.  
Le démon fit apparaître un nouveau fouet enflammé dans sa main libre ; l'érynie chargea. L'arme vicieuse lui faucha une jambe, avant de s'enrouler autour de l'autre. La jeune fille voulut se libérer d'un coup d'épée, mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide. Bientôt elle se retrouva à terre, complètement immobilisée.  
Le balor marcha vers elle. Elle voulut se téléporter, mais la douleur était trop grande pour qu'elle puisse se concentrer. Un pied se posa sur son dos, la clouant au sol.  
‑ Oh… Je suis vraiment désolé, ce n'est pas joli du tout. C'est vrai, un ange déchu qui n'a qu'une seule aile, qui pourrait trouver ça beau ? Mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais arranger ça… et rectifier ce moignon, par la même occasion.  
Le démon tira si fort sur la base de ses ailes qu'elle crut qu'il allait les lui arracher, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la lame brûlante dans son dos. Elle hurla de douleur ; son tourmenteur éclata de rire. En larmes, elle pu voir le membre dont il venait de l'amputer retomber un peu plus loin.  
‑ Et maintenant ? Que préfères-tu que je tranche ? Une jambe, un bras ? Une jambe, tiens… Ca te débarrassera un peu de ton armure dans ce secteur là, je pourrai jouer un peu mieux avec toi. A moins que tu ne préfères t'en débarrasser toute seule ? Tiens, vas-y. Enlève ton armure, et la prochaine chose que je couperai, ce sera ta tête.  
‑ Lâche-la, fit une voix haineuse.

Une mâchoire se referma sur le mollet de Kael, trop occupé par un autre loup ; la créature tira, et le guerrier s'effondra au sol. La drow dut bondir et tournoyer, ses deux lames ne laissant aucune ouverture, pour lui permettre de se relever. Les deux combattants se placèrent dos à dos, et le combat continua.  
Le chef de la meute, loin de se mêler à la bataille, tournait autour des combattants, semblant évaluer la scène. Soudain, il inspira avidement, avant de recracher un souffle glacé sur ses deux proies. La drow évita l'attaque d'une roulade, mais le fidèle de Torm ne fut pas aussi habile, et il sentit le froid l'assaillir et l'engourdir, dépassant largement les capacités du sortilège d'Alexia.  
Deux loups se jetèrent sur lui et le renversèrent, l'un le maintenait cloué au sol alors que l'autre cherchait sa gorge. Une incantation retentit, et les créatures furent foudroyées par deux rayons ardents jaillissants des mains de l'elfe noire. Kael réagit immédiatement, puisant à son tour dans les sortilèges accordés par son dieu. Plaquant au sol la fidèle d'Eilistraée, il cracha un mot de pouvoir ; une nuée de lames se matérialisèrent, tranchant les chairs partout où elles le pouvaient.  
Les épées invoquées disparurent aussitôt qu'elles étaient apparues, et le chef de la meute fut le seul à faire face aux aventuriers quand ils se relevèrent. Avec rage, il bondit vers la gorge de la drow ; la lame de Kael sépara sa tête de son corps.  
Quand le cadavre retomba au sol, les deux compagnons reprirent leur route. Le froid intense ne leur permettrait pas de prendre le moindre repos.

Le balor releva la tête ; ce qu'il vit ne lui plut pas du tout. D'un coup de pied, il fit voler Yanael quelques mètres plus loin, avant de faire face à son nouvel adversaire. Le maître de l'érynie lui faisait face sous son apparence de combat : aussi grand que le démon, son corps était entièrement couvert d'écailles écarlates qui lui faisaient office d'armure. Ses longues griffes et ses cornes n'avaient rien à envier à la lame du seigneur des abysses, et ses crocs dégoulinaient d'acide. Deux grandes ailes de chauve-souris lui faisaient office de cape, mais le balor savait qu'il volerait aussi rapidement que lui si l'idée d'un duel aérien lui venait.  
‑ Un diantrefosse qui vient au secours de ses soldats, c'est du jamais vu.  
‑ Je viens simplement anéantir un ennemi de ma race.  
Le démon éclata de rire ; la _Nuée__ de Météores_ qui s'abattit sur lui le força à retrouver son sérieux. Brandissant sa lame enflammée à deux mains, il se rua sur son adversaire. Hurlant au nom de la suprématie des Enfers, celui-ci chargea.  
Le choc fut terrible, et chacun des coups qui suivirent montrait par sa puissance la haine qui opposait les deux ennemis ; cependant, aucun des deux ne désirait plus la mort de l'autre que sa propre survie, aussi chacun cherchait autant à se protéger qu'à atteindre son adversaire. De fait, aucun des deux ne semblait être capable d'infliger une blessure fatale à l'autre ; néanmoins le duel se poursuivait, choc de titans au milieu du champ de bataille.  
Les pulsions meurtrières qu'ils nourrissaient l'un à l'égard de l'autre firent néanmoins place à la surprise lorsqu'une voix glaciale s'adressa à l'un d'eux  
‑ Laisse-le moi.

Se retournant vers la personne qui osait interrompre le duel de deux seigneurs fiélons, ils purent constater que Yanael s'était débarrassée de ses liens et qu'elle s'était relevée. Dans son dos, deux larges ailes de lumière, manifestement draconiques, s'étaient ajoutées à son armure. Son casque masquait à nouveau son visage.  
‑ Il est à toi, fit le diantrefosse. Tue-le.

L'érynie n'attendit pas que son maître ait disparut pour se ruer sur sa proie. Sa lame heurta celle du balor, qui tenta encore une fois de la repousser… Mais cette fois, la jeune fille ne se laissa pas faire. D'un battement d'ailes, elle passa juste au dessus de son adversaire, pour descendre derrière lui, son épée de lumière entaillant profondément le dos de la créature.  
Le démon se retourna brusquement, lui donnant un violent coup d'aile au passage. Après une roulade, Yanael se rétablit pour lui faire face à nouveau. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne chargea pas ; surpris, son adversaire prit une posture défensive.  
Soudain, la jeune fille sauta, presque à la verticale. D'un geste brutal, elle déploya largement ses ailes et écarta ses bras en croix. Le balor allait bondir pour transpercer de sa lame cette cible parfaite, quand une colonne de lumière s'abattit sur elle, dispersant les nuages qui remplissaient le ciel de l'Hadès.  
Pour Yanael, ce fut comme si le temps s'écoulait soudain beaucoup plus lentement ; pour le démon, l'érynie avait acquit une vitesse impossible. Presque incapable de parer le moindre coup, il ne pouvait que faire de son mieux pour accompagner les frappes afin que les blessures soient les moins graves possibles.  
Autour d'eux, les combats avaient cessés : tous les fiélons contemplaient la créature de lumière qui dansait avec grâce autour du seigneur des abysses, glissant et prenant appui sur ses épaules, sur ses bras, sur une jambe pliée, et jusque sur ses cornes, pour attaquer avec toujours plus de puissance là où il ne pouvait se défendre. La lame de lumière s'enfonçait chaque fois plus profondément dans les chairs du balor ; de blanche, elle se fit rouge de sang.  
Et puis, l'érynie décida de mettre fin au combat. D'un bond, elle se plaça face au démon, avant de jaillir à nouveau vers lui. Passant juste au-dessus de l'épée qu'il avait brandie en guise de bouclier, elle frappa une seule fois.  
La tête du balor vola dans les airs.  
Yanael n'avait pas encore touché terre quand le corps de celui qu'elle venait de terrasser explosa, libérant une vague d'énergie suffisant pour tuer instantanément toute créature à trente mètres à la ronde. Touchée de plein fouet par l'onde de choc, la jeune fille s'écrasa au sol, inerte.

Kael commençait à regretter sa décision. Le _Portail_ qu'avait ouvert Alexia n'avait pas été plus précis qu'un autre, et s'ils arpentaient bien les plaines glacées de Cania depuis l'aube, le soleil se coucherait bientôt sans qu'ils aient pu apercevoir la moindre ville.  
Au début, le guerrier avait regretté qu'ils ne soient pas arrivés directement tout près de la cité ; puis il avait réalisé que si un diable avait pu repérer le _Portail_ avant qu'ils ne le franchisse, un puissant fiélon – un diantrefosse, par exemple – aurait peut être été capable de le rendre permanent. Inutile de croire que Kael et Alexia auraient été suffisamment puissants pour empêcher toute une cité infernale de prendre pied sur le plan primaire dans ces conditions.  
Si le ciel n'avait pas été chargé de nuages et que la neige et la grêle n'avaient pas réduit la visibilité à quelques mètres seulement, les deux aventuriers auraient pu voir le soleil disparaître à l'horizon. Il était plus que temps pour eux de songer à prendre un abri.  
Une grotte sembla pouvoir convenir ; les loups arctiques qui l'habitaient ne désiraient pas la leur céder, mais les lames se montrèrent plus puissantes que leurs crocs et leurs griffes. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, la drow avoua qu'elle était épuisée. Kael lui dit qu'il prendrait le premier tour de garde ; sentant que le sommeil ne viendrait pas, il la laissa dormir jusqu'à l'aube.  
Ils repartiraient au petit matin.

**

* * *

NdA :** Bon, revenons à nos bonnes habitudes, commençons par un… 

_Disclaimer :_ L'univers des Royaumes Oubliés appartient à Wizards Of The Coast, pas à moi. J'écris cette fic sans leur autorisation, et je n'en tire aucun profit… matériel. Par contre, Yanael, Kael, la drow, le diantrefosse, petit frère, petite sœur et l'autre ténébreux jeune homme sont mes personnages originaux et sont ma propriété. Je ne vois néanmoins pas d'inconvénient à ce que vous les utilisiez, pour peu que vous m'en fassiez part avant…

Alors… Merci à Jayle pour le dessin de Yanael dans sa nouvelle robe Vous pourrez le voir dans une prochaine mise à jour de son site, je suppose… Quand à elle, Yanael récupèrera sa robe quand elle sera revenue sur Toril (si, si, c'est prévu), donc le dessin n'aura pas servi à rien.

Bon, je sais, je n'ai pas allégé l'atmosphère par rapport au précédent chapitre… Ca viendra, ça viendra. Mais bon, la Guerre de Sang, ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour faire de l'humour… et les plaines glacées de Cania, n'en parlons pas.

Quelques explications, peut-être ? Non ? Bon, un peu quand même…  
Oui, le front est actuellement en Hadès. Oui, il était sur le Cœur de la Furie dans le prologue. Moralité, ça bouge. De temps en temps, les troupes d'un camp ou de l'autre sont complètement anéanties sur un Plan d'existence, et le combat se poursuit sur un autre… généralement plus « proche » du plan d'origine du camp qui a été localement battu. En pratique, les Landes Grises d'Hadès sont exactement au « milieu » des deux camps, en terme de cosmologie.  
Parlons géographie : l'Epine Dorsale du Monde est à Féérune ce que l'Himalaya est à l'Inde. Ses sommets perpétuellement enneigés atteignent une altitude si élevée que personne ne les a jamais franchis. Ils bordent le continent sur toute sa limite nord.

Et maintenant, suspense : Yanael est-elle morte une fois de plus ? Ses ailes sont-elles perdues à jamais ? Qu'est-ce donc que ce dragon de lumière ? Kael réussira-t-il à la sauver ?  
La réponse à… euh… une partie de ces questions, dans le prochain chapitre…

Et en attendant… Review, sivouplé ?


	10. Chapitre 9 : Chute

Chapitre 9 : Chute

Douceur, chaleur… L'érynie se réveilla dans un lit des plus confortable, allongée sur le ventre, enveloppée jusqu'à la taille dans des draps de soie qui caressaient sa peau nue. Elle voulut se retourner, mais une violente douleur dans son dos l'immobilisa.  
‑ Tu es réveillée ? demanda une voix douce. Ne bouge pas trop, la blessure de ton dos ne s'est pas refermée.  
Yanael en revint instantanément à la réalité. D'une main, elle chercha à vérifier que ses ailes étaient toujours là, que ce n'avait été qu'un cauchemar… Elle ne parvit qu'à atteindre deux blessures, propres mais encore ouvertes.  
‑ Désolé de te présenter les faits si abruptement dès ton réveil, mais…il faut que je te pose une question. Veux-tu boire une potion de guérison, qui refermera les plaies et fera cesser la douleur… et te fera perdre tes ailes à jamais ? Ou souhaites-tu boire une potion de régénération, souffrir pendant quelques heures et pouvoir voler à nouveau ?  
‑ Je veux retrouver mes ailes. Je n'ai pas peur de la douleur.  
‑ Bien. J'étais sûr que ce serait ta réponse… Alors, il faut maintenant régler un léger problème : je ne dispose pas encore d'une telle potion… Il me manque un ingrédient, le sang d'une jeune céleste encore vierge. Je vais en faire chercher, mais…

Le diantrefosse fut interrompu par quelqu'un frappant à la porte.  
‑ Entrez ! fit-il, irrité.  
‑ Excusez-moi, Maître… C'est Vadelia, elle est rentrée, et elle a ramené… un cadeau pour vous.  
‑ Un cadeau ?  
‑ Dans la salle de torture.  
‑ J'arrive. Yanael, peux-tu marcher ?  
‑ Oui, fit l'érynie en se levant, grimaçant légèrement.  
‑ Allons-y, alors.

Au centre de la salle de torture se tenait, droite et fière, une créature qui aurait pu passer pour une très belle jeune femme d'une petite vingtaine d'années, si ses yeux n'avaient pas été d'un jaune si pur, et si elle n'avait pas été exclusivement vêtue de chaînes, terminées par des petites masses, des crochets ou des courtes lames, et dont certaines étaient cruellement barbelées.  
Lorsque le diantrefosse entra, la kyton, diablesse excellant au combat et dans l'art de la torture, lui désigna sa dernière prise : une jeune fille attachée sur une croix, nues, bras et jambes largement écartés. Si elle semblait humaine de prime abord, ses yeux et ses longs cheveux dont la couleur était celle de l'argent le plus pur trahissaient sa véritable nature. L'armure, le bouclier, l'épée et le symbole sacré qui gisaient au sol n'étaient pas non plus ceux d'un quelconque guerrier.  
‑ On dirait que tu as de la chance, Yanael, dit le diantrefosse. Une paladine de Lathandre… et elle a du sang de céleste dans les veines. Un peu dilué, certes, mais ça devrait suffire. Belle prise, Vadelia.  
‑ Merci, Maître, fit la kyton.  
‑ J'espère que tu ne l'as pas trop abîmée… j'ai besoin d'elle, vierge.  
‑ Je ne l'ai pas touchée.  
‑ Parfait… va chercher la préparation pour la potion de régénération, sur mon bureau.  
‑ Oui, Maître.

Pendant que Vadelia sortait, Yanael se dirigea vers la paladine.  
‑ Excuse-moi… Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
‑ « Excuse-moi » ? Sont-ce là des manières de diable ?  
‑ Pardon… je voulais juste être polie.  
‑ Asteria, lâcha la guerrière sainte après un instant.  
‑ C'est joli…  
‑ Merci, fit l'autre, envahie par un sentiment d'absurdité. Mais puis-je connaître le nom de celle qui me torturera bientôt ?  
‑ Ah, pardon… C'est vrai que j'aurais du me présenter d'abord… Je m'appelle Yanael, mais je ne vais pas te torturer.  
‑ C'est joli aussi… Mais si je ne suis pas ici pour être torturée, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi je suis là, attachée dans une telle position ?  
‑ Mais pour être violée et tuée, bien sûr, dit le diantrefosse, le plus sérieusement du monde.  
L'érynie le dévisagea un instant avant de décider que ce devait être de l'humour, puis elle se retourna vers la fidèle de Lathandre.  
‑ En fait, j'ai un très grand service à te demander… J'ai été blessée aujourd'hui, dit-elle en se tournant pour présenter son dos à son interlocutrice. J'ai perdu mes ailes. Mon maître m'a dit que la potion de régénération qui me permettrai de les retrouver nécessitait un ingrédient : le sang d'une céleste vierge.  
‑ Et il s'avère que du sang de céleste coule dans mes veines, présent d'un père que je ne connais même pas. Et en plus, je suis vierge. La victime parfaite pour ta mixture, quoi…  
‑ Accepterais-tu que je prenne un peu de ce sang ?  
‑ Pourquoi poses-tu la question ? fit la demi-céleste, acerbe. Je suis celle qu'il te faut, et je suis attachée sur cette croix. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu feras si je dis non ?  
‑ Je suis vraiment désolée, répondit la jeune fille après un instant. Mais je veux vraiment pouvoir voler à nouveau…

Prenant la dague que lui tendait Vadelia, qui était revenue pendant cette conversation, Yanael l'approcha lentement de la gorge de sa victime. Une main du diantrefosse l'interrompit.  
‑ Si tu tentes de tirer son sang de là, tu la tueras… C'est ici qu'il faut enfoncer ta lame, ajouta-t-il en guidant l'arme jusqu'au bas du ventre de la guerrière sainte.  
Lorsque l'érynie plongea lentement la dague en elle, Asteria se força à ne pas crier. Elle ne voulait pas leur donner ce plaisir.  
‑ Pardon… ça doit faire mal.  
‑ Hypocrite…  
Blessée, la jeune fille retira la lame ; le sang commença à s'écouler. La kyton se chargea de le recueillir, puis s'éloigna pour terminer la potion.

‑ Maître…  
‑ Oui, Yanael ?  
‑ La potion de soins que vous m'aviez proposée, vous pouvez la lui donner, s'il vous plait ?  
‑ Bien sûr, bien sûr… tiens, je te laisse faire, répondit le diantrefosse en lui tendant une petite fiole bleutée.  
L'érynie approcha la potion des lèvres de la demi-céleste, qui restèrent obstinément closes.  
‑ Ce n'est pas du poison… C'est juste pour te guérir, et pour faire cesser la douleur.  
‑ Je n'ai pas besoin de la pitié des diables.  
‑ Ce n'est pas une question de pitié ! Je t'ai blessé parce que j'avais besoin de ton sang, c'est normal que je veuille te guérir, non ?  
‑ Pour mieux pouvoir me réutiliser plus tard ?  
‑ Non ! Ce n'est pas ça… Je ne veux pas que tu meures par ma faute, c'est tout… Je voulais juste un peu de sang… pour mes ailes…

La fidèle de Lathandre fut surprise : les larmes qu'elle voyait envahir les yeux de l'érynie ne semblaient pas simulées.  
‑ Tu tiens tant que ça à mourir ? demanda le diantrefosse. Si tu veux, je peux t'achever, ça t'épargnera au moins la souffrance… à moins que tu ne préfères rester là à te vider de ton sang, bien sur.  
‑ Tuez-moi. Mon âme retournera auprès de mon dieu, loin des fiélons de votre espèce.  
‑ Non ! cria Yanael. Tu es en Enfer, ici. Ton âme ne rejoindra jamais ton seigneur, elle sera consumée par un diable avant de pouvoir quitter ce plan. Si tu meurs, c'est fini, il n'y a plus rien…  
Asteria blêmit ; elle avait soudain peur de la mort à nouveau.  
‑ Alors, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, renvoyez-moi sur Toril. Les miens me soigneront.  
La jeune fille hésita un instant, avant de détacher les chevilles puis les poignets de la demi-céleste. Celle-ci, plus affaiblie qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, faillit s'effondrer au sol ; l'érynie la rattrapa dans ses bras et l'aida à s'asseoir.  
‑ Yanael… qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
‑ Vous pouvez la renvoyer sur Toril ?  
‑ J'en suis capable, oui… mais ce n'est pas une jeune fille innocente, c'est une paladine au service de Lathandre…  
‑ Lathandre n'est pas un mauvais dieu… J'ai accompli plusieurs quêtes pour lui. Il se préoccupe du bien-être des gens. C'est juste qu'il a un peu trop de préjugés…

La guerrière sainte écoutait, éberluée. Cette érynie avait agi au service du Seigneur de l'Aube ? C'était impossible… Pour s'assurer que c'était simplement un mensonge, elle se concentra afin de lire l'aura qui émanait d'elle. Lathandre n'accepterait jamais un être maléfique à son service.  
Ce qu'elle vit ne manqua pas de la surprendre : si la kyton, qui, se détournant un instant de la potion qu'elle préparait un peu plus loin, lui décocha un regard noir de mauvais augure, était manifestement maléfique, le diantrefosse était tout à fait neutre, à l'écart du combat entre les forces du Bien et du Mal. Mais le plus troublant restait l'érynie : une aura extrêmement faible de Bien l'entourait, telle une flamme vacillante sur le point de s'éteindre.  
Exténuée par l'effort qu'elle venait de fournir, la demi-céleste s'effondra. Interrompant sa discussion avec son maître, Yanael fut aussitôt à ses côtés, approchant la fiole de ses lèvres.  
‑ S'il te plait, ouvre la bouche… Il faut que tu boives cette potion, ou tu vas mourir…  
Asteria obéit. Quand elle eut avalé la dernière gorgée, elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

‑ Je m'occupe d'elle. Tu as ta propre potion à boire. Vadelia ?  
‑ C'est prêt, Maître.  
L'érynie prit le bol que lui tendait la kyton. La couleur écarlate du mélange fit grandir en elle un sentiment de culpabilité, qu'elle écarta le temps de boire le liquide d'une seule traite.  
La douleur, immense, la fit chuter. Hurlant, la jeune fille se recroquevilla sur elle-même, face contre terre. Elle sentit ses deux nouveaux membres grandir dans son dos à une vitesse inhumaine, lui infligeant une souffrance infinie. Enfin, les plaies se refermèrent, ne laissant aucune trace apparente.

Asteria se réveilla dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien. Ouvrant les yeux, elle détailla la pièce qui l'entourait, ainsi que ses occupants. A côté du lit, Yanael se tenait debout, radieuse, une magnifique paire d'ailes d'un rouge écarlate lui servant d'unique vêtement. Plus loin, adossé contre un mur, se tenait le diantrefosse, qui avait repris forme humaine. Malgré son changement d'apparence, la paladine le reconnut à sa voix lorsqu'il lui demanda :  
‑ Alors, ton sacrifice n'en valait-il pas la peine ?  
La fidèle de Lathandre ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer.  
‑ Si, je suppose. Mais maintenant, qu'est ce qui va m'arriver ? Vous allez me violer et me tuer ? demanda-t-elle, reprenant ses propos.  
‑ Ne nous prends pas pour des démons, fit le seigneur infernal, vexé. Ca n'est pas dans nos habitudes de prendre les gens de force… Néanmoins, si tu veux connaître le plaisir, je serai heureux de te l'offrir.  
‑ J'ai fait vœu de chasteté, répondit Asteria, espérant que le diable respecterait cette réponse polie.  
‑ Vœu de chasteté ? C'est quoi ?  
‑ Ca veut dire qu'elle a renoncé à connaître un jour les plaisirs de la chair, expliqua le diantrefosse.  
‑ Mais pourquoi ?  
‑ Pour mieux servir mon dieu, répondit la paladine. Pour que mes désirs ne me fassent pas dévier de ma tâche.  
‑ Mais c'est absurde ! Comment peut-il en exiger autant de toi ? Si tu vis, c'est pour toi avant tout… Personne n'a le droit de t'interdire de connaître un plaisir sous prétexte qu'il faut que tu le serves !  
‑ Ce n'est pas…  
‑ En plus, c'est tellement… ces sensations, c'est… oh, ça ne se décrit pas. Maître, vous voulez bien lui donner du plaisir ?  
‑ Volontiers, mais seulement si elle le désire. Je ne la forcerai pas.

L'allure plus que séduisante du diable et l'enthousiasme de la jeune fille eurent raison de la détermination de la demi-céleste.  
‑ Je le désire, mais… J'ai fait vœu…  
‑ Fais une entorse à ton vœu, suggéra l'érynie. Juste une fois, pour savoir ce que c'est que ce plaisir. Ensuite, tu sauras si tu veux le respecter ou pas. Lathandre ne t'en voudra pas pour si peu, si ?  
‑ … non, je suppose que non, fit Asteria après un instant de réflexion. Faites-moi connaître les plaisirs de la chair, s'il vous plait, demanda-t-elle au diantrefosse.  
‑ Avec joie, répondit celui-ci en s'avançant vers le lit. Et toi, Yanael, joins-toi à nous.  
‑ Oui, Maître.

Le monde explosa en une infinité d'étoiles alors que le plaisir déferlait, raz-de-marée jaillissant du bas du ventre de la demi-céleste pour envahir tout son corps.  
Lorsqu'elle revint à la réalité, l'érynie, qui l'avait accompagnée dans sa jouissance, la tenait toujours dans ses bras.  
‑ Alors, tu veux toujours faire vœu de chasteté ?  
‑ … je ne sais pas… non. Je ne veux plus.  
‑ Lathandre l'accepte ?  
Troublée par la question du diantrefosse, la paladine tenta de se concentrer, cherchant en elle-même la présence divine qui la soutenait à chaque instant de sa quête. Ne la trouvant pas, elle essaya de se focaliser l'énergie positive que son dieu lui permettait de manipuler en une aura curative autour de sa main, mais rien ne se produisit. Voyant qu'elle commençait à paniquer, le diable lui posa une main sur l'épaule, rassurant.  
‑ Ne t'inquiètes pas. Le Seigneur de l'Aube est peut-être courroucé que tu aies ainsi renoncé à ton vœu, mais il serait vraiment cruel et égoïste de sa part de refuser ta foi. Reste en prière jusqu'au lever du soleil, c'est à ce moment-là qu'il décidera si oui ou non il veut toujours de toi.  
Asteria acquiesça ; le diantrefosse et l'érynie la laissèrent en paix.  
Ils avaient à faire dans une autre chambre.

‑ Au fait, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, Yanael…  
‑ Il reste encore de longues heures avant l'aube ?  
‑ Mieux que ça… Après ton combat victorieux contre le balor, plusieurs hauts diables m'ont soutenu quand j'ai proposé à Méphistophélès de faire de toi un diantrefosse.  
‑ Moi ? Un diantrefosse ?  
‑ Avec toute la puissance que ça implique.  
‑ C'est… possible ? De devenir directement un diantrefosse, sans passer par les autres étapes de la hiérarchie ?  
‑ Tu as montré que tu le mérites, tu as vaincu un seigneur démon…  
La jeune fille acquiesça. Elle se sentait bien… Puis elle réalisa quelque chose.  
‑ Mais… j'aime bien mon corps…  
‑ Ne t'en fais pas pour ça… Tu le sais, les diantrefosses sont métamorphes. Tu pourras continuer à garder cette apparence si tu le souhaites. Les crocs, les griffes et les écailles ne sont là que pour les combats… Toi, tu as ton épée et ton armure, tu n'en as pas besoin.  
‑ Alors, d'accord…  
‑ Parfait. La cérémonie aura lieu demain soir, au palais.

L'aube arriva enfin ; les prières d'Asteria restèrent sans réponse. Lentement, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, sanglotant doucement. Elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, ni les pas d'un couple s'approcher, ni le froissement des plumes lorsque Yanael s'agenouilla pour l'entourer de ses bras et de ses ailes, chaleureuse et protectrice.  
‑ Voilà pourquoi je hais les dieux, fit le diantrefosse, juste assez fort pour être entendu. Ce ne sont que des égoïstes, qui ne cherchent que des serviteurs fanatiques et dévoués.  
‑ Chut, dit doucement l'érynie, ange de compassion. Ne t'en fais pas… Ce n'est rien.  
‑ Il m'a abandonnée, hoqueta la demi-céleste entre deux sanglots. Il m'a abandonnée…  
‑ Ca ne change rien… Tu es vivante, tu sais pourquoi tu te bats. Tu es une paladine, tu es l'épée de la justice et le bouclier des innocents, tu défends le Bien, tu combats le Mal… Lathandre n'a fait que t'accompagner dans cette quête, et maintenant, vos chemins se séparent, mais ce n'est rien de plus. Ta lutte continue…  
‑ Je n'ai plus de pouvoirs, plus de dieu qui me protège au cœur de la bataille et me soutient aux instants les plus sombres de la nuit… ma foi n'a plus de sens…  
‑ Je peux te rendre tes pouvoirs, répondit le seigneur infernal. Je peux te soutenir dans ta quête. Je peux te donner ce que Lathandre t'a prit, si tu le désires.  
‑ Pourquoi ?  
‑ Pour que tu puisses poursuivre ta quête. Pour que tu sois ce que tu es, une paladine.  
‑ Pourquoi ?  
‑ Pour que tu montres au monde ce qu'est la vérité. Pour que tu répondes, quand on te demandes si c'est Lathandre qui guide ton bras lorsque tu sauves un village d'une horde d'orcs ou de gobelins : « Non. Lathandre m'a abandonné. Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'un dieu pour faire le bien. Je suis venue vous sauver, parce que je suis une paladine. »  
‑ Donnez-moi cette force, s'il vous plait… Donnez-moi la force de me battre.  
Le diantrefosse se concentra ; Asteria sentit une puissance nouvelle l'envahir.  
‑ Reçoit ce qui est tien. Sois ce que tu es.  
‑ Je suis une paladine.

**

* * *

**

**NdA :** Ca ne sera que la dixième fois que je le ferai… le…

_Disclaimer :_ L'univers des Royaumes Oubliés est la propriété de Wizards of the Coast, pas la mienne… J'écris cette fic sans leur autorisation, et sans en tirer le moindre profit financier. Néanmoins, tous les personnages, à l'exception de Durnan, Qilué, Laérale et Khelben sont ma création et ma propriété. Vous pouvez les utiliser comme bon vous semble… à condition de me prévenir avant.

Une petite explication que j'aurais pu mettre dans le chapitre 7 : après la mort, l'âme quitte le corps et rejoint rapidement le plan de Fugue. Là, des envoyés des dieux se chargent de guider les fidèles vers les royaumes des différentes divinités ; les infidèles et les athées, eux, passent en jugement devant le Seigneur des Morts, Kelemvor. Les deux peines les plus courantes sont l'esclavage pour l'éternité dans le palais de Kelemvor ou la destruction progressive de l'âme, qui fusionne avec le mur d'enceinte du palais en question pour se transformer en une de ses briques.

Néanmoins, tout ne se passe pas toujours aussi bien… L'âme n'arrive pas toujours à destination. Elle peut être interceptée dans le plan de Fugue, en général par des fiélons en quête de soldats – volontaires ou non – pour la Guerre de Sang, ou même avant, sur le Plan ou la mort a eu lieu, par un nécromant ou une créature dotée de puissants pouvoir magiques. En particulier, il est rarissime que l'âme d'un défunt sorte des Enfers, tant les diables capables de les capturer sont nombreux.

A part ça… Tout comme les prêtres et la plupart des utilisateurs de magie dite « divine », les paladins tiennent leurs pouvoirs de leurs dieux. C'est la divinité qui accorde les sorts et autres pouvoirs magiques à son fidèle, et elle peut les lui retirer d'une simple pensée… ce qui arrive parfois, lorsque ledit fidèle agit en contradiction directe avec les intérêts ou les principes du dieu. En particulier, une paladine qui brise son vœu de chasteté pour aller frayer avec des diables, ça ne plait pas à une divinité qui incarne le Bien… mais alors pas du tout.

Bon… Dans le prochain chapitre, Kael et une elfe noire découvrent la vie dans les Enfers. Et fort logiquement, ils n'apprécient pas du tout…

…en attendant… review, siouplé ?


	11. Chapitre 10 : Etrangers

Chapitre 10 : Etrangers

Le soleil se leva enfin, toujours caché derrière les nuages chargés de neige. Dans la grotte, Kael n'avait pas dormi, préoccupé par la situation de Yanael. La drow était toujours plongée en rêverie ; le guerrier décida d'explorer seul les alentours pendant qu'elle se reposait.  
Le temps était plus calme que la veille ; la tempête avait temporairement cessé, augmentant considérablement la visibilité. Au loin, une cité infernale semblait surgir de la glace, de larges colonnes de fumée jaillissaient des cheminées des forges pour se mêler aux nuages.  
L'elfe noire vint rejoindre le fidèle de Torm à l'extérieur. Désignant la ville, ce dernier lui demanda simplement :  
‑ Tu es prête ?  
‑ Oui.  
Une incantation fut prononcée une fois, puis deux.  
‑ Comme ça, ils ne nous chargeront pas à vue sous prétexte que nous sommes dédiés au Bien.

‑ Quel est le motif de votre visite ? demanda le plus imposant des deux diables gardant la porte.  
‑ Tourisme.  
‑ Et pour quelle raison dissimulez-vous vos auras ?  
‑ Parce que je suis un guerrier saint, fidèle d'une divinité bénéfique, venu faire un carnage dans les plans inférieurs… mais ne le répétez pas, il serait gênant que ça se sache, expliqua Kael avec le plus grand sérieux.  
‑ Et je suis au service d'une divinité drow rivale de Lolth, venue aux Enfers pour conclure un accord sans précédent avec les armées infernales pour renverser les démons alliés à la Reine Araignée, répliqua l'elfe noire. Enfin, avec les survivants qu'aura laissé ce monsieur, bien sûr.  
‑ OK, vous pouvez passer.  
‑ Merci… En guise de remerciement, vous serez le dernier à mourir de ma main ici, je ne vous tuerai qu'en sortant, conclut le guerrier en franchissant les portes qui venaient de s'ouvrir pour les laisser passer.

Les deux aventuriers erraient dans les rues de la cité, surpris de ne pas se faire agresser par chaque diable qu'ils croisaient. D'autres créatures hantaient les rues, formes sombres et grises vaguement humanoïdes pour la plupart, ainsi que quelques habitants des divers plans. La quasi-totalité de ceux qui ne se serraient pas autour d'un feu – probablement d'origine surnaturelle, vu le froid intense qui régnait sur les lieux – se contentaient de circuler rapidement d'un bâtiment à un autre. Les quelques exceptions devaient avoir une résistance innée au froid ou, comme l'humain et la drow, s'en être protégés à l'aide d'une incantation.  
L'elfe noire désigna soudain quelque chose à son compagnon ; Kael, suivant la direction indiquée du regard, ne vit pas tout de suite la petite créature recroquevillée sur elle-même au fond d'une ruelle, tassée contre une grille d'où sortait un peu de vapeur. La pauvre avait dû chercher là un peu de chaleur, mais elle devait être à présent morte de froid, ou presque. Compatissant, le fidèle de Torm se dirigea vers elle, espérant peut-être qu'il était encore temps de la sauver.  
Se penchant sur elle, il put constater qu'il s'agissait d'une érynie, qui ne devait pas être avoir vécu plus de huit années ; ses ailes repliées autour de son corps nu étaient blanches de givre et de neige ; sa peau était bien trop pâle. Son cœur battait encore, lentement. Elle ne se réveilla pas quand le guerrier l'enveloppa dans sa cape, ni quand il la prit dans ses bras avant de retourner vers la drow qui l'attendait à l'entrée de la ruelle.  
‑ Pauvre petite, dit l'elfe noire en caressant doucement la joue de l'enfant. Elle est gelée !  
‑ Le bâtiment là-bas ressemble à une auberge. On devrait pouvoir l'y réchauffer…

La porte s'ouvrit sur une large salle surchauffée ; quelques regards rageurs se déposant sur ceux qui permettaient au froid de les envahir, les deux aventuriers entrèrent rapidement. L'ambiance était plus calme que l'aurait imaginé la drow : sur une musique endiablée, les créatures les plus belles de différents plans dansaient une danse des plus sensuelles sur certaines tables : ici, une érynie ; là, une kyton ; un peu plus loin, une dryade épousait de son corps un mince poteau de bois qui devait être tout ce qui restait de son arbre ; là-bas, une nymphe tentait de séduire tous ceux qui posaient leurs regards sur elle.  
La plupart des clients profitaient de la chaleur des lieux, se restaurant tout en contemplant les beautés que l'auberge avait à offrir. Au fond de la salle, une danseuse n'avait pas eu de chance, et servait maintenant de divertissement charnel à un groupe de barbuzons, soldats à peu près humanoïdes de l'armée infernale. De chaque côté du comptoir, une créature plus qu'imposante, dotée de pinces qui auraient pu trancher en deux Kael et son armure, surveillaient les clients afin que les choses ne dégénèrent pas trop ; le tavernier avait au contraire l'allure frêle d'un elfe, mais les poignards aux lames forgées dans différents métaux disposés un peu partout sur l'armure de cuir qu'il portait n'avait rien à envier aux griffes ou aux crocs des diables les plus dangereux.  
Jetant un coup d'œil aux nouveaux venus, il tiqua ; d'un geste, il leur fit signe d'approcher. Une fois que les aventuriers furent à son niveau, il écarta les pans de la cape du guerrier pour détailler l'érynie.  
‑ Ceux qui servent Jorud n'ont pas le droit de rentrer ici.  
‑ Je ne le sers pas.  
‑ Moi non plus, compléta la drow.  
‑ Elle oui, expliqua l'elfe, agacé. Elle sort, vous restez si vous voulez.  
‑ Le client, c'est moi. Pas elle.  
‑ Ah, pardon… Comme vous masquiez votre aura, j'ai cru… je me suis dit… Sans importance. Vous voulez une chambre, ou vous préférez la partager avec tout le monde ?  
‑ Une chambre. Et de quoi nous réchauffer… tous les trois. Je n'ai pas envie d'un jouet gelé. Et sans trop d'alcool, qu'elle comprenne ce qui lui arrive.  
L'aubergiste posa une clef sur le comptoir ; trois choppes fumantes suivirent.  
‑ Combien de temps, la chambre ?  
‑ Ca dépendra… on verra bien combien de temps elle me divertit.  
‑ Vous avez besoin d'autre chose ? Des accessoires ? Un peu plus de compagnie ?  
‑ Pas pour l'instant.

La chambre n'était pas très grande, mais le lit avait l'air confortable ; situé au sous-sol, elle était chauffée à la fois par les murs, le plancher et le plafond. Aucune décoration n'ornait la pièce, et les taches de sang avaient pour la plupart été effacées ; les draps étaient propres, et les meubles, solides, marqués par des griffures en tout genre.  
Kael déposa délicatement l'érynie sur le lit. La libérant de sa cape, il s'assit à côté d'elle et posa une main sur son front et l'autre sur son cœur. L'énergie bleutée qu'il concentra se déversa dans le corps de l'enfant, lui apportant chaleur et réconfort. Les yeux rouges s'ouvrirent, perdus, avant de se refermer avec un soupir résigné.  
‑ Nous n'allons pas te faire de mal, tu sais… tu n'as rien à craindre.  
La fillette rouvrit les yeux ; l'humain avait écarté ses mains, aussi put-elle se redresser. La vue de la drow qui se tenait contre la porte la fit d'instinct se recroqueviller sur elle-même ; l'elfe noire expliqua gentiment :  
‑ Je ne suis pas une alliée des démons, et je ne suis pas une sadique adoratrice d'araignées.  
L'érynie sembla rassurée, mais ne sut pas pour autant quelle attitude prendre. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que ces aventuriers lui voulaient ; en particulier, pourquoi étaient-ils toujours en armure ?  
‑ Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? demanda la drow en céleste, espérant que la diablesse ne la comprenait pas. Tu ne peux rien pour elle… D'accord, aujourd'hui, tu lui sauves la vie, mais ensuite ? Tu comptes l'amener avec nous pour aller chercher Yanael ?  
Kael ne répondit pas.  
‑ Et après ? Si tu réussis à la ramener sur le plan primaire, qui s'occupera d'elle ? Toi ? Tu pourras te charger de l'éduquer en plus de Yanael ?  
Le guerrier lui jeta un regard sombre qui ne l'empêcha pas de poursuivre.  
‑ Sans même parler du fait que ça ne changera rien… Si elle était dans cette ruelle, combien d'autres mourront de froid aujourd'hui ? Combien sont obligées de se vendre pour survivre ? Tu ne peux pas changer ce monde, puissant Seigneur Kael… et même si tu le pouvais, nous ne sommes pas là pour ça ! Nous sommes venus chercher Yanael.

‑ Je ne suis pas Yanael, fit une voix timide en infernal.  
Les deux aventuriers la regardèrent, surpris ; manifestement, l'enfant ne parlait effectivement pas le céleste, mais elle avait reconnu le nom prononcé trois fois et s'était probablement mépris sur le sens de la diatribe.  
‑ Tu n'es pas Yanael, répéta le fidèle de Torm.  
‑ Non, avoua la fillette. Mais je peux quand même vous… servir… si vous le désirez, fit-elle, presque suppliante. Elle ne voulait pas retourner dehors, dans le froid mortel qui régnait sur Cania.  
‑ Ne t'en fais pas… Je connais Yanael, je savais que tu n'étais pas elle quand je t'ai… récupérée.  
‑ Vous la… Oui, bien sur. Tout le monde la connaît. Je l'envie, fit l'érynie, baissant la tête.  
‑ Tu l'envies ? répondit l'elfe noire, un peu surprise  
‑ Euh… mais tout le monde l'envie, se justifia l'enfant. Elle est belle, elle se bat comme une déesse, un chevalier est apparu pour la protéger sur le champ de bataille, et hier, c'est son seigneur lui-même qui a risqué sa vie pour la sauver, elle a une armure et une épée qui lui permettent de combattre d'égal à égale un balor, et le seigneur Méphistophélès lui-même va en faire un diantrefosse et lui confier un bataillon d'érynies à mener au combat…  
‑ En faire un diantrefosse ! s'exclamèrent les deux aventuriers.  
‑ Ou…oui, fit l'enfant, intimidée.  
‑ Où et quand ?  
‑ Ce soir, à Méphistar, au palais.  
‑ Et en ce moment, où est-elle ?  
‑ Dans le domaine de son maître, peut-être ?  
‑ Où est-ce ?  
‑ Le grand bâtiment avec la porte rouge, en face du Portail, au centre de la ville… mais…  
‑ Allons-y, dit Kael à la drow, ouvrant la porte pour la laisser passer.  
‑ Attendez ! S'il vous plait, supplia l'érynie… emmenez-moi avec vous…  
‑ C'est trop dangereux, décréta le fidèle de Torm. Tu restes ici.  
‑ Ils vont me tuer ! Dès que vous serez sorti, quand le tavernier verra que vous m'avez laissée ici, il viendra jouer avec moi. Et quand il se sera assez amusé, il me donnera à ses clients. Et quand je ne les divertirai plus, ils me tueront.  
Kael s'immobilisa, puis sortit de la chambre.  
‑ Tu as un maître. Ce… Jorud. Je te ramène chez lui, comme ça le tavernier ne pourra rien te faire.  
Tournant le dos à la fillette, le guerrier ne vit pas la détresse qui envahissait son regard. Compatissante, l'elfe noire posa doucement une main sur son épaule.  
‑ Ne t'en fais pas… Tout va bien se passer.  
Le visage de l'enfant en disait long sur ce qu'elle en pensait.  
Elle allait droit à la mort.

Le domaine de Jorud ressemblait extérieurement à un vaste entrepôt, dont les grilles étaient fermées. Après un court instant d'hésitation, l'érynie posa sa main droite sur une plaque d'apparence métallique, déclenchant ainsi l'ouverture, et l'arrivée d'un petit diablotin. Celui-ci lança un regard surprit à la fillette, avant de s'intéresser aux deux autres visiteurs.  
‑ Suivez-moi, je vous prie. Mon seigneur va vous recevoir.  
La drow interrogea Kael du regard, avant de lui emboîter le pas lorsqu'il pénétra dans la bâtisse, précédé par la créature. Entre eux deux, l'enfant semblait terrorisée.

La salle dans laquelle on les amena devait être un hall de réception, et était décorée avec un mauvais goût certain. Sur les murs, des tapisseries et des tableaux décrivaient avec force détails mille et une façon de torturer des personnes de races diverses, mais toujours de sexe féminin et d'une grande beauté ; du plafond pendaient quelques cages, dont l'une enfermait une jeune fille inerte, d'autres contenant simplement un squelette. Le sol était recouvert d'un tapis écarlate, parsemé ici et là de taches rouge sombre. Enfin, au fond de la salle, un diable aux allures de gargouille siégeait sur son trône, regardant le trio d'un air intéressé.

‑ Ah, les voilà donc, le paladin et la messagère de Vhaeraun dont on parle ici et là… Alors, c'est vous qui m'avez… emprunté cette demoiselle ?  
‑ Elle était à mon goût, je l'ai prise. Je n'en ai plus besoin, je vous la rends.  
‑ Suis-je sensé vous remercié de me l'avoir ramenée, ou vous demander de me payer pour l'avoir utilisée à votre convenance ?  
‑ Ni l'un, ni l'autre. J'ai d'autres affaires plus importantes à traiter, fit Kael en tournant les talons.  
‑ Au revoir, alors… répondit le diable alors que le guerrier s'éloignait, suivi de près par la drow. Et toi, poursuivit-il à l'attention d'un diablotin, va rallumer le fourneau. Le combustible est revenu.  
Les aventuriers s'arrêtèrent net.  
‑ En fin de compte, je crois que tu ne pourras pas négocier avec ceux-là, annonça le fidèle de Torm.  
‑ Pourquoi pas ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas les tuer juste parce qu'ils veulent brûler une petite érynie de rien du tout ?  
‑ Si.  
‑ Bon, attends… Seigneur Jorud, vous serait-il possible d'épargner cette gamine ? Je crois que mon compagnon de route n'apprécie pas le traitement que vous lui réservez, et je préfèrerais que vous restiez en vie… Dans le cas contraire, je ne pourrai pas traiter avec vous, et il me faut rassembler le plus grand nombre de diables possibles pour combattre la Reine Araignée.  
‑ Et alors ?  
‑ Bon. Si elle n'est qu'un combustible à vos yeux, je peux vous la racheter, au prix du combustible.  
‑ Mille pièces d'or.  
‑ Mille pièces d'or pour du combustible ?  
‑ Ce n'est pas l'usage que vous en ferez.  
‑ Ca ira, fit Kael, sortant une gemme d'une de ses bourses, pour la donner à un diablotin alors qu'un autre poussait l'enfant vers lui.  
‑ Parfait, conclut le diable. Allez chercher une de ses sœurs, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de ses serviteurs. Elle la remplacera.  
Voyant une lueur de rage envahir le regard du guerrier, la drow tenta de le calmer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
‑ Ca ne servira à rien, dit-elle en céleste. Tu le sais.  
‑ Je peux le tuer.  
‑ Ainsi que tous ceux qu'il enverra te combattre ?  
‑ Ils sont libres de se révolter.  
‑ Penses-tu qu'en Enfer, ils risqueront leur existence pour faire confiance à un paladin – un tueur de diables ! – ou qu'ils préfèreront assurer, au moins temporairement, leur survie en continuant à servir celui qui est leur maître ?  
‑ Qui choisirait de servir un tel maître plutôt que de vivre libre ?  
‑ Tu oublies où nous sommes, Kael. En Enfer, pas sur Toril. Dehors, il n'y a rien. Pas de liberté. Pas d'espoir. Juste la souffrance et la mort, ou l'asservissement par un autre maître qui ne sera pas meilleur que celui-là.  
‑ On ne peut rien faire, c'est ça ? Juste savoir que pour sauver temporairement une fillette, on a condamné une de ses sœurs à mourir d'une mort atroce ?  
‑ Rien.  
‑ Je peux le tuer. Un autre le remplacera, mais peut-être sera-t-il moins cruel.  
‑ Peut être. Peut être pas. Mais pourras-tu te battre contre ceux que tu désires sauver, quand ils s'interposeront pour protéger leur maître ?  
‑ Partons, conclut le guerrier après un silence. Cet endroit me donne la nausée.  
‑ Déjà ? répondit une voix narquoise, dans un céleste aux accents agressifs. Vous ne voulez pas voir le visage de celle qui va mourir à la place de votre protégée ?

Les deux compagnons se retournèrent vers Jorud, qui leur offrit un sourire sadique avant de désigner une porte qui s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une érynie à peine plus âgée que celle qu'avait sauvé Kael du froid mortel, tirée et poussée par des diablotins qui ricanaient méchamment. La misérable lança un regard désespéré à sa sœur de race et à ses deux protecteurs ; le fidèle de Torm serra les dents.  
‑ Pourquoi fait-il ça ? demanda l'elfe noire en drow.  
‑ Par cruauté. Et parce qu'il a envie de me voir craquer, parce qu'il a envie que je tente de le tuer. Parce qu'il sait que si je l'attaque, tu te retourneras contre moi pour protéger un allié potentiel, et que seul contre tous, je ne pourrai pas survivre.  
La jeune fille fit mine de se satisfaire de cette explication ; contrairement au diable, elle avait remarqué l'autre message que lui adressait Kael, dans le très secret langage des signes drow.  
‑ Je vais incanter, lui dit-il silencieusement. Divertis-le un instant, puis tue-le quand je t'en donnerai l'occasion. J'empêcherai les autres d'intervenir.

Jorud fut intrigué quand il vit l'elfe noire se retourner vers lui, puis vers l'érynie, et détailler cette dernière de l'air de quelqu'un qui juge une acquisition potentielle. Il pensait que le prix prohibitif qu'il avait fait payer la précédente aurait suffit pour le décourager ; manifestement, ce n'était pas le cas.  
‑ Combien pour celle-ci ? Et combien d'autres en avez-vous ? Après tout, je peux aussi toutes vous les racheter, et m'en faire un bataillon… Cela m'assurera déjà un certain nombre de diables contre les démons au service de Lolth.  
Son interlocuteur, concentré sur celle qui lui parlait, ne remarqua pas les infimes mouvements de lèvres et de doigts du fidèle de Torm. Soudain, la drow fila vers lui à une vitesse inhumaine, une lame noire se matérialisant dans chacune de ses mains. Avant qu'il ait le temps de réagir, l'une des épées s'enfonça dans sa gorge pour ressortir par la nuque, le tuant sur le coup. Tous les fiélons présents, les deux érynies exceptées, se ruèrent vers l'assassin de leur maître.  
‑ Reculez ! cria Kael, mêlant un peu de la puissance que son dieu lui conférait à son injonction.  
‑ Votre seigneur est mort, ajouta la drow alors que les créatures se repliaient. Nous ne sommes plus vos ennemis.  
Voyant que son compagnon s'éloignait déjà, elle se hâta de le rejoindre, laissant là les diables désemparés. Les deux érynies lui emboîtèrent le pas ; elle ne trouva rien à leur dire.

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, Kael se retourna vers elles.  
‑ Que voulez-vous ?  
‑ Vous suivre. Vous servir.  
‑ Si vous me servez, vous devrez combattre et mourir à mes côtés.  
‑ Alors nous nous battrons et nous mourrons à vos côtés.  
‑ Vous avez des armes ? Des armures ?  
‑ A l'intérieur… Nous attendrez-vous ?  
‑ Allez-y.  
Les deux érynies ne furent pas longues. Quand elles revinrent, toujours nues mais armées d'une épée et d'un arc, Kael leur sourit avant de demander à la plus jeune des deux :  
‑ Conduis-moi à la demeure du seigneur de Yanael.  
‑ Oui, Maître.

Le diantrefosse quitta la chambre de la jeune fille, souriant. Epuisée par sa réincarnation, ses activités nocturnes, les combats et la blessure qui lui avait causé d'importantes pertes de sang, elle avait fini par succomber à la fatigue, avec la bénédiction de son maître qui la voulait en forme pour la cérémonie.  
Se retournant vers la paladine qui se raccrochait à lui tel un marin égaré dans une tempête à un phare lointain, il l'évalua d'un regard inquisiteur. La demi-céleste était vêtue d'un simple drap, désarmée, vulnérable, à sa merci. Un instinct destructeur l'envahit une fraction de seconde, avant qu'il ne se maîtrise.  
Elle lui serait beaucoup plus utile vivante, oeuvrant sur Toril pour la gloire des Enfers.  
‑ Suis-moi. J'ai quelques présents à t'offrir.  
‑ Oui, Maître.

**

* * *

**

**NdA :** Peut-être un jour pourrai-je m'en passer… Mais ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé. Voici donc le…

_Disclaimer :_ L'univers des Royaumes Oubliés appartient à Wizards of the Coast, Inc, filiale du groupe Hasbro, Inc ; je ne tire aucun profit matériel de la publication de cette fic, que j'écris sans le consentement des propriétaires de l'univers. Par contre, Yanael, Kael, la drow, Asteria, Vadelia, petite sœur, petit frère, le jeune homme ténébreux, le diantrefosse et les deux érynies, sans parler des personnages secondaires divers et variés comme Alexia, Jorud et autres, sont à moi, rien qu'à moi et à personne d'autre. Donc, pas touche. Enfin, pas sans m'en avertir… Si vous prévenez avant et que c'est pas pour faire une side-fic yaoi entre Kael et le diantrefosse, ça devrait aller.

Ceci étant dit… Quelques explications :

Pourquoi Jorud croit-il que Kael est un paladin et que l'elfe noire sert Vhaeraun ? Simplement parce que ce sont les deux possibilités les plus logiques après ce qu'ils ont annoncé aux portes. En particulier, personne ne s'attend à ce qu'une divinité bénéfique vienne chercher l'aide des diables pour combattre Lolth, donc Vhaeraun, principal rival maléfique de la Reine Araignée, est le choix le plus raisonnable.

Le langage des signes Drow est… le langage des signes des drows. Utilisés non pas par les malentendants mais pour communiquer dans un silence parfait, en particulier par les patrouilles de reconnaissances et les groupes d'assassins au fin fond des profondeurs ténébreuses de l'Outreterre, il est aussi précis que le langage oral, et est en outre excessivement secret : les mortels de la surface le connaissant ne sont qu'une poignée. Pourquoi Kael fait-il partie de ces exceptions ? Tout simplement parce que Qilué le lui a apprit. Après, quand à savoir dans quelles circonstances…

Enfin, Méphistar est la capitale de Cania, la cité de résidence du Seigneur du Huitième, Méphistophélès. Bâtie sur un immense glacier perpétuellement en mouvement, elle passe pour être une forteresse imprenable… Nombreux sont ceux qui ont été emprisonnés dans les glaces qui la soutiennent alors qu'ils tentaient d'en partir à l'assaut.

Vala… Pitit spoiler : le chapitre suivant s'intitule « Affrontements ». Avec, de façon tout à fait prévisible avec un titre pareil, beaucoup de combats à la clef… D'après vous, entre un diantrefosse et un Kael en colère, qui c'est qui gagne ?

La réponse… dans le prochain chapitre.

D'ici là… review, siouplé ?


	12. Chapitre 11 : Affrontements

Chapitre 11 : Affrontements

La porte s'entrouvrit ; un diablotin dévisagea d'un air inquisiteur les visiteurs.  
‑ Vous désirez ?  
‑ Voir ton maître.  
‑ Le maître n'est pas disponible. Repassez plus tard.  
‑ Non.  
Kael repoussa violement la porte ; la misérable créature mourut sur le coup, écrabouillée contre le mur. Un autre diablotin jeta un regard paniqué au guerrier avant de disparaître par une porte, laissant vide le grand hall d'entrée. Le jeune homme et la drow firent quelques pas dans la pièce ; presque aussitôt, quelques barbuzons, dont les mains griffues brandissaient de longues lances et dont les écailles verdâtres étaient les seules protections, se matérialisèrent et engagèrent immédiatement le combat.

Ailleurs, Asteria achevait d'enfiler une armure complète, tellement bien adaptée à son corps qu'on aurait pu la croire forgée pour elle. Noire comme la nuit, elle n'en faisait paraître que plus chaleureux le visage de la demi-céleste. Le diantrefosse lui tendit un bouclier d'ébène, puis une épée dont la lame était constituée d'une sorte de fer particulièrement efficace contre les démons et certaines autres créatures.  
‑ Magnifique, déclara le seigneur infernal après avoir détaillé la jeune fille. Fière, radieuse, imposante et rassurante à la fois. L'incarnation parfaite de l'esprit du paladin.  
‑ Merci, répondit Asteria, légèrement intimidée par l'avalanche de compliments. Mais…  
‑ Mais ?  
‑ Le Symbole Sacré ? Il m'en faudra un pour canaliser votre puissance, non ?  
‑ Ah… encore un exemple de l'égoïsme des dieux, qui demandent à leurs fidèles de leur faire un peu de publicité à chaque fois qu'ils ont besoin de faire appel à une magie puissante… et qui ont le toupet de déguiser cette publicité en une nécessité impérative à la canalisation de leur puissance.  
‑ Mais alors… fit la paladine, interdite.  
‑ Alors non, Asteria, tu n'as pas besoin d'un Symbole Sacré pour faire appel à la puissance que je t'ai rendue. Tu es libre d'utiliser cette puissance comme bon te semble, sans t'embarrasser de préoccupations matérielles. Tes ennemis t'ont abandonnée nue au fond d'un gouffre, et une horde de zombis se rue vers toi, avides de dévorer tes chairs ? Ressens l'énergie qui t'habite déferler hors de ton corps, et selon tes désirs, les créatures seront réduites en poussières, ou s'inclineront pour t'appeler Maîtresse.

Voyant que la jeune fille ne savait comment réagir à cette information, le diantrefosse lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.  
‑ Allons, n'y pense plus. Suis-moi plutôt aux écuries, il faut que nous te trouvions une monture digne de toi…  
La demi-céleste avait à peine fait un pas dans la direction de son maître quand la porte s'ouvrit violement, laissant entrer Vadelia.  
‑ Seigneur, fit la kyton, nous sommes attaqués…  
Le diable, surprit, se concentra un instant. La colère qui défigura ses traits effraya presque la paladine ; elle le suivit néanmoins quand il s'élança dans le couloir avec un rugissement sourd.

Avec une rigueur toute militaire, les six barbuzons attaquèrent, encerclant les deux envahisseurs et se les répartissant équitablement. Ceux qui se situaient sur les flancs frappaient de concert, créant des ouvertures pour ceux qui se trouvaient en face des aventuriers. La drow n'avait pas trop de ses deux lames pour parer les coups, et bénit le sortilège de _Rapidité_ qu'elle avait incanté avant la bataille, et qui lui sauva la vie plus d'une fois. L'épée à deux mains du fidèle de Torm lui laissait moins de liberté, et il sentit plus d'une fois les lances de ses adversaires glisser contre son armure.  
Et puis, alors que les soldats infernaux, sûrs de leur victoire face à ces combattants forcés de se contenter d'éviter les coups sans pouvoir jamais riposter, ne faisaient plus attention à autre chose que leurs proies, les deux érynies se matérialisèrent dans la pièce. Obéissant aux ordres de Kael, elles se placèrent discrètement là où elles seraient le plus utiles, autrement dit juste derrière le barbuzon qui faisait face au jeune homme.  
Sur un mouvement de tête de leur nouveau maître, les deux fillettes plongèrent leurs lames dans le dos du diable, qui mourut sur le coup. Voyant son voisin s'effondrer, l'un de ses collègues se détourna un instant du fidèle de Torm. Son erreur lui fut fatale : l'épée du guerrier sépara sa tête de son corps.  
Le troisième adversaire de Kael recula sous les coups maintenant offensifs du jeune homme. Une attaque plus violente que les autres trancha la hampe de sa lance, ne lui laissant qu'un court bâton entre les mains ; l'instant d'après, une deuxième tête roulait sur le sol.  
Pendant ce temps, les deux érynies avaient délaissé leurs épées pour se saisir de leurs arcs. Avec une précision mortelle, deux flèches filèrent vers le barbuzon qui se tenait à gauche de la drow. La première se planta dans son flanc ; la deuxième lui transperça la tempe. Tué sur le coup, le diable s'effondra.  
L'elfe noire fit un pas de côté pour prendre la place du soldat qui venait de tomber, se mettant ainsi momentanément à l'abri des attaques de celui qui se trouvait à sa droite l'instant d'avant. L'autre voulu la frapper d'un mouvement circulaire de sa lance alors qu'il pivotait pour lui faire face ; plus rapide, elle esquiva d'un petit bon en arrière, avant de revenir sur lui, frappant presque simultanément vers le cœur et la gorge. Le diable, reculant légèrement, dévia la première frappe de sa main nue, sans manifester la moindre douleur quand l'épée entailla ses chairs. Mais il avait sous-estimé l'allonge de son adversaire : l'autre lame de la drow trancha net sa gorge. Il s'effondra, portant ses mains à son cou dans un espoir futile d'enrayer l'hémorragie.  
Le dernier soldat, espérant peut-être tuer au moins l'un des envahisseurs avant de succomber, se rua vers la plus jeune des deux érynies. Celle-ci, sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne pourrait pas parer le coup avec son arc, n'attendit pas sagement que la lance ne l'abatte ; elle disparut, pour réapparaître dans un coin de la pièce. Sa sœur de race, plus impulsive, décocha flèche sur flèche au barbuzon. L'autre fillette se joignit à ses tirs, et le diable s'effondra rapidement, mortellement blessé.

La porte vola en éclat, pulvérisée par le diantrefosse, furieux. Lorsqu'il balaya la pièce du regard pour constater le carnage, son visage ne trahit plus aucun sentiment. Derrière lui, Asteria et Vadelia échangèrent un regard, se demandant ce qu'elles étaient supposées faire.  
‑ Qu'es-tu venu faire ici ? demanda le seigneur infernal à Kael.  
‑ Récupérer Yanael et te tuer.  
‑ Yanael se repose. Elle est épuisée. Repasse plus tard.  
‑ Non.  
‑ Tu veux me tuer ?  
‑ Oui.  
‑ Et toi, demanda le diable à la drow, tu vas l'aider ?  
‑ O…oui, répondit celle-ci, intimidée.  
‑ Et vous, poursuivit-il à l'intention des deux fillettes, vous comptez combattre un seigneur des Enfers aux côtés de cet humain ? Et s'il vous demandait d'aller tuer le Seigneur Méphistophélès, vous obéiriez sans hésiter ?  
‑ Il nous a sauvées, seigneur, répondit la plus jeune, s'inclinant avec respect.  
‑ Alors laissez-moi vous sauver à mon tour…

Sans qu'aucune incantation ne se fasse entendre, deux globes dorés se formèrent autour des érynies, prisons translucides infranchissables.  
‑ Si vous restez là-dedans, vous aurez la vie sauve. Si vous en sortez… on verra bien si votre nouveau maître est digne de vous posséder.  
Le signe de tête que leur adressa le fidèle de Torm les rassura partiellement : elles n'auraient pas à courroucer le diantrefosse. Mais la survie de l'humain était tout sauf évidente à leurs yeux… et une fois qu'il serait mort, qui les protègerait contre ceux qu'elles avaient trahi en se joignant à lui ?  
‑ Vous deux, fit le diable à Asteria et Vadelia, occupez-vous de la fille de Lolth. Faites attention, elle maîtrise la magie. Je me charge de l'humain.  
‑ Bien, Seigneur, répondirent-elles à l'unisson en se déployant pour prendre la drow en tenailles.  
‑ Quant à toi, guerrier… viens donc me tuer, si c'est ce que tu souhaites.  
Kael ne se fit pas prier. Epée brandie, il chargea son adversaire.

L'elfe noire choisit de faire appel aux dons que lui conférait sa race ; elle se concentra un instant, et des ténèbres envahirent la pièce. Guère intimidée, Vadelia fit glisser le long de son corps deux des chaînes qui l'habillaient pour commencer à les faire tournoyer dans les airs. De son côté, la paladine hésitait à incanter un sort de _Lumière du Jour_ qui aurait rétabli l'équilibre – autant parce qu'elle craignait que la drow la repère et en profite pour l'attaquer que parce que la lumière était l'attribution du Seigneur de l'Aube… Avait-elle le droit de faire appel à ce genre de magie maintenant qu'il l'avait rejeté ?  
Une idée germa soudain dans son esprit. Elle ne pouvait peut-être pas invoquer la lumière en ces lieux, mais elle était capable de tisser la Toile pour devenir capable de voir dans les ténèbres magiques… L'incantation à utiliser lui sembla s'inscrire dans son esprit : alors qu'elle n'avait jamais eu recourt à un tel sortilège, elle savait inconsciemment comme elle devait opérer pour invoquer cet effet.  
Percevant les bruit de combat entre Vadelia et l'elfe noire, la paladine estima qu'elle pouvait incanter sans se mettre en danger. Elle prononça la formule qui lui était venue à l'esprit, se concentrant sur l'effet désiré… Le résultat fut à la hauteur : même si elle percevait toujours l'obscurité environnante, elle y voyait à présent comme en plein jour.  
Asteria put alors voir le combat qu'elle ne faisait qu'entendre jusque là : les chaînes de la kyton virevoltaient dans une danse mortelle, mais son adversaire, se joignant à cette danse, esquivait et déviait les attaques avec une agilité qui impressionnèrent la demi-céleste. Plus troublant encore, là où les yeux de Vadelia brillaient d'une lueur rouge, semblant indiquer qu'elle aussi y voyait, ceux de la drow étaient clos… ce qui signifiait qu'elle ne recourrait même pas à la vue pour combattre. Elle arrivait à éviter chaque frappe de la diablesse en se reposant uniquement sur son ouïe et sur les mouvements d'air qu'elle ressentait…  
L'espace d'un instant, la paladine resta immobile, en admiration devant la combattante à la peau d'ébène. Et puis, elle revint à la réalité : la kyton perdait du terrain, et serait bientôt dos au mur. Ainsi acculée, elle ne pourrait plus faire danser ses chaînes avec autant d'efficacité… Il n'y avait aucun doute sur ce que serait l'issue du duel.  
Tirant son épée, Asteria se joignit au combat.

Le diantrefosse disparut avant que Kael ne l'atteigne, pour réapparaître au bout du couloir par lequel il était arrivé. Un peu plus maître de lui, le guerrier marcha calmement vers le diable, alors que celui-ci faisait apparaître une lourde armure écarlate parsemée de piques acérées, un grand bouclier d'ébène couvert de symboles d'anathème et un imposant fléau d'arme. Le fidèle de Torm, quant à lui, invoqua les faveurs de son dieu pour combattre le fiélon qui lui faisait face, s'entourant d'une aura puissante et légèrement lumineuse.  
Le jeune homme frappa le premier, abattant violement son épée sur son adversaire, manquant de fracasser le bouclier que celui-ci dressa pour parer le coup. Aussitôt, les symboles rougeoyèrent, et une sorte de lumière noire enveloppa la lame, puis le bras de Kael. Tétanisé par la douleur, le guerrier eut à peine le temps de relever son arme pour parer la contre-attaque du seigneur infernal.  
La chaîne du fléau s'enroula autour de l'épée du fidèle de Torm, qui voulut tirer violement pour désarmer le diantrefosse… Mais celui-ci, loin de lâcher son arme, tira avec encore plus de force. Il y eut un craquement de mauvais augure, puis le visage du jeune homme pâlit, marqué par l'horreur.  
La lame brisée de son épée heurta le sol avec un tintement métallique.

L'elfe noire était en mauvaise posture : devant elle, la kyton faisait danser ses chaînes avec une précision mortelle ; derrière elle, la paladine profitait intelligemment de la moindre ouverture. Sa célérité magique et son armure lui donnaient deux avantages conséquents, mais ne la rendaient pas invincible pour autant. Elle avait déjà reçu quelques blessures mineures, et elle se doutait bien que le pire était encore à venir…  
Espérant créer un effet de surprise qui lui permettrait d'incanter un sortilège, elle se baissa rapidement, forçant ses deux adversaires à retenir leurs coups afin de ne pas se blesser mutuellement. Un mot de pouvoir retentit, et la drow disparut. Ses deux adversaires balayèrent la pièce du regard.  
‑ Où est-elle ?  
‑ Elle a… fuit ?  
Vadelia sentit un frisson parcourir son échine.  
‑ … non … elle est toujours ici…  
Avec rage, elle abattit ses chaînes sur la position qu'occupait la drow l'instant d'avant.  
‑ Elle est invisible !

Avec un sourire sadique, le diantrefosse leva son fléau. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de frapper, Kael cracha un mot de pouvoir : l'arme s'abattit sur un mur de force infranchissable.  
‑ Combien de secondes crois-tu t'être accordé ? demanda le seigneur infernal en frappant le mur magique de son bouclier. Ton sort se dissipe déjà, et tu es toujours désarmé…  
‑ Torm, accorde Ta protection à Ton fidèle. Arme le bras de celui qui se bat pour Toi, et donne-lui la force nécessaire pour abattre le Mal qui se dresse sur son chemin.

Dans l'autre pièce, la paladine entendit la prière. Elle vit la lumière auréoler le jeune homme, elle vit l'épée et le bouclier d'un blanc pur et absolu se matérialiser dans sa main et à son bras. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais elle tenta de canaliser cette tristesse en une rage qu'elle retourna contre son adversaire. Se joignant à Vadelia, elle se mit à frapper dans le vide ici et là, tentant de repérer au bruit la menace invisible.  
Silencieuse comme une ombre, l'elfe noire se déplaçait dans la pièce obscure, anticipant les frappes de ses adversaires avec une aisance née de l'expérience. Soudain, les tintements des chaînes lui révélèrent qu'il était temps de passer à l'action : la kyton avait laissé ses chaînes retomber mollement au sol, renonçant à trouver se cible par hasard.  
La diablesse voulut les faire danser à nouveau en une spirale défensive le temps que le sort d'_Invisibilité_ se dissipe, mais la drow fut plus rapide ; en un instant, elle fut sur sa proie, déposant une de ses lames sur sa gorge – et redevenant visible du même coup. Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis la jeune fille décida qu'une fiélonne vouée corps et âme à la guerre et à la torture ne méritait pas de vivre.  
La gorge tranchée, Vadelia s'effondra au sol, s'étouffant dans son propre sang.  
Incapable de faire face, Asteria tomba à genoux, lâchant son épée.

A l'instant précis où le mur de force disparaissait, vaincu par la magie des symboles qui rougeoyaient toujours, Kael se rua sur son adversaire. Déviant de son bouclier un coup de fléau, il abattit son arme sur celui de son adversaire, insufflant dans son attaque toute sa puissance. L'objet magique vola en éclats sous la violence de la frappe ; surpris, le diantrefosse recula.  
‑ Bah… ce genre de jouet n'est bon que contre les faibles… J'admets t'avoir sous-estimé, Seigneur Kael. Permet-moi de rectifier mon erreur…  
L'arme et l'armure du diable disparurent, alors que celui-ci se transformait pour prendre sa forme de combat. Impressionné par la métamorphose qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, le guerrier fit un pas en arrière.  
‑ Et maintenant, le combat peut commencer.

Alors que les deux adversaires se tournaient autour, le fidèle de Torm se reprocha intérieurement de ne pas avoir su tirer parti de la faiblesse momentanée du fiélon ; comme pour se faire pardonner cette erreur, il se jeta sur son adversaire, épée levée. Le seigneur infernal dévia la lame d'une main griffue, avant de riposter avec autant de force, sinon plus. Le bouclier tint bon malgré tout, mais le jeune homme fut repoussé plusieurs mètres en arrière. Confiant, le diable lui laissa le temps de reprendre une posture défensive.  
Déstabilisé, Kael décida que la force brute ne serait peut être pas la solution face à un adversaire plus grand et plus puissant que lui. Puisant dans la magie que lui accordait son dieu, il récita une courte incantation, prenant au dépourvu son adversaire qui s'attendait à une attaque physique.  
Une _Colonne de Feu_ s'abattit sur le diantrefosse, et le guerrier put mesurer son erreur : loin de l'affecter, la magie semblait glisser comme de l'eau sur ses écailles, sans lui faire le moindre mal. Le fiélon eut un rire mauvais.  
‑ C'est tout ce dont tu es capable ? Laisse-moi te montrer ce qu'est la magie…  
Une boule de feu se matérialisa dans sa paume, pour fuser vers le fidèle de Torm, avant d'exploser en un brasier intense au moment où elle percutait violement le bouclier qu'il avait dressé en guise de protection. Seule une partie des flammes l'atteignit, mais le jeune homme savait qu'il ne résisterait pas deux fois à une pareille attaque. Il lui fallait reprendre l'offensive.  
Kael chargea à nouveau, orientant cette fois sa lame afin de percer l'armure d'écailles plutôt que de trancher au travers. Sa frappe fut plus efficace que la précédente : l'épée s'enfonça légèrement dans la main dressée pour parer l'attaque… Mais le diantrefosse, loin de s'avouer vaincu, su tirer profit de cette blessure : d'un geste violent du bras, il déstabilisa le guerrier qui voulut maintenir sa prise sur son épée, toujours enfoncée dans les chairs du fiélon. L'autre main se referma en un poing qui vint frapper l'armure du jeune homme au niveau du ventre ainsi exposé, le projetant avec force contre le mur.  
A demi assommé, Kael ne vit pas les quatre boules de feu se former entre les paumes du diantrefosse avant de fuser vers lui.

**

* * *

NdA :** Tapez pas ! Je l'ai pas tué… presque, mais pas encore. Donc, tapez pas. Sinon, je ne vais pas pouvoir écrire le… 

_Disclaimer :_ Suite à des pressions répétées de la part de certains lobbyistes, les droits sur les Royaumes Oubliés… ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Mais étant donné que je ne fait aucun profit matériel avec cette fic, ça n'a pas d'importance. Par contre… (oui, enfin, je vous dispense de la suite pour une fois, vous savez quels personnages sont à moi, à force… vu que je n'en introduit aucun dans ce chapitre…)

Ceci étant dit, certains points méritent peut-être quelques explications plus détaillées…

…quoi, que…

…bon. La nouvelle lame d'Asteria est faite de « fer froid », seul métal capable de blesser normalement les démons, les fées, et les êtres ou créatures intimement liées au Chaos en général ; toute autre arme est partiellement ou totalement inefficace contre de telles créatures. De la même façon, seules les armes en argent blessent normalement la plupart des diables, les lycanthropes, et d'autres créatures telles que les archons.

Tous les utilisateurs de magie divine tirent leur magie d'une divinité (oui, c'est logique, dit comme ça…), ou d'un puissant extérieur comme un diantrefosse, un balor ou un solar (ange particulièrement surpuissant), sauf exceptions exceptionnelles… comme les divinités elles-mêmes, par exemple. Enfin, le commun des mortels (du moins, la petite partie du commun des mortels qui utilise la magie divine) doit donc demander à sa divinité (ou l'extérieur) de lui accorder une fraction de sa puissance, et pour canaliser cette puissance, utiliser un focaliseur divin. Traditionnellement, ce focaliseur est un symbole sacré de la divinité, généralement en bois ou en argent.

Ici, le seigneur d'Asteria a fait un choix différent : les sorts d'un paladin étant peu nombreux et modérément puissants (à titre de rappel, les paladins sont par exemple incapables de ressusciter les morts…), il s'est purement et simplement séparé d'une toute petite fraction de sa puissance et en a fait cadeau à la demi-céleste, ce qui lui permet de faire appel à la magie aussi efficacement que si une divinité lui conférait des sorts, mais sans utiliser de symbole sacré et sans prier pour obtenir chaque sortilège à utiliser. C'est une méthode rarement utilisée par l'entité désirant accorder des sorts à un mortels, parce qu'elle affaiblit le donneur, même si c'est très faiblement.

Vala… surtout, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser dans une review… et si vous n'avez pas de question, vous pouvez écrire une review quand même...

Dans le chapitre suivant : la conclusion du duel Diantrefosse / Kael (il serait temps…), Yanael se réveille, quelques retrouvailles (d'ailleurs, le chapitre s'appelle « Retrouvailles »…), et puis… vous verrez bien.

D'ici là… review, siouplé ? (oui, je sais, je me répète… mais bon, on ne se refait pas…)


	13. Chapitre 12 : Retrouvailles

Chapitre 12 : Retrouvailles

‑ NON !

Le diantrefosse écarta brusquement les mains, déviant les boules de feu au dernier moment pour les envoyer s'écraser contre les murs. Face à lui se dressait Yanael qui, ailes largement déployées, venait d'apparaître pour s'interposer entre Kael et son adversaire.  
‑ Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? demanda la jeune fille sans comprendre. Je croyais qu'il n'était pas votre ennemi…  
‑ Oui, jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne ici dans l'intention de me tuer.  
‑ Il a essayé de vous tuer ?  
‑ Oui.  
Le fidèle de Torm se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse – ce qui, vu qu'il était à demi assommé, n'était pas chose facile. L'érynie allait lui demander pourquoi il avait agi ainsi, mais il n'avait aucune réponse acceptable. « Parce que c'est un diantrefosse, et qu'il mérite donc la mort » ? Hors de question, puisque Yanael était supposée devenir elle-même un seigneur infernal quelques heures plus tard.  
« Par jalousie » ? « Par vengeance » ? « Parce qu'il te pervertit » ? Aucune de ces réponses ne conviendrait à la jeune fille… et il lui semblait que le diable esquissait déjà un sourire cruel.

Yanael se tourna vers Kael, puis vers son maître. Les prenant tous les deux au dépourvu, elle répondit simplement :  
‑ Et alors ?  
Un ange passa.  
‑ J'ai essayé de le tuer, moi, poursuivit-elle. Il ne m'a rien fait. Vous l'avez vaincu, pas besoin de l'achever… Il ne faut pas tuer, c'est mal… Sauf quand on n'a pas le choix, et encore.  
Le fidèle de Torm esquissa un sourire alors que le seigneur infernal dévisageait l'érynie, éberlué.  
‑ Il ne faut pas tuer ? Qu'est-ce que tu as passé ta journée d'hier à faire, rappelle-moi ?  
‑ C'était des démons ! Ca n'a rien à voir !  
Pris de court, le fiélon tenta de se rattraper.  
‑ D'accord, d'accord, fit-il en levant les bras en signe de paix. Pardonne-moi. Mais rappelle-toi, cette nuit… Tu allais tuer la demi-céleste…  
‑ …et vous m'en avez empêchée, le coupa la jeune fille. Donc vous pensiez qu'il ne fallait pas la tuer, non ?

Le diantrefosse resta muet, s'apercevant de son erreur. Il n'avait aucune réponse à donner à la jeune fille… d'autant qu'Asteria n'était pas si loin, et risquait d'entendre.  
‑ Tu as raison, finit-il par lâcher. J'ai laissé la colère m'emporter. Que le Seigneur Kael se reconnaisse vaincu, et je le laisserai en paix.  
‑ J'admet ma défaite, articula le jeune homme, ravalant sa fierté.  
‑ Bien… Maintenant, Yanael, tu devrais retourner dormir un peu, il faut que tu soit en pleine forme ce soir.  
‑ Je _suis_ en pleine forme… Il faut que je regagne le front, ou est-ce que je peux montrer quelque chose à Kael ?  
‑ En fait, répondit celui-ci, il vaudrait mieux que l'on parte le plus tôt possible… si tu peux me montrer sur Toril ce que tu veux que je voie, bien sûr.  
‑ Je peux, mais pourquoi ?  
‑ Je ne peux pas créer un portail en pleine ville.  
‑ Ah ? … Maître, vous pouvez le faire, non ?  
‑ Pas vers Toril, je te l'ai déjà dit…  
‑ D'accord, alors… on y va ?  
‑ Oui. Et en passant, je vais te présenter quelqu'un…

L'elfe noire vit Asteria renoncer, et décida qu'elle n'était plus une menace. Elle entreprit donc de libérer les deux fillettes, ce qui lui prit un peu plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle dut répéter plusieurs fois son incantation de _Dissipation de la Magie_, tant les enchantements créés par le diantrefosse étaient puissants.  
Pendant que les deux érynies récupéraient leurs armes, la drow se retourna vers la demi-céleste. Celle-ci, penchée sur Vadelia, déversait sur sa gorge blessée une énergie bleutée curative ; manifestement, elle avait réagi suffisamment rapidement, et la kyton n'était pas morte. Néanmoins, elle était inoffensive à présent, aussi la fidèle d'Eilistraée décida-t-elle de laisser en paix les deux jeune filles.  
Et puis, elle entendit un cri étouffé, de peur et de surprise. Elle se retourna vers la fillette qui venait de le pousser, pour voir celle-ci regarder fixement le couloir qu'avait pris Kael au début du combat. Pivotant lentement sur elle-même, elle vit le diantrefosse venir vers elle. Derrière lui marchaient côte à côte Yanael et le fidèle de Torm.  
L'érynie pâlit en voyant la drow, dont les deux lames tirées étaient encore souillées du sang des soldats de son maître. Un instant, elle hésita à appeler son armure ; la main que son compagnon posa sur son épaule l'en dissuada.  
‑ Elle n'est plus notre ennemie. Elle m'a aidé à parcourir les plaines glacées de Cania pour venir te chercher.  
‑ Pourquoi ?  
‑ Parce que je voulais t'aider, répondit l'elfe noire. Parce que je t'ai attaquée, insultée et blessée alors que j'avais tort, parce que j'étais manipulée. Parce que je voulais te demander pardon pour ce que je t'ai fait.  
Yanael resta un moment interdite, avant de sourire gentiment.  
‑ Tu n'as pas à t'excuser… Si tu étais manipulée, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Merci d'avoir aidé Kael à venir me chercher… Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
‑ Je ne le sais toujours pas, répondit la drow en baissant la tête.  
‑ Alors, il faut te trouver un nouveau nom, répondit la diablesse. Puis-je t'en donner un, ou peut-être préfères-tu t'en choisir un toi-même ?  
‑ Donne-m'en un.  
‑ Killian. Ce nom te convient-il ?  
‑ Je m'appelle Killian… Merci, Yanael.

Kael s'était légèrement écarté, pour aller poser un genou à terre, se penchant sur Vadelia.  
‑ Je suis un fidèle de Torm, dit-il à Asteria. La guérison est l'une des attributions de mon dieu. Puis-je t'aider ?  
‑ Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'un dieu, répondit la demi-céleste sur un ton qui se voulait hostile.  
‑ Mais je ne suis pas un dieu, la contra le jeune homme avec un sourire. Je ne suis qu'un mortel, et je te propose mon aide de mortel.  
‑ C'est la puissance de votre dieu que vous allez utiliser…  
‑ Non. C'est ma puissance, même si c'est un dieu qui me la confère. Il me l'a accordée, et ne me la retirera que si je m'oppose à lui, ou que je lui fait gravement affront. Mais tant que cela n'arrivera pas, cette puissance restera mienne, même si je la tiens de mon dieu.  
‑ Je veux bien de votre aide, finit par dire la paladine.  
Avec un sourire, le fidèle de Torm se joignit à elle. Lentement, la blessure de Vadelia se referma, alors que son cœur battait à nouveau.

‑ Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? demanda Yanael aux deux érynies.  
‑ Le Seigneur Kael a bien voulu de nous après qu'il nous ait sauvé la vie et que Dame Killian ait tué notre ancien maître, expliqua la plus jeune des deux en s'inclinant respectueusement.  
Un souvenir revint à l'esprit de Yanael ; un léger éclat de jalousie passa dans son regard… pour se dissiper aussitôt. _Il_ était venu jusque dans les Enfers pour venir la chercher, avant même qu'elle puisse le contacter !  
‑ Vous venez sur Toril avec nous ?  
‑ Je doute que le Seigneur Kael puisse veiller sur trois érynies à la fois, répondit le diantrefosse.  
L'intéressé se détourna de la kyton, inconsciente mais hors de danger, pour faire face au diable.  
‑ Effectivement… C'est pourquoi je comptais confier ces deux fillettes à un temple de Torm.  
‑ N'avez-vous pas un mauvais souvenir quand à une érynie laissée aux mains d'un apprenti dans un tel temple ?  
‑ Que suggérez-vous ? demanda le jeune homme, ne comprenant pas où le seigneur infernal voulait en venir.  
‑ Asteria va regagner le plan primaire. Je suis certain qu'elle saura très bien s'occuper de ces deux enfants.  
Kael plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la demi-céleste. Ce qu'il y lut dut le satisfaire, puisqu'il demanda simplement :  
‑ Accepterez-vous cette charge ?  
‑ Ce sera un honneur.  
‑ Entendu, alors… Dame Asteria veillera sur vous, conclut-il en s'adressant aux deux fillettes. Vous lui obéirez comme si elle était votre maître.  
‑ Bien, Seigneur, répondirent-elles à l'unisson.

Peu de temps après, les préparatifs étaient terminés. Le diantrefosse avait fait cadeau de trois de ses plus beaux destriers à la paladine et ses deux suivantes : des Cauchemars, sortes d'étalons noirs à la robe de jais et à la crinière flamboyante, dont les sabots d'acier étaient entourés de flammes.  
Les deux fillettes s'étaient vu confier en outre des armures légères taillées dans un cuir noir comme la nuit, qui protègeraient leurs corps autant des coups que des regards. Se souvenant de la pudeur inexistante de Yanael, Kael eut soudain une certaine pitié pour Asteria.  
L'érynie, quant à elle, était toujours nue. Elle avait farouchement refusé tout vêtement proposé par le seigneur infernal, expliquant qu'elle voulait porter la robe que le fidèle de Torm lui avait offerte, et rien d'autre. Celui-ci finit tout de même par la convaincre de revêtir au moins son armure, le temps qu'ils arrivent au Temple.  
‑ Je vais vous téléporter loin de la cité, annonça le diantrefosse. Vous pourrez ouvrir un portail en toute sécurité.

Kael acquiesça alors que les aventuriers entraient dans le pentacle tracé au sol. Se concentrant, il tourna ses pensées vers le fiélon, qu'il savait télépathe : il ne voulait pas que tout le monde entende la question qu'il avait à lui poser.  
‑ _C'est vous qui lui avez fait… oublier ?  
__‑ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
__‑ La cérémonie. Yanael ne renoncerait pas d'elle-même à un aussi grand pouvoir alors qu'il est à portée de main.  
__‑ Je n'ai fait qu'accentuer un peu un désir au détriment des autres… Méphistophélès n'aurait pas apprécié qu'un diantrefosse nouvellement intronisé s'enfuie en compagnie d'un défenseur du Bien pour rejoindre Toril.  
_Kael acquiesça à nouveau. Il était parfaitement conscient que le Seigneur de Cania aurait défoulé sa colère sur celui qui avait suggéré l'intronisation de Yanael, et que c'était pour cette seule raison qu'il avait ainsi agi.  
L'incantation retentit enfin. Les aventuriers sentirent l'espace se tordre autour d'eux ; ils disparaîtraient bientôt.  
‑ Adieu, fit le fidèle de Torm.  
‑ Au revoir, répondit le fiélon. Au revoir…

Le diantrefosse n'avait pas menti : le sortilège de _Téléportation_ amena les aventuriers loin de toute cité, au milieu des montagnes balayées par les neiges de Cania. Heureusement, Kael et Asteria avaient fait appel à la magie pour les protéger du froid mortel…  
Kael débuta une longue incantation. Il sentit son énergie vitale être drainée hors de son corps, attirée par un point infime qui se mit à grossir progressivement. Et puis, le jeune homme se tut : l'espace se déforma, et le point devint un large cercle lumineux. Autour, le monde était normal ; dedans, on pouvait apercevoir une vaste plaine verdoyante.  
Sur un geste du jeune homme, Killian fut la première à franchir le _Portail_, suivie par Asteria et ses érynies. Puis ce fut le tour de Yanael ; quand Kael fut passé, le cercle lumineux se referma derrière lui.

L'elfe noire racontait à l'érynie le voyage dans Cania ; les deux fillettes se joignirent à elle, louant avec emphase l'héroïsme et la générosité de leurs sauveurs. Un peu à l'écart, le fidèle de Torm et la demi-céleste discutaient.  
‑ Il m'a abandonnée… rejetée. Comment pourrais-je retourner dans son temple après ça ? Il refusera mes prières comme il les a déjà refusées.  
‑ Lathandre n'est pas dieu à rejeter ainsi ceux qui lui accordent leur foi… Retourne vers lui, en lui demandant pardon pour ton égarement, je suis certain qu'il t'acceptera à nouveau.  
‑ Mon égarement ? Qu'ai-je donc fait qui mérite une sanction ? Suis-je une criminelle pour avoir été ainsi condamnée ?  
‑ Non, répondit Kael d'une voix douce, rassurante, alors qu'il voyait Asteria se fermer peu à peu. Non. Mais tu as brisé un vœu, et tu t'es tournée vers des fiélons… Quel défenseur du Bien approuverait ça ? Quel ami accepterait qu'une promesse si précieuse soit brisée de cette manière ? Donner à un diable ce que, pour honorer ton dieu, tu as refusé aux mortels depuis que tu es devenue paladine ?  
‑ Pour ce que j'ai pu en voir, les diables valent mieux qu'un dieu.  
‑ Pour ce que tu as pu en voir, peut-être… Justement parce que c'est ce qu'ils ont voulu te montrer. Pour mieux t'utiliser… Pour attirer d'autres innocents dans leurs griffes, à chaque fois que tu répandras leur bonne parole.  
‑ Vous mentez. Ce n'est pas vrai. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est que je sois ce que je suis. Une paladine.  
‑ Qui part en propagande sur Toril pour que les mortels vénèrent les Enfers, et qu'à leurs morts leurs âmes viennent enrichir les collections des diables ? N'as-tu donc rien vu de Cania, des souffrances des innocents qui s'y sont égarés et de ceux qui y ont été traînés de force ? Crois-tu que les diables de Baator sont appelés mauvais seulement parce qu'ils s'opposent à certains dieux ? Leur plus grand plaisir est de se repaître des souffrances de ceux qu'ils dominent.  
‑ Il m'a abandonnée, finit par répéter la jeune fille après un instant de silence. Quand il m'a retiré mes pouvoirs, j'ai prié… Je lui ai demandé de me les rendre, de me laisser le servir à nouveau…  
‑ Peut-être tes prières ne sont-elles pas arrivées jusqu'à lui…  
‑ Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez ?  
‑ Juste que les Neufs Enfers ne sont pas le meilleur endroit pour prier Lathandre, encore moins la demeure d'un diantrefosse. A l'ouest d'ici, tu trouveras un temple du Seigneur de l'Aube, tout près de la cité de Beregost. Si tu vas là-bas et que tu restes en prière jusqu'au lever du soleil, je suis sûr que ton dieu te répondra à nouveau…

La paladine se tut à nouveau, puis hocha silencieusement la tête. Quelques instants plus tard, elle remontait sur son destrier noir, rapidement imitée par les deux fillettes. Killian remarqua que les sabots des créatures n'étaient plus entourés de flammes ; le trio ne passerait pas inaperçu, mais au moins, les villageois et les aventuriers ne les attaqueraient peut-être pas à vue…  
‑ A partir de maintenant, vous suivez Asteria, et vous lui obéissez en tout point, répéta Kael aux deux érynies. C'est bien compris ?  
‑ Oui, Maître, répondirent-elles à l'unisson.  
‑ Au revoir, alors… Que la bénédiction de Torm soit sur vous trois, et puisse le Seigneur de l'Aube accueillir à nouveau son enfant…

Après un dernier salut, les trois cavalières partirent au galop, la demi-céleste en tête, les deux diablesses de chaque côté d'elle, légèrement en retrait. Le fidèle de Torm eut un sourire en voyant l'impressionnant trio s'éloigner ; il ne doutait pas un instant qu'elles soient capable de plonger toute une armée de gobelins dans une panique générale.  
‑ Dommage que nous n'ayons pas de telles montures, fit remarquer Killian après avoir longuement scruté l'horizon. Pas un village à des lieux à la ronde…  
‑ Ca, ça ne devrait pas être un problème, répondit le jeune homme. Hiver ? ajouta-t-il en tendant la main, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer. J'ai besoin de ton aide…  
L'espace sembla se tordre, et un pégase à la robe d'un blanc immaculé apparut face à son invocateur, qui sourit en lui caressant affectueusement la tête.  
‑ Peux-tu nous aider ? Il nous faudrait deux autres des tiens, ou d'autres créatures qui accepteraient ces deux personnes comme cavalières…  
Le cheval ailé inclina la tête, avant de partir au galop, s'envolant rapidement. Quelques instants plus tard, il revenait, accompagné de deux de ses semblables. Il hennit quelque chose à Kael, qui se retourna vers ses deux compagnes.  
‑ Je vous présente Neige, et Nuage, qui vous feront l'honneur de vous servir de monture jusqu'au Temple de Torm. A moins que tu ne veuilles te rendre autre part, Killian ?  
‑ Non, non… J'ai laissé quelques affaires au Temple. Allons-y.

Le diantrefosse suivait la scène avec la plus grande attention, simple observateur au travers d'un miroir.  
‑ Au revoir, au revoir… Tu finiras bien par mourir sans que j'aie besoin de m'y mêler, petit paladin… Et qui protègera Yanael à ce moment-là ? Qui l'empêchera de revenir aux Enfers y chercher la puissance qui n'attend qu'elle, qui l'empêchera de retourner auprès de son Maître ?  
Et si le diable devait attendre que Kael meure de vieillesse, quelle importance ? Lui et Yanael étaient immortels, il avait tout son temps.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand les trois pégases déposèrent leurs cavaliers au Temple de Torm, avant de regagner les nuées. Alexia accepta sans discuter que les explications soient remises au lendemain ; le trio avait besoin de repos.  
Killian était rapidement entrée en rêverie dans la cellule qui lui avait été attribuée ; comme à leur habitude, Kael et Yanael faisaient chambre commune. Soudain, alors qu'il achevait de se défaire de son armure, le jeune homme se souvint soudain d'un détail…  
‑ Au fait, tu n'avais pas quelque chose à me montrer ?  
La lumière se fit légèrement plus forte, pour reprendre presque aussitôt une intensité naturelle. Se retournant vers la diablesse, le fidèle de Torm comprit aussitôt l'erreur qu'il venait de faire.  
Nue et magnifique, ses ailes écarlates légèrement écartées, l'érynie lui offrit son plus beau sourire, tentant de dissimuler une légère inquiétude.  
‑ Si… Mais avant ça, il y a une question à laquelle je voudrais que tu répondes…

**

* * *

NdA : Puisqu'il faut le faire, voilà le…**

_Disclaimer :_ Tiens, les cagnottes d'Euromillion ont dépassé les 100 millions d'euros… Je devrais peut être essayer de jouer, si je gagne, je pourrais tenter de négocier les droits sur les Royaumes Oubliés… Enfin, c'est pas d'actualité, donc… ils ne sont toujours pas à moi. Pas la peine que j'écrive la suite, si ?

Bon, je crois que cette fois-ci je n'ai pas besoin d'expliquer quoi que ce soit… J'espère ne pas me tromper. Si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez les poser en review, j'y répondrai dans le prochain chapitre…

…prochain chapitre dans lequel vous trouverez aussi la réponse à une question (quoi, que…), une réunion de malfaiteurs, une sombre cérémonie… pas étonnant, après ça, qu'il s'intitule _Complot._

D'ici là… review, siouplé ?


	14. Chapitre 13 : Complot

Chapitre 13 : Complot

Nuit.  
Killian sortit de sa rêverie sans savoir ce qui l'en avait tirée ; quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle comprit aussitôt.  
Le lieu où elle se trouvait était plongé dans les ténèbres, mais cela ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure : les drows de l'Outreterre vivaient dans l'obscurité, et celle-ci n'altérait que peu leur vision : sans lumière, ils perdaient seulement leur capacité à discerner les couleurs, et ils ne voyaient plus qu'à quelques dizaines de mètres, voilà tout.  
Non, les ténèbres en soit n'avaient rien d'inquiétant. Ce qui la troublait davantage, c'était le changement de lieu qui s'était produit durant son sommeil : elle n'était plus dans la cellule du Temple de Torm dans laquelle elle était entrée en rêverie. Aussi loin que portait son regard, il n'y avait ni murs, ni toit ; seulement le sol lisse et nu sur lequel elle était toujours assise en tailleur.  
A bien y réfléchir, l'obscurité totale n'avait rien de rassurant. L'absence de lumière signifiait que l'elfe était soit dans un bâtiment, soit dans une grotte ou une caverne, mais quel bâtiment aurait eu des pièces longues et larges d'une centaine de mètres, avec un plafond à plus de quarante mètres du plancher ? Et le sol, s'il semblait minéral à Killian, n'avait rien de naturel non plus : il était parfaitement lisse, et absolument plat, aussi loin qu'elle puisse voir.

‑ Ah, tu es réveillée…  
La drow sursauta, bondissant pour faire face à l'inconnu qui, d'après sa voix, était derrière elle… alors qu'elle ne l'avait ni vu quand elle avait examiné les lieux, ni entendu arriver. Pourtant, l'individu avait l'air humain… et plutôt jeune, même selon les standards de son espèce. Et puis, Killian discerna ses prunelles, et elle comprit. Leur forme le trahissait : l'adolescent n'avait d'humain que son apparence.  
‑ Très perspicace, en plus, fit l'inconnu, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Ca aurait vraiment été un bon choix… si cette très chère petite sœur ne s'en était pas mêlée. Sœur à laquelle tu dois aussi mon retard, d'ailleurs… J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée…  
L'elfe noire le regarda un moment sans comprendre, puis, voyant qu'elle ne disait rien, l'inconnu poursuivit.  
‑ Bon, passons. Voilà le problème : tu possèdes quelque chose qui m'appartient. J'étais d'avis de te tuer purement et simplement, puis de récupérer mon bien, mais ma si sensible petite sœur s'y est opposé… d'où la discussion qui m'a retardé.  
‑ Vous la remercierez de ma part, répondit Killian sur un ton étrangement sincère. Mais… quelle est donc cette chose qui vous appartient ?  
‑ Mon armure. Celle que tu as trouvée dans Montprofond.  
Instinctivement, la drow rappela à elle l'armure noire, qui apparut aussitôt pour la protéger.  
‑ Voilà… celle-là même.  
‑ Elle est à vous ?

L'adolescent soupira, puis prononça une courte incantation avant de poser sa main sur le sol. Un symbole caractéristique s'y traça aussitôt, composé de deux dragons, l'un noir, l'autre blanc.  
‑ Tu reconnais ce sort ?  
‑ Une _Signature Magique_ ?  
‑ Exactement. Mystra ne permet pas que l'on contrefasse la _Signature_ d'un autre ; tu as donc la preuve que l'armure est bien à moi, expliqua-t-il comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant.  
‑ D'accord, mais… comment est-ce que je fais pour vous la rendre ? Si je l'appelle à nouveau, elle reviendra toujours à moi, non ?  
‑ Pas si tu la retires. Elle ne revient à toi que si tu l'as révoquée avant, et ça ne se produira plus.  
L'elfe noire acquiesça, avant de se défaire de l'armure, pour la tendre ensuite à son interlocuteur. Au moment où celui-ci la touchait l'objet magique disparut.  
‑ Parfait, parfait… Et maintenant, retourne d'où tu viens. J'ai autre chose à faire que m'occuper de toi.  
Avec un soupir de soulagement, Killian vit l'univers disparaître autour d'elle, pour laisser place à la cellule dans laquelle elle s'était endormie. Niant ses instincts, l'adolescent avait tenu parole et ne l'avait pas tuée…  
…ce qui n'aurait pas été très difficile, pour un dragon d'ombre.

Au petit matin, Yanael se réveilla, toujours amoureusement lovée contre le corps de son amant. Constatant que celui-ci dormait toujours, elle attendit patiemment son réveil, se contentant momentanément de caresser d'une main sensuelle le torse et le visage du guerrier.  
La patience de l'érynie fut récompensée : Kael finit par ouvrir les yeux, et se tourna vers elle pour lui sourire.  
Quand il l'attira dans ses bras, elle s'abandonna à son étreinte.

Quelques heures plus tard, le couple sortit de la chambre du fidèle de Torm. Yanael, dans un surprenant élan spontané de pudeur, avait d'elle-même rappelé son armure, seul « vêtement » autre que la robe offerte par Kael qu'elle acceptait de porter. Après un instant d'hésitation, le jeune homme la guida jusqu'au sanctuaire ou reposait l'ancien corps de l'érynie ; Alexia les y attendait.  
‑ C'est… bizarre… fit la jeune fille, dont les doigts glissaient légèrement sur la peau de sa froide dépouille. On dirait qu'elle… que je, se reprit-elle avec un sourire étrange, dort… On ne dirait pas un cadavre…  
‑ J'ai lancé un enchantement sur le corps, expliqua la grande prêtresse, afin de le conserver. Nous attendions que tu sois revenue, pour décider de ce qu'il fallait… en faire…  
Comme Yanael le regardait sans trop savoir ce qu'elle était supposée dire, Kael formula explicitement la question qu'Alexia n'avait pas prononcée :  
‑ Préfères-tu qu'il soit incinéré ? Enterré ? …  
‑ Mais ça va pas ! J'ai pas envie d'être réduite en cendres… Et rien qu'à l'idée que mon corps soit en train de pourrir et de se faire lentement bouffer par des asticots, j'ai envie de vomir.  
‑ Mais c'est ce qui t'arrivera, comme pour chaque être vivant ou presque, quand ton âme aura quitté cette enveloppe charnelle pour rejoindre le domaine de Torm…  
‑ … c'est mon corps, répéta l'érynie après un instant de silence. Je ne veux pas… qu'il s'abîme…

Alexia et Kael échangèrent un long regard, alors que Yanael se penchait sur l'autel pour offrir à sa dépouille une délicate caresse. Tous deux comprenaient très bien qu'il soit difficile pour la jeune fille de considérer ce qui avait été son enveloppe charnelle pendant presque toute sa vie comme un vulgaire cadavre dont il était temps de se débarrasser. Car il n'était pas question de funérailles, puisque l'érynie n'était plus morte : non, il s'agissait simplement de se débarrasser d'un objet encombrant, rien de plus.  
Après avoir lâché un long soupir, Yanael demanda à la prêtresse :  
‑ L'enchantement que vous avez lancé… est-il permanent ?  
‑ Non. Mais je peux le rendre permanent, si tu veux.  
‑ Enterrement, donc ? demanda Kael.  
‑ Non… Un cercueil hermétique, dans une crypte. C'est possible ?  
‑ Oui. Il y a une crypte dans ce temple, même si elle est sensée être réservée aux prêtres et aux paladins. On fera une exception… Après tout, tu n'es pas si différente que ça d'un guerrier saint.  
‑ Merci… Mais d'abord…  
Et sous les yeux ébahis d'Alexia, la jeune fille débarrassa délicatement le corps de la robe qui l'habillait. Pas question de laisser un cadeau de Kael au fond d'une crypte !

Il n'y eut pas de cérémonie, seule Alexia et les trois aventuriers étaient présents quand le caveau fut scellé.  
‑ Et maintenant ? demanda le fidèle de Torm, tentant d'alléger l'atmosphère. On retourne à la chasse aux vampires ? Ou faut-il éradiquer une horde d'orcs venus de l'Epine Dorsale du Monde ?  
‑ Il n'y a plus de vampires dans les environs, en théorie… et Drizzt Do'Urden s'est occupé des orcs. Par contre, j'ai entendu dire que trois chevaliers noirs auraient été repérés hier sur la Côte des Epées.  
‑ Si c'est ce que je pense, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème… Une jeune fille et deux enfants ?  
‑ Euh… Oui, mais…  
‑ La jeune fille est une paladine de Lathandre du nom d'Asteria. Enfin, était… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est à présent. J'espère qu'elle a réussi à se réconcilier avec son dieu… Quoi qu'il en soit, elle est tout sauf maléfique.  
‑ Bonne nouvelle… mais je n'ai rien d'intéressant à vous proposer, dans ce cas. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à repartir à l'aventure…  
‑ Je vais retourner à la Promenade, annonça Killian. En espérant que Qilué voudra bien m'y héberger…  
‑ Aucune crainte à avoir de ce côté-là, elle sera ravie de t'y accueillir. A moins que tu ne développes une soudaine affinité pour les araignées, bien sûr…

‑ On est en vacances, alors ? demanda Yanael, semblant soudain réaliser quelque chose.  
‑ Euh… Oui, enfin pas plus que d'habitude, quoi…  
‑ Donc, on peut retourner dans ta chambre ?  
Devant un Kael écarlate, incapable de dissimuler se gêne, Alexia et Killian ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.  
Un apprenti les interrompit, apportant un message à la grande prêtresse. Celle-ci lut rapidement le parchemin avant de se retourner vers les deux amants.  
‑ Allez vous… amuser, leur dit-elle avec un sourire. Mais repassez par mon bureau d'ici ce soir, j'ai quelque chose pour vous. Il y a encore des morts-vivants dans les environs, on dirait…

La salle était très grande, mais seules quelques bougies l'éclairaient. Cinq enfants, toutes des filles, étaient allongées, nues, sur cinq autels de marbre, immobilisées par des chaînes d'acier. Toutes se taisaient ; l'une d'elles, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans, pleurait silencieusement. Il ne leur avait été fait aucun mal, mais toutes avaient vu leurs familles se faire massacrer, et elles savaient que leur heure était venue.  
Indifférent aux évènements qui se déroulaient devant lui, un adolescent observait la scène d'un regard neutre. Un peu plus loin, un humain grand et mince, aux cheveux grisonnants et dont les yeux brillaient d'une lueur rouge maléfique, achevait d'enchanter une dague sacrificielle. Son incantation terminée, il se tourna pour faire signe à un troisième individu, un jeune homme au charme ténébreux, qu'il était prêt. Celui-ci se dirigea vers un sixième autel, situé au milieu des cinq autres, sur lequel il déposa le corps inanimé d'une jeune fille, avant de poser sur la poitrine de celle-ci, juste au niveau du cœur, une gemme noire en forme de perle.  
Puis il se retira, laissant l'homme à la dague accomplir le rituel. Celui-ci s'avança à son tour, entaillant profondément les poignets de chacune des enfants. Le fluide vital s'écoula dans les rigoles prévues à cet effet, pour tracer un pentacle de sang. L'une des cinq, qui n'avait pas été très pieuse de son vivant, trouva la force de murmurer une prière à Ilmater, le priant de l'accueillir à ses côtés.  
Son vœu ne fut pas exaucé. A l'instant où la dernière des fillettes mourait, vidée de son sang, le mage commença une nouvelle incantation. Les âmes, à peine libérées de leurs enveloppes charnelles, furent prises dans un tourbillon magique qui les entraînait vers la gemme, centre exact du pentacle. Les esprits des enfants tentèrent de lutter, mais en vain : quand l'incantation fut terminée, les cinq âmes étaient prisonnières de la pierre noire.

Alors, le mage commença un nouveau sortilège. Lentement, la perle s'enfonça dans la poitrine de la jeune fille, fusionnant avec son cœur. Quand le magicien se tut, celle-ci ouvrit des yeux aux iris écarlates. Elle se leva maladroitement, comme s'il lui fallait du temps pour apprendre à se mouvoir. Sur un geste du mage, le jeune homme se dirigea vers elle, avant de déclarer :  
‑ Je suis ton maître.  
La jeune fille le dévisagea un moment, gravant ses traits dans son esprit. Puis elle déploya largement une paire d'ailes de plumes d'un noir de jais, avant de poser un genou à terre pour s'incliner profondément.  
‑ Je suis à vos ordres, Maître.

Enfin, l'adolescent se décida à intervenir : tendant une main, il fit apparaître sur le corps de la jeune fille une armure noire comme la nuit. Celle-ci, surprise, se releva ; son maître la rassura aussitôt.  
‑ Cette armure est ton armure, et les épées dans les fourreaux sont tes épées. Il te suffit d'une pensée pour faire disparaître l'une ou les autres, et d'une pensée pour les faire réapparaître. Tu t'y exerceras plus tard.  
‑ Bien, Maître.  
‑ Quant à vous deux… merci pour votre aide. Seigneur mage, je vous amènerai bientôt votre paiement. Et vous, …  
‑ ...vous savez ce que je désire, répondit l'adolescent.  
‑ Et je vous l'accorderai bientôt. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser…  
Une incantation retentit, et le jeune homme et sa nouvelle esclave disparurent. L'instant d'après, l'adolescent l'imitait.  
Le mage récita un premier sortilège, et les chaînes immobilisant les fillettes se détachèrent. Une deuxième incantation plus tard, les enfants se redressèrent, transformées en zombies.  
Pourquoi gâcher une telle matière première ?

Alexia fut légèrement surprise de voir le couple entrer dans son bureau : la nuit n'était pas encore tombée, et elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils passent la voir si tôt. Néanmoins, elle désigna deux sièges aux amants avant de leur expliquer :  
‑ Un village a été anéanti par un groupe de zombies et de squelettes. Un des habitants a réussi à s'enfuir, et à envoyer ce message.  
‑ D'habitude, c'est le clergé de Lathandre qui s'occupe de ce genre de choses, dit Kael, troublé.  
‑ On a déjà affronté des morts-vivants, non ? répondit Yanael.  
‑ Oui, quand le prêtre local estimait qu'il était loin d'être à la hauteur, et que nous étions déjà sur place…  
‑ C'est effectivement au clergé de Lathandre que ce message a été envoyé, expliqua Alexia. Malheureusement, tous leurs prêtres et paladins les plus puissants sont occupés à traquer une liche…  
‑ Il n'y a pas besoin d'être surpuissant pour détruire quelques squelettes.  
‑ Non, en effet. Mais selon le rescapé, les morts-vivants étaient dirigés par une femme, une vampire, d'après la description qu'il en a fait.  
‑ Evidemment, pas question de confier ça à des débutants, dans ce cas.  
‑ Non, vraiment pas. Et comme nous sommes le plus grand temple allié au Seigneur de l'Aube dans les environs…  
‑ …c'est à nous qu'ils ont fait appel, c'est logique. D'autant plus que Torm non plus ne porte pas les morts-vivants dans son cœur.  
‑ Donc, vous acceptez ?  
‑ Nous acceptons, firent les deux amants à l'unisson.

**

* * *

**

**NdA :** Il faut vraiment que je le fasse ? Bon, d'accord… Le voilà, le…

_Disclaimer :_ Bon, bah c'est pas moi qui ai gagné à Euromillion. Faut dire, j'ai pas vraiment essayé, donc… Par contre, j'ai joué au Loto, et… j'ai perdu. Ce qui fait qu'au final, je n'ai toujours pas pu racheter les droits sur les Royaumes Oubliés, et qu'ils sont toujours à Wizards of the Coast et Cie. Par contre, Kael, Yanael, Killian, Alexia, etc. sont à moi… ce qui ne vous empêche pas de les utiliser, à condition que vous me préveniez, et que ladite utilisation ne me semble pas trop… enfin, comment dire… bref.

Puisqu'on m'a posé la question, et puisque je le mentionne dans ce chapitre, Drizzt Do'Urden est le drow le plus connu des Royaumes Oubliés (enfin, le second, la plus connue, ça reste Lolth). Il a (comme quelques rares autres de son espèce) fui les profondeurs de l'Outreterre et sa cité natale de Menzoberranzan (à vos souhaits) pour rejoindre la surface et se mettre au service du Bien. Ce qui le rend exceptionnel, c'est qu'il a accompli quelques quêtes épiques qu'on pourrait croire sorties d'un remake du Seigneur des Anneaux : combattre un balor, mettre en déroute une armée de milliers d'orcs, détruire un artefact maléfique surpuissant, … et la liste est loin d'être terminée.  
R. A. Salvatore a décrit ses aventures dans un bon nombre de livres, appartenant à la Séquence d'Ombreterre dans la collection des Royaumes Oubliés : Terre Natale, Terre d'Exil, Terre Promise sont les trois premiers, et décrivent sa jeunesse à Menzoberranzan, sa fuite dans l'Outreterre et sa découverte du monde de la surface. Il y en a une bonne dizaine d'autres, formant une véritable saga épique.

Une liche est un mort-vivant qui était auparavant un maître des arts magiques, que ce soit un prêtre ou un magicien, ou tout autre utilisateur de la magie parvenu à un certain de maîtrise. Contrairement à beaucoup d'autres morts-vivants, les liches ont choisi leur statut volontairement : dans le but de devenir « immortelles », elles ont eu recourt à un rituel magique complexe qui leur a accordé ce statut. Devenant un mort-vivant, une liche cesse effectivement de vieillir, et n'a plus a se soucier de son âge ; en contrepartie, elle n'appartient plus au monde des vivants.  
La plupart des liches (pour ne pas dire la quasi-totalité) sont maléfiques et surpuissantes, ce qui en fait des êtres redoutables. En général, elles vivent dans le secret, se servant de leur magie pour dissimuler leur véritable nature quand elles doivent interagir avec les mortels, et préparant des plans démoniaques contre les vivants le reste du temps. Quand une liche maléfique en activité est repérée, il est fréquent qu'une expédition de fidèles de Lathandre ou d'une autre divinité s'opposant aux morts-vivants s'organise pour la combattre.

Enfin, Ilmater est un des dieux les plus appréciés des Royaumes Oubliés, avec Sunie (déesse des plaisirs) et Lathandre : son seul désir est manifestement de prendre sur lui toute la souffrance du monde pour que les mortels puissent vivre heureux.

Vala… dans le prochain chapitre, un début d'enquête, un orage, et… ma version de Entretien avec un Vampire.

D'ici là… Review, siouplé ?


	15. Chapitre 14 : Vampire

Chapitre 14 : Vampire

Le village était parfaitement désert. De loin, on aurait pu croire que tout était calme, que les habitants dormaient encore et que bientôt, les lieux s'éveilleraient comme chaque jour. Du moins, c'est ce que n'importe qui aurait pu penser.  
Mais aux yeux de Kael, ce calme n'était pas naturel, il était… mortel. Pas un oiseau ne chantait l'aube, aucune fumée ne s'élevait des cheminées, pas un animal ne paissait dans les pâturages.  
Une fois dans le village, les deux aventuriers purent trouver des preuves plus tangibles que quelque chose d'épouvantable s'était produit : quelques flaques de sang déjà séché ornaient les rues, quelques vitres avaient été brisées, certaines portes, enfoncées. Par contre, il n'y avait aucun cadavre. Pourtant, il y avait eu des victimes : certaines flaques étaient bien trop grandes pour que ceux qui avaient perdu tant de sang puissent être encore en vie.

Yanael et Kael passèrent toute la matinée à fouiller méthodiquement chaque recoin de chaque bâtisse en quête d'éventuels rescapés : en vain. S'il y avait eu d'autres survivants que celui qui avait envoyé le message, eux aussi avaient trouvé le salut dans la fuite. Par contre, le couple put trouver quelques cadavres dans les maisons : des squelettes de bébés et de très jeunes enfants, entièrement dévorés.  
‑ Ce n'étaient pas des zombis, mais des goules, devina le fidèle de Torm. Des dévoreuses de cadavres. Elles ont tués tous les villageois ; ensuite, elles se sont nourries, en commençant par les bébés, parce que leur chair est la plus tendre. La vampire avait des talents de nécromancie, et elle a animé les cadavres qui pouvaient lui être utiles… c'est pour ça qu'elle a laissé les plus jeunes.  
‑ C'est immonde…  
‑ Oui. Mais efficace. Viens, il faut que nous trouvions où ils sont partis.

A l'extérieur, les traces étaient difficiles à trouver. Les chemins de terre desséchée par le soleil ne portaient pas d'empreintes faciles à repérer ; le léger vent soulevant la poussière n'arrangeait rien.  
‑ Regarde, là, fit Yanael. D'autres ont réussit à s'enfuir…  
‑ Deux personnes, répondit Kael en voyant les traces nettement visibles dans la terre meuble d'un champ fraîchement labouré. Un homme et une femme, on dirait… ou un enfant, peut être. Non, attend…  
Troublé par ce qu'il voyait, le jeune homme suivit la piste sur quelques pas. Rapidement, les traces dont la forme laissaient penser qu'elles n'étaient pas celles d'un homme s'arrêtaient, alors qu'il n'y avait pas de signe montrant qu'elle avait chuté ou fait demi-tour. Deux mètres plus loin débutaient d'autres traces, que le fidèle de Torm identifia comme celles laissées par un loup de grande taille. Un peu plus loin, les empreintes s'arrêtaient. Il y avait eu un bref combat, et l'un des adversaires avait fini par chuter. Aucune trace ne repartait des lieux.  
‑ La vampire, expliqua Kael à l'érynie qui tentait de comprendre. Elle a repéré le fuyard, et s'est transformée en loup pour le rattraper plus rapidement. C'est un pouvoir qu'ont les vampires.  
‑ Mais aucune trace ne repart de là…  
‑ Oui… ah, oui. Elle a du le tuer, et ensuite, elle s'est téléportée, ou plus simplement, elle s'est changée en chauve souris.  
‑ Et pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de cadavre ?  
‑ Elle l'a… bu. Vidé de son sang, et laissé sur place. Du coup, il a commencé à se transformer en vampirien, mais il devait être encore inconscient lorsque l'aube est arrivée… et le soleil l'a réduit en cendres. Enfin, je suppose… Il y a d'autres explications possibles, mais je pense que celle-ci est la bonne. Viens, retournons au village…

Ils ne trouvèrent pas d'autres traces de pas dans les champs ; les morts-vivants étaient donc venus et repartis par la route qui traversait le hameau de part en part. Quelques gouttes de sang séché, difficiles à discerner sous la terre poussiéreuse qui recouvrait la route, finirent par leur révéler la bonne direction : leur trop grand nombre et leur éparpillement prouvaient qu'il ne s'agissait pas simplement d'un rescapé blessé qui se serait enfui.  
Quelques kilomètres plus loin, les deux aventuriers traversèrent une autre petite bourgade, laissée dans le même état d'abandon. Dans le doute, ils passèrent encore quelque temps à chercher d'éventuels survivants, sans plus de succès que la fois précédente. Après avoir vérifié que les traces suivaient toujours la même direction, ils reprirent la route.

‑ Comment se fait-il qu'on n'ait pas été mis au courant, pour ce village-là ? demanda Yanael au bout d'un moment.  
‑ Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas eu de survivant, cette fois-là. Et cette route n'est pas très fréquentée… L'attaque n'a pas du avoir lieu il y a très longtemps. Peut-être la même nuit… peut-être celle d'avant.  
‑ Il y avait d'autres villages sur la route par laquelle on est arrivés.  
‑ Oui, mais où veux-tu en venir ?  
‑ Il faut prévenir le Temple. Envoyer des prêtres dans les villages suivants, pour qu'ils protègent les lieux contre les morts-vivants.  
‑ Tu penses qu'il vont attaquer à nouveau ? Ca commence à faire loin de chez eux, je pense… plus de dix lieues, vu la distance qu'on a déjà parcourue. Et puis, de toute façon, nous allons les éradiquer, non ?  
Le ton et le visage de l'érynie surprirent Kael lorsqu'elle lui répondit :  
‑ On ne sait jamais. Si ce n'est pas nous qui gagnons… Il ne faut pas que d'autre villageois meurent à cause de notre échec.  
Soudain plus sérieux, le fidèle de Torm incanta un sortilège, puis se concentra quelques instants.  
‑ J'ai prévenu Alexia, expliqua-t-il ensuite à Yanael. Elle va prendre les mesures nécessaires. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus léger. On les aura massacrés avant le coucher du soleil…

Soudain, un éclair zébra le ciel, rapidement suivi par le fracas du tonnerre. Levant les yeux vers le ciel, le couple put s'apercevoir que le soleil, encore radieux quelques heures plus tôt, était désormais dissimulé derrière d'épais nuages noirs, desquels la pluie commençait à tomber.  
‑ Quel temps magnifique, lâcha Kael sur le ton de la conversation.  
‑ Oui… Dommage que tu ne sois pas druide, tu aurais pu lancer un sort pour dévier cet orage…  
‑ Oh, certains prêtres en sont aussi capables, tu sais ?  
‑ Laisse-moi deviner… Les prêtres des divinités de la Nature ?  
‑ Et du Climat. Malheureusement, Torm n'est ni l'un, ni l'autre…  
‑ Et il ne t'accorde pas non plus de sorts de _Téléportation_, je suppose…  
‑ Eh non… Ce n'est pas non plus un dieu des Voyages.  
‑ As-tu une raison valable pour que je ne te laisse pas tout seul pour me téléporter au Temple ?  
‑ Oh, je crois que j'en ai au moins une…  
‑ Non, sous l'orage, ça ne me tente pas. Autre chose ?  
‑ Et bien en fait, je pourrais te suivre au Temple, mais… je doute qu'Alexia apprécie que je détruise une gemme si précieuse pour une petite intempérie. Et puis, tu ne m'abandonnerais pas comme ça, si ?  
‑ Bon, bon… Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, alors ?  
‑ Que dirais tu de… se dépêcher de trouver un abri ?  
‑ Quelle excellente idée !  
‑ Allons-y, alors…

Il commençait déjà à pleuvoir quand les deux aventuriers aperçurent un bâtiment au loin : un temple dédié à Lathandre bordait la route… Malgré leurs efforts, ils durent parcourir les derniers mètres en courrant sous des trombes d'eau.  
Yanael allait poser la main sur les poignées des portes quand Kael l'arrêta.  
‑ Attends !  
‑ Quoi ?  
‑ Ne touche pas cette porte ! s'exclama le guerrier, voyant que l'érynie n'arrêtait pas son geste.  
‑ Pourquoi ? répondit celle-ci, arrêtant sa main à la dernière seconde.  
‑ Parce que c'est un temple de Lathandre.  
‑ Et alors ? Le Seigneur de l'Aube est en bons termes avec Torm, non ?  
‑ As-tu vu les traces des morts-vivants s'éloigner de la route ?  
‑ Non…  
‑ Penses-tu que des fidèles de Lathandre, même en sous nombre, laisseraient passer un tel groupe d'ennemis de la Lumière et de la Vie ?  
Cette fois-ci, la jeune fille comprit ; soudain sur la défensive, elle recula d'un pas.  
‑ Tu penses que ce temple aussi a été massacré.  
‑ Et quel plus bel endroit pour s'installer qu'un temple profané de l'ennemi juré des deux fois nés ?  
‑ Bien deviné, fit une voix féminine dans son dos. Enfin, presque…

Se retournant brusquement, le fidèle de Torm concentra dans ses mains l'énergie de Vie qui l'habitait. La jeune femme qui venait de parler se contenta de faire un rapide pas en arrière, levant les bras tant en signe de paix que pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas armée. Sa beauté lumineuse troubla Kael : ses yeux dorés trahissaient son apparence humaine, révélant une ascendance plus puissante – probablement céleste ou draconique. Légèrement plus âgée que Yanael, elle était aussi plus mure physiquement, et ses formes étaient magnifiquement mises en valeur par des vêtements dont la blancheur avait été rendue légèrement transparente par la pluie battante à laquelle elle s'était exposée en reculant hors de portée. Enfin, ses cheveux ondulés d'un blond sombre descendaient en une cascade d'or jusqu'au creux de ses reins.  
‑ Qui êtes-vous ?  
‑ Comme je vous le disais, vous vous êtes légèrement trompés. Les morts-vivants sont bien venus ici dans l'intention de profaner ce temple, mais ils ne nous ont pas tous massacrés. Je suis l'Aubemestre Sienda, Grande Prêtresse de Lathandre.  
Kael ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde ; quand il les rouvrit, son visage s'était durcit.  
‑ Non. Vous êtes la vampire qui dirige les morts-vivants. Mais comment pouvez-vous rester dehors en plein jour ?  
‑ Je ne vous ai pas menti, répondit la jeune femme, attristée. Et pourquoi un fidèle de Lathandre craindrait-il la lumière et le jour ?  
‑ Un dragon radieux, comprit soudain le guerrier. C'est cette ascendance qui vous protège de la lumière, c'est d'elle que vous viennent ces yeux…  
‑ Les dieux ont voulu que ma mère soit un dragon radieux. Je ne vous mens pas.  
‑ Mais vous ne dites pas non plus toute la vérité, répondit Kael, conscient que la tristesse de la prêtresse n'était pas feinte. Les morts-vivants ne vous ont pas tous massacrés : ils ont fait de vous l'une des leurs.  
‑ Pas « les », expliqua la prêtresse en baissant la tête. Il était seul. Mais c'était une liche… En une seule incantation, il a tué tous les autres prêtres et les apprentis. Une seule incantation ! J'ai essayé de le _repousser_, mais… il était trop puissant. Moi aussi, il ne lui a fallu qu'un sortilège pour me tuer…  
‑ Et puis, il a fait de vous une vampire.  
‑ Et encore, je peux m'estimer heureuse… Les autres, il en a fait des goules. Des monstres inconscients, affamés de chair fraîche… Au moins, j'ai gardé mes esprits… mais j'ai perdu ma liberté. Je ne peux pas lui résister, c'est la nature du sortilège qu'il a utilisé. Il lui suffit de penser, et j'accomplis sa volonté…  
‑ Alors comment se fait-il que vous ne nous ayez pas attaqué ?  
‑ Il n'est pas au courant de votre présence. Par contre, il m'a demandé de l'avertir de toute intrusion dans le temple, et de tout faire pour tuer ceux qui en franchiraient les portes...  
‑ Donc pour l'instant, vous n'êtes pas notre ennemie ?  
‑ Non. Du coup, vous avez trois possibilités : vous pouvez rebrousser chemin, et aucun mal ne vous sera fait. Vous pouvez entrer, et tous les occupants du temple, moi comprise, feront tout pour vous tuer…  
‑ Et… la troisième possibilité ? demanda Kael, voyant que Sienda hésitait.  
‑ Je… je peux faire de vous des vampires, et vous libérer aussitôt et définitivement de mon contrôle mental, avant que mon maître ne connaisse votre existence. Ensuite, je vous amènerai à lui pour vous présenter comme mes dernières victimes : je vous aurai tué, donc ce ne sera pas lui désobéir… Le vampirisme vous rendra beaucoup plus puissants. Vous serez capable de le vaincre. Et après ça, je serai libre, et je pourrai faire ce que mon maître m'interdit : détruire tous les autres morts-vivants, puis me tuer moi-même.  
‑ C'est une offre très généreuse, répondit le fidèle de Torm en voyant que la prêtresse était tout à fait sincère. Cependant… durant votre vie, s'il vous avait été proposé de devenir une vampire, auriez-vous accepté ?  
‑ Non, répondit tristement Sienda.  
‑ Nous non plus ne pouvons pas accepter, pas plus que nous ne pouvons faire demi-tour et laisser votre maître continuer à vous faire agrandir son armée en massacrant d'autres villages.  
La jeune femme acquiesça, son regard doré empreint d'une profonde nostalgie.  
‑ Nous nous reverrons à l'intérieur, alors, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'entrée avant de s'arrêter brusquement.  
‑ Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
‑ Les portes, répondit la vampire. Ne les touchez pas. Elles sont piégées. Faites attention…  
Sans laisser aux aventuriers le temps de répondre, elle se transforma en un nuage de brume, se glissant à l'intérieur en passant entre et sous les lourds battants.

‑ Je la plains, fit Yanael. Une Grande Prêtresse de Lathandre, forcée de vivre en tant que vampire, et de tuer les innocents qu'elle protégeait de son vivant pour en faire des squelettes et des zombies…  
‑ C'est un destin cruel. J'espère que le Seigneur de l'Aube acceptera son âme une fois que nous l'aurons libérée…  
‑ On va la tuer ?  
‑ Nous n'avons pas le choix.  
‑ Mais est-ce qu'on y arrivera ? Une grande prêtresse, demi dragon, transformée en vampire, mais insensible à la lumière…  
‑ Elle sera un redoutable adversaire, je suis d'accord… mais il lui reste de nombreuses faiblesses, ne t'en fais pas. Nous y arriverons. Nous n'avons pas le choix…

Une fois entrée dans le temple, Sienda reprit sa forme humaine. Presque aussitôt, un cri parvint à ses oreilles, dont l'ouie avait été décuplée par son statut de vampire. Inquiète, elle couru jusqu'à une salle qui avait été jadis son bureau. Ouvrant la porte avec violence, elle s'arrêta aussitôt en voyant la source des cris.  
Un enfant, parmi les plus jeunes des apprentis du temple, était en train d'être dévoré vivant par deux goules, qui pour faire durer le supplice avaient commencé par ses mains et ses pieds.  
‑ Non…  
‑ Ne bouge pas, trancha une voix glaciale, contraignant la jeune femme à l'immobilité la plus totale.  
‑ Vous aviez dit que vous ne les feriez pas souffrir ! cria Sienda, les traits défigurés par la rage.  
‑ Il semblerait que j'ai changé d'avis, répliqua la liche. Je ne sais pas ce que tu en penses, mais ça a peut-être un lien avec une personne qui aurait discuté pacifiquement avec deux intrus plutôt que les tuer sur place quand elle en avait l'occasion, et qui a poussé l'amabilité jusqu'à leur révéler généreusement que les portes étaient piégées.  
‑ Je…  
‑ Ecoute ! la coupa le nécromant. Je sais très bien que je ne penserai jamais à te donner tous les ordres nécessaires pour que tu ne fasse rien qui me déplaise, puisqu'il faudrait pour cela que je t'énonce tout ce qui me déplairait… Malgré tout, tu dois bien avoir une idée de ce qui me plait ou non, je pense… Alors, fait usage de ton bon sens, et peut-être que celui-là sera le seul à devoir souffrir de mon changement d'avis. Evite de faire quelque chose de stupide comme ce que tu viens de faire, et peut-être que les quelques apprentis encore vivants auront droit à une mort sans douleur.  
‑ Oui, Maître, grogna sourdement la vampire.  
‑ Bien… et maintenant, regarde le résultat de ton irresponsabilité. Constate comme il peut être douloureux de mourir…  
Et lentement, les goules reprirent leur festin, prenant garde à laisser l'enfant en vie aussi longtemps que possible.

**

* * *

**

**NdA :** Qui en veut ? A vendre pas cher, gratuit, demandez le…

_Disclaimer :_ L'univers des Royaumes Oubliés est la propriété de Wizards of the Coast, etc, etc. En gros, c'est pas à moi, mais comme vous ne payez pas pour me lire, y'a pas de problème. En théorie, en tout cas. Par contre, etc, etc, bref, mes persos sont à moi, en particulier Sienda, puisque c'est la seule nouvelle qui ait un nom dans ce chapitre. (Je crois que je vais finir par écrire : « Disclaimer : voir chapitre précédent. » en début de mes NdA, moi… ça sera plus simple.)

Bon, pas grand-chose à expliquer dans ce chapitre, je crois… à part peut-être la conversation entre Yanael et Kael au sujet de Torm : dans les Royaumes Oubliés, les différents dieux on différentes attributions, et sont capables d'attribuer différents types de sorts. Il y a une base commune, qui contient entre autres les sorts de guérison, et des petits groupes de sorts, appelés Domaines, qui correspondent à diverses attributions des divinités. Par exemple, le domaine du Bien, partagé par la plupart des divinités bénéfiques, contient le sort de Rejet du Mal ; le domaine du Voyage contient certains sorts de Téléportation, et ainsi de suite. Chaque divinité dispose de plusieurs domaines, dont elle peut accorder les sorts à ses fidèles en plus des sorts que toutes partagent.

Les dragons radieux sont des créatures dont personne ou presque ne connaît l'existence dans les Royaumes, car ils sont originaires d'un autre plan (céleste, comme les anges) et ne le quittent quasiment jamais. Mais, comme les anges là encore, il leur arrive de parcourir le plan primaire pour y combattre le Mal, et comme les célestes, il leur arrive de s'enticher d'une créature du plan primaire… et ça donne un demi dragon radieux. Inutile de préciser que c'est très rare… Toujours est-il que comme n'importe quel demi dragon, Sienda a hérité de l'immunité raciale de son parent draconique (par exemple, les dragons rouges, crachant du feu, sont immunisés au feu ; les dragons radieux sont quant à eux immunisés aux effets néfastes de la lumière).

Enfin, pour ce qui est du contrôle des morts-vivants : une telle créature est sous l'entier contrôle de son créateur, dans une certaine limite. Un nécromancien ne peut contrôler plus d'un certain nombre de morts-vivants, nombre qui dépend de la puissance dudit nécromant et de la puissance des morts-vivants. Un zombie est plus facile à contrôler qu'un vampire, par exemple. Mais le nécromant peut choisir volontairement de libérer telle ou telle créature de son contrôle, par exemple pour en créer une autre. Tout ça pour dire qu'en particulier, un vampire qui suce le sang d'un humain s'en fait un esclave, mais peut le libérer de son pouvoir s'il le désire.

Bon… dans le prochain chapitre :  
­‑ Allo Monsieur Indestructible ? J'ai une vampire qui prétend être invincible, vous n'auriez pas un moyen de la vaincre ?  
‑ Euh… faites-lui prendre quelques (dizaines de) kilos, en général, ça marche plutôt bien.  
‑ Ah. Oui… mais là, je suis un peu pressé, vous voyez, alors…  
‑ Alors, tant pis. Bonne chance…

Plus sérieusement… Gros combat (bah oui, ça faisait un moment qu'ils se tournaient les pouces, là, nos aventuriers…), premier contact avec la liche, et…  
…bah, vous verrez bien dans une semaine.

Et d'ici là...  
Review, siouplé ?


	16. Chapitre 15 : Invincible

Chapitre 15 : Invincible

‑ Chaque battant de la porte est piégé par un sort de _Destruction_, expliqua Kael après une courte incantation.  
‑ Et c'est puissant ?  
‑ Capable de te réduire en cendres.  
‑ Ah, quand même… On cherche une autre entrée ?  
‑ S'il y en a d'autres, elles seront piégées aussi.  
‑ Oh… et tu peux enlever ces sorts-là ? Ou il faut qu'on reste dehors ?  
‑ Je vais essayer…

Quelques incantations plus tard…  
‑ Bon, au moins, j'aurais essayé…  
‑ On fait quoi, alors ?  
‑ On cherche une autre entrée.  
‑ Elles ne seront pas piégées aussi ?  
‑ Tu as une meilleure idée ?  
‑ Je crois.  
Silence.  
­‑ Et… c'est quoi, ton idée ?  
‑ Les portes sont en bois, non ?  
‑ Je crois que j'ai compris où tu voulais en venir.

Une incantation et une _Colonne de Feu_ plus tard…  
‑ Euh… je ne pensais pas à quelque chose de si… puissant, en fait.  
‑ Ca a marché, c'est tout ce qui compte, non ?  
‑ Je suppose. Les sorts sont toujours actifs ?  
‑ Non, ils ont disparus en même temps que les portes. En fait…  
‑ Oui ?  
‑ Vu la taille des débris, j'aurais même tendance à penser que ma _Colonne de Feu_ a déclenché les _Destruction_s qui ont réduits les portes en cendres.  
‑ L'essentiel, c'est qu'il n'y ait plus de pièges… On devrait peut être entrer, j'ai l'impression qu'on est attendus.

De fait, un certain nombre de squelettes, assistant jusque là à une parodie de cérémonie religieuse présidée par une goule, s'étaient détournés de l'autel sur lequel avait lieu ce qui était probablement un sacrifice pour jeter aux intrus un regard mauvais.  
Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Yanael ressentait la vague d'énergie caractéristique déferler au travers d'elle. L'instant d'après, les morts-vivants s'effondraient, terrassés par l'énergie positive invoquée par le fidèle de Torm.  
‑ Dis, fit l'érynie en suivant son compagnon à l'intérieur, tu aurais pu m'en laisser un peu… Je sers à rien, moi, là…  
‑ Essaie juste de ne pas te laisser enlever par un vampire, cette fois-ci…  
‑ Très drôle. Mais si ça devait arriver quand même, évite de me cramer dans une _Tempête de Feu_…  
‑ Oh, ça va…  
‑ C'est toi qui as commencé.

‑ Pas de quoi s'inquiéter, en fin de compte, déclara la liche qui contemplait le spectacle d'un air amusé grâce à un sortilège de _Scrutation_. Deux gamins incapables de s'entendre sur une stratégie élaborée.  
‑ Vous semblez oublier que ce… gamin vient de détruire un bataillon de vos squelettes en une fraction de seconde, répliqua sèchement la vampire.  
‑ N'importe quel petit prêtre serait capable de faire ça.  
‑ Un petit prêtre aurait pu détruire quatre ou cinq squelettes, pas cinquante d'un coup.  
‑ Admettons. Si tu es si inquiète que ça…  
Le nécromancien retira l'un des anneaux qu'il portait pour le donner à Sienda, qui hésita un instant.  
‑ Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour les combattre.  
‑ Toujours aussi habile dans le choix de tes mots… Tu n'as effectivement pas besoin de ce bijou… pour les combattre. Mais je ne veux pas seulement que tu les combattes, je veux que tu les tues, tous les deux. Je veux que tu ne sois pas vaincue. Et pour cela, tu risques fortement d'avoir besoin de cet anneau, alors… met-le.  
Incapable de désobéir aux ordres de son créateur, la vampire glissa l'objet magique à son doigt avec une grimace. La liche lui répondit par un sourire moqueur, avant d'incanter un sortilège.  
‑ Si cet humain est capable de conjurer une _Tempête de Feu_, il vaut mieux que je te protège de ses effets, non ? Et de quelques autres sorts du même acabit, au passage… Maintenant va, et tue ces deux insectes.  
‑ Oui, Maître.

Sienda à peine sortie de la pièce, le mort-vivant se retourna vers le bassin dans lequel il observait les deux intrus. Lentement, il commença à tisser un nouvel enchantement.  
Après tout, il n'allait quand même pas laisser ces deux amateurs détruire toute son armée…

‑ C'est moi qui suis malade, ou il fait froid ?  
‑ Théoriquement, les érynies ne peuvent pas tomber malades… donc logiquement, il doit faire froid.  
‑ Ca ne me dit pas si tu sens le froid ou pas, ça…  
‑ …d'accord, tu as raison, il fait effectivement froid. Et alors ? On est dans un temple, là, pas dans une auberge surchauffée…  
‑ Et alors ? Alors il y a deux minutes, il faisait bon, ici, pas froid. Et dehors, il fait chaud. Donc…

Sans laisser à Yanael le temps de finir sa phrase, un groupe d'ombres se rua vers le couple. Réagissant instinctivement, Kael tenta de les _repousser_ d'une vague d'énergie positive, mais les morts-vivants continuèrent leur charge comme si de rien n'était. Les créatures allaient atteindre leurs proies quand l'érynie, puisant dans la puissance de son armure, les anéantit dans une explosion de lumière.  
‑ On dirait que tu vas pouvoir servir à quelque chose, finalement.  
‑ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi ne les as-tu pas détruites ?  
‑ Je ne sais pas. Mon _Renvoi_ ne les a pas affectées. Ce doit être ça, ce… froid. Probablement de…

Mais le fidèle de Torm n'eut pas le temps de terminer son explication : une voix, que les amants purent identifier comme étant celle de Sienda, le coupa brutalement.  
‑ NOX !  
Et les Ténèbres furent.  
Kael incanta un sortilège, qui n'eut aucun effet.  
‑ Yanael, dis-moi que ton armure te permet de… rallumer la lumière. …Yanael ?  
Seul le silence lui répondit.

‑ Pourquoi est-ce que je n'y vois plus rien ? Qu'importe la profondeur des ténèbres, les diables voient toujours… alors pourquoi ? Je suis aveugle ? Je suis aveugle à nouveau ? Kael !  
‑ Kael n'est plus là… murmura une voix douce et triste à son oreille.  
‑ Tu es toute seule… toute seule… ajouta une autre.  
‑ Il t'a abandonnée… poursuivit une troisième.  
‑ Toute seule dans les ténèbres…  
‑ Tu es toute seule…  
‑ Non… Non ! NOOOOOON !

Sa nouvelle incantation terminée, le fidèle de Torm se concentra.  
‑ Eh bien, paladin, on a peur du noir ? demanda Sienda d'une voix qui se voulait moqueuse.  
Un point de lumière apparut entre les mains du jeune homme ; la prêtresse essaya de le faire disparaître par la force de sa volonté, sans succès. Alors, elle abandonna le combat sur ce détail, sachant que la lumière ou les ténèbres ne changeraient rien à l'issu du duel.  
Quand la luminosité fut revenue à la normale, Kael parcourut la pièce d'un regard circulaire. Il était toujours dans la même salle, seul, devant la grande porte. Assise nonchalamment sur l'autel, la vampire promenait d'une main caressante la dague cérémoniale que la goule avait abandonnée sur la peau exposée de la victime du sacrifice. L'érynie n'était nulle part.  
‑ Où est Yanael ?  
‑ Dans la chapelle, répondit la jeune fille en désignant une petite porte d'un geste de la main. Mais, ajouta-t-elle, coupant le fidèle de Torm dans son mouvement, elle est déjà morte… ou peut s'en faut. Tu ne peux plus rien pour elle. A vrai dire, dans son état… la mort serait une délivrance pour elle.  
‑ Que lui as-tu fait ! rugit Kael en tirant son épée.  
‑ Moi, rien ! répliqua Sienda, rageuse. Et mon maître ne lui aurait rien fait non plus, si vous étiez repartis comme je vous l'avais demandé. Mais vous n'êtes pas repartis. Et maintenant, vous allez mourir. Comme moi. Comme, elle, conclut avec tristesse la prêtresse en se penchant sur la sacrifiée pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

Tendant le bras, le guerrier tenta de concentrer l'énergie positive qui l'habitait dans sa main, mais il ne parvint qu'à l'entourer d'une aura bleutée évanescente, semblant risquer de disparaître à tout moment.  
Sienda se redressa, se mettant debout sur l'autel. Un moment, elle regarda son adversaire avec une certaine nostalgie, avant de déclarer froidement :  
‑ C'est inutile. Le sortilège de mon maître draine lentement votre énergie… Et même si vous arriviez à en conserver assez, il m'en a protégée. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. Je suis invincible, et je vais vous tuer.  
‑ Il n'y a rien d'invincible en ce monde.  
Un mot de pouvoir résonna dans le temple ; une _Colonne de Feu_ s'abattit sur l'autel.

Complètement inconsciente de l'univers qui l'entourait, Yanael gisait sur le sol de la chapelle, luttant désespérément contre ses démons intérieurs. Avec un sourire absolument sadique, la liche l'observait.  
‑ Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? Une éternité de tourments… Bah, je suppose que tu connais déjà, puisque tu viens des Enfers. Mais l'as-tu déjà vécu par toi-même ? Non, bien sûr que non… autrement, tu ne serais pas aussi joyeuse et insouciante, à venir me tuer dans mon propre domaine, main dans la main avec ton cher compagnon…  
Et puis, l'érynie cessa complètement de bouger. Interprétant cela comme un signe d'apaisement, le mort-vivant reprit son monologue, indifférent au fait qu'elle ne l'entendait pas.  
‑ Peut être que si, après tout. Je n'ai pas été dans les Neufs Enfers pour voir comment on y formait les érynies. Bah, c'est sans importance… J'ai quelque chose de plus… divertissant à te proposer. Voilà… Que dirais-tu de devenir une vampire sous mes ordres, et d'aller tuer toi‑même ton cher Kael, si Sienda ne s'en est pas occupée d'ici là ? L'incantation ne prendra que quelques minutes…  
Et sans attendre une improbable réponse, le nécromancien commença à tisser son sortilège.

‑ Eh bien, petite sœur, tu ne fais rien ? S'il termine son incantation, elle deviendra un mort-vivant… une de _mes_ créatures. Tu me donnes donc gracieusement ton armure ? C'est très généreux…  
‑ Aurais-tu oublié encore une fois que même nous, nous sommes soumis à des règles ? _Surtout_ nous, en fait. Et contrairement à _toi_, petit frère, _je_ ne passe pas mon temps à y désobéir. Donc, _je_ ne peux rien faire.  
‑ Et comme le chevalier servant de cette demoiselle est… occupé, il ne nous reste plus qu'à assister au spectacle, c'est ça ?  
‑ Quand donc apprendras-tu, petit frère ?  
‑ Pardon ? Apprendre quoi ?  
‑ …à ne pas crier victoire trop vite…

Les flammes se dissipèrent, révélant une Sienda toujours debout sur l'autel, parfaitement indemne.  
‑ Bien pensé… Ce sort aurait pu me détruire. Mais il m'en a protégé… Et maintenant que tu as gaspillé ta chance… Tu vas mourir.  
Propulsant la dague sacrificielle sur sa proie, la vampire commença une incantation. Le fidèle de Torm réussit à dévier l'arme in extremis, mais déjà le sortilège de la prêtresse faisait effet. A une vitesse inhumaine, la demi-dragon tira sa propre épée pour fondre sur le guerrier. Kael n'eut que le temps de relever une main en guise de protection ; la lame glissa contre son gantelet, ne lui infligeant qu'une légère entaille à la joue.  
Le jeune homme fit un pas en arrière, afin de se dégager de ce corps à corps trop rapproché pour lui permettre de profiter de l'avantage qu'aurait dû lui conférer son épée, plus longue que celle de son adversaire ; cette dernière, plus rapide, se baissa brusquement pour lui faucher les jambes d'un croche-pied vicieux. Le fidèle de Torm fit l'erreur de sous-estimer la force surhumaine que conféraient à la jeune fille son héritage draconique et son statut de vampire ; il s'écroula lourdement sur le sol. Sienda leva son épée pour lui porter le coup de grâce.  
‑ Recule !  
Incapable de résister à l'ordre magiquement amplifié par la puissance divine, la prêtresse fit quelques pas en arrière, laissant au guerrier le temps de se relever.  
‑ Recule ! répéta le guerrier.  
Obéissant à nouveau, la demi-dragon butta contre l'autel. Libérée par cet obstacle de l'ordre auquel elle était à présent incapable de se soumettre, elle voulut se ruer à nouveau vers sa proie ; mais, reconnaissant l'incantation que celui-ci prononçait, elle s'arrêta net.  
Bien lui en prit ; une _Barrière de Lames_ apparut à l'endroit précis où elle aurait dû se trouver, ne tranchant que l'air au lieu de découper ses chairs. Mais la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de souffler : déjà, Kael tissait un nouveau sortilège.  
Espérant le prendre de court, la vampire se transforma en brume, traversa les lames invoquées sans dommage et se rematérialisa de l'autre côté. Cependant, elle avait sous-estimé le temps que prenaient ces changements de forme ; à peine eut-elle levé son épée que le sort l'affectait. Quand elle abattit sa lame sur sa proie, sa vitesse surhumaine n'était plus qu'un souvenir ; le jeune homme n'eut que peu de mal à parer le coup.  
‑ Ca ne change rien. Je suis invincible. Tu vas mourir. Et il fera de toi l'un des siens. Comme moi. Comme tous les autres. Comme Yanael.

Le diantrefosse contempla la pulpe sanguinolente qui se trouvait devant lui. D'ordinaire, il appréciait torturer les paladins d'Ilmater : ces fous estimaient que prendre sur eux la douleur du monde étaient leur devoir sacré, et les pousser au-delà de leurs limites, les amener à le supplier qu'il les achève, qu'il fasse cesser cette souffrance était un de ses plaisirs favoris, surtout s'il parvenait à les convaincre inconsciemment de l'implorer de retourner ses foudres vers les autres victimes qui attendaient dans la salle de torture : ces innocents que les paladins étaient supposés protéger, les guerriers saints les offraient en pâture au diable pour se protéger eux-mêmes. Alors, le Dieu Brisé pleurait la perte de l'un des siens, et le fiélon se régalait de l'âme souillée.  
Mais en cet instant, les choses étaient différentes. Le seigneur infernal ne s'amusait pas, il s'ennuyait. Reposant l'instrument de torture qu'il venait de prendre, il laissa à sa kyton favorite la charge de terminer de s'occuper de sa victime. La diablesse, honorée par cette faveur, s'empressa d'obéir avec le plus grand zèle ; le diantrefosse, quant à lui, retourna dans ses appartements.  
Pris d'une intuition qu'il ne s'expliqua pas, il décida de regarder via un sortilège comment se portait une certaine érynie qu'il avait laissé repartir dans le plan primaire ; il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour la localiser – et à peine une seconde de plus pour reconnaître l'incantation que prononçait le nécromancien qui se trouvait à ses côtés.  
‑ Une vampire ? Mais pauvre fou, avec l'armure qu'elle porte, elle sera détruite l'instant d'après…  
Et il n'était pas question de laisse Yanael se faire réduire en cendres, oh, non.  
Absolument pas question.

La jeune fille s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, adoptant une position fœtale. Elle était seule et nue au milieu des ténèbres, infiniment vulnérable, et elle sentait les fantômes se relayer à ses oreilles pour venir lui arracher chaque lambeau d'espoir qu'il lui restait encore.  
‑ Kael est mort…  
‑ Sienda l'a tué…  
‑ Tu es toute seule…  
‑ Il n'y a plus personne…  
‑ Tout est faux.  
‑ Plus personne pour toi…  
_Tout est faux ?  
_‑ Tout était faux, reprit l'une des voix, changeant de stratégie.  
‑ Kael ne t'a jamais aimée...  
‑ Il t'a utilisée, pour son plaisir…  
‑ Comme il t'a utilisée avant…  
‑ Comme ton maître t'avait utilisée…  
‑ Ils t'ont tous utilisée…  
‑ Maintenant, ils n'ont plus besoin de toi…  
‑ Tu es toute seule…  
‑ Tout est faux. Réveille-toi.

Cette fois, elle en était sûre : cette voix était différente des autres. Plus grave, plus sombre… plus autoritaire, aussi. Et surtout, plus connue.  
‑ Maître ?  
‑ Ton maître t'a abandonnée…  
‑ Comme tous les autres…  
‑ Tu lui étais inutile, il t'a abandonnée…  
‑ Tu es toute seule…  
‑ Tout ceci n'est qu'une illusion. Tout est faux. Aucune ténèbres ne peuvent aveugler un diable. Tu es sous l'emprise d'un sort. Réveille-toi.  
_Tout est faux. Kael n'est pas mort. Il ne m'a pas abandonnée. Mon Maître ne m'a pas abandonnée. Je ne suis pas seule.  
_L'érynie rouvrit les yeux ; elle n'y vit pas davantage.  
_Tout est faux. Aucune ténèbres ne peuvent aveugler un diable.  
_Les ténèbres se dissipèrent ; la jeune fille fut soudain entourée de lumière. Les fantômes reculèrent un instant, avant de repartir à la charge.  
‑ Tu es sous l'emprise d'un sort…  
‑ Personne ne peut t'en libérer…  
‑ Kael est mort…  
‑ Ton maître est impuissant…  
‑ Tu es seule…  
‑ Personne ne peut t'aider…  
‑ Viens avec nous…  
‑ Viens dans les ténèbres…  
‑ Renonce…  
‑ Tout est faux.  
‑ TOUT EST FAUX !

Le hurlement tira la liche de sa concentration, l'interrompant dans son incantation. Titubante, l'érynie se relevait, brandissant son épée de lumière.  
‑ Impossible…  
Le regard plein de rage de la diablesse le détrompa. En hâte, il prononça quelques mots de pouvoir ; il disparut avant que l'arme de la jeune fille ne le tranche en deux. Se retrouvant seule, Yanael apprit d'un regard qu'elle était dans une chapelle ; derrière la porte, elle pouvait entendre le chant des lames qui s'entrechoquaient.  
‑ Kael !

‑ Je croyais que tu ne ferais rien, petite sœur…  
‑ Voyons, je n'ai rien fait, petit frère.  
‑ Il est impossible pour un simple mortel de se libérer seul de ce sortilège.  
‑ C'est pourtant ce qui s'est passé, non ? Je n'ai vu personne intervenir… Et tu as bien vu que je n'ai rien fait, non ?  
‑ Bah… après tout, c'est sans importance.  
‑ Oui, je suppose… ce pion-là ne t'était plus utile, tu peux le sacrifier sans regret. Après tout, ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures avant que le clergé de Lathandre le retrouve… Et puis, c'est sur quelqu'un d'autre que tu comptes.  
‑ Vas-tu encore t'en mêler ?  
‑ Rappelles-toi, petit frère. Je ne fais qu'observer… Il faut bien que l'un de nous deux accepte de respecter les règles qui ont été fixées… c'est bien plus intéressant de cette façon, non ?

Même ainsi ralentie, Sienda restait une adversaire redoutable. Aucune attaque ne semblait pouvoir passer ses défenses, et elle déjouait les feintes du fidèle de Torm avec une aisance stupéfiante. Multipliant les frappes classiques et les coups les plus efficaces de son répertoire, le guerrier forçait néanmoins la prêtresse à se contenter de se défendre, s'accordant ainsi un précieux temps de réflexion.  
_Elle se prétend invincible, mais nul ne l'est. Sur le plan de l'épée, je ne pourrai peut-être pas la vaincre… Quelles sont ses faiblesses ?  
__C'est une vampire. Elle a trois vulnérabilités. La lumière, d'abord, mais son héritage l'en protège. L'énergie positive, ensuite, mais le sortilège de son maître m'empêche d'en faire usage… Ce qui ne me laisse donc que…_

Ouvrant la porte, l'érynie découvrit le ballet mortel qui opposait son compagnon à la demi-dragon. La liche n'était nulle part en vue, et les deux combattants ne semblaient pas l'avoir remarquée ; hésitante, elle fit quelques pas en avant.  
Et puis, les attaques de Kael se firent plus violentes, plus précises. Surprise, son adversaire fut contrainte à reculer ; rompant le combat, le fidèle de Torm fit un pas en arrière, laissant d'une main son épée en défense alors que de l'autre il traçait dans l'air les arabesques accompagnant son incantation. Sienda n'eut pas le temps de réagir ; Yanael non plus.  
La _Tempête__ de Feu_ déferla dans toute la salle, consumant tout sur son passage.

Aussi rapidement qu'elles étaient apparues, les flammes magiques cessèrent d'exister, laissant brûler les divers meubles qu'elles avaient incendiés.  
Au centre du brasier, la vampire, indemne, laissa s'échapper un rire triste.  
‑ Je ne te l'avais pas dit ? Je suis invincible !

**

* * *

NdA :** J'ai cherché quelque chose d'original et de novateur pour commencer mes NdA… malheureusement, je n'ai rien trouvé. Donc, voici venir le… 

_Disclaimer :_ L'univers des Royaumes Oubliés est la propriété de Wizards of the Coast TM et pas la mienne, malheureusement… J'écris cette fic sans en retirer le moindre profit matériel, donc c'est sensé ne pas être un problème. Par contre, Yanael, Kael, Killian, Alexia, Sienda, Asteria, Vadelia, le diantrefosse, la liche, l'homme en noir, l'ange noir aux yeux rouges, petit frère, petite sœur… et quelques autre sont des personnages de ma création et n'appartiennent qu'à moi. Si vous désirez les utiliser, ça ne devrait pas être un problème, mais merci de me le faire savoir avant tout de même.

Cette formalité étant réglée, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir trouver à dire sur ce chapitre…

…ben, rien, en fait. J'espère que tout est assez clair comme ça ; si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à poser une question en Review…

…et si c'est clair, vous avez le droit de faire des reviews quand même, c'est même tout à fait bienvenu.

Et puis si vous voulez quelques spoilers, dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez droit à… la fin du combat contre Sienda (alors, comment est-ce qu'on termine un combat contre une vampire qui ne peut rien faire d'autre que se battre jusqu'à votre mort ou la sienne ?), un meilleur aperçu de la mentalité d'une liche, et plein d'autres choses encore…

Mais avant ça, une mauvaise nouvelle : je saurai le 25 (jeudi, donc) dans quelle ville je suis affecté (pour ceux qui n'ont pas suivi, je viens d'avoir mon CAPES de maths, donc à partir de la prochaine rentrée, je suis professeur de mathématiques, même si je ne sais pas encore où) ; le 29 et le 30, je suis en formation à l'IUFM ; le 1er septembre, c'est la prérentrée des enseignants, et le 2 septembre, c'est la rentrée. Ce qui fait que je vais avoir très peu de temps pour trouver un logement, donc… je risque de ralentir un peu mon régime d'écriture pendant quelques jours, et surtout, je risque de ne pas disposer d'un accès Internet pour uploader les prochains chapitres pendant quelques temps. J'essaierai de mettre le prochain chapitre en ligne avant ça, puisqu'il finit de manière un peu plus… supportable, disons, mais après ça… il faudra que vous soyez patients.


	17. Chapitre 16 : La Liche

Chapitre 16 : La Liche

Et puis, le rire cessa.  
‑ Je vais vous tuer. Pour mon maître. Parce qu'il me l'a ordonné, et qu'il m'a créée de telle sorte que je ne puisse pas lui désobéir. Parce que je vous ai dit de partir, et que vous ne m'avez pas écoutée. Parce que vous avez cru pouvoir me vaincre, alors que je suis invincible.

Soudain, Sienda cessa de bouger, avant de s'effondrer lourdement au sol, révélant à Kael l'érynie qui s'était glissée derrière elle.  
‑ Dis, demanda Yanael d'un ton espiègle, quand une vampire invincible se fait transpercer le cœur par un pieu, ça fait quoi ?  
‑ La même chose qu'avec un vampire ordinaire : une brochette qu'il faut se dépêcher de faire griller.  
‑ Non, fit la jeune fille, retrouvant aussitôt son sérieux.  
‑ Quoi, non ?  
‑ Elle ne peut plus rien faire, si ?  
‑ Tant que le pieu sera en place ? Non, rien. Mais dès que nous aurons le dos tourné, son maître enverra l'un de ses esclaves le retirer. Et puis, c'est une vampire…  
‑ Et moi, une érynie. C'est pire, non ?  
‑ Non. Les vampires ont besoin de sang pour survivre. La soif les rend fous et les aveugle. Même si nous détruisons son maître, nous ne pouvons pas la laisser errer et succomber à ses instincts.  
‑ Donc tout ce qu'il y a à faire, c'est la rendre vivante à nouveau. Ca ne doit pas être trop difficile pour toi, si ?  
‑ Euh… Non, si j'avais un diamant d'une valeur considérable sur moi, et une dizaine de minutes pour incanter tranquillement. Mais je n'ai ni l'un ni l'autre… et tant que le nécromancien l'aura sous son contrôle, je ne suis même pas certain que le sortilège fonctionne. Et comme il est hors de question que nous laissions derrière nous un tel danger potentiel… De toute façon, elle l'a dit elle-même, si elle avait été libre, elle aurait détruit les autres morts-vivants avant de se détruire elle-même. Nous allons le faire à sa place, c'est tout.  
‑ Sans lui laisser le choix ?  
‑ _C'est_ son choix.  
‑ Envoie-la au Temple.  
‑ Quoi ?  
‑ Envoie-la au Temple de Torm. Préviens Alexia, qu'elle la protège et qu'elle la surveille le temps qu'on termine ce qu'on a à faire ici. Ensuite, tu essaieras ton moyen. Tu m'as bien dit que tu ne pouvais pas ramener quelqu'un à la vie sans son accord, non ?  
‑ Oui, mais…  
‑ Donc si tu n'y arrives pas, c'est qu'elle ne veut pas vivre, et à ce moment-là, tu pourras la détruire. Pas avant.  
‑ Je… d'accord.

Quelques instants plus tard, la Grande Prêtresse confirmait mentalement que la vampire était sous bonne garde, et qu'aucun mal ne lui serait fait tant que le couple ne serait pas revenu. Kael répéta ces informations à l'érynie, et s'apprêtait à repartir en quête d'une liche à détruire lorsqu'il remarqua enfin un détail.  
‑ Euh, Yanael… Je sais qu'il n'y a plus d'adversaires dans la salle, donc je peux tout à fait comprendre que tu ne portes pas ton armure, puisqu'il ne te faut qu'un instant pour la rappeler à toi. Mais… qu'est-ce que tu as fait de ta robe ?  
‑ Eh bien… tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais dit au sujet de la _Tempête__ de Feu_ ?  
‑ Oups… je… désolé. Tu n'es pas blessée ?  
‑ Non, c'est bon. Par contre, la robe…  
‑ L'essentiel, c'est que tu ailles bien. La robe, je peux toujours t'en acheter une autre.  
‑ Pense à la prendre ignifugée, la prochaine fois, conclut l'érynie, souriante.

Les deux aventuriers avaient à peine ouvert la porte suivante qu'un enfant se rua vers eux, épée brandie. D'un seul coup de sa propre lame, Kael le trancha en deux. Le corps retomba lentement sur le sol, comme dans un rêve.  
‑ Mais pourquoi ! s'indigna sa compagne, choquée.  
‑ C'était un zombie. Un mort-vivant. Ne te fie pas à leur âge apparent : ils n'ont plus d'âme, ce ne sont que des corps manipulés.  
‑ Oh, non, détrompez-vous, lui répondit la liche, qui venait de se matérialiser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Vous envoyer un zombie n'aurait pas été amusant… Tout juste bon à vous faire douter un instant. Non, c'était bien un enfant, bien vivant, un apprenti de ce temple, comme sa petite sœur… qui doit être sur le point de se faire dévorer par mes goules dans la pièce d'à côté. Le temps qu'elles se libèrent de leurs liens, et… Au fait, si vous arrivez à temps pour la sauver, qu'est-ce que vous lui répondrez quand elle demandera où est son grand frère ?

Le fidèle de Torm le contempla un instant d'un air mauvais, avant de se ruer vers la pièce voisine d'où montaient des pleurs angoissés. Toujours choquée, Yanael regardait le petit cadavre qui se vidait rapidement de son sang.  
‑ Allons, ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais vu d'enfant souffrir ou mourir… J'en ai sacrifié moi-même tellement à tes supérieurs que tu as bien dû voir quelques âmes plus jeunes que celle-ci finir entre leurs griffes…  
‑ Pourquoi…  
‑ Pourquoi vous a-t-il attaqué ? Oh, quelques illusions et quelques mots bien choisis l'ont convaincu que vous étiez des assassins alliés aux morts-vivants, venus pour torturer sa chère sœur.  
‑ Non ! Ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire. Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?  
‑ Pourquoi ? Mais comme pour tout autre acte de ce monde, jeune fille… Pour le plaisir. Les assassins tuent pour le plaisir de prendre une vie, les violeurs violent pour le plaisir de la chair et pour le plaisir d'imposer leur puissance à leurs victimes, les gourmands mangent pour le plaisir de satisfaire leurs papilles gustatives… et moi, j'agis pour le plaisir de voir souffrir les gens. Rien ne me fait plus plaisir que voir quelqu'un être vaincu par la souffrance et le désespoir, jeune fille… c'est pour ça que j'agis.  
‑ Alors pourquoi me dites-vous tout ça, plutôt que tout faire pour que je souffre ?  
‑ Quoi, tu es heureuse d'apprendre que ton ami a tué une âme innocente simplement pour m'offrir un instant de jouissance ?  
‑ Vous êtes ignoble.  
‑ Merci.  
‑ Je vais vous tuer.  
‑ Non. Tu vas essayer de me tuer, et t'apercevoir progressivement que tu es loin d'être capable de t'opposer à moi. Alors, quand tu auras perdu absolument tout espoir, je t'accorderai une mort lente et douloureuse. Mais avant ça…  
Un Kael désespéré, couvert de sang, portant dans ses bras le corps atrocement mutilé d'une fillette, entra par la porte par laquelle il était sorti quelques instants plus tôt.  
‑ Trop tard, on dirait… bah, comme ça, ils sont unis dans la mort… et… vous les y accompagnez, Seigneur Kael.  
La liche tendit un doit vers le guerrier, avant de prononcer un mot de pouvoir. Un rayon émeraude jaillit de son ongle pour aller frapper sa cible en pleine poitrine, désintégrant le jeune homme en une multitude de particules microscopiques.  
Avec un hurlement de rage, Yanael chargea.

L'enfant pleurait.  
Suspendue au plafond par une corde qui entaillait cruellement ses poignets, elle avait été aveuglée par un bandeau, et ne pouvait que deviner les horreurs qui s'activaient autour d'elle, les ignobles créatures qui parfois interrompaient leur mastication forcenée pour griffer l'air à quelques centimètres d'elle. La voix l'avait prévenue quelques instants plus tôt : si son frère n'arrivait pas à temps pour la sauver, elle servirait de repas à des monstres si épouvantables que leur simple vue suffirait à tuer un homme.  
Et puis, la porte vola en éclat.  
‑ Grand frère ! Vite, détache-moi !  
Alors, Kael put voir toute l'horreur du dispositif.

La pièce était de grande taille ; au centre se trouvait la fillette. Une cage aux larges barreaux d'acier était construite autour d'elle, et semblait ne pas avoir de porte. A l'intérieur, des goules étaient attachées aux barreaux par d'épaisses cordes ; incapables de défaire les nœuds, elles rongeaient leurs liens avec leurs dents acérées. Les plus rapides avaient déjà libéré deux de leurs membres, mais la cage était assez large pour que leur proie soit hors d'atteinte tant que les créatures ne se seraient pas entièrement détachées.  
Le principe était magistralement simple : si quelqu'un parvenait à entrer dans la cage avant que les goules ne puissent dévorer l'enfant, les monstres auraient le temps de libérer leurs membres pendant que la fillette se faisait détacher, et ils auraient double ration à leur repas. Mais dans le cas le plus vraisemblable, un sauveur potentiel n'aurait d'autre choix que de rester à l'extérieur de la cage infranchissable et de contempler le carnage.

‑ Je ne suis pas ton grand frère, mais je vais quand même te libérer.  
Les barreaux auraient été infranchissables pour n'importe quel humain ; Kael en arracha deux comme des fétus de paille, avant d'en transpercer le crâne des goules les plus proches. Deux autres suivirent le même chemin, laissant un passage suffisamment large pour l'imposant guerrier. En quelques secondes, les morts-vivants, réduits en pièces, n'avaient plus à se préoccuper des cordes qui les entravaient.  
Alors, le guerrier trancha les liens qui retenaient l'enfant prisonnière ; toute lumière s'éteignit aussitôt, et les sons semblèrent étrangement assourdis.  
‑ Monsieur… j'ai peur…  
‑ N'ai pas peur. Je te protège, répondit le jeune homme en débarrassant la fillette de son bandeau.  
‑ Pourquoi il fait tout noir ? Où est mon grand frère ?  
‑ Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais même pas où nous sommes. Viens.

De fait, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. _Quelque chose_ avait changé dans le lieu où ils se trouvaient, et même s'il avait une idée de la réponse, Kael n'avait aucune certitude.  
La posture de l'enfant révélant sa faiblesse, le jeune homme la porta à l'extérieur de la cage, puis la déposa délicatement sur le sol. Il prononça une courte incantation, et une _Colonne de Feu_ s'abattit au centre de la pièce, réduisant les corps des goules en cendres. La fillette regarda un moment le visage du guerrier éclairé par les flammes, avant de baisser la tête.  
‑ Je suis morte, c'est ça ? Grand frère n'est pas arrivé, alors les monstres m'ont mangée… Vous êtes un ange ?  
‑ Non… non. Non, tu n'es pas morte, et non, je ne suis pas un ange. Tu es bien vivante, et je vais te sortir de là.  
‑ Où sommes nous ?  
‑ Je ne suis pas encore sûr.

Une incantation plus tard, le jeune homme était capable de répondre.  
‑ C'est ce que je craignais… Nous sommes dans le plan éthéré. Tu sais ce que c'est ?  
‑ Non…  
‑ Une autre réalité qui se superpose avec celle dans laquelle tu vis. Nous sommes toujours dans le temple, mais sans vraiment y être. Les murs existent toujours, mais nous pouvons passer à travers. Les gens sont toujours là, mais ils ne peuvent pas nous voir.  
‑ Et vous pouvez nous ramener dans le vrai monde ?  
‑ Moi, non. Attends un instant.  
Sortant une petite bourse de cuir, le fidèle de Torm y préleva un peu de poudre de diamant, à l'aide de laquelle il traça un complexe cercle d'invocation. Se redressant, il prononça une courte incantation avant de se retourner vers l'enfant.  
‑ Tu as déjà vu un ange ?  
‑ Non.  
‑ Alors, observe.

Presque aussitôt, une jeune fille aux traits surnaturels apparut au cœur du cercle. Ses yeux couleur mercure, ses cheveux d'argent lisses et longs, sa peau douce d'un blanc laiteux et ses ailes immaculées faisaient d'elle une incarnation de la beauté, mais sa minceur, son apparence frêle ne masquaient pas l'aura de puissance et de noblesse qui émanait d'elle.  
Alors, laissant la fillette bouche bée, la céleste déploya largement ses ailes et posa un genou à terre pour s'incliner profondément devant celui qui l'avait convoquée.  
‑ C'est un immense honneur pour moi de vous servir à nouveau, Seigneur Kael.  
Et, enfin, l'enfant réalisa que celui qui se tenait à ses côtés, l'homme qui l'avait sauvée, était encore plus beau, plus rayonnant de puissance, plus noble que l'ange qu'il avait appelée.  
‑ Peux-tu nous ramener dans le plan primaire ? Et escorter cette personne jusqu'au temple d'Alexia, s'il te plaît…  
‑ Avec joie, Seigneur.

L'instant d'après, la lumière avait reprit un aspect normal.  
‑ Ah, et puis… pourras-tu revenir ici, retrouver toutes les personnes encore en vie et les ramener au même temple, une fois que tu te seras occupée de cette demoiselle ? Ou préfères-tu que j'appelle quelqu'un d'autre pour s'en occuper ?  
La céleste se concentra une fraction de seconde avant de répondre.  
‑ Il n'y a personne d'autre de vivant ici, Seigneur, à part Yanael…  
‑ Personne ? demanda la fillette, soudain inquiète.  
‑ Dans ce cas, demande à Dame Alexia de ma part qu'elle… guide jusqu'au Temple le frère de cette enfant.  
‑ Bien, Seigneur.  
‑ Je vous rejoindrai là-bas plus tard. Yanael doit m'attendre.  
‑ A bientôt, Seigneur.

La jeune fille était une érynie, une diablesse combattante, forte et agile à la fois, et très expérimentée dans l'art de l'épée. Son adversaire était à peine plus qu'un cadavre animé, faible, vulnérable, lent. L'issue du combat n'aurait dû faire aucun doute.  
Et pourtant, la suprématie de la liche était indiscutable.  
Chaque attaque de Yanael était parée ou esquivée avec une facilité déconcertante, et quand le mort-vivant pensait qu'il ne réagirait pas à temps, il lui suffisait d'un petit mouvement de la main pour envoyer la jeune fille s'écraser contre un mur.  
‑ Pourquoi n'utilisez-vous pas votre magie ? finit-elle par demander, excédée. Brûlez‑moi, broyez‑moi, désintégrez‑moi, comme vous l'ave désintégré… Ce combat n'a pas de sens, je ne pourrai jamais vous vaincre.  
‑ Ah… Je crois que tu commences à comprendre. Bien, si tu insistes… Je vais prendre cette vie inutile que tu gaspilles ainsi.

Le nécromancien commença une incantation… pour s'interrompre presque aussitôt : l'érynie venait de disparaître.  
‑ Hein ?  
‑ J'ai menti.  
La lame de lumière s'enfonça profondément dans le dos du mort-vivant, le transperçant au niveau du cœur. Celui-ci, redécouvrant la douleur, trouva néanmoins la force de réagir : avec une souplesse et une rapidité imprévisible chez un tel être, il saisit le poignet de la diablesse.  
‑ Ca tombe bien… moi aussi.  
Yanael ressentit le froid mortel se déverser dans son corps, la paralysant instantanément.  
‑ Surprise ? Je sais, ça fait toujours ça, la première fois… Bon, maintenant, si tu voulais bien révoquer tes jouets de lumière, ça m'évitera de gaspiller un sort qui les fera disparaître à jamais.  
Dupée par le bluff de la liche, la jeune fille obéit, libérant le nécromancien et privant son propre corps de toute protection.  
‑ Oh… Vraiment magnifique. Si j'étais encore vivant, je me laisserais peut-être tenter… Mais je crois que j'ai une meilleure idée : et si je détruisais toute cette beauté ? Ah, avilir ces courbes sensuelles, détruire ce galbe parfait, défigurer ce visage harmonieux… Je suis sûr qu'en quelques coups de griffes, je peux arriver à un résultat proprement hideux, affirma-t-il en soulignant ses propos d'une caresse suffisamment appuyée pour laisser déjà quelques traces. Qu'en dis-tu ? Par quoi commençons-nous ?

La tête de la liche se sépara de ses épaules, vola dans les airs pour se fracasser contre un mur avant de retomber au sol pour rouler sur quelques mètres.  
‑ Ah… Je vois que nous avons un invité surprise, poursuivit-elle, pas le moins indisposée du monde, alors que le corps décapité traversait la pièce pour la ramasser et la remettre en place avec un craquement sinistre.  
‑ Yanael, ça va ?  
‑ Ca se voit, non ? Elle est indemne… ou presque. Juste un peu paralysée, de sorte que si je désire jouer avec sa tête comme vous avec la mienne, elle aura un peu plus de mal que moi à réagir…  
‑ Vous serez mort avant d'essayer.  
‑ Peut-être, peut-être… mais avant, j'avais une petite question à vous poser : vous êtes en avance, non ? L'enchantement que j'ai lancé sur vous aurait du me prévenir au moment où vous faisiez appel à la magie planaire…  
‑ Ce n'est pas moi qui ai incanté le _Changement de Plan_.  
‑ Ah, c'est pour ça… Bon, eh bien vous voudrez bien m'excuser, et je sais que ça va vous sembler un peu brutal, mais… je vais devoir vous tuer.  
‑ Faites.

Et laissant le nécromancien invoquer son plus puissant sort de mort, le fidèle de Torm prononça sa propre incantation afin de rendre sa liberté de mouvements à l'érynie. La liche fut la première à achever son sortilège ; parfaitement indifférent, Kael conclut le sien, libérant Yanael de sa paralysie. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à cette dernière pour rappeler à elle son armure et son épée, alors que le mort-vivant fixait le jeune homme d'un regard incrédule.  
‑ Il n'y a pas que vous qui sachiez vous protéger d'un sort, dit simplement celui-ci d'un ton moqueur. Si nous combattions sérieusement, maintenant que vous n'avez plus d'otage à interposer entre nos épées et vous ?  
‑ Plus d'otage ? Ah, tiens… c'est vrai. Et bien, dans ce cas…  
D'un geste de la main, le nécromancien envoya le fidèle de Torm s'écraser contre le mur le plus proche, avant de se retourner brusquement vers l'érynie.  
‑ MEURT !

Yanael sentit son âme être expulsée de son corps. Elle se mit à tituber, ferma les yeux…  
_Aide-moi… Je ne veux pas mourir…  
_…puis son essence vitale fut réintégrée dans son enveloppe charnelle, et elle put voir la liche faire un pas en arrière alors qu'elle rouvrait des yeux entièrement blancs et lumineux. Prenant le mort-vivant de vitesse, elle chargea. Cette fois, il n'eut pas le temps de parer l'attaque, ni de la dévier : l'épée s'enfonça profondément dans sa poitrine. Et puis, tout aussi violement, la jeune fille retira sa lame de lumière et, d'une large frappe circulaire, décapita la liche. La tête et le corps se désagrégèrent, réduits en cendres avant même d'être retombés au sol.

**

* * *

NdA :** Vous le connaissez déjà par cœur, donc je vous l'épargne cette fois ci, le… 

_Disclaimer :_ Cf. chapitre précédent. Bah oui, j'avais bien dit que je finirais par le faire…

Et comme Kael a lui-même grossièrement exposé ce qu'est le plan éthéré, seule nouveauté dans ce chapitre, je pense que je n'ai pas grand-chose à expliquer… juste le fait que les liches sont capables de paralyser un être vivant d'un simple contact, peut-être : c'est pour ça que le nécromancien n'a pas besoin d'incanter quoi que ce soit quand il attrape le poignet de Yanael.  
Quand à l'indifférence de Kael vis-à-vis de la déclaration de la liche à la fin du chapitre, elle est tout à fait feinte. Il a utilisé un enchantement qui l'immunise contre un petit nombre de sorts, et il a choisi de se protéger contre les plus puissantes incantations de nécromancie ; si le mage avait tenté d'utiliser d'autres sortilèges, le guerrier aurait fait son possible pour interrompre l'incantation.

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les mettre en review… J'y répondrai dans le prochain chapitre, même si je ne sais pas encore quand ça sera...  
Prochain chapitre qui s'intitulera Dragon de Mort, soit dit en passant. A vous de vous demander pourquoi durant la longue attente qui précèdera la prochaine update… Vous y découvrirez le secret de la puissance des liches, ce qui rode dans les cryptes d'un temple profané de Lathandre, et…  
…peut-être la raison d'être du titre du chapitre, qui sait ?


	18. Chapitre 17 : Dragon de Mort

Chapitre 17 : Dragon de Mort

‑ Comment as-tu fait ça ? demanda Kael, abasourdi. Si rapidement… Je pouvais à peine suivre tes mouvements…  
‑ Je l'ai voulu… C'est tout.  
‑ Tu l'as… euh… bon. Viens, il nous reste encore quelque chose à faire…  
‑ Quoi donc ?  
‑ Les liches ont un puissant objet magique dans lequel elles stockent une partie de leur essence vitale, un phylactère. Si on ne le détruit pas, elles peuvent se régénérer à l'abri et réapparaître plus tard, même si leur corps a été entièrement détruit.  
‑ Et ça ressemble à quoi, un phylatruc ?  
‑ Phylactère. Eh bien, euh… en fait, le nécromancien choisit l'objet qui servira de réceptacle au moment du rituel qui le transforme en mort-vivant, alors…  
‑ D'accord… et il est où ?  
‑ En fait, il pourrait être n'importe où, même si en général, les liches les gardent à proximité.  
‑ Donc on cherche un objet qui peut ressembler à n'importe quoi et qui peut être n'importe où ?  
‑ Exactement. Euh… Bon, d'accord. Je vais essayer de le localiser par magie. Je suppose que ce sera au moins aussi efficace qu'une recherche aveugle…

Le fidèle de Torm tenta une première incantation, sans succès ; la deuxième fut plus fructueuse.  
‑ Mauvaise nouvelle… il a déjà commencé à se régénérer, au point qu'un simple sort de _Localisation_ me permet de le retrouver.  
‑ Où est-il ?  
‑ Au sous-sol.

La règle veut qu'au sous-sol d'un temple se trouve une sombre crypte dans laquelle reposent les dépouilles des prêtres défunts, voire des catacombes tortueuses hantées par quelques morts-vivants. Quelques jours plus tôt, le temple de Lathandre appartenait à la première catégorie ; l'arrivée de la liche avait légèrement modifié la situation.  
Quand les deux aventuriers ouvrirent les portes de la crypte, une armée de morts-vivants se retourna vers eux. Squelettes, zombies et même quelques goules se précipitèrent vers la chair fraîche qui s'avançait, pour redescendre les marches aussitôt, coupés en deux ou trois morceaux.  
‑ J'ai l'impression qu'il y a eu d'autres villages que les deux qu'on a vu…  
‑ Je suppose que tu n'as pas un sort de _Résurrection Suprême de Groupe_ a ta disposition ?  
‑ Aucun dieu n'accorde ce genre de sort.  
‑ Bon, au travail, alors…

Et alors que Yanael descendait les marches pour frapper dans le tas, Kael tissait un des sortilèges favoris des hauts prêtres de Lathandre. Lorsqu'il prononça la dernière syllabe, des dizaines de morts-vivants s'effondrèrent, pour se réduire en cendres l'instant d'après.  
‑ Euh…  
‑ Quoi ?  
‑ Je crois que je vais finir par me mettre à la magie.  
‑ Ce n'est pas un des premiers sorts que tu apprendras.  
‑ Ah ?  
‑ Après quelques mois d'études, tu pourras peut-être faire ce genre de choses…

Laborieusement, le fidèle de Torm incanta ; une flammèche apparut, qu'il projeta – en prenant la peine de viser soigneusement – vers le zombie encore indemne le plus proche. Frénétiquement, celui-ci se roula au sol pour éteindre ses vêtements qui commençaient lentement à s'enflammer, avant de se relever pour charger l'invocateur.  
D'un coup d'épée, l'érynie accorda le repos éternel aux deux moitiés du mort-vivant.  
‑ Alors, qu'est-ce que tu préfères ? Ton épée, ou un sortilège qui te demandera des mois d'études pour aussi peu d'effets ?  
‑ Bon, c'est sûr que vu comme ça…  
‑ Bien… dépêchons-nous, à présent… La liche doit toujours être en train de se régénérer.

Les morts-vivants hantant les catacombes ne posèrent aucun problème aux deux aventuriers ; Kael était toujours incapable de les repousser, mais l'armure de lumière de Yanael était une arme redoutable – surtout en conjonction avec quelques sortilèges du fidèle de Torm. Ne laissant derrière eux que des cendres, le couple poursuivait sa recherche du phylactère – sans succès.  
‑ Ce nécromancien s'est installé ici depuis peu ; logiquement, il n'a pas eu le temps de se créer une protection magique élaborée. Donc, il doit simplement être à l'abri des méthodes de recherche usuelles… Il devrait rayonner d'une aura de nécromancie, mais des sorts très simples permettent de dissimuler ça… même si je devrais être capable de voir au travers de ce genre d'illusions. Alors, où l'a-t-il caché ?  
‑ Kael…  
‑ Oui ?  
‑ J'ai vraiment très froid…  
‑ Si tu t'habillais un peu plus, aussi…

Troublé par le manque de réaction de l'érynie, le guerrier se retourna vers elle, pour la trouver livide, faiblement appuyée contre un mur.  
‑ Yanael, ça va ?  
‑ C'est rien, il fait juste un peu froid, lui répondit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant…  
…avant de s'effondrer au sol, inconsciente.

Sans prendre le temps de se demander ce qui se passait, le jeune homme incanta en hâte son sort de guérison le plus puissant, qui aurait pu rendre la santé à un ancien dragon blessé à mort, pestiféré, empoisonné, aveugle et sourd. Sa compagne n'était pas dans un état aussi critique, mais il fut tout de même soulagé de la voir rouvrir les yeux.  
‑ C'est ce froid…  
‑ De l'énergie négative, répondit Kael. Ca draine ta vie lentement. Tout le temple en est inondé depuis tout à l'heure, c'est ça qui m'empêche de repousser les morts vivants.  
‑ Inondé ? Saturé, oui… Il a ouvert un _Portail_ vers le Plan de l'Energie Négative, ou quoi ?  
Comme frappé d'une révélation, le guerrier incanta un sort qui lui permettrait de s'ouvrir à la Toile.  
‑ Une _Zone Mortelle Démoniaque_… et moi qui croyait que le Livre de Chair avait été détruit…  
‑ Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
‑ Un sortilège de nécromancie les plus puissants. Il affaiblit la frontière entre les plans, draine ta vie hors de toi… et redonne cette énergie à celui qui l'a incanté.  
‑ Mais il est mort… Ca devrait s'arrêter, non ?  
‑ Non, parce que c'est une liche… Il est mort, mais son corps est en train de se recréer grâce à son phylactère. Et c'est à ce nouveau corps que va l'énergie que le sort te vole.  
‑ Autrement dit…  
‑ Il suffit de suivre l'énergie, et on trouve le phylactère.  
‑ Et on fait ça comment ?  
‑ Simple… Je vois l'énergie se déplacer grâce à la Toile.  
‑ Qu'est-ce qu'on attend, alors ?

Quelques zombies rescapés tentèrent de s'interposer entre les aventuriers et leur cible, mais ils n'avaient aucune chance. Bientôt, Yanael et Kael furent devant le centre de convergence de l'énergie drainée par le sort : un sarcophage qui, d'après la plaque, abritait la dépouille du prêtre de Lathandre qui avait fondé le temple.  
‑ C'est là‑dedans, et pourtant, je ne sens rien… Amusant qu'un nécromancien soit aussi doué avec les illusions. C'est rarement leur école favorite…  
‑ Logique, puisqu'ils sont nécromanciens, et pas illusionnistes… Bon, d'après toi, c'est piégé ?  
‑ Il y a de fortes chances, oui… Mais cette fois-ci, je ne vois pas les sorts qu'il a employés.  
‑ Le sort qui était sur les portes… tu sais le lancer ?  
‑ Toi qui trouvait qu'une _Colonne de Feu_ était trop puissante…  
‑ Oui, mais au moins, c'est efficace. Donc, tu sais le lancer ?  
‑ Ah, oui… mais il vaudrait mieux que tu te recules un peu, ça risque de faire des dégâts.

Obéissante, Yanael se mit à couvert derrière l'angle le plus proche ; prêt à tout, Kael incanta le sortilège de _Destruction_.  
Le fidèle de Torm avait parfaitement bien ciblé sa magie : seul le sarcophage fut réduit en poussière.  
Du moins, par le sortilège de _Destruction_.  
Huit boules de feu, à peine plus grosses qu'un poing mais d'une puissance dévastatrice, jaillirent des cendres qui n'étaient pas encore retombées au sol pour exploser dans une déflagration simultanée, baignant la pièce d'un feu dévastateur. Dans le couloir, l'érynie vit avec horreur la vague de feu déferler jusqu'à elle ; un bond en arrière lui permit de se mettre hors de portée – de justesse. Et puis, les flammes se retirèrent ; Yanael se précipita à l'intérieur.

La fournaise avait tout détruit, calcinant même les murs qui d'un blanc lumineux étaient devenus aussi noirs que du charbon. Statues, tapisseries, décorations… tout avait disparu.  
A trois exceptions près.  
Sur le sol, là où se trouvait auparavant le sarcophage, un vague squelette était lentement en train de se recomposer ; au-dessus de lui, au centre exact de la pièce, une gemme aux couleurs changeantes flottait, immobile. Enfin, observant ces deux éléments, Kael, parfaitement indemne et indifférent au désastre qui l'entourait, murmurait les syllabes mystiques d'une incantation.  
Arrivant par derrière, l'érynie se précipita vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras, troublant ainsi sa concentration – mais ça, elle s'en moquait.  
‑ Tu es vivant…  
‑ J'ai eu de la chance. Ca faisait partie des sorts contre lesquels je m'étais protégé. Avec le grimoire qu'il avait à sa disposition, j'aurais facilement pu mourir – ou pire.  
‑ Qu'est-ce que c'était ?  
‑ Une _Nuée de Météores_… Probablement le plus puissant sort existant de l'école d'Evocation. De loin le plus destructeur, en tout cas… Enfin, là, il y en avait deux, pas seulement une. Largement plus que suffisant pour tuer n'importe qui qui ne s'en serait pas protégé.  
‑ Je suis contente… que tu ne sois pas blessé.  
Un silence.  
‑ Merci.

Alors, une voix s'éleva, glaçant sur place les deux amants.  
‑ Comme c'est mignon… Allez-y, câlinez-vous, embrassez-vous, soyez heureux l'espace d'un instant… Car après tout, tu le sais, non, Kael ? …que tu n'as pas droit au bonheur, que chaque instant de joie que tu vis sera inévitablement suivi d'une douleur mille fois plus grande, que tous ceux que tu aimes sont voués à la souffrance et à la mort, que seule la destruction complète de ton âme pourrait te délivrer de ta malédiction ?  
Lentement, le guerrier se libéra des bras de Yanael pour faire face au nouveau venu, son visage rendu presque méconnaissable par la haine et la colère – pour empirer encore lorsque l'érynie ajouta, reconnaissant l'être ténébreux qui venait de parler :  
‑ C'est lui ! C'était lui, dans mon rêve ! C'est lui qui… c'est lui qui m'a tuée…

Le mot de pouvoir que hurla Kael aurait pu anéantir n'importe quelle créature ; l'inconnu se contenta de tendre une main pour contrer le sort d'une seule syllabe, avant de déclarer d'un ton conciliateur :  
‑ Allons, si vous lui en laissez le temps, cette liche va drainer toute votre vie pour se reconstituer… Ca ne vous ferait pas plaisir, si ?  
‑ Vous ne… ce n'est pas votre allié ? demanda Yanael, surprise.  
‑ Oh, si, si… Enfin, si vous le détruisez, ça m'évitera de lui donner ceci, répondit l'inconnu en révélant un livre dont la couverture rappelait furieusement l'aspect de la chair humaine.  
‑ Ce livre… Ssussun était supposée le détruire.  
‑ A croire que sa voix au conseil n'était pas suffisante. Et puis, elle ne s'appelle plus Ssussun, tu le sais.  
‑ Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne devrait pas être en ta possession.  
‑ Tu devrais te dépêcher… Il est vraiment puissant, tu sais. Et les quelques pages que je lui ai laissé lire n'ont rien arrangé…

Alors que le guerrier se retournait vers la gemme suspendue dans l'intention de la détruire – ce qui ne devait lui prendre que deux incantations, suivies d'un coup d'épée – l'érynie, qui ne comprenait rien à la situation, demanda simplement à l'inconnu :  
‑ Mais vous êtes qui, vous ?  
‑ Ah… la fausse bonne question. Quel nom pourrais-je te répondre ? Mal ? Destruction ? Souffrance ? Agonie ? Au fait, ne t'inquiètes pas pour la jeune fille qui a servi de médium pour ton rêve, son âme a rejoint son dieu, et finira par se remettre.  
‑ Quoi ?  
‑ Bon, bon… Je suis le seigneur Aïyen, serviteur de la Dame de la Nuit, ton bourreau. Au fait, le rêve était agréable ?  
‑ C'était mortel.

Le fidèle de Shar fit une petite passe avec ses doigts ; une colonne de feu s'abattit sur lui, laissant l'érynie stupéfaite. Ce qui ne s'arrangea pas quand il déclara le plus calmement du monde, alors que les flammes se dissipèrent pour le révéler, indemne :  
‑ Allons, Kael… Tu sais bien que je te connais assez pour savoir que tu n'as pas besoin d'une troisième incantation pour détruire ce phylactère. Brise-le, maintenant que tu as retiré ses protections et que tu as retiré à l'essence l'accès aux plans…  
Rageur, le fidèle de Torm tira son épée et fracassa la gemme d'un geste brutal. Mille fragments volèrent dans les airs, dispersant à jamais l'essence éternelle du mort vivant ; le corps en formation se désagrégea aussitôt, retombant en poussière.  
‑ Voilà qui est mieux… Maintenant que ce sort est défait, nous allons enfin pouvoir nous amuser. Enfin, _je_ vais pouvoir m'amuser… Pour vous deux, ça risque d'être plus… désagréable…  
‑ Me tuer une fois ne vous a pas suffi ? demanda Yanael, énervée.  
‑ Ah, je t'arrête tout de suite… Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai tué. Je me suis contenté de celle dont tu as vécu les derniers instants.  
‑ Qui, alors ?  
‑ Eh bien… Je doute que vous soyez présentés un jour l'un à l'autre, alors ça n'a pas une grande importance…  
‑ Qui ? répéta l'érynie.  
‑ Il se fait appeler Kovalis… Bien sur, savoir ça ne te servira à rien. Mais je suppose que je pouvais t'accorder une dernière requête…  
‑ …dernière requête ?  
‑ Je ne te l'ai pas dit ? Je n'étais pas venu pour ça, à vrai dire, mais puisque vous êtes là, autant en profiter… alors, je vais vous tuer.  
‑ Ca, on avait compris, lâcha froidement l'érynie.  
‑ Oui, je suppose… Tout comme je suppose qu'il est inutile que je vous assène un long verbiage comme quoi votre fin va être lente et douloureuse, etc., etc.… Vous devez avoir l'habitude, à force…  
‑ Effectivement. Par contre, ajouta Yanael, étant d'humeur généreuse, je vous promet une fin rapide… et peut-être sans douleur, si je vise bien.  
Et sans prendre la peine d'attendre une réponse, la jeune fille chargea le fidèle de Shar, épée brandie.

‑ Il lui a dit ton nom, petit frère… et tu ne réagis même pas ?  
‑ Aucune importance, puisqu'il va la tuer.  
‑ Seul contre deux, tu crois qu'il a une chance ? Ce n'est pas à lui que tu as donné ton armure, et _elle_ n'est pas là…  
‑ Tu… n'étais pas sensée être au courant de ça, petite sœur…  
‑ Qu'est-ce que tu veux… tes laquais manquent de discrétion.  
‑ Et toi, tu es trop indiscrète.  
‑ Pas tant que ça… Je ne t'ai pas demandé ce que faisait le Livre de Chair entre les mains de ce mortel, par exemple.  
‑ Je n'y suis pour rien.  
‑ Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde.  
‑ Je te rappelle que c'est le Conseil qui en a décidé, et qu'ils ne sont pas au courant de notre existence…  
‑ Et je suppose que tu n'as pas l'habitude de manipuler certains de ses membres ? Bah, c'est sans importance. Au fait, ton mortel… Il ne connaît pas mon nom, j'espère ?  
‑ Non.  
‑ Bien… Ca m'évitera d'aller le tuer moi-même.

Yanael était rapide, mais Aïyen l'était encore plus ; d'une main gantée, il dévia sans difficulté l'épée de l'érynie, et aurait probablement pris avantage de son élan si Kael n'était pas arrivé de l'autre côté pour le trancher en deux de sa propre lame. Le fidèle de Shar para avec aisance, se servant de son livre macabre comme d'un bouclier : l'artefact était indestructible par les moyens ordinaires.  
‑ Deux contre un ? Est-ce là votre conception d'un combat à la loyale ?  
‑ Et tuer quelqu'un dans son sommeil, c'est loyal ?  
‑ D'accord… dans ce cas…

En un claquement de doigts, Aïyen se démultiplia : huit êtres identiques se matérialisèrent simultanément, se mettant aussitôt à « clignoter » pour ajouter à la confusion : en l'espace d'un instant, chaque image miroir disparaissait pour réapparaître un peu plus loin de façon totalement aléatoire. Non seulement il était impossible de distinguer naturellement l'original de ses copies, mais même si l'un ou l'autre des aventuriers parvenait à repérer leur réel adversaire, ils le perdraient de vue aussitôt après.  
‑ Alors, quel effet ça fait de perdre l'avantage du nombre ?

Yanael prit une posture défensive et ferma les yeux, tentant de détecter un détail auditif qui lui permettrait de reconnaître son ennemi de ses doubles ; Kael, lui, commença une incantation de _Vision Véritable_, pour l'interrompre aussitôt, se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de relâcher sa vigilance ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de seconde : les huit Aïyen, sortant une longue épée noire légèrement recourbée, l'attaquaient de toute part sans qu'il puisse convenablement anticiper leurs coups. Seuls un mouvement constant et une vigilance parfaite lui permettaient de parer, esquiver ou bloquer tous les coups qui lui étaient destinés, puisque même si un seul des ennemis était réel, n'importe laquelle des attaques pouvait être portée par la vraie lame – et donc se révéler mortelle.  
Alors, l'érynie se rendit compte que les illusions étaient trop parfaites pour qu'elles puissent les distinguer de l'original. Choisissant la simplicité, elle entra dans la danse pour frapper au hasard, ne cherchant pas tant à tuer son adversaire qu'à détruire ses doubles. Sa technique s'avéra efficace : même si les coups qui portaient étaient rares, les illusions touchées disparaissaient une à une. Ainsi libéré d'une partie de ses contraintes, le fidèle de Torm put prendre un instant pour prononcer une brève incantation : les images miroirs cessèrent de se déplacer. Quelques coups d'épée plus tard, il ne restait plus que l'original.  
Etrangement, celui-ci se montra plus efficace que lorsqu'il était sous les effets du sort de _Clignotement_. Contraint de se battre sur la défensive, il se mouvait en permanence pour empêcher les deux aventuriers de le prendre en tenaille, parant avec violence ou esquivant avec grâce, déséquilibrant légèrement chacun de ses ennemis pour se donner plus de temps pour contrer l'offensive de l'autre.  
Lassé de ce petit jeu, Kael profita d'une attaque de Yanael pour reculer d'un pas et cracher un mot de pouvoir, dont l'énergie invisible frappa Aïyen de plein fouet, l'envoyant rouler au sol. Profitant de l'occasion, l'érynie tenta d'achever son adversaire, mais celui-ci, plus rapide et plus agile qu'elle ne l'avait estimé, se rétablit promptement et profita de la posture de la jeune fille, penchée en avant et épée basse, pour la toucher à la gorge d'une large frappe circulaire.  
Yanael frissonna quand le froid de la lame noire mordit sa chair ; elle sentit l'espace d'un instant sa vie se faire aspirer par l'arme, avant que celle-ci reprenne sa course, entraînant dans son sillage une giclée de sang. Incrédule, l'érynie vacilla, puis tomba…  
…dans les bras de Kael, qui déposa aussitôt une main entourée d'une aura bleutée sur la blessure mortelle, endiguant le flot de sang par une vague d'énergie positive qui referma presque aussitôt la plaie pour ne laisser qu'une fine trace blanche.  
Mais le fidèle de Shar avait mit à profit cet instant de répit pour incanter un puissant sortilège : les murs se mirent à vibrer, des fissures s'ouvrirent dans le sol et le plafond…  
‑ Un tremblement de terre ? demanda la jeune fille à son sauveur.  
‑ Adieu, répondit simplement Aïyen avant de disparaître.

Le mage ne s'était téléporté qu'à quelques pas du temple, pour admirer le spectacle. Sa satisfaction fut nettement visible lorsque la terre s'ouvrit pour engouffrer le bâtiment ; quand l'explosion retentit, et que les débris volèrent en tous sens plutôt que d'écraser les deux amants, l'esquisse de sourire disparut de son visage, pour laisser place à la fureur quand Kael se révéla enfin, s'élevant dans les airs en portant Yanael dans ses bras.  
Tombant à quatre pattes, il se mit à grandir à une vitesse démentielle ; son corps, mis à nu lorsque ses vêtements se déchirèrent, se couvrit d'écailles noirs qui le protègeraient plus efficacement que n'importe quelle armure ; de ses mains et ses pieds qui se transformaient en pattes jaillirent des griffes plus acérées que des épées, et son visage se déforma en une gueule garnie de crocs entourée de deux cornes légèrement recourbées, plus pointues que des flèches elfiques. Enfin, deux larges ailes de cuir jaillirent de son dos, capables de propulser son corps immense dans les airs à une vitesse fulgurante.  
Rugissant de rage, le dragon se rua vers ses proies.

**

* * *

**

**NdA :** Bon, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas fait, alors voilà le…

_Disclaimer :_ Le copyright des Royaumes Oubliés ne m'appartient pas. Bah non, c'est pas avec ma petite paie de prof que je vais pouvoir les acheter. Ceci dit, tous les personnages ou presque (tous sauf Khelben et cie, quoi) sont à moi. Enfin, il n'y en a pas de nouveau dans ce chapitre – juste des noms pour certains que vous connaissiez déjà (et que vous aviez peut être eu le temps d'oublier, depuis le chapitre 7).

Ceci étant dit, ai-je des explications à faire sur ce chapitre ? Non, tout le monde a compris, c'est bon ? Bien, prenez le cahier partie exercice, et commencez par faire le numéro…

Euh, non, désolé, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire… déformation professionnelle, pas ma faute. Donc…

Afin de vous rassurer, je ne suis pas de retour juste pour un chapitre ; ma situation s'est relativement stabilisée, et je devrais pouvoir reprendre un rythme d'écriture – et de publication – correct. Un chapitre par an, quoi.

Pour ce qui est du phylactère, Kael a bien expliqué les choses, donc je pense que je ne vais pas en rajouter : disons juste qu'au cours du rituel qui transforme un nécromancien en liche, le mage transfert son énergie vitale (en gros, une partie de son âme) dans un objet de son choix, qui devient ainsi son phylactère. Quand le corps physique de la liche est détruit, le reste de son âme rejoint le phylactère, et une nouvelle enveloppe charnelle commence à se créer ; une fois que celle-ci est prête, l'esprit du mage retourne l'habiter, et les héros peuvent rappliquer pour la détruire à nouveau. Et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de héros… ou que l'un d'eux, un peu plus malin que la moyenne, se rende compte qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche, et que c'est la 232435ème fois que ce mort-vivant se fait détruire.

Au sujet de l'apprentissage de la magie maintenant, Kael n'exagère pas, loin de là : pour devenir un magicien (donc un utilisateur de la magie profane qui a appris son art dans des grimoires et auprès de maîtres), il faut passer un temps extrêmement long à pratiquer des apprentissages apparemment stupides et inutiles, qui permettront en suite plus tard de se mettre dans le bon état d'esprit pour tisser un sortilège, pour réaliser les composantes gestuelles excessivement complexes et pour connaître sur le bout des doigts les composantes matérielles nécessaires pour invoquer un sortilège (pour un sort d'_Identification_, une perle broyée en poudre versée dans un verre de vin ; pour une _Boule de Feu_, un peu de guano de chauve souris et du souffre ; …)

Enfin, le Livre de Chair est un artefact de nécromancie, un grimoire doté d'une conscience propre et contenant des sorts tous plus ignobles les uns que les autres (« Tiens, si je décidais de mêler les ossements des deux personnes que voilà ? Oh, quel joli résultat… dommage qu'il ne soit pas viable… »). Le défaut de l'ouvrage est qu'il a tendance à volontairement pervertir son possesseur (qui, a priori, n'est déjà pas très gentil s'il veut utiliser les sorts décrits à l'intérieur), jusqu'à en faire quelqu'un de comparable à un démon. En pire. Bref, pas le genre de cadeau à offrir à Yanael, par exemple… On dit que cet objet ne pourrait être détruit que sur la décision d'un conseil de divinités supérieures.

Voilà, j'espère que ça suffira pour les explications… sinon, vous savez quoi faire, le bouton Review n'attend que vous.

Dans le prochain chapitre… la fin de ce combat. Et quelques révélations, aussi…  
…ah, le titre sera Dragon de Vie. Pourquoi ? Ca, vous allez devoir attendre un peu pour le savoir… Genre une semaine, par exemple.  
Et d'ici là… Review, siouplé ?


	19. Chapitre 18 : Dragon de Vie

Chapitre 18 : Dragon de Vie

Les griffes du dragon ne lacérèrent que le vide : les deux aventuriers s'étaient jetés de côté pour prendre la bête en tenailles, afin de mieux la frapper de concert. Aïyen para sans difficulté les deux coups d'épées du revers de ses ailes et, se retournant brutalement, frappa violemment Kael de sa longue queue, l'envoyant voler dans les airs et s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin. Yanael, se retrouvant ainsi seule et face-à-face avec le monstre, réprima un mouvement de panique quand la gueule garnie de crocs plongea sur elle.  
La jeune fille s'écarta, mais pas assez rapidement : si elle parvint à échapper aux puissantes mâchoires, une des cornes du monstre traversa son armure pour transpercer son bras de part en part, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Aïyen se redressa brusquement, soulevant sa proie dans les airs ; l'érynie tenta de se libérer en tranchant la corne de sa lame, mais la souffrance et sa position ne lui permirent pas de mettre suffisamment de force dans son coup ; l'épée glissa sur la corne sans lui causer le moindre dégât.  
Pivotant la tête, le dragon exposa la guerrière à ses crocs, et, tandis qu'elle se débattait vainement, il inspira profondément pour expulser son souffle dévastateur. Le nuage noirâtre qui sortit de la gueule de la bête surprit Yanael, qui s'attendait à subir la brûlure de l'acide redoutable des dragons noirs ; le résultat ne fut pas plus agréable pour autant, bien au contraire. Un froid intense l'envahit, éteignant presque totalement l'étincelle de vie qui l'habitait. Toute force l'abandonna ; même sa lame de lumière lui sembla insoutenablement lourde, et elle la lâcha pour se laisser mollement retomber, suspendue dans le vide par son bras transpercé.  
Aïyen voulut, d'un coup de patte, précipiter cette marionnette désarticulée au fond de sa gueule pour n'en faire qu'une bouchée ; l'épée de Kael s'enfonça profondément dans sa queue, incitant le monstre à se retourner – ce qu'il fit un peu trop violemment, et l'érynie, emportée par l'élan, se trouva libérée de la corne pour aller rouler au sol sur quelques mètres. Trop faible pour se relever ou même tourner la tête, elle dût se contenter d'assister au combat sans pouvoir y participer.  
Le fidèle de Torm retira son arme de la blessure, voulant enchaîner d'une frappe plus puissante pour trancher l'appendice, mais le dragon fut plus rapide : d'un mouvement brusque, il détendit son cou pour referma sa mâchoire sur l'épée, ne manquant la main qui la tenait que d'un pouce, et brisa la lame aussi facilement qu'une brindille. Blême, le guerrier recula d'un pas, alors que la bête achevait de se tourner pour lui faire face.  
En hâte, Kael incanta, érigeant un _Mur de Force_ entre lui et le monstre qui, sûr de lui, tenta de le briser d'un coup de griffe ; la protection résista sans montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. A son tour, Aïyen prononça une incantation d'une voix caverneuse, puis disparut pour réapparaître aussitôt de l'autre côté du mur, piégeant ainsi le fidèle de Torm entre l'obstacle magique et lui. Avant même que le jeune homme puisse réagir, le dragon exhala un nouveau nuage noir. Yanael vit avec horreur le souffle mortel s'abattre sur son compagnon ; sachant que le combat était perdu, elle ferma les yeux pour attendre la mort.  
Mais la mort ne vint pas. Un silence surnaturel semblait s'être abattu sur les lieux ; seule la respiration rauque de la bête se faisait entendre. Curieuse, l'érynie rouvrit les yeux : le nuage noir s'était dissipé ; Kael, indemne et nimbé d'un étrange halo bleuté, faisait toujours face à son adversaire qui, légèrement surpris, finit par faire un pas en arrière. Alors, la jeune fille reconnut l'aura qui entourait le fidèle de Torm : c'était la même que celle dont il enveloppait sa main lorsqu'il voulait guérir une blessure. De l'Energie Positive, mais dans une telle quantité qu'elle l'avait protégé parfaitement du souffle mortel.  
Le dragon tendit le cou, ramenant sa tête à la hauteur du guerrier et la faisait légèrement osciller alors qu'il s'adressait à lui, tel un serpent tentant de l'hypnotiser :  
‑ Tu ne peux pas le faire !... Tu n'en as pas le droit ! Le Seigneur du Temps lui-même te l'a interdit !  
‑ Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne sers plus Chronepsis, Aïyen… L'as-tu oublié ? Je suis au service de Torm à présent, et je n'obéis plus aux ordres d'aucun autre maître.

Devant le ton de son adversaire, le fidèle de Shar recula d'un autre pas ; Kael sut mettre ces quelques secondes à profit. Un instant, il sembla à Yanael qu'il grandissait, mais elle comprit vite que ce n'était pas le cas : à son tour, il se transformait… Son armure craqua de façon sinistre avant d'exploser, laissant le jeune homme prendre sa forme véritable : celle d'un magnifique dragon d'or, dont chacune des fines écailles semblait être faite du métal précieux à l'état le plus pur.  
Stupéfaite, l'érynie vit les deux créatures magiques se ruer l'une sur l'autre, entamant un corps­ à corps sans merci. Le fidèle de Torm, qui n'était plus habitué à sa forme draconique, voulut donner un violent coup de griffe à son adversaire, mais celui-ci l'esquiva sans difficulté, pour enchaîner comme si de rien n'était d'une morsure à la base des ailes que le dragon d'or ne sut éviter. Kael ne réussit à se libérer que grâce à une violente bourrade, déstabilisant le fidèle de Shar mais ouvrant plus profondément encore la blessure, laissant s'écouler un sang semblable à de l'or en fusion.  
L'issue du combat semblait déjà être décidée : si le fidèle de Torm était plus grand et plus fort que son ennemi, celui-ci, plus agile et plus sournois, avait en outre une parfaite maîtrise de sa forme draconique. Pour l'instant, les deux monstres se tournaient autour, s'observant et se jaugeant mutuellement, mais bientôt ils se jetteraient l'un sur l'autre, et le sang coulerait à nouveau.  
Soudain, Kael déploya largement ses ailes et pris son envol ; en un instant, son adversaire fit de même, le rejoignant dans les cieux, quelques mètres seulement au-dessus du sol. Aïyen voulut griffer son ennemi sauvagement, mais le fidèle de Torm réussit à immobiliser ses pattes avec les siennes, et inspira violemment pour donner à son souffle draconique toute la puissance dont il était capable. Réagissant aussitôt, le dragon noir incanta un sortilège de _Téléportation_, fournissant un effort intellectuel supplémentaire pour ignorer la composante gestuelle qu'il ne pouvait accomplir.  
Le mage disparut à l'instant où le souffle jaillissait de la gueule de Kael, réapparaissant à quelques dizaines de mètres de là, hors de portée.  
Mais ce n'était pas lui que le fidèle de Torm voulait atteindre.

Quelques mètres en dessous, Yanael vit la gueule de son compagnon s'ouvrir, et anticipa mentalement le souffle de feu caractéristique des dragons d'or qui allait s'abattre sur elle. Certes, les flammes n'étaient pas plus capables de la blesser que les _Tempêtes de Feu_ qu'elle avait déjà subi, du fait de sa nature d'érynie… Mais la douleur, elle, serait bien réelle, et le manque d'oxygène la ferait suffoquer… Ce qui, dans son état de faiblesse, lui serait probablement fatal.  
Mais encore une fois, l'érynie se trompait. Ce ne fut pas un déluge de feu qui s'abattit sur elle, mais un nuage bleuté… qui restaura à la perfection sa force physique, tout en guérissant toutes les blessures qu'elle avait reçues, lui rendant ainsi en particulier l'usage de son bras. Se relevant rapidement, elle courut ramasser son épée, qui gisait toujours au sol à quelques pas de là.  
Le dragon noir, voyant la situation tourner en sa défaveur, voulut souffler à nouveau sa brume mortelle sur la jeune fille, mais il s'interrompit en pleine inspiration lorsqu'il entendit l'incantation que prononçait Kael. Horrifié, il leva les yeux pour voir une comète se matérialiser à une trentaine de mètres au-dessus de lui. Le monstre tenta d'éviter le projectile de roche et de glace, mais celui-ci, chutant à une vitesse considérable, s'abattit sur lui avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'écarter, lui brisant une aile et le projetant violement au sol.  
Lorsque Aïyen releva la tête, faisant mentalement le compte de fractures qu'il avait subi dans son choc brutal avec le sol, ce fut pour voir Yanael le charger, épée haute. N'hésitant qu'une fraction de seconde, le fidèle de Shar souffla, propulsant vers elle un nouveau nuage noir ; la jeune fille l'évita d'une roulade de côté avant de repartir à l'attaque, mais son adversaire n'avait pas eu l'intention de l'atteindre : il voulait juste se donner le temps de se redresser pour lui faire face.  
Le dragon détendit brusquement son cou, ouvrant sa gueule pour cueillir l'érynie entre ses crocs, mais celle-ci, propulsée par ses ailes écarlates, fit un bond prodigieux pour se retrouver sur le dos de la bête – et pour, d'un coup dans lequel elle mit toute sa force, y enfoncer profondément sa lame comme si l'armure que formaient ses écailles n'existait pas.  
Mais l'épée était bien trop courte pour infliger une blessure mortelle à une créature de cette taille ; d'un coup de patte rageur, Aïyen délogea la jeune fille, qui parvint tout de même à ne pas lâcher son épée, même quand elle retomba brutalement au sol. Le dragon noir se retourna vers elle, bien décidé à écraser ce misérable insecte…  
…et l'incantation suivante de Kael arriva à son terme, déchaînant une _Tempête de Feu_ autour de son ennemi. Plongeant dans les flammes, élément naturel pour un dragon d'or, le fidèle de Torm cloua son adversaire au sol, et entreprit de le rouer de coups de griffes jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste rien. Immobilisé et blessé à mort, Aïyen trouva tout de même la force d'invoquer un dernier sortilège, pour disparaître du champ de bataille.

Lorsque Yanael se redressa, elle put voir face à elle son compagnon, toujours sous sa forme draconique, nimbé de flammes ; impressionnée par la majesté de la scène, elle s'immobilisa, hésitant un instant à poser un genou à terre et à s'incliner devant l'imposante créature. Quand les flammes se dissipèrent et que le fidèle de Torm reprit son apparence humaine, néanmoins, une lueur coquine passa dans son regard.  
‑ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Kael, surpris.  
‑ Oh, rien, répondit sa compagne d'un ton innocent. C'est juste que…  
S'avançant à pas lents vers le guerrier intrigué, elle posa sa main sur son torse, pour la remonter d'une caresse sensuelle jusqu'à son visage.  
‑ C'est juste que… Pour une fois que c'est toi qui est nu, je crois que je vais en profiter.

‑ Et moi qui pensais que je n'aurais pas besoin d'agir…  
‑ Pourquoi agir, petite sœur ? Ils s'en sont très bien tirés… Trop bien, peut être. Mais bon, ce n'est pas sur lui que je compte…  
‑ Ce n'est pas de ton pantin que je parle. Kael a brisé un interdit, et Chronepsis n'a pas l'habitude de pardonner.  
‑ Et alors ? Le petit dragon n'avait qu'à pas désobéir à son maître.  
‑ Tu ne comprends pas… Ce n'est pas pour lui que je m'inquiète. Le Seigneur du Temps n'a plus le droit d'agir directement sur Toril, et il respectera cette interdiction… C'est son clergé qui se chargera d'exécuter sa volonté. En particulier les chromatiques, toujours avides de sang, et les dragons d'ombre, par essence les ennemis de Kael. Tes mortels semblables, petit frère !  
‑ Mais il ne se laissera pas faire, compléta Kovalis. Il a à nouveau quelqu'un à protéger. Et il est encore plus puissant qu'autrefois… et beaucoup plus influent. Même s'ils arrivent à le tuer, nombreux seront ceux qui tomberont. Tu t'inquiètes pour mon peuple ? demanda-t-il, surpris.  
‑ Avant d'être ce que nous sommes, nous sommes toujours des dragons… Et sur Toril, notre peuple s'affaiblit toujours plus à chaque instant. Je ne veux pas qu'un tel massacre ait lieu pour une faute aussi ancienne. Je vais voir Chronepsis, le convaincre de ne pas agir – et de retenir ses fidèles.  
‑ Je viens avec toi. Nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour le convaincre.  
A son tour, la jeune fille eut l'air surprise, avant de répondre avec un sourire, reconnaissante :  
‑ Merci.

Quelques heures plus tard, les deux amants finirent par se séparer, le temps de fouiller le champ de bataille à la recherche du Livre de Chair, qu'Aïyen avait laissé tombé lorsqu'il avait pris son apparence de dragon. Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour le retrouver, ainsi que son épée à la lame noire et son fourreau. Avec prudence, Kael rangea la lame qu'il soupçonnait maudite.  
‑ On rentre au Temple ? demanda l'érynie, dont le regard semblait indiquer qu'elle serait bien intéressée par une réponse négative.  
‑ Oui. Alexia nous attend, sans parler d'une ange, d'une gamine et de son grand frère…  
‑ Et tu comptes rentrer dans cette tenue ?  
‑ Euh… Tu as déjà fait un vol à dos de dragon ?

Au Temple de Torm, Alexia accueillit les deux compagnons sans aucun commentaire sur leur manque de pudeur, même si Kael semblait beaucoup plus gêné que sa compagne – qui par solidarité, avait révoqué son armure. Le guerrier confia le Livre et l'épée à la Grande Prêtresse, lui demandant de mettre le premier en sécurité et d'examiner la deuxième avec prudence, afin d'en déterminer toutes les caractéristiques.  
La jeune femme acquiesça, avant de les informer que la fillette que l'ange avait amenée dormait tranquillement dans une des chambres du temple, et que son frère avait pu être ressuscité sans difficulté… La liche l'avait soumis à un sortilège, et il n'avait plus le moindre souvenir des évènements qui s'étaient produits dans le Temple de Lathandre.  
Le pieux planté dans le cœur de la vampire la maintiendrait plongée dans une sorte de coma ; Alexia suggérait d'attendre le lendemain pour s'en occuper, considérant que la lumière du jour permettrait peut-être à l'ex-prêtresse du Seigneur de l'Aube de retrouver sa voie plutôt que renoncer à la vie qu'elle pourrait retrouver.  
L'ange, quant à elle, était repartie, mais priait Kael de faire appel à ses services sans hésiter et aussi souvent qu'il l'estimerait nécessaire. La petite moue que fit Yanael en entendant cette nouvelle arracha un sourire au fidèle de Torm :  
‑ Eh bien quoi, tu es jalouse ?  
‑ Qui c'est, cette ange ?  
‑ Une déva de la plus belle espèce. J'ai déjà fait appel à ses services quelques fois par le passé… Elle est très efficace, dans son domaine. Bien sur, elle ne sera jamais à ta hauteur, mais elle est passée maître dans l'art du voyage entre les plans, alors que j'aurai toujours un peu de mal avec ce genre de magie…  
‑ C'est la seule chose que tu lui demandes ?  
‑ En tout cas, je ne lui demande rien de ce que je te proposerai cette nuit…  
‑ Alors tu as intérêt à me proposer beaucoup de choses, si tu ne veux pas que je sois jalouse, conclut l'érynie avec un sourire coquin.  
‑ Bon, je crois que je vais vous laisser, fit Alexia, souriant elle aussi. Une collation vous attend dans ta chambre, Kael.

Plus tard tans la nuit, alors que les deux amants étaient tendrement enlacés dans la cellule du fidèle de Torm, la curiosité de Yanael finit par reprendre le dessus :  
‑ Alors, tu es un dragon ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne craches pas du feu ? Et, c'est quoi cette histoire d'interdit ? Et cette malédiction, c'est quoi ? Et…  
‑ Chut, la coupa le fidèle de Torm en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour faire cesser le flot de questions. Chut. Disons juste que… Oui, je suis un dragon. Mais ça ne change rien, si ?  
‑ Non, je suppose… Enfin, ça explique pourquoi tu as survécu aux _Nuées de Météores_, quoi… et pourquoi tu es si fort, aussi.  
‑ En fait, non. Sous cette forme, je suis aussi vulnérable et fragile que n'importe quel humain. Enfin… presque.  
‑ Enfin ça, ça n'est pas important… Mais le reste… Je veux savoir, moi… Explique moi… S'il te plait…  
‑ Ca serait trop long et compliqué à expliquer.  
‑ S'il te plait…  
Incapable de résister au regard suppliant de l'érynie, le jeune homme se redressa pour s'adosser au mur. Yanael vint s'asseoir contre lui, se lovant entre ses bras. Un instant, Kael resta silencieux ; enfin, il commença son récit.

‑ C'était il y a longtemps. Il y a plusieurs siècles. A l'époque, j'étais un prêtre de Chronepsis, assez haut placé dans son clergé. On m'avait confié la charge de veiller sur l'un des Orbes des Dragons, celui des Dragons d'Or. C'était Chronepsis lui-même qui m'avait confié cette mission ; après tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait pour moi, c'était un immense honneur. Tu comprends, je n'étais pas un véritable dragon d'or : je suis né dans le Plan de l'Energie Positive, et même si mes deux parents étaient de sang pur, ma naissance là-bas, en un lieu surchargé de cette énergie, a changé quelque chose en moi… Je suis ce qu'on appelle un Dragon de Vie, capable d'utiliser l'énergie positive beaucoup plus facilement qu'un simple mortel, puisqu'en un sens… je suis une incarnation de l'énergie positive.  
« Mais ce n'est pas ça que tu veux entendre. Alors, comprends bien que c'est Chronepsis lui-même qui m'a aidé à venir sur Toril, que c'est lui qui a fait que les véritables dragons d'or m'acceptent comme l'un des leurs. Aussi, lorsqu'il m'a confié la responsabilité de l'Orbe, c'était vraiment un immense honneur pour moi que d'accepter. Au péril de ma vie, j'ai défendu l'artefact contre les chevaliers noirs les plus maléfiques, contre les magiciens les plus puissants et contre les voleurs les plus sournois qui tentaient de s'en emparer.  
« Il faut que tu saches que les Orbes des Dragons sont des artefacts extrêmement puissants… Entre les mains des dragons, ils ont des pouvoirs terrifiants – et secrets. Même moi, je n'en connais qu'une infime partie. Mais c'est entre de mauvaises mains qu'ils sont le plus redoutables… car chaque Orbe a été créé pour une race de dragon, et celui qui en possède un peut contrôler tous les dragons de cette race par un simple effort de volonté. La magie qui les constitue est ainsi faite, à double tranchant… On dit qu'il existe un Orbe pour chaque race, même pour les mythiques Dragons Prismatiques. Chaque race garde jalousement le sien, mais il arrive qu'un orbe soit volé…  
‑ Et le tien a été volé.  
‑ Oui, acquiesça Kael. Une jeune humaine a réussi à tromper ma vigilance.  
‑ Comment a-t-elle réussi ça ? Une simple humaine…  
Kael se tut à nouveau. Il se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé alors aussi clairement que si les évènements s'étaient déroulés la veille…

**

* * *

**

**NdA:** Cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas envie de le faire, alors voilà un court…

_Disclaimer :_ Cf. chapitre 15. Celui-là était sérieux et tout et tout, et j'ai rien à y rajouter, alors… et puis comme ça, on peut s'intéresser davantage à des choses plus intéressantes…

…comme par exemple, les souffles des différents dragons. Les noirs crachent un trait d'acide extrêmement corrosif ; les dragons d'or soufflent un cône de flammes. Parallèlement, chaque espèce est naturellement immunisée à l'énergie destructrice qu'elle emploie dans son souffle. Ainsi, un dragon noir peut se baigner paisiblement dans l'acide (en plus, c'est pratique, ça décape toutes les saletés, genre lambeaux de chair accrochés aux cornes, tout ça…) et les dragons d'or peuvent se promener dans une fournaise comme si de rien n'était (ce qui a d'ailleurs le même effet « propre » que l'acide, quand on y réfléchit bien… mais ça peut laisser des traces de brûlé).

Pourtant, nos deux dragons ne soufflent ni de l'acide, ni du feu… mais pourquoi donc ? Et qu'est-ce donc que ces souffles étranges ? Eh bien c'est tout simple : la brume mortelle d'Aïyen est constituée d'Energie Négative, alors que le nuage bleuté de Kael est formé d'Energie Positive. D'où les titres de Dragon de Mort et Dragon de Vie… Eh oui, tout était calculé.

Chronepsis est… bon, là, y'a différentes versions. Je choisis ici de suivre celle qui dit que c'est le principal dieu dragon, le Seigneur du Temps. Un être puissant, donc, respecté de tous les dragons, même de ceux qui ne le vénèrent pas directement et qui lui préfèrent Bahamut, le Dragon de Platine, seigneur des dragons métalliques et des défenseurs du Bien, ou Tiamat, le Dragon Chromatique, vénérée par les créatures maléfiques.

Chronepsis, donc, est considéré comme le père de tous les dragons ; il est, il fut, il sera, il commande au Temps, … et il place les Dragons loin au-dessus du reste de la Création. Accessoirement, il est implacable dans ses actes, et il n'oublie jamais rien (mais qui sont donc Kovalis et sa petite sœur pour réussir à le convaincre de quoi que ce soit, alors ? Ahaaaaa… Vous aimeriez bien le savoir, hein… Bah, non, raté. Je ne vous le dirai pas.)

Au sujet de ce que dit « petite sœur » au sujet de Chronepsis (« Le Seigneur du Temps n'a plus le droit d'agir directement sur Toril »)… Pourquoi dit-elle « plus » et pas « pas » ? Simplement parce que quelques années auparavant, Ao, le Seigneur des Dieux, a décrété que les divinités n'avaient plus le droit d'intervenir directement sur Toril, ceci pour éviter que certains évènements déplorables se reproduisent (pour plus d'information, lire la Trilogie des Avatars, dans la collection des Royaumes Oubliés, disponible chez tout bon libraire…). Du coup, les dieux sont obligés (ou presque) de passer par leurs fidèles quand ils veulent faire quelque chose, ce qui les oblige à justement accorder plus d'importance à ceux qui les vénèrent.

Toujours sur les dragons, vous l'avez remarqué : ils sont, pour la plupart, capables de se transformer pour prendre une forme plus « passe-partout », par exemple une forme humaine. Certains naissent avec cette capacité, d'autres l'acquièrent plus tard, mais à partir d'un certain degré de puissance, tous en sont capables.

Enfin, Pour conclure sur les propos de Kael, les « mythiques » Dragons Prismatiques sont la race la plus puissante parmi les dragons. Ils sont liés à la lumière en général, et sont plus grands, plus fort, plus endurants que toutes les autres espèces de dragons. Un bébé dragon prismatique serait capable de tenir tête à un dragon noir dans la force de l'age, par exemple… oui, j'avais bien dit qu'ils étaient puissants. Alors, imaginez ce que ça donne quand ils grandissent…

Bon… et pour ce qui est de la malédiction, vous saurez de quoi il est question dans le prochain chapitre, qui s'intitule fort logiquement… « La Malédiction ». D'ici là, si vous avez des questions (et même si vous n'en avez pas, en fait), n'hésitez pas : Review.


	20. Chapitre 19 : La Malédiction

Chapitre 19 : La Malédiction

_Le Temple de Chronepsis était à l'image du dieu qui l'honorait, un immense bâtiment des plus majestueux, surpassant largement toutes les autres bâtisses de la cité. Pourtant, malgré ses dimensions colossales, ses occupants préféraient rester sous forme humaine ou elfique, plus adaptée s'ils désiraient sortir de l'enceinte sacrée dans la ville que les hommes, désirant se faire bien voir des puissants reptiles – et peut être de nouer une alliance avec eux, qui sait ? L'arrogance du peuple humain était sans limite – avaient construite autour du temple.  
Kael, déjà rayonnant de noblesse et de beauté, s'affairait près de l'autel, préparant la cérémonie qui aurait lieu quelques heures plus tard, quand soudain, des coups sourds et rapides furent frappés contre la porte de chêne, si lourde que seuls les dragons pouvaient l'ouvrir.  
Surpris – aucun des dirigeants de la ville n'avait sollicité d'audience pour cette journée – et curieux, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la porte, sonda d'une pensée ce qui se trouvait au dehors ; la puissance magique que lui conférait son dieu lui permit de voir qu'il n'y avait aucune menace, aussi écarta-t-il les lourds battants pour laisser entrer le visiteur…_  
…_qui se révéla être une visiteuse. Une jeune fille, à peine une adolescente, jaillit à travers la porte à peine ouverte pour se blottir dans les bras du prêtre de Chronepsis, qui, surpris, ne chercha même pas à repousser cette insolente humaine. L'enfant redressa la tête, lui adressant un regard suppliant : le dragon n'eut pas la force de lui en vouloir. Puis elle tourna la tête vers la rue, dans laquelle trois hommes à l'air brutal venaient de surgir, sortant d'une ruelle, et regardaient en direction du temple, hésitant manifestement sur la conduite à tenir.  
Suivant le regard de l'adolescente, Kael vit les trois brutes qui commençaient à avancer, estimant peut être que les dragons laisseraient les humains régler leurs affaires entre eux, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire. Dans la main de l'un d'eux, le prêtre de Chronepsis remarqua un vêtement déchiré ; ce n'est qu'alors qu'il remarqua que la jeune fille qui s'était précipité dans ses bras était à moitié nue. D'un geste protecteur, il passa un bras autour d'elle, la protégeant ainsi de sa propre tunique. Les trois autre marquèrent un temps d'arrêt._

_– __Qui es-tu et que désire-tu du Seigneur du Temps ? demanda le prêtre d'une voix neutre.  
__– __Protégez-moi, s'il vous plait, répondit la jeune fille, suppliante.  
__– __Qui es-tu ? répéta Kael.  
__– __Alana… s'il vous plaît…_

_Les trois brutes attendaient de voir la situation évoluer ; le dragon ne prit qu'une fraction de seconde pour réfléchir. L'adolescente n'était pas une fidèle de Chronepsis, et n'avait donc rien à faire en ces lieux, mais ce qui l'attendait s'il lui refusait l'entrée dans le temple ne faisait aucun doute. Prenant sur lui d'aller à l'encontre des règles établies, il s'écarta, laissant l'enfant entrer dans le temple, et referma les lourdes portes derrière elle.  
D'un geste, il fit signe à la fillette de le suivre, avant de s'avancer dans le temple. Ne l'entendant pas derrière lui, il se retourna, pour la trouver bouche bée devant la majesté des lieux. Des larges colonnes de marbre blanc soutenaient le toit, quelques dizaines de mètres plus haut ; sur les murs et le plafond, d'immenses fresques représentaient les différentes races draconiques dans toute leur gloire.  
Pendant quelques secondes, le jeune homme détailla l'adolescente du regard : tout dans son apparence trahissait une certaine faiblesse, mais son corps bien qu'encore jeune évoquait déjà une certaine sensualité ; l'allure de garçon manqué que lui donnait son visage encore légèrement enfantin et ses cheveux, coupés courts et en bataille, était trahie par les courbes naissantes que la chemise déchirée qu'elle portait encore ne dissimulait pas._  
Une gamine des rues, qui n'a pour elle que sa beauté,_pensa Kael avec une certaine pitié._Beauté dont elle ne pourra rien tirer de mieux que ce qui aurait du lui arriver aujourd'hui… Pourquoi les dieux humains ne font-ils rien pour empêcher pareille déchéance ?

_– __Suis-moi, Alana, demanda le dragon d'un ton neutre._

_Quand elle s'aperçut que le prêtre de Chronepsis la regardait avec insistance, et bien que ce soit dans ses yeux que le regard du jeune homme soit plongé, l'adolescente ne put s'empêcher de rougir, sa pudeur lui rappelant la situation dans laquelle elle était. Kael lui tourna le dos et commença à s'avancer dans le temple ; tentant maladroitement de dissimuler son corps de ses mains, l'enfant le suivit dans un couloir, jusqu'à une porte de chêne d'une taille plus humaine que celles fermant l'entrée._

_– __Ta chambre, annonça le dragon en ouvrant la porte de l'une des chambres dans lesquelles les prêtres humains de divinités alliées à Chronepsis séjournaient parfois. Normalement, tu n'aurais pas le droit d'être ici ; néanmoins, vu les circonstances, je t'accorde l'asile en ces lieux jusqu'à demain. Par contre, tu ne sortiras pas de cette chambre d'ici là. Je te ferai porter un repas ce soir.  
__– __Merci, murmura l'enfant alors que le prêtre refermait la porte derrière elle, l'enfermant dans ce havre de sécurité._

_Le prêtre de Chronepsis pensa un instant retourner à ses occupations sans plus se soucier de l'incident, avant de changer d'avis : si la chambre dans laquelle il avait enfermé l'adolescente était confortable, elle n'y trouverait néanmoins pas le moindre vêtement, et sa situation actuelle ne devait pas être très agréable. Le jeune homme se mit en quête d'un habit décent ; estimant qu'une tunique d'apprenti ferait l'affaire, il revint vers la chambre de l'enfant.  
Il n'était pas encore arrivé devant la porte quand il sentit quelque chose se produire – sans trop savoir quoi. Se concentrant, il comprit que c'était l'alarme protégeant la salle dans laquelle était dissimulé l'orbe qui retentissait directement dans son esprit…Cela n'avait pas de sens : la salle en question n'était accessible qu'en passant par un passage secret qui donnait directement dans sa chambre, et sa chambre et le passage étaient eux aussi protégés par des alarmes…Sans compter tous les pièges et les gardiens. Et puis, qui aurait pu aller là-bas ? Personne n'était entré dans le temple récemment, à part…  
Franchissant au pas de courses les quelques dizaines de mètres qui le séparaient encore de la chambre d'Alana, Kael ouvrit violemment la porte de chêne. La pièce était vide. Se maudissant intérieurement, incanta rapidement un sortilège qui lui permettrait de voir la Toile elle-même ; il était impossible que la jeune fille soit sortie d'ici sans magie, et il voulait voir de quoi précisément elle était capable.  
Les traces de la magie utilisée par Alana étaient encore clairement visibles – beaucoup trop clairement. Les sortilèges auxquels elle avait fait appel étaient surpuissants, et elle même y avait investi une puissance magique phénoménale… Il y avait là un très puissant sort d'Invocation, probablement une_Téléportation sans Erreur –_ce qui n'avait pas de sens, puisque l'Orbe était conservé dans une Zone de Morte Magie, et était donc inaccessible de cette manière ; c'était pourtant là qu'Alana était réapparue, puisque les autres alarmes n'avaient pas retenti.  
Et puis, il y avait deux autres sorts, encore bien plus puissants que celui d'Invocation : un sort de Transmutation et un autre qui n'appartenait à aucune école de magie. Une manipulation pure et brute de l'énergie de la Toile même ; un sort de Souhait, que seuls les archimages les plus puissants étaient capables d'invoquer. Un sort capable de transformer la Réalité pour la plier aux désirs de son invocateur.  
Le dragon frémit en comprenant ce qui s'était passé : l'adolescente avait utilisé la puissance de ce sort pour recréer la Toile dans la salle de l'Orbe, se permettant ainsi de s'y téléporter. Ce qui expliquait aussi la nature du sort de Transmutation : au moment où la Toile se tissait à nouveau, l'alarme s'était déclenchée… Pour se donner suffisamment de temps pour dérober l'artefact, Alana avait invoqué un sortilège d'Arrêt du Temps…_

_Tout en réfléchissant, Kael sortit d'une de ses poches une gemme et la brisa ; il disparut aussitôt, pour réapparaître dans une pièce obscure. D'un violent coup de pied, il fit voler une porte en éclats, s'ouvrant ainsi un passage vers la salle dans laquelle l'Orbe était conservé.  
Le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui n'avait aucun sens : face à lui, l'adolescente était penchée sur le coffre contenant l'artefact ; au sol gisaient les cadavres des créatures chargées de garder l'objet magique : des basilics, reptiles à huit pattes de la taille d'un cheval et au dos couvert de piques, qui de leur vivant auraient pu sans la moindre difficulté déchiqueter l'enfant de leurs griffes acérées ou la pétrifier d'un simple regard.  
Le sort du prêtre était toujours actif : la Toile tout autour de lui était encore marquée par une autre magie tout aussi puissante que les précédentes, appartenant celle-ci à l'école de Nécromancie. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il la voyait au travers de son sortilège, Kael pouvait lire avec certitude que la fillette n'avait absolument aucun pouvoir magique…  
Alana avait l'air terrifiée, mais le dragon n'avait pas l'impression que c'était de lui qu'elle avait peur… C'était les cadavres qui l'entouraient qu'elle regardait furtivement, s'interrompant une seconde de son travail de crochetage ; Kael douta même un instant qu'elle se soit rendu compte de sa présence. Pourtant, son entrée n'avait pas été discrète…  
Comme pour le détromper, l'adolescente se redressa, et arracha d'un geste rageur un des derniers boutons de sa chemise, qu'elle lança violement aux pieds du prêtre…Celui-ci vit l'objet arriver, et comprit enfin.  
Du plomb.  
Les boutons de la chemise à moitié déchirée « contenaient » les sortilèges auxquels elle avait fait appel ; chacun d'eux avait été enchanté par un magicien particulièrement puissant, puis couvert d'une fine couche de plomb, un métal capable d'arrêter n'importe quelle aura, même la plus puissante : ainsi, les objets magiques étaient indétectables, même pour les yeux du dragon. Il suffisait manifestement de lancer les boutons au sol pour que la magie s'active, ce qui en faisait un outil redoutablement efficace même dans les mains inexpérimentées d'une personne sans aucune connaissance dans les arts magiques, comme cela semblait être le cas d'Alana.  
Reculant d'un pas, le prêtre de Chronepsis ne put s'empêcher de se demander quelle magie serait invoquée par ce bouton-ci. Une autre _Plainte d'Outre-tombe_, comme celle qui venait de terrasser les basiliques ? Un autre _Arrêt du Temps_, qui permettrait à l'enfant de terminer d'ouvrir le coffre et de s'enfuir ? Un _Ennemi Subconscient _peut être, qui chercherait au plus profond de lui ses cauchemars les plus intimes pour les lui faire vivre avec une intensité suffisante pour le tuer de terreur ?  
Mais le bouton n'était rien de tout cela. Devant Kael s'ouvrit une brèche, créant un passage entre les plans… de l'autre côté rougeoyait une mer de flammes et de sang ; des créatures toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres volaient dans sa direction.  
Un _Portail_. Vers les Abysses.  
Il fallut au prêtre du Seigneur du Temps toute la puissance que lui conférait son dieu et près d'une minute pour repousser dans leur plan d'origine les créatures qui avaient réussi à franchir la brèche et pour refermer celle-ci ; lorsqu'il put relever les yeux vers le coffre qui contenait autrefois l'Orbe, celui-ci était vide, et Alana n'était plus là._

_Le dragon était lié à l'artefact par un enchantement très puissant ; à chaque instant, il pouvait savoir où celui-ci se trouvait, même s'il n'avait aucune conscience de se qui se passait autour de l'objet magique. Il sentit l'Orbe se déplacer deux fois, précaution utile pour empêcher un mage de trouver directement le lieu où l'enfant s'était téléportée, mais inutile dans ce cas précis. Un des fidèles du temple, versé dans les arts profanes, put incanter un sortilège de _Téléportation_sur Kael, le faisant apparaître dans la salle même où se trouvait l'objet magique.  
La pièce en question était un laboratoire, situé au sommet d'une tour, du peu que le dragon pouvait voir par les fenêtres. Penché sur l'artefact, un magicien entièrement vêtu de noir tournait le dos à Kael. D'après le sortilège qui faisait toujours effet, la majorité des effets magiques perceptibles dans la salle étaient de nature nécromancienne. Alana n'était nulle part.  
– __Où est la fille ? demanda le prêtre de Chronepsis.  
__Le mage sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à l'intrus.  
__– __Qui ? La petite voleuse ? Elle est repartie, j'ai libéré son amie, comme… Attendez un instant… vous n'êtes pas…  
Le nécromant commença une incantation, mais il n'eut pas le temps de la terminer : avec une vitesse et une brutalité stupéfiante, Kael avait tiré son épée. D'une seule frappe, il trancha en deux le corps du mage. Sans prendre le temps de s'intéresser au reste des objets magiques dont la tour était remplie, il se saisit de l'Orbe ; quelques secondes plus tard, il était de retour au Temple._

_– _Donc, tu as tué le véritable voleur, tu as retrouvé l'artefact et tu l'as ramené au temple, résuma Yanael. Alors, ou est le problème ?  
_– _L'histoire ne s'arrête pas là. En fait, elle commence là. Tu sais, les Orbes des Dragons sont des objets tellement importants, tellement dangereux qu'il y a une règle à leur sujet… Toute personne qui vole un des Orbes est condamnée à mort, et sera traquée par tous les dragons de toutes les espèces jusqu'à ce que l'exécution ait lieu.

_Kael était la seule personne à avoir vu la fillette, et l'Orbe était sous sa responsabilité ; c'était donc à lui que revenait la mission de tuer l'enfant. Là encore, un adepte de la magie profane put aisément localiser l'enfant grâce à la description précise que lui en fit le dragon ; quelques instants plus tard, le prêtre de Chronepsis apparaissait dans une sombre mansarde.  
Une paillasse faisait office de seul lit ; elle abritait non pas une, mais deux adolescentes : Alana était recroquevillée sur elle-même, lovée dans les bras d'une fille qui aurait pu être sa grande sœur, même si ses yeux d'un vert profond semblaient affirmer le contraire. La plus jeune pleurait ; l'autre, la serrant doucement dans ses bras, lui murmurait quelques paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille.  
Tentant de se persuader que c'était la seule chose à faire, Kael tira son épée aussi silencieusement que possible – pas assez silencieusement, néanmoins, puisque la plus âgée des deux enfants tourna son visage vers lui et réagit aussitôt en le voyant : se relevant vivement, elle s'interposa entre le chasseur et sa proie, bras largement écartés._

_– __Le dragon ! cria Alana, horrifiée, se recroquevillant dans le coin le plus proche.  
__– __Laissez-la tranquille, s'exclama l'autre. Elle a fait ça pour me protéger, pour qu'il ne me tue pas ! Ce n'est pas sa faute… Elle ne savait même pas que ça les tuerait, ni que les monstres arriveraient, il lui avait juste dit que ça empêcherait les gardes de s'en prendre à elle… Laissez-la tranquille !  
__– __Pour le crime qu'elle a commit, elle doit mourir, répliqua Kael sans trop y croire, d'un ton aussi froid qu'il en était capable. Ecarte-toi.  
__– __Non ! Elle voulait juste me protéger… Laissez-la tranquille, s'il vous plait…  
__– __Arrête ! fit Alana, bondissant pour protéger son amie de son corps quand elle vit le prêtre s'apprêter à faire un pas en avant. Et vous, …si je viens avec vous, sans résister, vous ne me tuerez pas, n'est-ce pas ?  
Le dragon cherchait une réponse quand il s'aperçut que l'enfant continuait à parler… en silence. Articulant le plus distinctement possible, la fillette formait ses mots avec ses lèvres seulement, afin que l'autre adolescente ne puisse entendre ce que le jeune homme pouvait lire.  
– __Dites oui, s'il vous plait… Pour qu'elle n'ait pas peur…  
__– __Horrifié, le fidèle de Chronepsis dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas faiblir.  
__– __Oui. Viens avec moi, à présent.  
__– __Vous ne ferez rien à Neïs, n'est-ce pas ?  
__– __Rien, je te le promets._

_Alana s'avança vers le dragon, laissant là l'autre jeune fille, désespérée. Celui-ci sortit une autre gemme de sa poche, et la brisa après avoir pris l'enfant dans ses bras. Ensemble, ils disparurent alors que Neïs éclatait en sanglots ; ensemble, ils réapparurent dans la chambre de Kael, au cœur du Temple du Seigneur du Temps.  
– __Je n'ai pas envie de mourir, avoua l'adolescente, que Kael devina au bord des larmes. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir… Il n'y a pas d'autre solution ? Je peux vous dire ou est le mage, je peux aller lui voler le trésor, si vous me le demandez… Je peux travailler, gagner de l'argent pour rembourser les créatures, vous êtes un prêtre très puissant, non ? Vous devez pouvoir les ressusciter… Je peux… je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas envie de mourir, répéta-t-elle avant de laisser enfin les larmes s'écouler sur ses joues.  
Incapable de maintenir plus longtemps sa façade de colosse insensible, le prêtre de Chronepsis se détourna d'elle pour ne pas montrer son visage apitoyé. La règle était stricte, il ne devait pas faire preuve de faiblesse.  
– __Mais si vous ne voulez pas, ce n'est pas grave, vous savez ? réussit à articuler Alana. Seulement, si vous pouviez lui dire que je suis… que vous m'avez gardée, je en sais pas, en esclave en punition de mon crime, comme ça, elle ne s'inquiètera pas… S'il vous plait ?_

_Cette fois, c'en fut trop pour Kael. Brusquement, il ouvrit la porte, demandant à la jeune fille de le suivre ; elle obéit sans poser de question. Le dragon la guida à travers le temple jusqu'à la chambre où il l'avait enfermée auparavant, ramassant au passage la tunique qu'il avait voulu lui apporter.  
– __Déshabille-toi, lui demanda-t-il une fois qu'elle fut dans la chambre.  
L'enfant n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde avant d'obéir ; nue et évidement terrifiée, elle fit tout de même face au dragon.  
– __Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez.  
Le prêtre ferma les yeux une seconde, avant de lui tendre la tunique d'apprenti.  
– __Met ça. Et donne-moi tes vêtements.  
Confuse, la jeune fille obéit ; une fois qu'elle fut habillée, le fidèle de Chronepsis repartit avec ses haillons, verrouillant la porte derrière lui. Il ne voulait pas que, prise de panique, elle utilise une autre magie dissimulée quelque part dans ses vêtements – surtout pas pendant qu'il serait en train de s'entretenir avec ses supérieurs afin de les convaincre de pardonner à l'enfant le crime qu'elle n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir commit._

_Alors qu'il n'était qu'au milieu de la grande salle, les portes s'ouvrirent soudain. Un être imposant entra ; vêtu d'un grand manteau noir dissimulant mal une lourde armure garnie de piques acérées, il avait l'allure d'un humain, mais la forme et la couleur de ses pupilles le trahissait, l'identifiant comme un dragon d'ombre. A son flanc pendait une longue épée rangée dans un fourreau qui semblait être fait de chair – humaine, probablement.  
__– __Alors quoi, Grand Prêtre Kael ? fit le dragon en laissant tomber le cadavre d'une jeune fille sur le sol. Cette catin m'a dit que tu avais emporté la voleuse avec toi, que tu ne la tuerais pas ?  
Le jeune homme ne put que reconnaître le corps exsangue qui gisait au sol : Neïs, dont les traits étaient défigurés par la douleur et dont le corps nu portait plus d'une marque de lame ou d'autre souffrance.  
__– __Qui es-tu, et que désires-tu du Seigneur du Temps ? demanda le prêtre d'un ton glacial.  
Je suis ton frère, Kael, un Dragon comme toi, répondit l'autre d'un ton doucereux, et je désire que justice soit faite… que cette souillon qui a osé voler l'un des Orbes soit exécutée. Mais tu sais, si tu ne veux pas t'en charger toi-même, je peux m'en occuper… Mon épée a justement besoin d'un nouveau foureau.  
__– __Cette enfant est sous ma protection, et c'est à moi d'appliquer la Loi, si les Anciens décident qu'elle doit être appliquée.  
__– __Cette chienne d'humaine a osé voler un Orbe, et elle s'est condamnée à mort en agissant ainsi. Tue-la à l'instant, ou c'est moi qui le ferai, cracha le dragon d'ombre en tirant sa lame du fourreau de chair qui l'entourait.  
__– __Non, répliqua simplement Kael, sortant sa propre lame._

_Le dragon d'ombre se jeta sur lui avec rage ; le prêtre de Chronepsis para un premier coup, puis un deuxième…L'autre accéléra ses frappes, mettant toute sa force dans ses coups et usant de son agilité pour attaquer le plus vicieusement possible ; très vite, le jeune homme sentit qu'il ne pourrait pas vaincre s'il ne mettait pas fin rapidement au combat. Une blessure devrait suffire, une entaille au bras, peut-être…  
Mais Kael avait mal prévu son coup. Son adversaire pivota au dernier moment, et la lame s'enfonça profondément en plein cœur du dragon d'ombre, le tuant sur le coup. Choqué, le dragon d'or le regarda tomber lentement, glisser le long de son épée pour tomber au sol et s'y vider rapidement de son sang…  
Et comme un magnifique ensemble, un groupe de dragons d'ombres entrèrent exactement à cet instant par les portes laissées ouvertes par leur semblable, menés par un jeune homme aux allures encore plus sombres que ceux qu'il dirigeait, et que Kael reconnut instantanément.  
__– __Aïyen ! Tu…  
__– __Grand Prêtre Kael, justifie ton acte à l'instant ! Quel crime a donc commit notre frère pour que tu le tues dans cette enceinte sacrée ?  
__– __Il…  
__– __Ne me dit pas que tu l'as tué simplement pour protéger cette petite voleuse d'humaine qui t'a dérobé l'Orbe des Dragons d'Or ?  
__– __Je…  
__– __Chronepsis ! Toi le Maître de ces lieux, Toi le Seigneur du Temps ! Chronepsis, j'invoque Ton Nom et Ton jugement ! Celui-ci qui se tient devant moi a tué l'un des siens pour protéger un humain ! Celui-ci qui se tient devant Toi ignore Ta loi et protège ceux qui la violent ! Chronepsis, j'invoque Ton Nom et Ton Jugement !_

_Et alors que les dragons d'ombre se déployaient en un large cercle, chacun tirant son épée, une violente lumière jaillit de la direction de l'autel. L'instant d'après, un magnifique dragon dont nul n'aurait pu dire la véritable couleur se tenait au centre du temple. Aussitôt, tous tombèrent à genou devant l'Avatar, nul n'osant lever les yeux vers l'être divin.  
__– __Kael, dit celui-ci d'une voix plus puissante que le tonnerre, toi que j'ai accueilli parmi les miens, te retournes-tu contre moi ? Toi qui es l'un de mes premiers prêtres, brises-tu mes lois ? Apprends donc ton châtiment, toi qui t'opposes à moi…  
Pour protéger une humaine, tu as tué un de mes fils. Je t'interdis donc à tout jamais de reprendre l'apparence d'un dragon, puisque tu désires tant être un humain que tu te ranges à leur côté contre mes enfants.  
Tu as violé ma loi et tu t'es opposé à ceux qui voulaient l'appliquer ; tu as défendu celle qui avait commit le pire des crimes plutôt que l'exécuter. Tu n'es plus un de mes prêtres, et tu retourneras dans ce monde d'où je t'avais guidé jusqu'ici. Retournes dans le plan où tu es né, toi qui n'es plus un dragon ! Tu y resteras prisonnier pour un siècle, le temps de méditer sur ce que tu es devenu._

_Kael sentit un grand vide dans son âme, alors que l'univers semblait se déchirer autour de lui. La frontière entre les plans s'affaiblissait, l'énergie positive envahissant le Plan Primaire pour l'emporter avec lui, le ramener là d'où il venait…  
Dans le même temps, l'Avatar avait disparu. Aïyen s'avançait vers le dragon d'or, un rictus enragé sur le visage._

_– __Ca ne suffit pas ! Ce n'est pas un châtiment ! Venez, mes frères, avant qu'il ne disparaisse… Offrons-lui un cadeau d'adieu ! Kael… Je te maudis !  
Aussitôt, les dragons d'ombre entamèrent un chœur aux accents démoniaques, tissant un puissant sortilège autour du prêtre déchu.  
__– __Kael ! continua Aïyen. Voici ton cadeau, voici ta malédiction ! Puisque tu es si prompt à t'enticher de ces créatures fragiles… Chaque être que tu aimeras, chaque être que tu désireras protéger, tu le verras mourir d'une mort atroce, infâme, jusqu'à ce que tu craignes même d'aimer qui que ce soit, car tu n'apporteras que mort et désolation à tous ceux à qui tu voudras apporter le bonheur, à tous ceux que tu voudras protéger !  
Le chœur continua de résonner alors que le dragon de vie s'estompait, quittant lentement Toril pour rejoindre le plan de l'Energie Positive.  
__– __Et vous, mes frères ! Amenez moi cette fille, que nous lui fassions connaître tous les délices de la souffrance avant qu'elle ne nous supplie de l'achever… Qu'elle soit la première à souffrir !  
Kael ne voyait plus ce qui se passait ; il n'eut que le temps d'entendre un horrible cri de douleur avant de disparaître complètement de ce plan d'existence._

_– _Alors, c'est ça, la malédiction ? C'est horrible…  
_– _Oui… mais ce n'est pas tout à fait ce qu'Aïyen et les siens voulaient initialement. Normalement, c'était un sortilège très puissant qui devait semer mort et désolation autour de moi, mais durant le siècle que j'ai passé dans le Plan de l'Energie Positive, j'ai retrouvé ma magie… différemment. C'est à cette époque-là que Torm, le Protecteur, est venu à moi. A l'aide de sa magie, j'ai pu combattre celle d'Aïyen ; j'ai fini par me libérer de sa malédiction. Alors… lui et les siens ont décidé de faire eux-mêmes en sorte que la malédiction s'accomplissent. Maintenant, ce sont eux qui me traquent, et qui tuent implacablement ceux à qui je m'attache…  
_– _Comme moi… mais… pourquoi les laisses-tu faire ?  
_– _Ils sont nombreux, dispersés, ils ne se montrent que l'espace d'un instant, une fois qu'ils s'apprêtent à frapper… Je ne suis pas assez puissant pour les trouver tous, ni pour tous les tuer.  
_– _Trouve Aïyen. Je le tuerai.  
_– _Ca ne changera rien, il restera tous les autres.  
_– _Trouve Aïyen, répéta Yanael. Une fois que lui sera mort, on verra bien s'ils réagissent encore. Et s'ils me traquent, moi que tu désires protéger, nous les tuerons, tous, les uns après les autres. Mais d'abord, je vais détruire ce Dragon de Mort.  
_– _Non, fit Kael, souriant devant la détermination de l'érynie. Je vais le trouver, et nous allons le détruire. Ensemble.

* * *

**NdA :** Bon, puisque ça fait très longtemps que je n'en ai pas fait, je commence par un… 

_Disclaimer :_ Depuis le dernier chapitre, je me suis payé pas mal de choses, ma situation personnelle et professionnelle ont évolué, mais… malgré tout, les droits sur les Royaumes Oubliés ne sont toujours pas à moi. Eh non. Ils sont toujours la propriété de Wizards of the Coast TM, mais je suis prêt à leur reverser l'intégralité de mes bénéfices sur cette fic s'ils me le demandent, naturellement. Et comme ça ne me rapporte pas un centime, je n'aurai même pas besoin de leur envoyer un chèque. Par contre, Kael, Yanael, Alana (pauvre petite), Neïs, Aïyen, et de nombreux autres personnages qui n'apparaissent pas dans ce chapitre sont ma création et ma propriété. Pas touche – en tout cas, pas sans me prévenir avant.

Ce détail technique étant réglé, je vous présente toutes mes excuses Oui, ça fait effectivement plus de deux ans que je n'ai pas rajouté le moindre chapitre. Je ne vais pas vous donner de fausse bonne raison : je ne l'ai pas fait, c'est tout. Enfin, si ça peut vous rassurer un minimum, cette fic est finie ; il ne me reste plus qu'à écrire d'éventuelles NdA pour les trois chapitres suivant et l'épilogue, et d'uploader tout ça. Ce que je ferai.

D'ici pas longtemps.

Promis.

Sinon, pas grand-chose à préciser dans ce chapitre : Kael le fait très bien tout seul. J'avais commencé par l'écrire raconté à la première personne, Kael racontant à Yanael les évènements, mais c'était excessivement lourd, donc j'ai opté pour le flash-back, plus lisible et moins laborieux, à mon goût en tout cas. Pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, pour me crier dessus pour mon retard extraordinaire, pour exiger une upload rapide des chapitres suivants ou pour toute autre raison, une seule chose à faire : cliquez sur le bouton Review.


	21. Chapitre 20 : Ténèbres

Chapitre 20 : Ténèbres

‑ Kael…  
La voix était douce, chaleureuse, claire, limpide et cristalline à la fois. Le fidèle de Torm, persuadé d'être encore plongé dans un rêve, ouvrit les yeux ; tout l'univers autour de lui était baigné d'une lumière blanche et pure, chaleureuse et rassurante sans être aveuglante pour autant. Une silhouette féminine se dégageait légèrement, rayonnant elle-même d'une lumière douce et multicolore.  
‑ Ssussun ? demanda le jeune homme, conscient qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'elle.  
‑ Le Seigneur du Temps, dans sa divine miséricorde, t'accorde le pardon pour la faute que tu as commis jadis. Néanmoins, tu n'es plus le bienvenu dans ses temples. Son clergé ne s'attaquera pas à toi… du moins, pas au nom de Chronepsis.  
‑ …qui êtes-vous ?  
Mais déjà, le rêve s'estompait : le dragon était de retour dans sa cellule, assis dans son lit. A ses côtés, Yanael, sans aucune pudeur, s'était serrée contre lui, offrant sa chaleur et sa douceur en échange de celles du jeune homme.  
Longuement, celui-ci contempla le corps si parfait de celle qui s'était offerte à lui, qu'un drap rejeté de côté dissimulait à peine ; d'une caresse aussi légère qu'une plume, il fit glisser l'étoffe, révélant l'érynie dans toute sa beauté.  
‑ Hmmm… dormir encore… marmonna la jeune fille, troublée dans son sommeil.  
Un instant, le guerrier hésita à la réveiller malgré tout de quelques douces caresses, mais le sourire qu'elle arborait dans ses rêves et le calme de son sommeil le convainquirent de ne rien en faire.  
‑ Chut… dors, lui répondit Kael, se penchant sur elle pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Dors… ce n'est qu'un rêve.  
Après avoir replacé le drap pour la protéger du froid de la nuit, il se rallongea pour la rejoindre au pays des songes.

La cérémonie de résurrection eut lieu à l'aube, à l'extérieur du temple, face au soleil levant – face à Lathandre. Sienda, allongée sur un autel sanctifié installé là pour l'occasion, aurait semblé endormie s'il n'y avait pas eu ce pieu qui lui transperçait la poitrine.  
Yanael, vêtue d'une simple tunique d'apprentie, regarda un instant la scène, avant de s'avancer tranquillement vers l'autel, sans se soucier des murmures qui s'élevaient dans l'assistance ; Kael, en robe de cérémonie, ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'elle projetait de faire… Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle saisit le pieu d'une main hésitante qu'il l'arrêta d'un geste.  
‑ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
‑ Je la… réveille… Si on laisse le pieu en place, elle ne pourra pas ressusciter, si ? Avec une telle blessure…  
‑ Si. Il faudra juste retirer le pieu rapidement et guérir la blessure aussitôt.  
‑ Mais ça va lui faire très mal, non ?  
‑ Euh… oui. Mais si on la libère maintenant, elle risque de se laisser emporter par sa soif. _Surtout_ avec une telle blessure.

L'érynie hésita un instant, avant de monter sur l'autel pour s'agenouiller sur la demi dragon, bloquant les jambes de celle-ci avec les siennes et posant sa main gauche sur sa poitrine. Son compagnon, voyant où elle voulait en venir, déplaça les bras de la prêtresse pour les coincer sous les jambes de Yanael ; ainsi, Sienda serait totalement immobilisée. Sur un hochement de tête positif de Kael, l'érynie se saisit du pieu et le retira brusquement.  
‑ Sang !  
La vampire, libérée de son sommeil forcé, releva violement la tête, ouvrant grand la bouche pour exposer ses canines pointues, alors qu'elle plongeait son regard doré injecté de sang dans les pupilles écarlates de celle qui l'immobilisait.  
‑ Sang ! J'ai soif !  
Alors que Yanael hésitait, son compagnon posa une main sur les yeux de Sienda, protégeant l'érynie du regard dominateur de la vampire. Doucement mais fermement, il la força à rabaisser la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle repose à nouveau sur l'autel, alors qu'elle répétait, suppliante :  
‑ Du sang… j'ai soif…  
Sans plus réfléchir, Yanael rebroussa la manche de sa tunique et offrit son poignet à la bouche de la demi dragon ; aussitôt, Sienda y enfonça profondément ses crocs, drainant rapidement le fluide vital hors des veines de sa victime volontaire.  
L'érynie gémit – de plaisir. Une vague de jouissance déferlait en elle, naissant au creux de son ventre pour se déverser dans tout son corps, résonnant avec chaque battement de son cœur, gagnant en intensité à chaque instant. Sa vision se fit floue alors qu'elle perdait rapidement connaissance, s'abandonnant totalement à ce plaisir immense qui continuait à grandir en elle alors que la vie la quittait, aspirée avidement par la vampire.  
Et puis, après un instant – une seconde ? une heure ? – le plaisir fut remplacé par une intense douleur, dans le poignet, chassée à son tour par une douce chaleur. Recouvrant sa conscience du monde extérieur, Yanael comprit ce qui s'était passé : Kael avait violement tiré son bras hors de la gueule de Sienda, et avait rapidement refermé la blessure grâce à l'énergie positive qui l'animait. De l'autre main, il plaquait toujours contre l'autel la vampire qui restait bouche bée, horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de faire.  
Le regard furieux et presque haineux que le fidèle de Torm adressait à la demi dragon surprit l'érynie ; compatissante, elle se pencha sur la jeune fille, s'allongeant presque sur elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :  
‑ Chut… Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grave… Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Tu avais soif, et c'est moi qui ai décidé de te donner mon… de te donner à boire, tu n'as rien fait de mal.  
Une larme de sang coula sur la joue de la vampire.

Plus calme, Kael s'adressa posément à la demi dragon :  
‑ Aubemestre Sienda, la puissance que Torm me confie peut me permettre de te faire quitter ton état de mort vivant pour te ramener pleinement à la vie. Le désires-tu ?  
‑ Dis oui, chuchota Yanael, voyant que la vampire ne répondait pas.  
‑ Je peux te rendre la vie, répéta le guerrier après un temps de silence. Tu seras à nouveau vivante, tu pourras à nouveau servir le Seigneur de l'Aube…  
‑ Détruisez-moi.  
‑ Pardon ?  
‑ Détruisez-moi, répéta Sienda. Que Lathandre lui-même me juge, et s'il m'en estime digne, qu'il me reprenne à son service.  
‑ Quelle nobles paroles, lâcha Alexia d'un ton cinglant. « Que Lathandre lui-même me juge »… Les prêtres du Seigneur de l'Aube n'ont-ils donc aucune modestie ?  
‑ Je…  
‑ Tu te crois digne d'être jugée par ton dieu, toi qui succombes si aisément à ta soif de sang, toi qui, plutôt que de combattre ta nature, préfères renoncer et te laisser mourir ?  
‑ Mais…  
‑ Tu te crois digne d'être jugée, alors que tu ne fais rien pour racheter toutes ces vies innocentes que tu as prises, alors que tu te résignes et que tu attends la destruction ?  
‑ Vous…  
‑ Silence, mortelle ! Et écoute ma voix : avant de te présenter devant le Seigneur de l'Aube, tu devras te montrer digne de comparaître devant lui. Et si tu demandes la Mort à nouveau, je te l'accorderai à l'instant, et ton âme errera à jamais dans le plan de Fugue, loin de ton dieu et à la merci des démons et des diables qui souhaiteront s'en emparer.  
‑ Alors, Aubemestre Sienda, que choisis-tu ? surenchérit Kael. La mort, et l'errance ou la destruction de ton âme, ou la vie et une chance de te racheter, de redevenir digne de ton titre et de ton dieu ?  
‑ Je ne suis pas digne non plus de revenir à la vie, finit par répondre la vampire.  
‑ Un paladin de Lathandre devrait passer par le Temple demain. Peut-être pourrait-il t'accorder une_Pénitence_ ? suggéra Alexia plus gentiment.  
‑ Seras-tu capable de résister à ta soif d'ici-là ? demanda le dragon de vie en voyant que Sienda hésitait.  
‑ Je… oui, je… je crois, répondit-elle après un regard honteux à Yanael.  
‑ Alors, c'est entendu, conclut Alexia. Par contre, tu resteras dans le temple d'ici-là… tu comprendras que je ne désire pas laisser un vampire dans la nature. Tu dis que tu pourras résister à ta soif, et nul doute que tu souhaites autant que nous que ce soit le cas… mais sans remettre ta parole en question, je ne prendrai pas le moindre risque.  
‑ Je comprends… c'est normal. Vous pouvez me… rendormir, si vous voulez.  
D'une douce caresse, Yanael fit glisser ses doigts sur la peau blanche qui était la seule trace de la blessure au cœur qu'avait subi la vampire, parfaitement guérie grâce au sang de l'érynie.  
‑ Ca ne fait pas… mal ? Qu'est-ce que tu… ressens, quand tu dors ?  
‑ Sienda… Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de te planter un nouveau pieu dans le cœur. Par contre, je vais te confier à la surveillance de Yanael… Comme ça, tu auras tout le temps de répondre à ses questions. Et toi, Kael, suis-moi dans mon bureau.

‑ Tu peux la prendre, elle n'est pas maudite, dit Alexia au fidèle de Torm en lui tendant l'arme d'Aïyen.  
Le guerrier considéra l'arme un instant avec circonspection, avant de la saisir par le fourreau – pour la reposer presqu'aussitôt sur le bureau de la grande prêtresse. Celle-ci esquissa un sourire avant de reprendre :  
‑ D'ailleurs, si j'étais toi, je la garderais… Elle est en adamantine, tu auras un peu plus de mal à la briser que les précédentes.  
‑ Très drôle. Et… c'est ça seule propriété ?  
‑ En fait, non… Comme on pouvait s'y attendre d'une arme forgée dans un tel matériau, elle est enchantée. C'est là que c'est troublant, d'ailleurs… Essaie une _Détection de la Magie_…  
‑ Je ne vois rien, annonça Kael après avoir prononcé son incantation. Pas la moindre petite aura… Pourtant, si elle est enchantée comme tu le dis, je devrais voir quelque chose, enfin, j'espère… Je ne suis quand même pas un lanceur de sorts amateur…  
‑ Non, c'est sûr… Si ça peut te rassurer, moi non plus, je ne vois rien avec ce sortilège. Mais comme une épée maudite peut justement être sous les effets d'une illusion pour masquer sa malédiction, j'ai… poussé mes recherches un peu plus loin.  
‑ Et ?  
‑ Pas de malédiction. Simplement deux enchantements des plus classiques pour une arme magique : le premier la rend plus aisée à manipuler, et le second améliore son tranchant.  
‑ Classique, en effet. Mais alors, pourquoi cette illusion ?  
‑ Ca, il faudrait le demander à son possesseur initial… Peut-être tous ses objets magiques sont-ils ainsi enchantés, pour le rendre plus difficile à repérer par des méthodes magiques, qui sait… En tout cas, mes sortilèges les plus puissants sont formels : il n'y a aucune malédiction.  
‑ Dans ce cas…  
Confiant dans le jugement de la grande prêtresse, le fidèle de Torm saisit la garde de l'épée et la tira rapidement de son fourreau.  
Et le regretta aussitôt.

Un instant, Kael crut qu'un sort de _Ténèbres_ s'était déclenché ; incantant une _Lumière du Jour_, il put se rendre compte de son erreur. Il n'était plus dans le bureau bien éclairé d'Alexia, mais dans une vaste salle parfaitement close, sans porte ni fenêtre ni même la moindre torche, et dont les murs de pierre grossièrement taillée, le sol en terre battue et le plafond soutenu par de lourdes poutres de bois massif étaient parsemés de tâches rouges sombre – du sang, vraisemblablement.  
La salle contenait en outre une débauche d'instruments de torture, tous plus vicieux les uns que les autres ; au sol gisaient diverses sortes de fouets, martinets et cravaches, certains sertis d'anneaux d'acier ou enserrés de cruels barbelés ; dans un coin de la pièce, des braises rougeoyaient faiblement dans une cheminée, maintenant au chaud des tisonniers de formes diverses ; dans un autre, une Vierge de Fer était entrouverte, laissant apercevoir des piques maculées de sang séché suffisamment longues pour transpercer de part en part une personne qui aurait eu le malheur de se trouver à l'intérieur ; ailleurs se trouvait un pilori légèrement trop étroit même pour le cou gracile d'un enfant ; au sol, deux sangles de cuir, à une enjambée l'une de l'autre, étaient séparées par une lame rouillée et tachée de sang : une manivelle permettait de la faire monter lentement et de lui donner un mouvement de scie ; enfin, sur toutes les parois se trouvaient diverses attaches, crochets et anneaux, permettant d'immobiliser un membre ou de faire passer une des cordes ou une des chaînes qui traînaient ici et là.  
Mais aucun de ces instruments, ni des autres disposés un peu partout dans la pièce, ne retint l'attention du fidèle de Torm plus d'une fraction de seconde : dès que ses yeux s'étaient réaccoutumés à la lumière brutale qu'il avait invoqué, son regard s'était fixé sur la seule occupante des lieux.  
Une jeune fille était allongée au centre de la salle, recroquevillée sur elle-même en position fœtale, ses cheveux noirs ondulés dissimulant son visage. Entièrement nue, elle ne présentait étonnement aucune marque ou cicatrice visible ; pour seuls atours, elle portait un collier d'esclave relié au sol par une chaîne trop courte pour lui permettre de se lever, et un anneau d'or et d'argent, dont le dragon de vie estima qu'il était probablement enchanté d'une magie de _Régénération_ suffisamment puissante pour permettre à sa porteuse de survivre aux pires tortures et de retrouver son intégrité physique, sans atténuer en rien les souffrances qu'elle endurait.  
Après avoir, par mesure de précaution, incanté à voix basse une _Détection du Mal_ – et conclut que la jeune fille n'avait rien de maléfique, Kael se dirigea vers elle, cherchant des yeux le mécanisme qui permettrait de la libérer. N'en trouvant pas, il voulut se servir de sa nouvelle épée pour briser un maillon de la chaîne… jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il ne tenait plus l'épée d'Aïyen – ni son fourreau, d'ailleurs.  
Ce constat le troubla un instant : il aurait pu comprendre que l'épée soit maudite malgré l'assurance d'Alexia, et qu'elle téléporte son porteur dans un lieu sans issue, dans un piège quelconque… mais en théorie, tout les objets portés par une personne étaient sensés le suivre dans ses voyages magiques – tous, ou aucun. Or, le fourreau et l'épée étaient restés… ailleurs, alors que le guerrier portait toujours sa robe de cérémonie. Bien sûr, un sort d'_Ancre Dimensionnelle_ aurait permit de rendre impossible la magie de téléportation pour ces deux objets, mais ils étaient apparus avec Aïyen dans le temple de Lathandre, puis à l'extérieur quand il s'était déplacé…  
Quoi qu'il en fut, Kael était quelque part, et il ne savait pas où. Heureusement, il avait dans sa ceinture l'une des gemmes lui permettant de rejoindre son sanctuaire, et il pouvait aussi faire appel à un – ou, dans ce genre de cas, à une – ange pour l'aider dans ses déplacements planaires, si le besoin se faisait sentir. Mais avant de tenter quoi que ce soit, il devait apprendre où il était.  
Quand il eut tenté tous les sorts de _Localisation_ de son répertoire, sans succès, le fidèle de Torm commença à s'inquiéter – légèrement. D'un autre sortilège, il tenta d'apprendre ce qui se trouvait de l'autre côté des murs ; là encore, il n'obtint aucun résultat. Alors il incanta une magie plus puissante, lui permettant de lire directement dans la Toile ; ainsi, il saurait si quelque chose faisait obstacle à ses sorts, ou s'il n'y avait réellement rien à l'extérieur de cette salle.  
Le résultat fut… surprenant. Ce n'était pas la Toile que Kael voyait, mais quelque chose à la fois semblable et différent : s'il pouvait la manipuler aussi aisément que la véritable Toile, celle qui régnait en ces lieux interdisait totalement certains types de magies, simplement parce que les fils nécessaires étaient absents ; en particulier, la magie des plans et des déplacements dimensionnels lui étaient inaccessibles. Mais ce n'était pas là ce qu'il y avait de plus étrange.  
Car tous les fils de cette Toile émanaient de la jeune fille qui dormait encore au centre de la salle, et elle-même rayonnait d'une puissance magique telle que le guerrier dut détourner le regard.  
En ces lieux, elle était la Magie.

Réellement déconcerté par cette découverte, le fidèle de Torm parvint tout de même à se forcer à réfléchir à sa situation. La « Toile » qui occupait les lieux ne faisait pas obstacles à ses sorts : il n'y avait donc effectivement rien à l'extérieur de la pièce. Il était donc probablement dans un quelconque demi-plan, ces sortes de plans d'existence aux dimensions très restreintes que certains mages très puissants pouvaient créer, et qui se détruisaient d'eux-mêmes au bout d'un certain temps si aucune puissance magique ne les alimentait.  
Jusque là, il n'y avait pas réellement de problème : il lui suffisait de faire appel à un ange pour le ramener dans le plan primaire, voire d'ouvrir lui-même un _Portail_ vers Toril, et il serait tiré d'affaire. Sauf que la Toile locale ne portait pas les fils nécessaires pour la magie planaire : aucun voyage entre les plans ne pouvait partir où arriver ici.  
Ce ne fut qu'à ce point de sa réflexion que Kael se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait : si aucun voyage planaire ne pouvait aboutir ici, comment le fidèle de Torm pouvait-il être arrivé dans cette pièce ? Comment _quoi que ce soit_ pouvait être arrivé dans cette pièce ?  
Remarquant un fauteuil à l'allure confortable, le fidèle de Torm s'y laissa tomber, échafaudant des explications toutes plus absurdes et invraisemblables les unes que les autres. Peut-être l'épée l'avait-elle fait changer de plan avant de créer cette nouvelle Toile et de provoquer la destruction de l'ancienne, qui avait eu lieu juste avant que l'épée ne disparaisse. Ou peut-être était-il tout simplement en train de faire un rêve idiot.  
‑ C'est ça, c'est juste un rêve idiot. Allez, réveille-toi…

Et comme si c'était à elle que le guerrier s'était adressé, la jeune fille se redressa lentement, commençant à s'étirer sensuellement avant de masser ses muscles endoloris après ce sommeil à même le sol. Et puis, son regard s'arrêta sur les jambes de Kael qui, toujours assis dans son fauteuil, hésitait encore sur l'attitude à suivre devant cette nouvelle complication. S'immobilisant complètement, elle releva lentement le regard jusqu'au visage du fidèle de Torm, avant de souffler, soulagée.  
‑ Vous n'êtes pas le Maître. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda-t-elle, légèrement inquiète malgré tout. C'est le Maître qui vous envoie ?  
‑ Euh… le Maître ?  
‑ Le Seigneur Aïyen, répondit la jeune fille, la haine et la crainte se mêlant dans sa voix.  
‑ Ah… non, ce n'est pas lui qui m'envoie. Enfin… pas que je sache, ajouta-t-il, tentant de repousser l'idée du serviteur de Shar déguisé en Alexia pour l'emprisonner dans cette salle de torture.  
‑ Alors, vous l'avez tué et vous m'avez récupérée sur son cadavre ?  
‑ Malheureusement, non… il s'est enfui avant que je ne puisse l'achever. …et tu étais déjà là, quand je suis arrivé. A propos, où sommes-nous ?  
‑ Euh… Je ne sais pas, répondit la jeune fille en fermant les yeux. Cette femme est une céleste, au vu de l'aura qui l'entoure, et elle porte sur sa tunique le même symbole que celui qui est au mur… Un temple d'une divinité du Bien, peut-être ? Je ne reconnais pas le symbole… le même que le votre, conclut-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux. Vous devriez repartir, d'ailleurs : le temps a beau s'écouler très lentement, elle a l'air de commencer à se douter de quelque chose…  
‑ Nous sommes toujours dans le bureau d'Alexia ? demanda Kael, incrédule, après un regard à la salle de torture.  
A son tour, la jeune fille considéra longuement le fidèle de Torm.  
‑ Ah… Je comprends mieux, finit-elle par lâcher tristement. Je suppose que vous ne saurez pas comment me sortir de là, alors…  
‑ Que veux-tu dire ? Où sommes-nous ?  
‑ Vous savez, l'épée que vous avez prise…  
‑ Oui ?  
‑ Le Seigneur Aïyen a enfermé mon âme à l'intérieur… ici, dans cette salle.  
‑ Nous sommes _dans_ l'épée ?  
‑ Moi, oui. Enfin, on pourrait presque dire que je_suis_ l'épée… Vous, c'est différent. Vous êtes encore dans le bureau d'Alexia, si c'est bien comme ça qu'elle s'appelle. C'est juste une sorte d'illusion pour vous, vous êtes toujours dehors… Enfin, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre à force.  
‑ Alexia aurait déjà dû réagi, alors. Me libérer de cette illusion.  
‑ Non, parce que le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même manière ici. Elle commence à peine à se rendre compte que quelque chose ne va pas. Vous devriez partir, avant qu'elle ne s'inquiète, si elle est votre alliée… ou avant qu'elle n'en profite, si elle ne l'est pas.  
‑ Elle l'est. Mais comment puis-je sortir d'ici ?  
‑ Il vous suffit de le vouloir, maintenant que vous savez « où » vous êtes… concentrez-vous sur votre réalité.  
‑ Et comment puis-je revenir ici ?  
‑ En désirant me rejoindre, quand vous me tenez en main.  
‑ Tu ne peux pas sortir d'ici ?  
‑ Non… il m'a emprisonné ici, il a construit cette salle de tortures autour de mon âme, et mon corps, lui, n'existe plus. Je ne peux pas ressortir.  
‑ Je trouverai un moyen, si tu le désires… mais il faut que je sorte d'ici, pour le moment.  
‑ C'est facile… concentrez-vous…  
Suivant les conseils de la jeune fille, Kael se concentra sur son désir de quitter la salle de tortures, de rejoindre le bureau d'Alexia, de retrouver son corps. Lentement, il sembla perdre consistance, alors qu'il recouvrait peu à peu sa conscience du monde extérieur ; juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse, la prisonnière eut le temps d'articuler d'une voix anxieuse :  
‑ Vous reviendrez, n'est-ce pas ? Vous viendrez me chercher ? Vous ne m'oublierez pas ?  
‑ Je ne t'oublierai pas. Comment t'appelles-tu ?  
‑ Ténèbres.  
Et toute lumière disparut.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, Kael était à nouveau face à Alexia.  
‑ Que c'est-il passé ? demanda celle-ci, légèrement surprise. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru que tu étais paralysé…  
‑ Rien de bien grave, répondit simplement le fidèle de Torm. Par contre, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi : tes talents de divination et d'analyse d'enchantements ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient.  
‑ L'épée est maudite ? demanda la grande prêtresse, soudain inquiète.  
‑ Non, non… seulement intelligente.  
Dans un semblant de salut martial, le guerrier ramena la longue lame noire à hauteur de son visage, avant de murmurer :  
‑ Ténèbres ? Moi, Kael Dos'sul'no'Laer, je t'en fais le serment : je ne t'oublierai pas.

‑ Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?  
Chevauchant aux côtés de son compagnon, Yanael semblait trouver inconfortable la longue chemise que le guerrier lui avait prêté, seul vêtement qu'elle ait jugé bon de porter en attendant une nouvelle robe. Les vents chargés du sel de la Mer des Epées qui battaient la plaine en de longues rafales avaient le don de la faire gonfler, se relever, ou tout autre désagrément, même depuis que Kael lui avait prêté sa ceinture…  
Le fidèle de Torm, à qui le Temple avait prêté une armure qu'on aurait pu croire d'apparat si elle n'avait pas pesé aussi lourd, démontrant par là même son efficacité, regarda un moment le vent faire danser la robe improvisée de sa compagne avec un léger sourire, songeant à quel point elle semblait fragile et déplacée dans un combat contre de tels adversaires.  
‑ Le bassin de _Scrutation_ qu'a créé Alexia s'est révélé efficace, finit-il par répondre. Nous avons pu localiser le repère d'Aïyen… Donc, nous y allons, avant que lui ne s'en aille ou n'appelle en renfort trop de ses anciens alliés.  
‑ On y va, on le trouve, on le tue, et tu seras enfin tranquille ?  
‑ Voilà, c'est l'idée. Tout en évitant les tempêtes de feu, parce que je tiens à cette chemise…  
‑ Pas à ce qu'il y a dedans ? fit l'érynie, boudeuse.  
‑ Surtout à ce qu'il y a dedans, répondit Kael, forçant son cheval à s'approcher suffisamment de la monture de Yanael pour que, se penchant vers la jeune fille, il puisse déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue…  
…et rater sa cible, puisqu'elle venait d'interposer un index interrogateur.  
‑ Dis, Kael, tu penses qu'il y aura beaucoup de monde, à part Aïyen, dans ce repère ?  
‑ Et bien… c'est un peu une forteresse, donc il y a des chances, oui… pourquoi ?  
‑ Parce que…  
Sans laisser le temps à son compagnon de réagir, l'érynie poussa sa monture au galop, filant dans la direction de l'ennemi de celui qu'elle aimait.  
‑ Premier arrivé, premier servi !  
Le guerrier sourit et prit le temps de contempler le spectacle de son aimée, galopant vers le soleil couchant, vers le danger, dans l'insouciance qui la caractériserait toujours, avant de lancer sa propre monture au galop.  
Bientôt il serait enfin libéré de la Malédiction d'Aïyen.

* * *

**NdA :** Encore une fois, je commence par un…

_Disclaimer_ Toujours pas. Pourtant, j'essaie, hein, mais… non. Les droits sur les Royaumes Oubliés ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Par contre, tant que je ne retire aucun bénéfice de cette fic, Wizards of the Coast et Ed Greenwood devraient me laisser tranquille… Par contre, Yanael, Kael, Alexia, Sienda et Ténèbres sont mes créations, donc ne les utilisez pas pour vos propres fics, sauf avec mon autorisation bien sûr (facile à obtenir, il suffit de demander…). Quand à Ssussun, personne n'y touche. Même si elle n'est que vaguement mentionnée.

Bon, pas grand-chose à dire sur ce chapitre, qui répond juste à quelques questions et qui règle quelques petites affaires en suspens. Un mot sur Ténèbres, juste : il n'est pas rare qu'une arme intelligente soit créée, et les méthodes sont nombreuses ; « implanter » une âme dans une arme n'est pas la plus rare, en particulier chez les elfes (par exemple, les célèbres Lamelunes sont des armes abritant les âmes de tous leurs précédents possesseurs, chacun rajoutant un peu de puissance et un talent particulier à l'épée). Bon, bien sûr, dans le cas de Ténèbres, le processus ne s'est pas réalisé d'une façon aussi… volontaire, disons. Chaque arme de ce type est unique, de même que chaque âme est unique, et dotée de capacités spécifiques, que l'arme peut choisir de révéler ou non à son porteur. Certains sont actifs en permanence (comme le « sanctuaire » de Ténèbres), d'autres peuvent être activés par la volonté du porteur de l'arme, et la plupart enfin sont activés uniquement par la volonté de l'arme elle-même. Quels qu'en soient les modes d'activations, ces pouvoirs trouvent leur source dans l'âme liée à l'arme : c'est pour ça que Kael voit Ténèbres comme la source de toute magie dans le sanctuaire.

Pas d'autres explications pour ce chapitre… si vous avez des questions, le bouton Review n'attend que vous (et si vous n'en avez pas, même chose). Au menu du prochain chapitre… tiens, je ne vais pas vous le dire. Juste un titre : Dragon de Ténèbres. Oui, ça fait peur, je sais. Très. …non ?


	22. Chapitre 21 : Dragon de Ténèbres

Chapitre 21 : Dragon de Ténèbres

Le serviteur entra précipitamment dans l'immense salle; après un regard craintif au seigneur des lieux qui siégeait à l'autre bout de la pièce, en grande conversation avec une jeune fille aux amples ailes de plumes noires, il s'avança avec une hâte craintive.  
– Pour quelle raison me déranges-tu ? le coupa son maître d'une voix glaciale.  
– Mille pardons, Seigneur Aïyen, mais deux visiteurs approchent…  
– Et alors ? Avec l'illusion qui protège les lieux, ils ne voient qu'une falaise abrupte à la place du palais.  
– Et bien…  
– Quoi, encore ?  
– Ils marchent droit vers les portes…  
Le fidèle de Shar resta silencieux une fraction de seconde, avant de prononcer un mot, faisant apparaître une sphère d'obsidienne dans sa main. Il ferma les yeux et prononça une incantation ; quand il les rouvrit pour observer la sphère, ils étaient entièrement noirs.  
– Kael… Comment…?  
Avec un soupir, le dragon de mort se leva de son trône. L'air las, il se tourna vers l'ange aux ailes noires, lui signifiant d'un geste de le suivre.  
– Viens… Nous devons accueillir nos visiteurs comme ils le méritent.

– C'est… grand… lâcha Yanael, qui observait d'en bas la forteresse adossée à la falaise.  
Les portes étaient de taille considérable, capables de laisser passer un dragon de la carrure de Kael – ailes déployées et tête haute. Le reste du palais affichait extérieurement les mêmes dimensions, de hautes tours s'élevant ça et là vers le ciel et des statues de dragons faisant office de gargouilles.  
Soudain, le bruit de battements d'ailes se fit entendre. Deux des sculptures, s'avérant être de véritables dragons, avaient pris leur envol pour mieux plonger sur les deux aventuriers. Deux dragons d'ombre, bien décidés à tuer ces fous qui osaient défier leur maître par leur simple présence devant sa forteresse.  
D'une incantation, Kael entoura le premier de flammes divines, qui détruisirent totalement le dragon avant que celui-ci n'atteigne ses proies, ne laissant derrière lui que quelques cendres.  
Yanael, voyant le second dragon plonger vers elle, se hâta de sauter de sa monture et de tirer son épée, la brandissant de sorte que son assaillant s'empale dessus avant de l'atteindre. Mais son adversaire trouva une parade originale : plutôt qu'éviter l'érynie, remonter dans les cieux et permettre au fidèle de Torm de mettre fin au combat d'une autre incantation, le dragon d'ombre prit forme humaine – la forme d'une belle jeune fille d'une quinzaine d'années, dont la pâleur de la peau était renforcée par la courte chevelure noire et les yeux de la même couleur qui rappelaient par leur forme ceux d'un chat.  
Presque aussitôt, un voile de ténèbres habilla la jeune fille, se cristallisant en une côte de mailles noire et deux épées courtes. Terminant sa course en chute libre, la combattante croisa ses lames pour dévier celle de Yanael, achevant sa charge d'un coup de pied dans l'estomac de sa proie. L'érynie roula en arrière, le souffle coupé, et eut à peine le temps de se redresser pour parer de son épée la première arme de son adversaire et esquiver in extremis la deuxième attaque ; la lame laissa une légère entaille sur le ventre de la diablesse, emportant au passage une partie de la chemise prêtée par Kael.  
Réalisant enfin dans quelle situation elle se trouvait, Yanael donna un puissant coup d'épée dans la direction de son adversaire, qui para l'attaque sans difficulté en croisant ses lames jumelles. Mais le but de l'érynie n'était pas de blesser le dragon d'ombre: la violence de la frappe souleva la jeune fille de terre pour la faire rouler au sol à quelques mètres de là. Celle-ci se releva aussitôt pour la charger à nouveau, bien décidée à maintenir ce corps à corps très rapproché qui empêcherait Kael de faire appel à tout son potentiel magique contre elle.  
Une violente lumière l'aveugla. Elle n'avait pas été assez rapide : Yanael avait profité de ce court répit pour appeler à elle l'armure de lumière. Sans laisser à son adversaire le temps de se ressaisir, l'érynie se rua sur elle, frappant coup après coup à une vitesse surhumaine. Le dragon d'ombre esquiva in extremis une attaque, puis en para une deuxième et une troisième, sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne pourrait contrer totalement ce déluge de coups qui s'abattait sur elle.

– Cessez !  
L'_Injonction Suprême_ eut l'effet escompté : les trois combattants s'immobilisèrent un instant, avant de lever le regard en direction de la voix qui les avait interrompus – pour découvrir Aïyen, qui observait la scène d'un balcon à quelques dizaines de mètres du sol.  
– Esthar, ces gens sont mes invités. Tu les guidera jusqu'aux salles de réception.  
– Oui, Seigneur, répondit la jeune fille en s'inclinant très bas.  
– Quant à vous deux, ajouta le dragon de mort avec un regard lourdement chargé de haine, ne vous avisez pas de lui faire le moindre mal… à moins que vous ne souhaitiez ardemment qu'une Fureur de Dragons ne ravage la région, tuant implacablement tous ces minables humains que vous prétendez protéger…  
Et sans laisser aux aventuriers le temps de répondre, il rentra dans ses appartements, les portes se refermant aussitôt derrière lui.  
– Elle arrive… Va te préparer. Et attention à toi : elle est rapide.

Dubitatif, Kael ramena son regard sur celle qu'Aïyen avait nommée Esthar : se forçant à retrouver son souffle après la dernière offensive de Yanael, la jeune fille rangeait lentement ses deux lames dans leurs fourreaux. L'érynie, quant à elle, resta immobile un instant…  
…avant de disparaître.  
– Yanael !  
Une violente explosion se fit entendre quelques dizaines de mètres au-dessus d'eux. Levant les yeux, le fidèle de Torm put voir sa compagne catapultée en arrière depuis le balcon sur lequel elle s'était téléportée, celui-là même sur lequel Aïyen se trouvait quelques instants plus tôt. Le guerrier blêmit, pour retrouver son souffle quand l'érynie déploya ses ailes écarlates et revint se poser près de lui.  
– C'était piégé, expliqua-t-elle sur un ton d'excuses.  
– Bien sûr que c'était piégé, siffla Esthar, légèrement méprisante. Le Seigneur Aïyen est un puissant magicien, il ne laisserait pas sa demeure sans protection… Suivez-moi, si vous ne voulez pas être désintégrés ou pire avant d'arriver devant mon maître.  
– Parce que tu vas nous mener jusqu'à lui ? demanda Kael, légèrement incrédule. Tu vas nous guider jusqu'à ton maître en nous permettant d'éviter tous ses pièges ?  
– Sa parole est la loi. Il commande, j'obéis.  
– Tu es bien jeune pour le servir avec un tel fanatisme…  
– Celle que vous avez tuée était plus jeune que moi de cinq ans.  
Il y eut un silence. Yanael regardait Kael d'un air interrogatif ; le dragon d'ombre fixait elle aussi le fidèle de Torm, d'un regard accusateur ; le dragon de vie, enfin, renvoyait à Esthar un visage sans expression, trahit malgré tout par ses yeux qui laissaient transparaître une profonde tristesse.  
– Ton maître doit nous attendre, finit-il par dire d'un ton las. Ne le laissons pas s'impatienter… Guide nous jusqu'à lui.  
– Avec un rictus méprisant, la jeune fille se tourna vers les imposantes portes, posant une main sur chaque battant avant de murmurer quelques mots en draconique; d'une petite poussée, elle les ouvrit largement.  
– Bienvenue dans la demeure du Seigneur Aïyen, Ô, seigneur Kael, puissant tueur de dragons.

Le hall était à la hauteur de l'extérieur de la forteresse: immense et abondamment décoré de sculptures draconiques. Au sol, des pavés de différentes couleurs formaient un large disque noir encerclé d'une couronne violette; levant les yeux, Kael put constater qu'un second symbole de Shar avait été peint sur le plafond, à l'exacte verticale du premier.  
– Qu'a donc bien pu promettre la Déesse Sombre à Aïyen pour qu'il trahisse le Dieu du Temps pour la rejoindre ? demanda-t-il en prenant soin de contourner le symbole impie.  
– La Maîtresse de la Nuit ne nous a rien promis, répondit Esthar, traversant le disque noir. Elle nous offre la puissance dont nous avons besoin pour nous venger de nos oppresseurs, n'est-il pas juste que nous l'en remerciions ?  
Yanael, suivant celle qui devait les guider, traversa à son tour le symbole de Shar ; quand elle fut arrivée au centre du disque, le dragon d'ombre tendit brusquement le bras vers elle, crachant une syllabe impie. Une violente lumière noire s'abattit du symbole tracé sur le plafond vers celui du sol ; avec un cri silencieux, l'érynie disparut, happée par le néant.  
– Qu'as-tu fait ? Où est Yanael !  
– Morte, répondit froidement Esthar. Détruite. Broyée corps et âme par la volonté de mon Seigneur et la puissance de la Maîtresse de la Nuit.  
– Tu…  
Le fidèle de Torm ne chercha pas à finir sa phrase, s'interrompant pour prononcer une incantation aux accents agressifs. Reconnaissant le sortilège qui avait détruit sa semblable, le dragon d'ombre ne lui laissa pas le temps de le conclure: avec une vitesse inhumaine, elle se rua vers son ennemi en tirant ses deux lames courtes, visant son cœur et sa gorge. Le guerrier, conscient qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de finir son incantation, tira sa propre épée de son fourreau, résistant d'un effort de volonté à l'appel de Ténèbres. D'un coup précis, il dévia la première des deux lames de son adversaire, esquivant l'autre d'un petit pas de côté.  
Emportée par son élan, Esthar n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver la contre-attaque du dragon de vie : elle ne put que parer maladroitement de ses deux lames l'assaut dont la violence la projeta en arrière, la faisant rouler au sol. La jeune fille commença à se relever, mais Kael était déjà sur elle : plaçant ses épées en croix, elle parvint à bloquer la lame d'adamantine, mais pas le coup de pied dans le flanc qui la refit tomber, la forçant à lâcher une de ses armes pour ne pas s'empaler dessus. Esthar plaça l'épée restant en défense; d'une frappe puissante, le guerrier fit voler l'arme hors de la main de la jeune fille. Kael leva sa lame noire pour donner le coup de grâce…  
…et rabaissa lentement son bras, incapable de désirer la mort de cette enfant terrorisée qui gisait à ses pieds, recroquevillée sur elle-même, ses bras ramenés devant son visage en une pathétique protection.  
– Relève-toi, et guide moi jusqu'à ton maître. C'est lui que je veux voir mourir, pas une gamine fanatisée qui ne fait qu'obéir à ses ordres.  
Reprenant son souffle, le dragon d'ombre se redressa, pour aller récupérer l'une puis l'autre des ses lames d'une démarche chancelante, avant de les ranger au foureau.  
– Bien, Seigneur, articula-t-elle d'une voix faible avant de repartir vers le fond de la salle, suivie de près par le fidèle de Torm.

– Où suis-je ?  
La pièce n'avait rien à voir avec celle dans laquelle elle se trouvait l'instant d'avant: de taille beaucoup plus modeste, ses murs étaient nus ; une petite porte de bois était le seul accès, et le sol était décoré d'un symbole de Shar similaire à celui du hall, bien que beaucoup plus petit.  
– Kael !  
– Visualisant mentalement le hall d'entrée, elle se concentra pour se téléporter, et disparut…  
…pour réapparaître aussitôt au même endroit et, le souffle coupé, tomber à quatre pattes pour calmer les vertiges qui venaient de la saisir et cracher le sang qu'elle avait soudain dans la bouche.  
– Ca va? demanda dans son dos une voix douce et légèrement inquiète.  
Elle voulut se retourner, mais ses vertiges l'en empêchèrent ; de guerre lasse, elle se contenta d'écouter les pas légers qui s'approchaient d'elle au milieu des bourdonnements qui avaient envahi ses oreilles.  
L'autre posa un genou à terre et l'entoura de ses bras pour l'aider à s'accroupir. Ainsi, elle put enfin voir celle qui s'inquiétait pour elle : avec ses traits fins d'adolescente, ses cheveux d'un rouge sombre, ses pupilles écarlates et ses larges ailes de plumes noires, la jeune fille vêtue d'une cote de mailles fines aussi sombre que la nuit avait tout d'un ange des ténèbres.  
– Se téléporter dans cette forteresse n'est pas une bonne idée, lui expliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Le maître des lieux s'est protégé par de puissants sortilèges contre ce genre d'intrusion…  
– Qui es-tu? Où sommes-nous?  
– Je m'appelle Yanael.  
– Mais…  
– Je sais, la coupa l'ange noir en posant délicatement un index sur ses lèvres. Tu t'appelles aussi Yanael. Nous sommes toutes les deux Yanael : deux êtres semblables mais différents, les deux faces d'une même pièce.  
– Je… commença l'érynie.  
– Chut, l'interrompit sa sombre jumelle en déposant doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes, avant de se reculer légèrement, ses prunelles écarlates toujours rivées dans celles de la diablesse. Dis-moi… pourrais-tu renvoyer ton armure? Sa lumière me blesse les yeux…  
Obéissante, Yanael se débarrassa de sa seule protection ; l'instant d'après, l'armure de l'ange noire disparaissait dans une volute de fumée, révélant les vêtements de cuir noir qui l'habillaient, épousant amoureusement les courbes sensuelles de son corps parfait.  
A nouveau, la ténébreuse jeune fille se pencha sur la diablesse qui sentait toute volonté disparaître devant ce regard fascinant. D'une langue gourmande, elle la délesta d'une goutte de sang restée à la commissure de ses lèvres, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur la bouche entrouverte de l'érynie, suivi d'un autre, plus long, plus… envahissant.  
– Attends, l'arrêta Yanael en la repoussant légèrement, fermant les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits.  
– …quoi ? fit l'autre, laissant percer une pointe de désir déçu dans sa voix.  
– On ne peut pas faire ça ici, répondit la jeune fille à nouveau consciente. Ni maintenant, d'ailleurs. Il faut que je retrouve Kael. Et qu'on tue Aïyen. Et… et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, au fait ?  
– Je sers le Seigneur Aïyen, tout simplement…  
– Quoi ? cria Yanael en se relevant d'un bond.  
– Du calme, du calme, répondit l'autre en se redressant avec une grâce toute féline. Tout ce qu'il veut de moi, c'est m'avoir dans son lit… et que je te tue, aussi, compléta-t-elle d'un air distrait. Mais bon, sur le premier point, il peut toujours courir.  
– Et sur le deuxième ? demanda l'érynie sur le ton de la conversation.  
– Là, j'hésite, franchement… Faire de toi mon égale pourrait être intéressant, mais j'ai peur que ton armure ne te détruise aussitôt. Et puis, ton sang a tellement bon goût… que je serais plus tentée de faire de toi mon calice.  
– …semblable ? …calice ?  
– Vois-tu, toi, tu es une érynie… Moi, je suis une vampire.  
– Et un calice, c'est quoi ?  
– Certains voient ça comme une réserve de sang sur pattes. Moi, je préfère considérer un calice comme un… partenaire de jeu, prêt à donner son sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte pour le plaisir de son maître.  
– Euh… la proposition est intéressante, j'y réfléchirai… Mais là, il faut vraiment que je retrouve Kael. Tu sais où il est ?  
– Oui. Mais ce n'est pas le genre d'information que je te donnerai gratuitement.  
– S'il te plait.  
– Non.  
– Mon armure de lumière me permettra de te détruire en un clin d'œil.  
– Mon armure de ténèbres me protège de ce genre d'attaques.  
– Alors je te tuerai à l'épée, tant pis.  
– Au terme d'un combat qui risque fort de ne pas tourner en ta faveur. Et en plus, ça ne te dira ni où es Kael, ni comment le rejoindre.  
– Bon, d'accord, d'accord… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
L'ange noire lui offrit un sourire gourmand.  
– Ton sang.

L'offre était intéressante. Alléchante, même. Contre simplement quelques gouttes de sang, elle pourrait retrouver Kael, vaincre Aïyen à ses côtés. Et pour l'avoir déjà vécu, l'érynie savait à quel point il pouvait être agréable d'être… bue. Le désir commença à monter en elle, aidé par la sensualité que dégageait la vampire dans les plus infimes de ses gestes, et surtout dans son regard ardent, fascinant, hypnotisant…  
– _Tu ne peux pas accepter, _ finit-elle par admettre, écoutant enfin la voix de la raison qui paraissait si distante.  
– _Pourquoi pas ? _demanda une autre voix en elle, teintée de désirs sulfureux et de promesses de plaisirs intenses.  
– _Parce qu'elle doit te tuer, et elle le fera en te buvant jusqu'à la dernière goutte.  
_– _Elle a dit qu'elle ne me tuerait pas, qu'elle ferait de moi son calice…  
_– _Mais rien ne garantit qu'elle dise vrai. Et même dans ce cas, même si elle te laisse suffisamment de sang pour ne pas te tuer, crois-tu que tu seras en état d'aider Kael plutôt que de le gêner ?_  
– Je refuse… par contre, si tu me dis où est Kael, je veux bien te laisser boire un peu de mon sang une fois qu'Aïyen sera mort.  
– Tant pis, répondit l'autre avec un petit sourire déçu qui se transforma rapidement en un rictus cruel alors que son armure de ténèbres se matérialisait à nouveau. Il faudra juste que je t'affaiblisse suffisamment pour te mettre hors d'état de me résister sans te tuer… Je déteste me nourrir d'une proie morte.  
– Avant ça, répliqua Yanael en appelant à elle sa propre armure et son épée, tu ne voudrais pas me dire où est Kael ? Je n'ai pas envie de rester bloquée ici une fois que tu seras morte…  
– Alors, laisse toi faire, rétorqua l'ange noire alors qu'une lame de ténèbres se matérialisait entre ses mains. Et tous tes problèmes disparaîtront avec ton dernier souffle…  
Avec un cri de guerre, les deux jeunes filles chargèrent.

Assis confortablement sur son trône, Aïyen observait avec une certaine lassitude sa sphère de scrutation tout en caressant d'une main distraite les courbes d'une des jeunes femmes agenouillées à ses pieds. Soudain, toute son attention se focalisa sur l'objet magique alors qu'un sourire cruel se dessinait sur son visage… vite remplacé par un air inquiet.  
– Elles ne vont pas faire ça là, quand même ? C'est beaucoup trop…  
Une violente secousse ébranla la forteresse.  
– Maître ? s'inquéta une des jeunes femmes.  
Et voilà, lâcha le dragon de mort avec un soupir. Toute une galerie à faire reconstruire… Enfin au moins,_maintenant_, elles ont de la place…

– C'était quoi, ça ? demanda Kael, surpris.  
– Un autre intrus qui a essayé de se frayer un passage et qui a déclenché un piège, je suppose, répondit Esthar sans s'arrêter plus d'un instant. Suivez-moi, mon maître vous attend, et il n'est pas connu pour sa patience…  
Légèrement dubitatif, le fidèle de Torm estima qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à perdre du temps en suppositions. Avec un hochement de tête, il emboîta le pas à la jeune fille.  
Aïyen allait mourir.

Yanael s'écrasa violemment à terre, roulant au sol après cette chute de plus de dix mètres. Elle fit mentalement le compte de ses os brisés avant d'entreprendre péniblement de se relever.  
– Comprends tu la différence, à présent ? lui demanda sa sombre jumelle depuis l'ouverture qu'elle avait percée dans le mur de la forteresse d'Aïyen. Tu es plus forte, plus agile, plus résistante que je ne l'étais… Mais je suis une vampire, et cette puissance nouvelle fait plus que compenser la différence entre toi et moi.  
Un casque semblable à une tête de dragon vint compléter l'armure de ténèbres, offrant ainsi à la vampire une protection totale contre la lumière du soleil. Ainsi débarrassée de sa plus grande vulnérabilité, l'ange noire plongea vers sa proie, épée en avant. A peine debout, encore chancelante, Yanael eut juste le temps de tendre la main vers son adversaire pour en faire jaillir un rayon de lumière – que la vampire dévia avec aisance d'une main entourée d'une aura sombre – avant de lever son épée pour parer cette attaque.  
Emportée par son élan, l'ange noire trancha en deux un rocher à défaut de sa proie, laissant ainsi à celleci le temps de reprendre contenance et de passer à l'offensive. Les épées s'entrechoquèrent violement dans un silence absurde, chacune des combattantes cherchant plus à se protéger de ces attaques dévastatrices qu'à atteindre son adversaire.  
– Pourquoi…  
De deux frappes rapides, la vampire brisa le rythme du combat, faisant perdre l'équilibre à Yanael et l'expédiant à quelques mètres de là. Avec une lenteur artificielle, elle s'approcha de sa proie, épée basse.  
– Pourquoi es-tu revenue ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée morte ?  
– Je…  
D'une enjambée d'une vitesse inhumaine, elle parcourut la distance qui la séparait de sa proie, épée à nouveau brandie en avant. N'ayant ni le temps de parer ni d'esquiver, Yanael tenta une large frappe horizontale, espérant que son adversaire préfèrerait renoncer à son attaque et parer celle de l'érynie plutot que périr tranchée en deux en tuant sa proie.  
_Trop lent._  
Avant que l'épée de Yanael n'atteigne une position dangereuse, la lame noire de la vampire s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde dans le ventre de l'érynie, arrachant à celle-ci un cri de douleur. Le contact de l'arme était infiniment froid, plus froid même que les vents glacés balayant les plaines de Cania ; elle semblait boire la vie même de la jeune fille, l'absorbant rapidement, la dévorant avidement.  
Et puis, la vampire retira son épée. Comme au ralenti, Yanael s'effondra lourdement au sol, alors que loin au dessus des deux guerrières, Aïyen quittait son balcon pour retourner sur son trône, un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres.  
Il ne lui restait plus qu'à tuer Kael, et tout serait parfait.

– Je l'avoue, ta protégée ne manquait pas de talents, petite sœur…  
– …mais elle ne faisait pas le poids face à une copie d'elle-même transformée en vampire et protégée par ton armure, c'est sûr. Par contre…  
– …oui ?  
– Tu ne devrais pas sous-estimer l'appétit des vampires, petit frère. Ni oublier qu'ils ne se nourrissent que sur les vivants, pas sur les cadavres…

– Allez, réveille-toi… Je sais que tu es encore en vie.  
Dans le couloir obscur où elle avait portée sa proie, la vampire était penchée sur le corps inanimé de l'érynie.  
– Réveille-toi… Je sais que tu n'es pas morte, j'ai laissé un peu de vie en toi. Réveille-toi…  
Lentement et avec beaucoup de difficulté, Yanael parvint à rouvrir les yeux.  
– Bien… Ne t'en fais pas, je ne veux pas te faire le moindre mal. C'est juste que j'ai soif, tu comprends ? Tellement soif… et il ne me laisse même pas me nourrir… Alors, si tu te laisses faire, je ne te ferai aucun mal. Ca ne fera pas mal, juste plaisir. D'accord ?  
La voix douce et charmeuse et le regard intense de la vampire eurent raison de la volonté chancelante de l'érynie affaiblie. Lentement, elle hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation.  
– Bien. Laisse-moi t'aider à retirer ton armure. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point elle m'est désagréable…  
Rendue docile par sa faiblesse et les _suggestions_ de la vampire, la jeune diablesse se laissa faire ; bientôt, sa sombre jumelle rejetait au loin l'armure de lumière avec une grimace de dégoût, avant de se défaire rapidement de la sienne et de la déposer au sol contre le mur le plus proche. Lentement, elle se pencha sur sa proie, la débarrassant délicatement de la chemise déjà déchirée que Kael lui avait prêtée.  
– Tu ne devrais pas porter ça, tu sais ? Comment veux-tu pouvoir ne faire qu'une avec ton armure, si tu mets un obstacle entre toi et elle ?  
– Hein ? fit l'érynie sans comprendre, avant de réfléchir un instant. Mais, euh… Toi, tu…  
– Ca, répondit la vampire en désignant son vêtement d'une caresse. C'est différent… Toi, tu portes l'armure de Lumière… moi, l'armure de Ténèbres. Son influence est déjà suffisamment grande, je ne peux pas me permettre de m'offrir encore plus à _lui_. Mais… assez parlé. Nous avons tellement mieux à faire…  
– Mais…  
– Chut, l'interrompit à nouveau la vampire d'un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Profite.  
Cette fois, Yanael ne résista pas.

– Dis moi, petite sœur… Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle sait beaucoup de choses, cette vampire ?  
La jeune fille ne répondit pas, observant toujours le couple à travers un miroir.  
– Je t'ai posé une question, petite sœur, reprit-il sans porter la moindre attention aux caresses et aux baisers de plus en plus sensuels et intimes qu'échangeaient la vampire et l'érynie.  
– Si, si, répondit l'autre distraitement. A croire que quelqu'un lui a dit comment faire pour te résister au mieux… et si ça se trouve, ce que tu prends pour une grande force mentale vient juste d'une protection magique accordée par un être aussi puissant que toi, te laissant juste assez de marge pour que tu ne te doutes de rien…  
L'attaque mentale aurait tuée la jeune fille en un instant si elle avait été une créature de moindre puissance. Avec un sourire amusé, elle se détourna un instant du spectacle érotique qui se déroulait dans le miroir pour faire face à un Kovalis au visage déformé par la colère.  
– Je plaisante, petit frère… Rappelle-toi qu'elle a porté les deux armures. Elle peut sentir la… différence d'elle-même.

Alors que plus personne ne les observait, les deux jumelles ne faisaient plus qu'une. Tandis que la vampire buvait le sang de Yanael à la source même de la vie, l'érynie n'était même plus capable de penser, ne ressentant plus rien à part ce plaisir immense et toujours croissant qui naissait au bas de son ventre et qui avait depuis longtemps envoyé voler au loin ce qu'il lui restait de raison.  
La vampire sentit soudain qu'il était temps de se retirer ; de deux coups de langue, elle fit se refermer et cicatriser parfaitement les traces de morsures entre les cuisses de sa compagne, et d'un troisième, elle la fit basculer dans un plaisir plus intense encore pour de longues secondes…  
…temps qu'elle mit à profit pour disparaître dans un nuage de brume qui s'infiltra dans le sol pour en ressortir peu après. La jeune fille vêtue de noir réapparut, et versa le contenu des deux fioles qu'elle avait ramenées dans la bouche ouverte de sa jumelle qui gémissait toujours de plaisir. Agenouillée à ses côtés, la vampire se pencha sur elle pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, alors que sa main caressante s'égarait sur les courbes de l'érynie avant de descendre sensuellement vers le bas de son ventre ; les potions de guérison et de restauration faisant leur effet, Yanael pût sentir la chaleur qui l'avait quittée l'envahir à nouveau, démultipliant encore le plaisir qui, toujours stimulé par les caresses de l'enfant de la nuit, semblait ne jamais devoir cesser. Alors, tous les univers explosèrent de concert en la jeune fille, qui poussa un cri de jouissance alors que son corps s'arc-boutait sous le regard presque amoureux de sa sombre jumelle.  
– Il faut que tu reviennes à toi, maintenant, murmura la vampire. Ton Kael ne peut pas gagner face à Aïyen – pas ici, pas dans ce palais. Il ne fait pas le poids… et toi non plus, si tu ne tires pas le maximum de ce que cette armure a à t'offrir. Alors, écoute-moi bien…

* * *

**NdA :** Jusqu'à l'épilogue, je commencerai mes NdA par un…

_Disclaimer :_ Je me suis remis au vaudou, mais ça n'a pas un grand succès pour l'instant: je n'ai pas réussi à envouter la direction de Wizards of the Coast pour qu'ils me cèdent les droits sur les Royaumes Oubliés… Par contre, tous les personnages de ce chapitre, en particuliers Esthar, la seule à être introduite et nommée ici, sont ma création et ma propriété; merci de bien vouloir me demander la permission avant de les utiliser pour votre propre usage.

Il n'y a pas besoin de beaucoup d'explications pour ce chapitre, je suppose ; enfin, pour ceux qui se posent la question, c'est Kovalis qui avait récupéré le (premier) corps de Yanael dans la crypte où l'avait installé Alexia ; il trouvait amusante l'idée de faire s'affronter deux exemplaires de la même personnes portant les deux Armures, et Aïyen, lui, trouvait intéressante l'idée de forcer Kael à regarder une copie pervertie de Yanael tuant l'originale. L'âme qui l'habite résulte du sortilège tissé dans le chapitre 13 par (vous l'aviez deviné quand Aïyen était arrivé avec son «paiement») la liche détruite ensuite par Yanael. C'est ce même sortilège qui a fait d'elle une vampire.

Pour ce qui est des armures, la vampire retire celle de l'érynie car elle l'infuse continuellement (même quand elle n'est pas invoquée) d'énergie positive au point que boire son sang serait un suicide. Par contre, elle retire la sienne plutôt que simplement la révoquer parce qu'elle préfère ne pas risquer de tomber sous l'influence de Kovalis pendant qu'elle est en train de «boire» Yanael: elle n'a pas envie qu'une suggestion au mauvais moment l'empêche de se retenir et de s'arrêter à temps.

Enfin, pourquoi la vampire est-elle si aimante à l'égard de l'érynie ? Tout simplement parce que son âme a été créée dans un sortilège complexe à partir des âmes de cinq enfants et du premier corps de l'érynie. Les cinq âmes ont été «recyclées» pour fournir le matériau brute d'une nouvelle âme, mais la plus grande partie de la personnalité de la vampire s'est créée à partir des souvenirs de son corps pour former au final une âme très proche de ce qu'était celle de l'érynie avant sa mort, mais dévoyée par sa transformation en vampire. De la même façon que Yanael était à cette époque tout à fait en paix avec elle-même, la vampire n'a aucune hostilité envers l'érynie.

D'autres questions ? Des commentaires ? Des compliments (ben quoi, je peux rêver, non…) ? N'hésitez pas, le bouton Review n'attend que vous.

Enfin, dans le prochain (et dernier) chapitre, vous trouverez…

…euh, j'ai vraiment besoin de spoiler quoi que ce soit ? Bon, bah y'aura un combat épique. Comment ça, vous aviez déjà deviné ?


	23. Chapitre 22 : Dragon de Lumière

Chapitre 22 : Dragon de Lumière

- Merci, Esthar, lâcha le dragon de mort alors que son ennemi juré entrait dans l'immense salon. Tu peux retourner à tes occupations, je passerai par ta chambre pour te récompenser quand j'en aurai fini avec lui…  
Avec une respectueuse inclinaison de la tête, le dragon d'ombre se retira, vite suivi des jeunes femmes qu'Aïyen congédia d'un geste de la main. Le seigneur des lieux se leva, offrant un sourire sadique à Kael, qui tira sa nouvelle lame avec un regard haineux.  
- Ténèbres ? Oh, comme c'est gentil à toi de me l'avoir ramenée… Merci beaucoup. Reviens à moi, Ténèbres !  
Le fidèle de Torm sentit l'épée sur le point de lui échapper ; il serra la garde avec sa deuxième main, alors qu'une sensation de détresse, comme un appel au secours, naissait dans la lame noire pour s'adresser directement à son esprit.  
- Résistance futile, lâcha Aïyen avec mépris. Tu ne comprends donc pas où tu es ? Ma volonté est souveraine ici. A genoux, Kael ! Ténèbres, reviens à moi !  
Le dragon de vie sentit une force invincible s'abattre sur ses épaules ; incapable de résister, il tomba à genoux avant de baisser la tête, alors que l'épée noire s'arrachait à son emprise pour voler jusqu'à la main de son ancien propriétaire, qui s'en saisit avec un plaisir évident et sadique.  
- Alors comme ça, on voulait me trahir ? Se mettre au service de l'ennemi ? Viens là, Ténèbres… J'ai quelques nouveaux jouets pour toi. Je suis sûr que tu vas apprécier… Bon, évidemment, ça va faire très mal, au début, mais ne t'en fais pas… Ca ne fera qu'empirer.  
Aïyen plissa les yeux alors que sa conscience pénétrait l'épée. L'instant d'après, Kael, toujours à genoux, pu ressentir une sensation de douleur extrême qu'il identifia avec horreur comme provenant de Ténèbres. Cette souffrance et la détresse qui l'accompagnait grandirent progressivement, bien au-delà de ce que pouvait supporter le fidèle de Torm. Luttant contre la puissance du sort de son adversaire, il parvint péniblement à se redresser, et fit difficilement un pas en direction d'Aïyen, puis un autre.  
Mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser perturber son amusement : d'un mouvement dédaigneux de la main, il envoya magiquement son ennemi s'écraser contre le mur opposé, avant de le laisser s'effondrer lourdement au sol. A nouveau, Kael commença difficilement à se redresser, mais il n'était pas encore debout quand soudain, l'immense détresse provenant de l'épée disparut, alors que la douleur qui l'accompagnait atteignait un sommet bien au-delà de ce qu'aucune créature aurait pu supporter, pour s'affaiblir ensuite lentement.  
- Ah, cette fois, ça y est, déclara Aïyen avec un plaisir sadique manifeste, j'ai brisé son âme pour de bon. Tu verrais ce regard… vide, absolument vide, c'est délectable. Enfin, c'est bien que tu sois là, comme ça, tu as pu assister à la fin de cette catin d'humaine qu tu avais voulu protéger à l'époque… Tu te souviens ?  
L'espace d'une seconde il sembla à Kael qu le temps s'était arrêté. En un instant, il revit le visage de cette enfant, son regard tour à tour implorant, surpris, impressionné… Alors que le dernier cri de la jeune fille retentissait à nouveau à ses oreilles, il invoqua une épée faite d'énergie divine pure et, se libérant du sortilège du dragon de mort par un effort suprême de volonté, il se rua vers lui, lame en avant, bien décidé à lui faire payer ses crimes une fois pour toute.  
Mais dans son sanctuaire, Aïyen était invincible. D'un mot de pouvoir, il fit disparaître l'arme de son ennemi ; d'un autre, il l'interrompit dans sa course et le força à nouveau à se mettre à genoux.  
- Pathétique, lâcha le dragon de mort, méprisant. Tu n'as donc pas compris ? Regarde autour de toi, Kael, regarde où tu es ! Ne reconnais-tu pas le symbole sur lequel tu te tiens ? C'est contre la Lune Noire elle-même que tu te bats, et toute la fureur de ton dieu minable n'est rien face à la toute puissance de la Maîtresse de la Nuit.  
Lentement, le mage marcha vers sa proie, lui laissant réaliser que le sol de toute la pièce n'était qu'un immense symbole de Shar, canalisant la puissance impie de la divinité directement dans le corps de son fidèle. Le guerrier se battait contre la Déesse Sombre, et il n'était pas de taille.  
- Allons, réjouis-toi, Kael… Tu vas retrouve cette chienne de voleuse. Ton âme va rejoindre la sienne dans mon épée, que tu puisses contempler par toi-même et pour l'éternité le destin de ceux que tu cherches à protéger !  
Et alors que d'une main, il contraignait magiquement le dragon de vie à courber l'échine, exposant sa nuque vulnérable, le fidèle de Shar leva lentement sa lame noire avec un sourire cruel, avant de la rabaisser d'un geste rapide et puissant pour décapiter sa proie.

Kael avait fermé les yeux. Dans un instant, il serait mort, mais son âme ne rejoindrait jamais Torm : Aïyen la lierait à son épée par sa magie impie, comme il l'avait fait jadis pour y emprisonner cette petite voleuse, et il lui resterait l'éternité pour contempler l'inutilité de tous ses actes et l'ampleur de la souffrance qu'il avait causé à ceux qu'il avait tenté de protéger.  
- Impossible… Impossible !  
La voix tant haïe tira le guerrier de ses pensées rouvrant les yeux, il put constater qu'il vivait encore, et qu'il se trouvait toujours dans le sanctuaire d'Aïyen. Au dessus de lui, le dragon de mort regardait, le visage déformé par la fureur, le nouvel arrivant qui avait bloqué son épée d'une seule main.  
Entièrement nue, la jeune fille au corps parfait avait la peau couverte sur tout le corps de minuscules écailles de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, émettant une lumière puissante et chaleureuse, presque aveuglante. Ses courts cheveux semblaient être autant de rayons de lumière, et les pupilles de ses yeux rouges et lumineux avaient la forme allongée typique des yeux d'un dragon. Dans son dos naissaient deux larges ailes draconiques faites de la lumière blanche la plus pure ; son autre main était armée d'une longue épée que le fidèle de Torm ne put observer plus d'une fraction de seconde tant la lumière d'une pureté absolue dont elle rayonnait était éblouissante.  
- Ya… Yanael ?

_- Alors, écoute-moi bien… Ton armure et la mienne sont reliées à deux êtres d'une puissance considérable, choisis par le créateur même de cet univers pour veiller sur ce monde quand il a compris qu'il ne pouvait plus laisser cette tâche aux Dieux, dont le comportement était devenu trop proche de celui des mortels. Ces armures étaient les leurs quand ils marchaient encore sur ces terres, et ils ont gardé un lien avec elles… C'est le Dragon de Lumière que tu ressens quand tu portes ton armure, et c'est le Dragon de Ténèbres qui influence le porteur de la mienne. Mais ce lien est très fragile, et très faible… Le moindre obstacle le réduit presque à néant. Ton vêtement est un obstacle, mais le plus grand obstacle, c'est ton esprit : si tu veux vraiment pouvoir sauver Kael, il faut que de toute ton âme, tu désires ne faire qu'une avec ton armure, que tu souhaites de tout ton cœur t'unir avec l'essence du Dragon de Lumière. Alors seulement, tu pourras vaincre Aïyen._

- Dis-moi, petite sœur, pourquoi ai-je l'impression de voir tes lèvres bouger alors que c'est cette vampire qui est censée parler ?  
- Shar est allée trop loin, et cette petite est ce que j'ai de plus efficace dans les environs pour faire respecter la volonté d'Ao – avec un peu d'aide, bien sûr.  
- Argument recevable… Bon, d'accord, tu as raison. Mais notre nature n'est pas sensée être révélée à tout le monde, il me semble.  
- Ma Yanael ne répètera rien de tout ça à personne, et la tienne ne s'en souvient déjà plus. Ceci dit, si tu veux tuer l'une ou l'autre, je ne t'en empêche pas… Tu l'as déjà fait une fois, après tout.  
- Bah… Aucune importance… Ta gamine ne m'intéresse plus… La prochaine porteuse de mon armure sera bientôt prête.  
- Cette jeune fille à laquelle Shar attache tant d'importance ? Tu vas lui offrir ton armure ?  
- Shar va me la demander, et je lui offrirai avec plaisir.  
- Je me demande pourquoi tu continue à servir les intérêts de cette déesse, alors qu'elle bafoue sans cesse la volonté d'Ao…  
- C'est justement pour ça, petite sœur. C'est justement pour ça.

Sentant l'érynie tirer sur la lame de Ténèbres, Aïyen voulut lui résister. Mal lui en pris : la force de Yanael, investie du pouvoir de l'armure de lumière, dépassait de loin ce à quoi il s'attendait, et d'un geste apparemment sans efforts, la diablesse l'envoya voler vers le mur le plus proche. Malgré sa surprise, le mage trouva tout de même le temps d'incanter d'une syllabe un sortilège de _Téléportation_, qui le replaça, immobile, au centre de la pièce.  
- Impossible, répéta-t-il à nouveau, incrédule, avant de retrouver un sourire malsain. Mais quoi que tu sois, tu n'es pas un dieu. Tu ne peux rien contre moi, rien !  
Le dragon de mort cracha un mot de pouvoir : deux mains démesurées, chacune de la taille d'un ogre, jaillirent du sol à une vitesse surprenante pour saisir l'une Yanael, l'autre Kael, et les écraser tous les deux contre les mur, avant de commencer à les broyer de leur divine puissance.  
Mais si le fidèle de Torm ne parvenait même pas à résister, l'érynie était loin de s'avouer vaincue. Gémissant faiblement, commençant à suffoquer, elle se débattait comme elle pouvait, sans arriver au moindre résultat. Apparemment découragée, elle cessa tout à fait de bouger.  
- Rien, rien du tout. Tu ne peux rien contre la puissance que la Déesse Sombre m'a offerte. Rien du tout.  
La jeune fille ferma les yeux, tentant d'ignorer les craquements sinistres de l'armure de son compagnon. Un instant, elle se relâcha complètement, avant de concentrer toute la force que lui prêtait son armure dans un seul geste, un violent coup d'épée qui trancha en deux cette main qui tentait de la broyer. Surpris, Aïyen recula d'un pas alors que d'un bond, l'érynie traversait la pièce pour libérer Kael d'un second coup d'épée. Inconscient, le guerrier tomba lourdement au sol.  
- Meurt ! rugit le fidèle de Shar, déchaînant d'un geste de la main une vague d'énergie noirâtre, qui déferla vers le couple…  
…pour se dissiper de façon totalement inoffensive en rencontrant le rayon de lumière que Yanael avait fait jaillir de sa main tendue.  
Mais Aïyen avait prévu cette parade : la véritable attaque venait d'en haut, sous la forme d'une colonne de feu divin qui s'abattit sur l'érynie, jaillissant d'un des symboles pour être absorbée par l'autre en arrachant au passage un hurlement de douleur à la jeune fille.  
- Alors, comprends-tu ta faiblesse à présent ?  
D'un geste de la main, le dragon de mort déchaîna une nouvelle _Colonne de Feu_ sur son ennemie ; cette fois cependant, il n'y eut aucun cri, et quand les flammes se dissipèrent, il put constater qu'une sphère de lumière multicolore était apparue là où se trouvait la diablesse l'instant d'avant – sphère qui disparut aussitôt, alors que d'un bond rapide, Yanael se ruait sur lui, épée en avant. Le fidèle de Shar para in extremis un premier assaut, puis un deuxième, avant de contre-attaquer d'une frappe violente, renforcée par la puissance de sa sombre divinité.  
L'érynie para à son tour, mais la force du coup était telle qu'elle roula au sol sur plusieurs mètres. Elle eut à peine le temps de faire tournoyer son épée de lumière autour d'elle, conjurant une nouvelle _Sphère Prismatique_, avant qu'une troisième gerbe de flammes ne s'abatte sur elle. A nouveau, elle dissipa presque aussitôt sa protection pour se ruer vers son adversaire ; cette fois cependant, celui-ci avait anticipé l'attaque. D'un bras tendu, il immobilisa magiquement la jeune fille en plein vol.  
- Que croyais-tu donc ? Pensais-tu être capable de faire face au pouvoir d'une divinité, une puissance telle que la Réalité elle-même s'altère pour se plier au moindre de ses désirs ?  
Et alors qu'Aïyen prononçait ces mots, le monde autour de Yanael disparaissait pour laisser place à un vide dont les ténèbres n'étaient percées que par son armure de lumière et par les météores qui sillonnaient l'espace, passant plus ou moins près de la jeune fille.  
- Contemple l'étendue de la toute-puissance des Dieux !

Un des météores filait droit sur l'érynie celle-ci voulut voler hors de sa trajectoire, mais ses ailes ne brassèrent que le vide. N'ayant pas le temps de se téléporter, elle ne put que placer sa lame de lumière en une dérisoire protection… Le projectile de roches et de flammes explosa à l'impact, et si la plupart des fragments furent projetés dans d'autres directions, le plus gros l'atteignit en pleine poitrine, lui brisant plusieurs cottes sur le coup.  
Crachant du sang, Yanael releva les yeux juste à temps pour voir un autre météore filer droit sur elle, vite suivi d'un deuxième. Cette fois-ci cependant, elle eut le temps de se téléporter… juste pour se mettre sur la course d'un troisième projectile. Une nouvelle _Téléportation_ la plaça hors de danger, pour quelques secondes du moins.  
_Ce n'est qu'une illusion._  
Un autre météore ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir, la forçant à se téléporter à nouveau.  
_Tu peux briser son sort._  
Il semblait à Yanael que le nombre de projectiles ne faisait qu'augmenter. De _Téléportation_ en _Téléportation_, elle parvenait toujours à les esquiver, mais de plus en plus difficilement… Bientôt, elle serait touchée à nouveau, et elle ne savait pas si elle y survivrait.  
_Ton épée est plus forte que sa magie._  
Soudain, Yanael donna un coup d'épée à un adversaire invisible devant elle, puis à un autre, sur sa gauche, puis encore un autre de l'autre côté.  
Les météores cessèrent de voler dans l'espace, disparaissant pour ne laisser que le vide.  
- Impossible… fit la voix d'Aïyen.  
La jeune fille donna un nouveau coup d'épée dans le vide, rapidement suivi d'autres, dans toutes les directions autour d'elle.  
Lentement, le vide disparut pour laisser la place au sanctuaire qu'elle n'avait jamais quitté. L'illusion créée par le mage avait disparu.  
- Impossible… La Toile… Elle a tranché la Toile… Shar !  
Le visage déformé par la rage, Aïyen se tourna vers le symbole impie qui couvrait tout le plafond de la salle.  
- Déesse ! Accorde-moi la force de vaincre cette créature qui se dresse sur ton chemin ! Accorde moi la puissance de détruire tes ennemis !

Le temps sembla s'arrêter un instant, comme si l'univers tout entier attendait pendant que Shar réfléchissait à la requête de son fidèle ; et puis, la terre se mit à trembler. Aïyen avait demandé à sa sombre déesse un _Miracle_, et la Maîtresse de la Nuit était en train de le lui accorder. Rapidement, le mage se mit à grandir, alors que son corps se couvrait d'écailles noires comme la nuit. Reconnaissant le phénomène, Yanael voulut attaquer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mais le plafond de la salle commençait à s'effondrer, et Kael était toujours inconscient. Après une fraction de seconde d'hésitation, l'érynie se précipita à ses côtés, conjurant une nouvelle sphère de protection autour d'eux deux. Pendant ce temps, le fidèle de Shar terminait sa transformation, et, avec l'aide de sa divinité, prenait une forme draconique bien plus grande et plus imposante que celle que les aventuriers avaient pu lui voir lors de leur premier combat. Il déploya largement ses ailes, son envergure dépassant de plusieurs mètres les limites de ce qu'il restait de la salle, et, soulevant des nuages de poussière et de débris, il prit son envol, s'élevant lentement à la verticale du bâtiment, tout en inspirant puissamment.  
Le souffle du dragon de mort jaillit de sa gueule et de ses naseau, terrible nuage noir d'énergie froide et mortelle, balayant violemment tout ce qui restait encore sur le sol du sanctuaire… à l'exception de la _Sphère Prismatique_, défense parfaite et impénétrable, à l'intérieur de laquelle les deux aventuriers étaient parfaitement à l'abri.  
Le souffle s'était à peine dissipé que Yanael, sans laisser à son adversaire le temps d'enchaîner les attaques, bondissait hors de sa protection sur un amas de rochers, puis d'un deuxième bond, sur ce qu'il restait d'une colonne, avant de se propulser d'un saut puissant droit vers Aïyen, avant de déployer ses ailes de lumière pour prendre son envol.  
Le dragon noir cracha un mot de pouvoir aux accents de Sombreverbe, et l'érynie vit filer vers elle une sorte de sceptre brandissant une faux ; comme si la créature n'était qu'un obstacle insignifiant, elle la trancha en deux d'un puissant coup d'épée avant que la faux ne s'abatte sur elle. Mais le tout avait coûté une fraction de seconde à la diablesse, et son adversaire en profita pour tenter de lui donner un prodigieux coup de patte. Yanael parvint à esquiver l'assaut in extremis, mais pas le coup de queue qui suivit aussitôt, la prenant au dépourvu. Le souffle coupé par la violence de l'impact, la jeune fille fut propulsée vers le sol.  
Non sans mal, elle réussit à se stabiliser et éviter une chute qui lui aurait probablement été fatale, mais Aïyen ne comptait pas lui laisser le moindre répit : une nuée de projectiles noirâtres volèrent vers la guerrière, qui ne doutait pas qu'un seul d'entre eux soit suffisant pour la tuer. D'une pensée, elle se téléporta plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus haut, mais le sort que le dragon de mort avait tissé n'était pas si facile à éviter : comme attirés par l'érynie, les projectiles d'énergie négative décrivirent de larges courbes pour repartir vers leur cible, venant cette fois de toutes les directions à la fois, ne lui laissant ainsi aucune échappatoire.  
En une fraction de seconde qui sembla se distendre à l'infini, Yanael ramena avec une apparente lenteur sa lame de lumière vers elle, avant de frapper l'espace devant elle d'un mouvement à la fois ample, excessivement rapide et prodigieusement puissant, créant ainsi une _Explosion de Lumière_ qui annihila tout sur plusieurs mètres, réduisant à néant l'attaque magique de son adversaire.  
Furieux, le dragon de mort voulut en finir avec cette insolente qui défiait le pouvoir des dieux : d'un battement d'ailes, il plongea vers l'érynie, accélérant sa course à chaque instant et ouvrant grand sa gueule, s'apprêtant à cracher son souffle dévastateur à nouveau. Un second nuage noir jaillit de sa bouche et de ses naseaux, pour n'atteindre une fois encore qu'une _Sphère Prismatique_ conjurée en protection par la diablesse.  
Mais Aïyen avait sans difficulté prévu cette réaction bien déterminé à finir là ce combat, il referma sa gueule sur la sphère lumineuse, ignorant la souffrance qu'elle lui causait en se dissipant, et avalant tout ce qu'elle contenait. Le haut fourneau surchargé d'énergie négative qu'était son estomac aurait raison de n'importe quel être vivant en quelques fractions de seconde.  
Cependant, Yanael, ressentant toujours la douleur causée par le coup de queue que le dragon lui avait infligé, avait anticipé une nouvelle succession d'attaques de la part du fidèle de Shar. Hors de vue à l'intérieur de la protection qu'elle avait érigée, elle s'était donc téléportée un peu plus loin, et volait maintenant quelques mètres derrière lui, le rattrapant rapidement.  
Arrivant à son niveau, elle commença à danser avec lui, tournoyant autour de sa gueule et de ses cornes et esquivant des coups rageurs de ses ailes et de ses griffes, lui rendant en échange coup d'épée sur coup d'épée, infligeant à chaque fois une blessure brûlante et douloureuse.  
Irrité par cet insecte aux piqûres provoquant une souffrance si intense, le dragon de mort s'immobilisa en plein vol, espérant que l'élan de la diablesse créerait entre eux une distance suffisante pour lui permettre de contre-attaquer, mais n'en fut rien : au contraire, l'érynie avait parfaitement maîtrisé son propre arrêt, et maintenant que le dragon ne se déplaçait plus, il était encore plus facile à la jeune fille de sauter d'une corne à l'autre, de bondir entre les naseaux du reptile et de remonter jusqu'au sommet de son crâne en lui infligeant une entaille profonde et douloureuse au passage…

Sentant ses forces le quitter et conscient qu'il ne résisterait plus longtemps à cette souffrance grandissante, Aïyen secoua violemment la tête, puis profita du court instant que l'érynie passa à retrouver son équilibre pour cracher un mot de pouvoir, disparaissant pour réapparaître plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin.  
- Déesse ! Toi qui peux offrir ton don de vie et de mort à toute créature, écoute la prière de ton serviteur !  
Se doutant que si le fidèle de Shar terminait sa prière, sa divinité l'exaucerait sûrement une fois de plus, Yanael battit des ailes, volant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait vers son adversaire, espérant pouvoir l'interrompre avant que la Déesse Sombre ne l'écoute.  
- Arrache l'âme de celle qui s'oppose à toi, et détruit-la à…  
Soudain, Aïyen ne vit plus qu'un rayon de lumière aveuglante filer droit sur lui, et sentit une violente douleur lui transpercer le cœur. Baissant les yeux, il ne vit qu'une plaie béante et fumante là ou un bouclier d'écailles aurait dû protéger son organe vital ; il eut à peine le temps de comprendre que l'érynie s'était transformée en énergie pure et lui avait transpercé la poitrine, brûlant tout sur son passage, avant de sentir la mort l'envahir et de s'écraser lourdement au sol.

Loin au-dessus de la forteresse, Yanael rouvrit lentement les yeux, son cœur battant à nouveau et son esprit commençant seulement à assimiler ce qui venait de se produire.  
Aïyen était mort. Elle l'avait tué.  
L'espace d'un instant, elle avait été la Lumière.

**

* * *

NdA :** Celui-ci, puis celui de l'épilogue après ça, je n'aurai plus besoin d'écrire de…

_Disclaimer :_ Malgré mes offrandes à Mask, dieu des voleurs, je n'ai toujours pas réussi à acquérir les droits des Royaumes Oubliés. Donc, je me contente d'espérer que certains magiciens résidants sur une certaine côte ne viennent pas me réclamer une fortune pour avoir osé utiliser l'univers créé par Ed Greenwood. Par contre, Yanael et Kael, Ténèbres, Esthar et Aïyen, Kovalis et sa « petite sœur », ainsi qu'un certain nombre d'autres personnages qui n'apparaissent pas dans ce chapitre, n'appartiennent qu'à moi. Prière de ne pas y toucher, du moins pas sans me prévenir avant.

Et voilà, clap clap, bravo Yanael, le vilain Aïyen est mort, Kael est vivant. Pour les personnes sensibles, rassurez-vous, l'âme de Ténèbres a survécu aux nouvelles tortures de son bourreau, et se remettra (lentement) de tout ça. Par contre, vu que l'épée est ensevelie sous les décombres et que Kael croit qu'elle a été totalement détruite… enfin bon, c'est une autre histoire.

On enchaine directement avec l'Epilogue (que je ne vais pas vous spoiler, quand même). …ce qui ne doit pas vous empêcher pour autant de laisser une Review pour ce chapitre-ci, hein…


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue

Lentement, Kael revint à lui. Rouvrant les yeux, il put découvrir les ruines du sanctuaire d'Aïyen et, devant lui, Yanael, nue, fière et radieuse.  
- J'ai du rater quelque chose, lâcha le fidèle de Torm sans chercher à comprendre.  
- Retire ça, lui répondit l'érynie d'un ton joueur, en désignant l'armure défoncée par endroits qui enfermait le corps du guerrier. Je vais tout t'expliquer.

Une main gantée de noir sortit de la pénombre qui régnait dans toute la pièce pour se saisir d'un pion d'ivoire et le déplacer vers une autre case, à la limite de l'échiquier, sur laquelle se trouvait déjà un fou d'ébène. La pièce noire disparut en fumée, alors que le pion se transformait rapidement pour devenir une dame.  
- Je perds un fou, et une nouvelle menace apparaît, dit tranquillement l'autre joueuse d'une voix froide mais sensuelle. Mais ça ne changera pas l'issue de la partie : ce n'est pas ici que se jouera la finale, et cette dame ne servira à rien… Alors que celle-ci…  
A l'autre bout de l'échiquier, un pion d'ébène isolé avança d'une case pour atteindre la dernière ligne, avant de se transformer à son tour en une dame d'obsidienne.  
- Celle-ci, par contre, devrait avoir son importance… La fin de la partie est proche.

Ailleurs, deux jeunes gens observaient la scène à travers un miroir.  
- Elle veut détruire le monde, petit frère… Et ça, Ao ne l'approuve pas, tu le sais. Alors, pourquoi l'aides-tu ?  
- Tout ça n'a pas d'importance, petite sœur… Ce qui compte aujourd'hui, c'est la victoire de ta protégée, non ? Alors admire le spectacle et réjouis-toi.  
Dans le miroir, la scène changea, passant aux ébats passionnés de deux amoureux – qui s'interrompirent brutalement lorsqu'une troisième personne apparut à côté d'eux.

- Grande Prêtresse ? Mais, mais… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda Kael, manifestement gêné.  
- Bonjour ! ajouta Yanael, souriante.  
- Je suis venue vous chercher, évidemment… Avec toutes vos histoires, les serviteurs restant d'Aïyen commencent à se déchaîner dans tous les Royaumes… Il va falloir vous mettre au travail avant que ça ne dégénère.  
- On peut finir d'abord ? demanda l'érynie, sans gêne.  
Alexia la regarda longuement, avant de renoncer.  
- D'accord, soupira-t-elle. Je vous attends au Temple. Essayez de faire vite.

- Bon, demanda Yanael alors que la prêtresse disparaissait. On en était où ?

* * *

**NdA :** Et pour la dernière fois sur cette fic, je commence par un…

_Disclaimer :_ Blablabla, univers pas à moi, personnages à moi, blablabla. Je ne vais quand même pas faire un disclaimer de quinze lignes de long pour un épilogue d'une page, si ?

Et voilà, après de longues années d'attente, Dragon de Lumière, c'est fini… Yanael et Kael (enfin, surtout Yanael sur ce coup là) sont encore une fois sortis victorieux de ce combat épique, le grand méchant Aïyen est mort, bref, tout est bien qui finit bien. Tout ? Non, car une sombre et cruelle déesse résiste encore et toujours à la puissance de l'Amûûûûûûr…

…et à qui appartient cette voix froide et sensuelle, me demanderez-vous ? Et bien, si vous avez suivi les explications de Kovalis dans le chapitre suivant, c'est évident : à Shar, bien sur. Car la Lune Noire n'a pas dit son dernier mot, loin de là… mais ça, c'est une autre histoire. Qui est en cours de rédaction, et dont je posterai peut être le prologue et le premier chapitre ici un jour. Peut être. Yanael et Kael n'en seront pas les personnages principaux, mais ils y auront tout de même un rôle relativement important (mais pas au début, désolé).

Mais à qui donc appartient cette main gantée qui joue les Blancs sur l'échiquier ? Et pourquoi Kovalis, gardien de l'équilibre désigné par Ao, se met-il systématiquement du côté de Shar et s'apprête-t-il à prêter son armure à sa nouvelle protégée ? Yanael et Kael réussiront-ils à annihiler les restes de la menace draconique qui s'abat sur les Royaumes ? (Oui oui, j'essaie d'établir un suspense alors que la fic est terminée et que la prochaine ne parle pas des mêmes personnages. Fort, hein…)

Vous le saurez… en lisant Dragon de Ténèbres : le Serpent de la Nuit.

Quand j'aurai commencé à la mettre en ligne, bien sûr. Et d'ici là… Review, siouplé ?


End file.
